Thwarted by a Malign Star
by fireflydown
Summary: Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr are both teenagers in this fiction. Charles is the studious, nerdy type while Erik is the stereotypical rebel (Think the breakfast club, if you will). They are complete opposites and as is wont of Erik's personality in this story, he bullied Charles around. They end up falling for each other...
1. Chapter 1

Charles was painting a mural over at the teacher's lounge. It was an underwater painting of a coral reef. He added some small colorful fishes into the painting but the most highlighted part of his masterpiece were the dolphins. They mixed well with the cool blue palette and the soft green colors of his art. He will be adding the finishing touches tomorrow. Right now, it was getting late and he had to go. He put aside his art equipment in the square black canvas bag he uses for his paints and brushes. He had asked permission from the school custodian, Mr Peter Rasputin, if he could finish the painting and he somehow forgot the time. He should have left an hour ago but he felt so relaxed at being alone in the empty school.

He attends Grimalkin High as a junior and he is on scholarship. Not only that, since he is one of the mentally gifted students, he was given more privilege and free time to pursue his own interests. Everything would have been fine at school if he had not been harassed so much by the school bullies. Every morning, they never miss a beat. They would taunt him and jibe him and do every random act of cruelty they could think of. It wasn't only him though, they frequently harassed most of the students at school, and anyone that was on their radar of hatred gets bullied on. He was almost near the gate of the school, wondering if he should look for Mr Rasputin first but the man was probably doing his rounds and checking around the rooms so Charles decided to just leave by himself. He heard a crash and then something hard suddenly collided with him and he fell to the ground with a soft cry escaping his lips. He looked up at Erik Lehnsherr's angry eyes. He was face to face with one of his tormentors.

Erik and his gang ran down the dim corridor gleeful over the act they had just perpetrated, their sibilant laughter echoing off the walls. Erik was running ahead of everyone and then he ran smack into none other than Charles Xavier.

"Shit!" Erik cursed under his breath as he glared down at the other.

Xavier, one of the losers that they usually pick on. He was wearing one of his prissy white shirts and over it a dark blue v-neck sweater, his glasses hung askew over his face as he was knocked down. He was carrying a square black bag and it was thrown into one of the side bushes. Erik always thought Xavier looked effeminate and rather too fair to be a boy. He found himself still looking at him again, taking in the sight of him.

"Erik, get the fuck up off that freak and let's go!" Sebastian Shaw hissed as he ran past them, not stopping for a moment, his own fear propelling him.

Victor Creed and Janos Quested were already scaling the stone wall that surrounded the school. Someone, a custodian perhaps was already coming towards them, the sight of a lit flashlight from a distance and the sound of jiggling keys announcing his arrival. Erik had to act quickly; he won't make it to the stone wall in time.

Sebastian was over the wall too, giving him one regretful look and then he was gone. Erik and his gang had entered the school that night for the purpose of doing some mischief. They had poured chemicals stolen from the chemistry lab over the principal's precious bushes and plants that surrounded the area outside of his office window. Erik grabbed at the collar of the boy lying prone beneath him and hauled him up.

"Listen, I want you to dummy up! Pretend we were just leaving school after doing some project or something-"Erik picked up the square bag and slammed it against Charles's chest, making him fumble for it.

"W-what?" Charles Xavier stammered as he looked up at Erik doubtfully, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Erik shook him and slapped a hand at his cheek."Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? Dummy up! Got it?"

Then Erik released his collar and stood there, face nonchalant when the custodian found them and rushed over to them. The custodian is Mr Peter Rasputin, a tall hulking man that looked tough enough to knock Erik's block if he wanted to.

"You boys! What are you doing here so late at night? I heard something breaking-"

"I was painting the mural in the lounge, Mr Rasputin. Sorry I finished late-" Charles said in a quiet voice then he gave Erik a quick look and then pointed to him.

"I don't know what he was doing here though-"

Erik's face positively looked murderous. He flashed Charles his most lethal gaze and the other flinched from it. The custodian grabbed at Erik's shoulder.

"Son, what have you been up to?"

Erik's stony expression and silence meant he did something and he was not telling. Mr Rasputin tightened his grip on Erik and then he asked Charles a question that made Erik stiffen in fear.

"Was he here with someone else, Charles?"

Charles looked over to the other boy, whose expression was already wrathful as he stared hard at Charles, giving him a warning look that he immediately understood. Erik did not want to get his friends in trouble since they were the top players in the school's baseball team. If Charles also told on them, he was sure to be beaten up if they caught him, worse than what he suffered from them before. Mr Rasputin won't always be around to protect him. At one point in time, they will eventually get him but perhaps his punishment would be less severe. Charles let out a trembling breath.

"No Mr Rasputin, he was alone. He bumped into me as I was leaving-"

Erik's glare softened, giving Charles one grateful nod and then Mr Rasputin was hauling Erik off towards the direction he came from and sighed.

"You've been nothing but trouble ever since you arrived here, Mr Lehnsherr. You will never amount to anything at the rate you are going-"

Erik just sneered at him.

"Charles, I want you to follow us because I am going to file a report on this. I'm sure he did some damage here on the school grounds. I need you as a witness,"

"Alright, Mr Rasputin-"Charles's shoulders slumped.

He was afraid this was going to happen. Once they are both out of school, Erik will beat him up. He looked at the other boy who was walking beside Mr Rasputin, staring at his back. He was wearing his usual bad boy outfit: Ripped jeans, leather jacket and boots. He used to run track for school when he started but he missed a lot of competitions and eventually dropped out. Erik felt Charles was looking at him so he snapped his head around, giving him a glare. Charles froze and turned his head away. He could not look into those deep and angry eyes and not feel scared.

Mr Rasputin discovered the damage Erik and his friends caused due to the smell. Some sort of liquid chemical had been poured over the plants at the principal's windows. The plants were shriveled and dying, blackened as if burned and the principal's window was broken through because the large bottle of sodium chloride was thrown at it, which Erik and the others took turns to pour over the plants. Mr Rasputin's face hardened at the sight of this and he grabbed at Erik's collar.

"You little punk! I should give you a beating for all this damage but I'll let the principal decide what to do with you! If you don't come to school tomorrow I will personally go to your house and pick you up from there!"

Erik struggled against his grip, not saying anything.

"Did you understand what I just said to you, Mr Lehnsherr?"

"Yeah, I heard!"

Erik broke from his grip and glared up at the older man, unafraid and defiant. It was all Mr Rasputin could do not to punch his face in. He turned to look at Charles.

"And you will come by the principal's office too, Charles-"

"Mr Rasputin, I don't think it's necessary-"

"It is! I need you to report this incident to the principal. This here is a crime, defacing of school property should send this badass out of school for good,"

"B-but I-"

"I've had my say Charles. Both of you will meet up with the principal,"

Charles could not even turn to look at Erik; he wished a hole would suddenly pop up and swallow him. They went to the custodian's office after and Mr Rasputin prodded the truth out of Erik to write on his report. Then they were both allowed to leave. It was just Erik and Charles. Erik did not say anything to him when they stepped out of the gates of the school but he noticed Erik was still walking close to him and he prepared himself for an attack. Erik did suddenly grab him and slammed him against a wall.

"Piece of shit! You can't even do as you're told!" Erik spat into Charles's face.

"I'm sorry," Charles squeaked out and cowered down when he thought Erik would strike him but Erik didn't. He drew back and just stood there, looking down at the other.

"Why didn't you cover up for me?"

"He saw the both of us already and...You did something bad at school. He was sure to know you did it. I...I can't very well tell him I did it. I don't want to get in trouble and get a record. I'm on scholarship here-"

Erik sneered down at him. "All for the sake of your nerdy aspirations, eh?"

Charles hugged his black square bag to his chest and managed to stand up, looking away from Erik.

"It's all I have so that...I could get out of this place," Charles said softly.

Erik just continued to stare at him. He was different from the other bullies at school. He never randomly beat anyone up but he did pull some pranks on the teachers and students alike. He seemed to hold most of his hatred for the principal.

"You want to run away too, Xavier?"

Charles nodded but he didn't want to say anything more. He quietly waited until Erik dismissed him. He trembled slightly, afraid that Erik would hurt him once he turned his back. He still looked angry. He started to move backwards away from Charles, turned around but then he stopped and threw Charles a penetrating look from over his shoulder.

"You just met with bad luck, kid. I'm letting this slide but I don't think Shaw would. Once he finds out you tattled on me, he will try to beat the shit out of you. I'm not going to say anything; he already did see you-"

"Oh God," Charles cried out and pressed a hand to his mouth. Shaw was the meanest bully in school, who only got away with a lot of things because he was the school's ace baseball player. Erik saw the realization coming upon Charles and nodded.

"You better try and avoid them, best as you can and watch your back. After school tomorrow, go out the side gate, not the back gate. They won't try to look for you there," Then Erik stalked off, not waiting to hear Charles's response.

Why was he being nice to me? Charles thought as he stared after the other, who turned around the bend and was gone. Erik had a bad reputation at school, he did throw some mean words at the other kids from time to time and was sarcastic and actively insolent towards everyone but Charles never saw this side of him. He should have beaten Charles to a pulp if he wanted to for telling on him but he didn't. He even warned him to be careful. It's not like he was not mean to Charles before. He always had some snide comment about how 'gay' Charles was and he always picked on him. He began to walk the opposite way to get back home.

True enough, Shaw did finally catch up with him, just when he least expected it. He was off his guard that day. He just came out of the local diner with his friends, Sean Cassidy and Hank McCoy. They were laughing over something, having fun and then Charles felt something hit his face, it felt like a ton of bricks and he fell to the pavement. He reached up to touch his bruised cheek and then he looked up at the hellacious face of Sebastian Shaw.

"Caught up with ya, motherfucker!" Then Shaw hailed more blows his way.

Sean and Hank tried to say something, trying to stop Shaw but Victor and Janos chased them off. Erik was impassively sitting on a busted fire hydrant nearby, smoking a cigarette. He was looking on at the beating, his face expressionless. Charles was used to being beaten up like this. Losers like him always take their lumps and then walk off after the catastrophe but still, it hurt a lot. He gave Erik one glance, wondering if the other will do something this time but Erik simply acted like an uncaring bystander, letting the beating go on.

"You got Erik in trouble, fuckface! You think you can just get away with that?"

Charles did not dare make any retort. Hell, he could barely even speak. His mouth felt so numb and he tasted blood down the back of his throat. Shaw had kicked him repeatedly in the stomach, making him grunt and moan in pain. He kept his eyes narrowed as Shaw threw in more punches. Charles prayed that he would tire out soon and that it would be over.

"Enough," Erik suddenly said, smoke billowing from his mouth and then he crushed the cigarette beneath his boot. Shaw turned to look at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Why?"

"Cause if you keep beating him up and get him landed in a hospital, people will think I did it. You get what I mean, don't you, Shaw?" Erik said in that deep, throaty voice of his that sounded soothing for some reason. He walked over to where Shaw is and put a hand to his shoulder.

"You've payed him back for me. We are done here. Let's leave this piece of shit to pick his teeth up off the cement-"

Both Erik and Shaw shared a somewhat equal footing as the leaders of their gang. He was goading Shaw to stop, at the same time he was steering them away from Charles. Shaw relented and allowed himself to be led off. Charles lost consciousness for a while but he kept his eyes closed even after he was awake. He wondered if people saw what happened to him and if the police were being called to the scene.

"I told you to watch your own back, didn't I?" Erik's voice. So he returned.

Charles coughed weakly and wincing, he sat back up to stare at Erik, his one eye almost closing over and swollen. He was bleeding and bruised, sweat darkening his hair. His glasses lay broken on the pavement. Erik stood before him, calmly looking down; his face was devoid of any emotion. Charles managed to chuckle weakly, despite the horrendous pain he was feeling all over. His skull felt like it ballooned to twice its normal size, his blood still thudding between his ears.

"I get it. My fault. Just picking up my teeth now-"

He reached for his broken glasses instead, thankfully, no broken teeth this time, wondering if his glasses were still salvageable. This was probably the sixth or seventh pair that the bullies had broken this year. He felt strangely relieved that Erik came back to check on him.

"Do you...need me to take you to a clinic? I have my car nearby-"

Charles found it odd that Erik was offering help now; he narrowed his one good eye at Erik.

"Am I riding shotgun with you? Or am I going to sit in the back next to Shaw? Cause you know, riding next to the guy that beat the crap out of me wasn't on my to-do-list," Charles spat out blood and wiped at his mouth with the back of his arm. Moving around made him wince in pain.

Erik let out a huff of breath."Aren't you a riot? Trying to be funny-" He sounded amused.

"Yeah, I'm having a ball here-" Charles giggled weakly and then he lay back on the pavement groaning. He still felt nauseated, the world seeming to spin.

"Suit yourself then," Erik began to walk away.

He had assessed Charles's condition and determined he would survive his wounds. As he walked off, Erik frowned to himself. Why was he suddenly getting concerned over Charles? It wasn't like him to do that. He left Shaw in the hands of Janos and Victor with the convenient excuse that he brought his car and parked it the other way. Even back then, after that incident at school that started all of this, he felt as if there was something stopping him from hitting the other. Did this change in him happen after he and Charles collided and he was lying on top of the other? Was it the way Charles's blue eyes looked up at him at that moment, strangely tender and surprised at the same time? Charles seemed to...fascinate him all of the sudden. They have been going to school together for three years...yet they were completely worlds apart. Charles belonged to the losers group and Erik belonged with the bullies. This was just too damn strange for him and now fate seemed to have given him the opportunity to spend more time with Charles.

Several weeks ago, both he and Charles went to the principal's office, this was the day after Erik and his gang destroyed the principal's windows and plants. Erik glowered at everything about him as he sat before their principal, Mr Scott Summers. Charles sat awkwardly on a chair next to him, wearing an out-of-fashion denim jacket over a dark purple cardigan vest and dark blue jeans. His longish, slightly curling hair falling over his forehead. He had just finished recounting the incident to Principal Summers. Erik threw a look his way, sneering at how nerdy he looked as always. Charles blinked at him and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, uncomfortable to be near him. The principal cleared his throat, making them turn to him in attention. Behind him, the windows are covered by venetian blinds to hide the damage outside and beneath the blinds; the windows have been boarded up until the repairs could be done.

"I read the report from Mr Rasputin regarding last night's incident, with the recommendation that I expel you from school, Mr Lehnsherr-"

Erik's face remained blank as he looked straight at Principal Summers, who paused as if to gauge his reaction then he continued.

"But, I have other plans for you. Since you seem to bear a deep grudge against school property, you will spend one hour for one month cleaning the classrooms and helping Mr Rasputin. Aside from that, you will be joining the book club to give you some form of hobby other than to waste your time doing any acts of maliciousness-"

Charles visibly withered. He belonged to the book club, so that would only mean he would be seeing more of Erik Lehnsherr. He turned to look at the other, whose expression was outright furious and defiant.

"What if I refuse?" Erik said in a tight, venomous voice.

Principal Summers raised an eyebrow his way and smiled faintly."Well, it is either that or I hand you over to the Brotherhood Reform School, not a good place to be, so I heard .The extent of the trouble you have caused this school has been grave, Mr Lehnsherr. I cannot tell you how much I have lenient with you-"

"So I should be thankful for you leniency or I go to Juvie, right?" Eric said sarcastically.

"It is up to you, Mr Lehnsherr. What will it be?"

Erik lifted his chin and then crossed his arms behind the back of his head, smiling insolently.

"I will miss all the fun if I leave so I might as well stay-" Erik said with a cruel smirk.

"Now, Mr Lehnsherr. I want no more trouble from you. Do you understand? There is a limit to my own tolerance and as such, I have given you every means to change your ways and walk a straight path. You should follow Mr Xavier's way. He has a bright future ahead of him-"

"Yeah, like I need to walk around school with the word gay stamped across my forehead, why not?"

"Mr Lehnsherr!" Principal Summers said in a harsh, forbidding tone of voice.

Erik still kept on smiling wickedly. Charles sat in silence next to him, slightly blushing because he felt so embarrassed at being called gay in front of the principal. Erik was looking over at him from the corner of his eye. Charles looked like he was about to cry. Erik sighed and brought his hands down from the back of his head and then he mumbled the words 'Sorry' to Charles, it made the other look up at him in surprise. Erik never apologized to anyone, ever. Even the principal was astonished. Charles might actually be starting to have a positive effect on Erik Lehnsherr. Erik crossed his arms in front of himself and made a face.

"Are we done here?"

"Yes, you may both go back to class," Principal Summers said as he stared at the both of them with an odd look on his face. Both boys left the office and walked side by side, they belonged to the same class but Erik's friends were seniors so they were in a different classroom.

"You...you said sorry to me back there-" Charles whispered, keeping in step with Erik and looking up at him in wonder. Erik gave him a sideways glance but continued to walk ahead and he shrugged. He didn't explain himself; he did not feel the need to do so. Charles wanted to ask why but Erik did not look like he was in a conversational mood. Deep inside, Erik was mentally kicking himself for apologizing. It just came out of his mouth like he had no control over it. Why was he getting soft over this freak? He couldn't understand it. He ignored Charles all the way to their classroom. After school, Erik did not get to join his friends outside. He explained what had happened, omitting the part that he will be attending book club after his classroom cleaning chores-obviously they will rag him to no end if they knew- and that Charles had been the one to report him but Shaw immediately understood it was because of Charles that Erik got caught.

"We'll get him for ya, Erik!" Shaw promised, his voice seething in anger.

Erik shrugged. "Better me than you guys. It would be a bad deal if you got caught; batting season's up and the team needs you. Forget about that little homo. It wasn't his fault-"

"He ratted out on you, I'm sure of it!" Shaw cried out angrily.

Erik was going to say something else but a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked around and saw that it was Mr Rasputin. He did not look too happy himself. He probably got his orders from Principal Summers about him cleaning the classrooms. He sneered up at Mr Rasputin.

"Yeah, I'm going. Don't bother telling me what to do,"

Mr Rasputin just frowned at him and led him off to one of the classrooms. Erik did as he was told and helped out because he and Principal Summers did have an agreement and he didn't want to go to that delinquent school. He knew he would have less freedom if he did go there, plus he would be parted from his friends. It was a small price he had to pay. After cleaning half the classrooms with Mr Rasputin, Erik was picking up his jacket and was about to go but Mr Rasputin handed him a piece of paper. Erik looked at what was written on it. Shit. He was supposed to go to the book club next after cleaning up.

Erik was to hand this paper over to Miss Jean Grey, the teacher who supervised the book club. He cursed some more under his breath but he went stalking over to the classroom where the club was holding its current activities. Oh and look at this, Charles Xavier, the little homo faggot was in the same club. Ain't this quaint? Erik didn't want to get angry with him but it was partly Charles's fault he got caught and was getting punished for it. He rarely took things quietly and it would have made him feel a lot better if he could beat that little freak up but something was stopping him somehow. Charles did not seem too happy to see him either.

"Well hello, Mr Lehnsherr! It is good to see a new member in our club. Principal Summers told me about you,"

Erik rudely handed the paper over to her and sat on the nearest seat which was away from Charles. Ms Grey did not seem offended by his silent rudeness. Erik's own expression was stormy, his eyes darkly regarding everyone. Being surrounded by nerds and freaks like this made Erik feel discomfited. He was in a setup that was completely alien to him. There were ten kids in the room with him all in all. He did not even know the names of some of them. He let out a huff of breath, letting the whole room know how bored he was already getting as Miss Jean Grey continued with sharing a new book she wanted the group to read. The book was about Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.

"Is everything alright, Mr Lehnsherr?" Miss Grey asked. The whole roomful of freaks was looking at him.

"Just peachy!" Erik muttered under his breath and looked away from her.

Miss Grey regarded him a moment more then she continued.

"Alright everyone, go sit with your partners to talk about the essay you will be writing for Frankenstein. Like we discussed before, you can do anything creative to add to your essay. It could be a prop, a video presentation...whatever you want to do to approach it. Mr Lehnsherr, since you are new and Charles's own partner had left the club; you will be his new partner,"

"What!" Charles exclaimed, nearly falling off his seat.

Erik rolled his eyes over at Charles."Whatever," he murmured and looked away from him again.

Charles sighed and got up from his seat and went to Ms Grey. She was his most favorite teacher in the world and he wanted nothing more than to be just like her, teaching in school or perhaps a university but what she had just told him made him want to leave the club right then and there.

"Uh, Ms Grey. I don't think Erik likes me-"

Ms Grey smiled at him kindly."The principal requested specifically that you be his partner because it might help Mr Lehnsherr in his own academic pursuit, Charles. I'm sure you can turn him around and make him a better student,"

Charles visibly withered but he had no choice. He went over to Erik, who already closed his eyes and was trying to doze off. Charles cleared his throat and the other opened his one eye to look over at him.

"Let's go," Charles said in a small voice.

"Go? Go where?" Erik said, his eyes steely and his voice sounding menacing already, like he was about to snap out at Charles. He was still annoyed that Charles had gotten him caught in the first place and was even more annoyed with the fact that he was steering the blame away from him, not even understanding why.

"Um, to discuss the book. I used to go to the library with my previous partner but she moved to a different school-"

"Do I look like I care?" Erik said, smiling at him malignantly, daring him to say something more.

Charles looked over at Ms Grey who watched their exchange from where she sat at the desk. The other kids were distracted and are looking over at the both of them uncomfortably. Charles himself was feeling so awkward at attempting to even talk to Erik. He was just too mercurial. One minute he was nice to Charles, the next he was his mean old self.

"Please," Charles said softly as he dared to meet Erik's eyes.

Again, he noticed Erik was rather attractive. If he was not so truculent most of the time and harassing half the school with his sarcasm and his pranks, he would have been one of the school's heartthrobs. Erik's light brown hair fell over his wide forehead in a soft wave. He has a small round scar on his upper lip but it did not make him any less handsome. His eyes are deep and penetrating, looking bluish or green depending on how the light fell on his face and his eyelashes are long, thick and curly for a boy. His nose was straight and perfectly shaped, matching well with his square jaw and his thin lips. He wore his black leather jacket as always over a black shirt and his ripped jeans and boots. Erik was looking at him strangely then he eyed Ms Grey and then his attention went back to Charles. Charles's face. He couldn't get over how tender the other was looking at him, even though he knew Charles must hate him for his meanness.

"Fine," Erik said under his breath and stood up too quickly causing him to be in close proximity with Charles and almost colliding with him, making him back away, unsure of what Erik was up to. Erik went to the door and held his hands out in front of him.

"Well? Are we going or not?"Charles hurriedly gathered his belongings and gave Ms Grey a final nod and left with Erik.

They were in the library, sitting at one of the tables close to the window, staring awkwardly at each other. Charles did not even know how to discuss the book with Erik. Erik had his hand propped up on his chin and he was looking at Charles steadily. He did not look bored, but he was looking at Charles in a way that made him uneasy.

"W-what is it?" Charles asked softly as Erik just sat there staring at him.

Erik smiled at him, a trifle too creepy because the smile was wide and rather full of teeth.

"I ain't doing this crap and you know it too, Charles. Since you're the one with the brains, you do this for us,"

Charles nodded stiffly. "I know that. I don't mind doing it all. As long as...there is no trouble between you and me,"

"Good, then I'm leaving-"

"Wait! Miss Grey will look in on us! If you go-"

"This is bullshit!" Erik said loudly and sat back on the chair violently, making Charles jump in his own seat and look up at him, his expression nervous.

"Shhh," A hissed warning from the Librarian who was close by.

"Erik, please. I don't want any trouble-"

Erik fumed in silence and glared at Charles. They were like that for a while and then Charles suddenly asked something of Erik that he never thought he would ask.

"Are you still angry at me? Over the window thing with the principal? I didn't mean to get you caught-"

Erik sighed. "What does it matter? Everything was shot to shit .I'm not angry at you. Well...maybe a little-"

Charles nodded. "I'm really sorry,"

"Geez, drop that already! It's depressing the hell out of me, ok?" Erik suddenly cried out, eliciting another angry hiss from the librarian.

Charles looked over worriedly towards the librarian's desk then unconsciously he stood up, leaned over the table and put a hand to Erik's lips to make him quiet. Erik went still, surprised at the sudden touch from Charles. His fingers are soft and warm against Erik's skin then the other pulled his hand away.

"Erik," Charles said in a soft, warning tone.

Erik didn't know why but his cheeks felt hotter than normal, just at that fleeting touch. He wondered if Charles could feel the heat rising from him. Charles did not seem to notice the effect he had caused in Erik. He only seemed worried about getting kicked out of the library since this was one of his favorite places in the school. Erik was blinking repeatedly, as if to clear his sight.

"Ok, let's pretend we are doing something, whatever" Erik said gruffly, trying to sound disinterested.

Charles's expression softened and he smiled at him. He opened the book and took out his notepad to write down ideas for the essay. Charles read some lines for Erik and the other commented on how depressing and sad the book was.

"Well, that is the basis of some good stories, because of trying circumstances in a character's life; a reader can draw meaning and learn from such moral flaws. The sense of tragedy-"

Erik interrupted him."Like Othello? Fuck, that book was way too depressing and boring-"

"You read Othello before?" Charles asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I guess-" Erik said, drawing doodles on Charles's notepad.

Charles took his glasses off and stared at him dumbfounded. So Erik does read books after all. He didn't seem like the type that cared. Mostly his gang had other students doing their homework for them by force. Erik suddenly looked up at Charles's face again and he could not help but admire the bright blue eyes that regarded him. Charles's well formed eyebrows arched over his eyes expressively, giving him either a tender or a come-hither look, without him realizing it. His nose was slightly hooked and there was a spray of light freckles over the bridge of it. And his lips. His lips are naturally red, as if he wore lipstick and it stood out even more against the paleness of his skin.

Erik blushed slightly at the thought he was suddenly having. Why was he admiring another boy? Maybe being around Charles was making him gay. He dated girls in and out of school and even slept with a few of them but he was not as oddly drawn to each detail like what he was doing with Charles. It wasn't normal. He suddenly had this urge to leave Charles but at the same time he felt like he wanted to talk with Charles some more, to keep on looking at him.

"Wow, you can draw too!"Charles exclaimed as he pulled his notepad back and looked at what Erik was doing. Erik drew an eye. Strangely, it seemed to look like his eye.

"Don't go and be all gay about it, Jesus," Erik said roughly as he leaned back in his seat.

Charles was chastised for his enthusiasm and he put his glasses back on, speaking in a more subdued voice.

"Erik really, this is good. You should join the art class-"

"How do I make you understand, Charles? I don't go for that shit-"

Charles let out a sigh but he still kept on smiling. He can't help but have this inkling feeling that Erik was warming up to him. He looked relaxed even though he still did speak rudely but he was not glaring down at Charles, which was nice.

"Ok, let's get back to Frankenstein's monster then, shall we?" Charles said brightly and Erik chuckled.

"I don't get you Charles! Why are you defending that asshole? He was the reason why you got beat up like this!" Hank cried out angrily.

Sean and Hank came back for Charles after he was beaten up and took him to a clinic to get treated for his bruises and wounds. A nurse injected some pain reliever in his arm and he was blissfully and thankfully numb for a few hours after.

"He stopped them from beating me up worse-" Charles amended as the nurse continued to work on his bruises, dabbing an antiseptic on him. His left eye was already puffed up and closed off.

"How? If he really cared about your well-being he should not have let this happen in the first place,"

"You probably have to report this to the authorities, hon-" The nurse added in, seeming to agree that whoever did this to Charles should be arrested.

Charles winced. Not knowing how to explain the situation to them. Erik of course, belonged to the bullies group at school. If he acted out of character and showed his friends that he did not want to hurt Charles, that would draw some unwanted questions out of Erik and he might even get ousted out of his group. Charles immediately understood this. He had this strange feeling inside of himself that Erik wanted them to become friends, if not, why did he act the way he did when it was just him and Charles? He could not tell Hank or Sean that since they became partners in the book club, Erik treated him fine when it was just the two of them, but when he is around his gang; he ignored Charles and did not let on that they were on friendly terms. It's as if Erik just wanted them to be...secret friends. It was a childish notion and it sounded naive but it was the only plausible explanation he could think of on why Erik was nice to him.

Hank and Sean took him back to his home and he was glad his mother was not around to see him beaten to a pulp. Unfortunately, Raven, his younger sister was there to see the sight of him. She is the complete opposite of Charles. She is a sophomore cheerleader and popular beauty at school unlike her older geeky brother. And why wouldn't she be stunning? She was tall for her age, with long and flowing golden blond hair, dark blue almond-shaped eyes and a tan. Her beauty and her figure had admirers coming to her in droves.

"Oh my God! Charles! What happened to you?" Raven cried out in horror when she saw him.

"Shaw happened to him," Sean said tightly.

"That boy should be reported to the principal-" Raven began but Charles stopped her.

"No one is reporting anything. It's my own problem so you all butt out of it!" He managed to say and sat back, regarding everyone angrily with his one good eye. He sighed. He had a feeling Erik would not want him sharing that they are friends so he made up a reason that was more feasible.

"Look, they have it in for everyone anyway, Shaw and his merry crew. I'm their favorite punching bag for now. If I keep quiet, they will probably tire off of picking on me. Since I told on Erik about breaking the principal's windows and destroying the school plants, Erik is probably keeping them off of me so that he won't get into too much trouble."

Hank nodded at this. That would probably be the best explanation as to why Erik sent his friends off. But he pointed something out to Charles.

"The school will still see you got roughed up-"

"No they won't. I'm not going to school for a while. I'll pretend I'm sick-"

"Charles, this just doesn't feel right-" Sean moaned.

"I know. But what can I do against them, right? If I try to fight I will just get beat up some more-"

Hank sighed in distaste."It's just so unfair."

"It's just the way things are. Every school has its share of bullies. People like us either get through it or we give up-"

Raven stood there listening to all of this and feeling terrible she couldn't do anything for Charles. Charles gestured to her.

"Help me up to my Room, Raven and guys, thanks for helping me-" Charles nodded to them gratefully and Raven put his arm around her shoulder and led him up the stairs, he was still feeling some pain at his torso where he got kicked the most so he winced and hobbled upon the steps but he made it to his bedroom as Raven guided him.

Erik was glad that Charles was out of commission for a while but at the same time...he missed the familiar face that he saw everyday after school. He missed their conversations in the library and he missed seeing those blue eyes looking at him tenderly. He wondered if Charles was feeling okay. He felt restless and frustrated at himself for feeling the way he does about Charles. Why would he miss him anyway? What was he to him? He was just some loser who happened to have found a tender spot in Erik. Erik loathed himself because of it. Why does that guy make him feel this way? He was at home staring at his cell phone and wondering if he should call or send Charles a message to check if he was doing fine.

"Shit. Hell no!" Erik muttered as he flung his phone onto his pillow and sat back, gritting his teeth.

This was just too gay. He wanted all of this to stop before it got any worse. He decided that when Charles got back to school, he would treat him as he always did before, like the freak that he was and not care about Charles's feelings. He had to draw the line. Damn. Damn his eyes. Erik couldn't care less. He went to his computer and began playing an online game just to get this annoying mess out of his head. His cell phone suddenly made a beeping noise. Someone sent him a message, probably one of his friends asking him to meet up. When he picked up his phone though and read the message, his expression soured. It was Charles.

[Thank you for what you did back there.]

"Christ!" Erik huffed out, nearly throwing his phone down hard.

Charles was making him so mad and so frustrated. He didn't want to think about him and now the idiot was sending him messages. He deleted the message, not bothering to reply. Why the hell did he give him his cell phone number? He went back to his online game, tapping at the keys so violently they almost popped out.

When Charles got back to school a week later, he still had some healing bruises. Principal Summers gave him one quick look and deduced what had happened but he did not do anything. He was thinking Erik Lehnsherr had something to do with it. He was going to wait until Charles reported something to him. He had a small bandage under one eye and a yellowing bruise that was healing on one cheek. He and Erik passed by each other with barely a glance in between classes through the hallway and the locker area. Charles didn't mind. He wanted to talk with Erik after school during book club. He bided his time.

He was in the cafeteria with Sean and Hank and he was carrying his food tray when the unexpected happened. He was passing by Erik and his crew's table when Erik put his foot out and deliberately tripped him, making him spill the contents of his tray onto the floor and messing up the front of his shirt. Charles stood there in shock, his face reddening with humiliation. He could feel the blood pounding at his temples. Loud, braying laughter from Erik's friends. Charles lifted his head slowly and met Erik's eyes. He could not understand the hatred and coldness emanating from the other.

"Go ahead, you homo. Go eat that shit off," Erik said sarcastically, smiling balefully at him.

More troll-like laughter from Erik's circle of merry assholes. Charles felt his eyes water as he stood there, shaking. Why? Why did Erik do that? Erik never did that to him before. Erik mostly just said snide things but nothing as bad as this. Charles had no control over the emotions that suddenly overtook him. He went over to Erik as he sat there smugly and slapped him in the face. Everyone in the cafeteria looked on in shocked silence but the one that was most shocked of all was Erik. He sat there quietly, his mouth slightly open as he met those blue eyes that sparkled with tears. The pain in those eyes; Charles's expression looked angry and hurt, his chin trembling. Erik stood up quickly and grabbed his collar roughly, gritting his teeth. He wanted Charles to stop looking at him that way; it seemed to tug at something deep inside of him.

"You are dead, Xavier!" Erik cried out angrily and almost launched a fist up towards Charles's cheek but a hand snapped up and gripped his wrist tightly. Erik looked up at the wrathful face of their Phys Ed teacher, Mr Logan.

"You lay a hand on that boy, Lehnsherr and you'll be picking your jaw off the floor,"

Erik violently freed his wrist from Mr Logan's clutches, smiling at him insolently.

"Since when do teachers get to hurt their students? Man, I could call in social services for abuse-"

Mr Logan looked unperturbed. In fact he returned the same sarcastic smile being given to him.

"You go ahead, Lehnsherr. Try me. I'll have everyone here vouching you were bullying that boy and I only lifted my little ol' pinkie just to suppress you. You think you're so smart, let's see you smart off the principal's office and have a nice long detention for you, asshole,"

Mr Logan roughly grabbed at Erik's collar and hauled him unceremoniously off to the principal's office. Sean and Hank went over to help Charles. Charles barely had any appetite to eat his lunch, morosely looking over at Erik's friends who were giving him murderous looks. Things had definitely gotten worse. They would probably lay in wait for him after school. All day long in class Erik was giving him a deadly stare that would have melted metal. Erik was visibly seething at being humiliated in the cafeteria. Charles thought that Erik won't show up after school for book club after he finished cleaning the rooms with Mr Rasputin.

He could never have been so wrong. Erik sat right next to him and gave him that frightening smile he reserved for people who crossed him. After Ms Grey briefed them on a new book she wanted them to read, Charles stood up quietly, thinking not to ask Erik to join him in the library but Erik actually followed him and they sat in their usual spot. Erik just glared at him. This was the old Erik, the one who was mean to everyone else. Charles wondered if Erik will do something to him in the library. Charles did not bother to talk, he read the book assigned to them in silence. Erik suddenly slapped a hand noisily on the table, making Charles jump in his seat in shock and gave him another of those cold, shark-like smiles.

"You fucking homo. I'm going to bash your brains in!"

Charles bit his lower lip and looked on at Erik worriedly.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we are friends-"

Erik snorted and nearly guffawed laughter at that."Being a funny man, aren't ya? Whoever gave you the idea that we are friends? I just played you and you fucking can't see it-"

Charles visibly trembled again, the anger rising in his eyes. He was such a fool. How could he even think that he and Erik would ever be friends? Of course Erik was just toying with him all along. He cursed himself for getting carried away. He was not going to sit back and take his lumps like before.

"I'll tell the principal everything, Erik. I don't care what you do to me after. Maybe you can send us all a letter from reform school-"

Erik's face fell. He moved quick as a snake and grabbed at Charles's throat, his face mere inches from Charles's own. Erik could smell Charles's breath, he smelled of peaches. Erik ignored the distraction and focused his wrath on Charles.

"You are done for, Xavier. I'm coming to get you, just you wait!" Erik released him and stomped off, throwing one lethal stare in Charles's direction and then he was out of his sight.

Erik had skipped detention by escaping out of the school grounds. He told his friends he won't be meeting them later because he was going to clobber up a tattling little homo. Shaw and the rest offered to help but Erik said he wanted the little piece of shit all by himself. He was glad he brought his car that day because he will be driving him a gay ass off to the bay and beat him senseless. That had been Erik's plan. He waited in his car, which he parked some distance away from school. Charles was sure to get out the back gate. Erik knew Charles was still finishing that prissy little mural at the teacher's lounge. There. Charles looked about furtively, watching out for any attack but he didn't see Erik in his car. Charles was wearing this dark blue cardigan over a pale blue shirt; the small bandage on his face had been removed. He must have changed clothes from earlier because that wasn't what he was wearing when Erik spoke to him in the library.

Erik smiled to himself smugly. He made sure Charles was some distance away from him; he drove on the opposite side of the street slowly, making sure not to lose Charles from his sight. Then he made his move.

Charles cried out as he heard a screech of wheels behind him. He thought he was about to get hit by a car. It was Erik. He brought the car to a halt right next to the curb where Charles stood. Erik brought the side window down and glared up at Charles.

"Get in," he barked out angrily.

Charles did not make a move to comply. He held Erik's gaze, his expression defiant.

"Why don't you just beat me up over here and get it over with?"He said dryly.

Erik drew close to the car door from across his seat and popped the door open.

"If you don't get in, I am going to parade you naked in front of the entire school tomorrow and I won't give a damn if they send me to juvie after 'cause I will be satisfied with the fact that I got one over you," Erik said ominously.

Charles cursed under his breath and finally relented. He knew Erik meant it too. He got into the car and he had barely shut the door when Erik sped off again, making the wheels screech. Erik drove on in silence, not even looking over at Charles who sat there awkwardly clutching his bag to his chest.

"Where are you taking me?" Charles asked, giving Erik a worried glance.

Erik remained silent. He gave Charles one menacing stare and drove on, it made Charles's heart drop down to his stomach and he swallowed dryly. They were on the main road for almost twenty minutes. Erik was driving them into the direction of the bay. Charles was getting more scared now. What was Erik going to do to him that it required him to drive Charles far away from the city proper? Erik took another turn and was taking him to the inland beach, where there won't be anymore people because of the high tide. Erik parked his car on the grass and he opened the passenger side door on Charles's side, gesturing for him to get out.

Charles moved sluggishly, he felt trapped and frightened. He should have gone home early or had a teacher escort him. This would not have happened if he had his friends with him. He was thinking all these thoughts now but it was too late. Earlier, he had been secure in the thought that Erik would not get him that day because he would be in detention and that his friends would be waiting at the side gate this time. Erik finally grabbed his arm and walked him over to the beach and then he pushed Charles away from himself. Waves were crashing in the distant body of water and the day seemed slightly overcast. Erik took off his jacket and flung it down onto the sand. He lifted both hands up in a come-at-me gesture.

"You like being a tough guy, right? I'm going to give you a chance to try and hit me, you piece of shit! It's just you and me now. Let's see how tough you really are-"

Charles did not make any move. He was looking at Erik in that odd, tender way again. Erik bristled at it. He hated that Charles was doing this to him. He wanted to wipe that look off of his face. He balled his fists up angrily.

"Come on, hit me! What are you waiting for?" Erik shouted at him, his face a mask of rage.

"No," Charles said quietly, hugging his hands to his belly.

All of this was making him feel sick to his stomach. He felt like vomiting. Erik let out an animal scream and rushed at him. Charles could not even cry out, his throat felt so tight. Erik flung him down into the sand and lifted a fist up to land a punch on his face but Charles did not make a move to ward him off. He just lay there on the sand, waiting for the inevitable. He was so used to being beaten up that he was prepared for it. The anger in Erik's face was replaced by an expression of frustration. He grabbed hard at Charles's collar, shaking him.

"Fight me, you stupid queer! Fight me!"

Charles lay there stiffly; breathing harshly through his nose as he refused to comply to Erik's goading. Erik looked almost as if he was close to tears. Odd. He still had his clutches on Charles's collar then he finally broke down.

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me?" Erik cried out in a half-sob.

Charles was looking up at him, baffled. What was happening here? He couldn't understand why Erik was behaving this way. He didn't know what he had done to Erik to make him act like this and he wanted nothing from Erik but to be as far away as possible from him because he had come to hate him and now the guy was crying at his shoulder, seeming to be in agony. He still held Charles and drew him even closer.

"You want something from me, right? You want...you want-" Erik didn't get to finish what he was saying. He drew Charles's face close to his and kissed him deeply. Charles's eyes widened in shock. He lay there, frozen and too startled to move as Erik kissed him over and over, his tongue diving into Charles's open mouth. Erik was restlessly pressing into him, feeling every inch of his body. God, he can't believe this was really happening. Charles pulled away, breathless.

"Erik," Charles managed to gasp out but Erik was upon him again, his kisses full of hungering passion, tasting of salty tears. Charles could feel the heat rising from both of them. He couldn't stop his own hands as he slowly reached up and hugged Erik to himself, his hands running up into the other's hair. He had faintly recalled how he wanted to know what that hair felt like and now he knew. Charles pulled back, panting rapidly. Erik rained kisses on his face, licking at his lips and wanting to desperately kiss him some more. Charles tried to push him away to get some air into his burning lungs but Erik was relentless. He kissed Charles hungrily, as if he couldn't stand not to kiss him.

They were rolling there in the sand, kissing and urgently pressing against each other. Charles's glasses fell off at some point, he didn't know where. Next thing he knew Erik was pulling his cardigan off of him and was unbuttoning his shirt. Erik threw his own shirt off somewhere as they made out there in the sand. The gritty sand was getting into Charles's pants and his hair, but both of them just didn't care anymore. Erik's hands slid up to Charles's chest, feeling that hot skin beneath his palm making him even more aroused. He felt for Charles's nipples and he took to nibbling at his ears, his neck and shoulders, finally letting the other catch his breath. Erik moaned in pleasure as he looked on at how turned on Charles was getting. He was reaching for Charles's pants, wanting to undo them; the other pushed his hand away.

"No, not that-"Charles cried out but he reached for Erik's cheek and drew him into another frantic kiss.

Erik felt as if he was about to come in his pants. Charles just felt...so good. Those red lips hot against his, still tasting of peaches, the fevered bare skin limned against his own, seeming to melt into him.

"Charles," Erik rasped out against Charles's ear.

He stopped for a while, gasping at the side of Charles's face to stop himself from coming, as he lay on top of the other. When he had recovered, Erik drew Charles to himself and went on kissing him again, hungry for those lips to be against his own. They made out on the sand for a long time until it finally grew dark. Charles softly begged for Erik to stop, that they should go because it was getting late. Erik almost did not want to unglue himself from Charles. They put their clothes on and they got into Erik's car. They were both silent, not saying a word to each other. Erik was trying to focus on driving but he couldn't. The sight of Charles's tumbled over hair, his dreamy eyes still heavy with arousal; his ruined red lips drew him on.

He stopped the car when they were halfway down the road and he cried out some senseless word and pulled Charles to himself roughly, holding him in his arms and kissing him again. Erik just can't seem to get enough of him. Charles himself was too aroused to stop him. They kissed like they needed it like air. Erik was reaching for the zipper of Charles's pants again but Charles prevented him from going any further.

"No," Charles moaned."Stop it. I can't,"

Erik pulled back, gasping against Charles neck. He was so turned on, he almost wanted to grab Charles and rape him. He let out a frustrated cry and sat back in his seat. There was this desperate look in his eyes as he stared at Charles's face but he got the ignition going and he drove on, more recklessly than before. He took Charles straight home. They both got out of the car and Erik was walking with Charles up to the stone path at the back of the Xavier residence. Erik had never been here before but he knew where Charles lived. They still never said a single word to each other but the weight of their desire spoke for them.

He wanted to keep on kissing Charles again and so he reached for him and pressed him up against the stone wall at the back of the house. Erik held both of Charles's cheeks and kissed him fervently, tongue and teeth at play over that luscious mouth. Charles's eyes are heavy with his own lust as he held onto Erik, kissing him back. Charles was the one pressing his own hard on up against Erik but he realized what he was suddenly doing and he pulled away, gasping.

"Erik, why are we doing this? This is just so wrong-" Charles began but Erik covered his mouth in more kisses, then he pulled back smiling at Charles languidly.

"But it feels so good. Don't I feel good to you, Charles?"

In response Charles reached for the back of his neck, pulled him close and kissed him hungrily again, pressing against him. He now understood where the sudden anger from Erik was coming from. Erik himself was afraid of what he was feeling for Charles. Erik was the one that had been lusting after him, he just did not understand at first. In truth, the attraction was mutual. But Charles knew they had no chance of being together. No one at school would accept them. These thoughts cooled the fire within him, making him pull back again and pushing Erik away from himself.

"Erik, no. We have to stop. I mean it."

Erik was breathing raggedly as he stood before Charles, his forehead pressing close to Charles's temple.

"Why?"

"You and me, we just can't be together. What would your friends think of you if they saw you with me? They will turn against you and then we will just end up hating each other and I don't want that. And if the teachers knew about this they would just...probably send you away. Let's just stop now before it gets too deep-"

Erik stared at Charles hard. Didn't he understand that they were already deep into this the moment they had kissed? Erik did not voice out his thoughts out loud. He continued to listen to Charles.

"Let's pretend this never happened and just go on as usual. But...I'd like to make some requests, if I may. Whenever we are in the book club together, I'd like us to be more civilized if we can. And don't scare my friends too much and also, don't be rude to Ms Grey, I really like her-"

Erik looked at Charles indulgently."Alright. Any other requests?"He said in a sarcastic tone.

Charles smiled back at him, ignoring the sarcasm."Just one more thing. If you ever had to beat me up, you know for appearances sake, don't beat me up too bad, ok?"

Charles was being final about things, it made Erik feel sad. He was still holding Charles against the wall, his hands on the other's waist, his body pressed up against him.

"If that's what you want. Can I make my own request?" Erik asked, smiling at Charles wickedly.

"What is it?"

Erik sidled up to Charles, nudging his face close to Charles's cheek."Let me kiss you and touch you, one final time-"

"Erik!"Charles pulled back, frowning at him."Didn't you hear what I just said? We should really stop this-"

Erik gently kissed the healing bruise on his cheek, it made Charles shiver."Please, I promise this will be the last time," Erik whispered throatily upon his skin. Charles turned his face towards Erik and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He began to kiss him back more urgently, parting his own mouth and letting Erik's tongue slide in. The kissing was getting intense and hot again, like on the beach. Erik pulled back to trace breathy kisses against his throat, licking at his skin.

"Oh, God!" Charles cried out when Erik felt him up through his clothes and tugged at one nipple. Charles's nipples felt like they are burning underneath his clothes, like some electric shock was going through him and they are pertly pushing against the fabric. Erik could see how aroused Charles was getting again. Charles had lifted one leg and had it hooked up against the back of Erik's thigh, grinding up against him restlessly. Erik grabbed at Charles's hard-on through his pants, pressing down roughly, eliciting a cry of lust from Charles, making him pull back quickly. Charles closed his eyes tight, trying to get himself under control before he lost it.

"Haah...Haah, Erik, you-" Charles gasped out.

Charles undid Erik's hold on him and was moving away from him, still breathless as he favored the other with a dark, lusty look.

"You better go," Charles said softly and then he ran off to the side of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik couldn't go after him. Erik slapped his hand in frustration against the wall, shutting his eyes tight. He couldn't let it go just like that. He walked back to his car and got in, running his palms over his face, trying to cool off. His eyes fell to the Black square bag Charles used for his art equipment. He smiled faintly. Maybe he could use this as an excuse to get to Charles. He took the bag and slung it over one shoulder and he walked around the perimeter of the house from the back, trying to find where Charles's window would be. The window with no curtains was probably Charles's room.

The light suddenly went on in there. Erik climbed up the closest tree and began to inch his way onto Charles's roof and then he crawled over to the extended roof tiling beneath the window. It took him a while to get up the precarious edge. He peeked over and he saw Charles had just taken a bath. So this was Charles's room after all. Charles had a towel wrapped around his waist and his skin was still shining wetly from the bath, his hair clinging to his skin. Charles combed his hair back before a mirror and then Erik saw him staring at his own reflection and blushing hotly. He bit his lower lip and brought the brush down hard on the table. Charles was muttering something but Erik could not hear anything.

Erik was kneeling there on the roof, watching Charles like the obsessed lover that he is. If Charles knew he was on the roof watching, the other might actually freak out. He still had his own uncomfortable erection to contend with. Then his mouth hung open when Charles suddenly threw the towel wrapped around his waist to the floor and Erik had a full view of his bare body. Charles's skin was pale and rosy, his body well-toned, not too buff and somewhat skinny. He did have a nicely shaped behind and Erik saw Charles's erection throbbing upwards from beneath a mass of dark brown curls. Charles lay back on his bed and began to touch himself down there, the expression on his face was one of uncontrollable arousal.

Watching Charles masturbate turned Erik on so much, he joined the other by unzipping himself and began to punish his own manhood as he looked on. He pretended it was his hand working on Charles. Charles was going faster as he tugged and pulled at his own sex, squeezing down tight. Erik was looking at the other lying back in bed, restlessly turning his head from side to side, red mouth slightly parted and his pink tongue licking out seductively, eyes closed because he was enjoying touching himself.

Erik could stand it no more. Charles was working faster and faster with both hands on his own cock and then he did come, Erik was panting up against the window, after he orgasmed first and he saw Charles's come spill up to his belly. Charles lay there gasping and unmoving, eyes closed and smiling faintly as he savored that climax. Then he slowly got up and used the towel to wipe down on his come. Erik had also just recovered and made his way back the way he came, his limbs still trembling. He got into his car again and he still had Charles's bag in his hand. He smiled to himself. No, he did not want this to be over.

The next morning Erik's friends were watching as Charles walked up the steps of the school. He did not look like Erik had beaten him up that bad and Shaw had asked Erik what happened. Erik was laughing out loud and he watched Charles go by awkwardly. Charles did not dare to look over at him.

"I left him naked at the bay and I took his clothes and threw them into some trash. Seems he made it home somehow, that stupid homo faggot-"

Shaw snickered."So you want us to lay it out for him then? I thought you wanted to beat him up so badly yesterday-"

Erik kept right on smiling wickedly."Why let him suffer quickly when I can do it slowly?"

Victor and Janos were clapping Erik's back and laughing at the same time, appreciating the brilliance of Erik's plan.

"You want me to help you make that homo's life a living hell, Erik?" Victor asked.

Erik shot them all a reproachful look all of the sudden that it silenced everyone.

"Not one of you touches him. He's mine,"

"Ok, sure Erik! Geez!" Victor said nervously and backed off.

When they were off to go to class, Erik made sure his crew saw him as he tried to block Charles from entering the room first.

"You really trying to piss me, Xavier? You're in my way!" Erik said loudly as he pushed at Charles's chest causing him to topple backwards but before he fell, Erik deftly grabbed at his collar and hauled him close. Charles looked up at Erik nervously, not sure what he was up to. Erik drew him closer and whispered in his ear.

"I saw you playing with yourself," Erik grinned down at him smugly and he watched as Charles's eyes widened in horror then he blushed deeply right up to the roots of his hair.

Charles pulled away from him, clutching at his bag to his chest and trembling. He stood there clumsily, unable to bring his gaze up to meet Erik's. From the corner of his eye, Erik saw his friends snickering to themselves and then they entered their own classroom. Erik gave Charles one last lingering look and went into the room. Charles let out a breath and went in as well. He sat in his chair, still blushing and feeling ashamed of himself. Erik had invaded his privacy and had watched him masturbate. After that heated moment they shared, Erik was still toying with him. A note was suddenly being pressed to his elbow by another student in their class.

"From Erik," the boy whispered and Charles took it. He opened up the note and read the contents.

'_I liked what I saw, Charles. Don't be ashamed. I was going to bring your art supplies back to you. Didn't know you would be doing that_.'

Charles let out a soft sigh and looked over at Erik, who was smiling at him darkly. Then he quickly looked away. Erik made him feel so flustered all of the sudden. This isn't going to go as I planned it seems, Charles thought as he tried to focus his attention on their history teacher, Mr Kurt Wagner. Erik's presence was a constant distraction when they moved from one classroom to the next. The day drew on and then it was time for the book club. Erik did not show up in the classroom but he surprised Charles by going straight to the library. Charles sat before Erik, unsure of how to approach him.

"Hi," Erik began pleasantly and gave him a warm smile. He lifted Charles's bag up."I brought your bag. You left it in my car-"

"Oh, thank you-" Charles managed to wheeze out. His throat suddenly felt too tight. He sat back in his familiar chair and then Erik was looking at him expectantly.

"Well? Where's the book we will be reading?"

"Erik...you saw me-" Charles began but Erik cut him off.

"I'm sorry I did that to you, Charles. For our 'act' to be genuine, I said those things to get the appropriate response from you. I told my friends I left you naked at the bay instead of beating you up. So I sort of pretended to remind you-"

"Um, ok" Charles looked down, biting at his lips. So that was why Erik wanted him to look ashamed.

"And I didn't mean to see you...uh in that moment. I guess I got you that aroused, didn't I?" Erik gave him a sly wink and was leering at him. Charles pressed his knees close together beneath the table, feeling the shame come right back at him. Erik saw his discomfort and tried to soothe him.

"I told you already, you don't have to be ashamed with me. It was an accident. I was just bringing your bag back to you-" Erik said smoothly. In reality, he had meant to ravage Charles in his bedroom that night; it took all his superhuman self-control not to do anything too rash. It was because he wanted to get Charles comfortable with him first.

"Alright," Charles fidgeted.

Erik kept right on smiling at him."So, the book?"

Charles managed to return the smile because Erik was treating him better this time, like he promised. He did not cuss, he was not rude and he was interested in what they would be doing together.

"It's the Iliad,"

"I think I read that one before, too-"

"You must be an extensive reader. You should try the opposite and do intensive reading. That will widen your vocabulary to a certain level-"

"I want to do something else as intensive and as deep," Erik suddenly purred and Charles blushed again.

"Erik, concentrate, ok? We had an agreement-"

"Hmmm," Erik murmured as he gave Charles a sultry look. Charles sighed and put a hand to his face. Erik will never make this easy for him at all, not by a long shot.

With a stealthy meeting of soft gazes or even when they brush past each other as they traverse the school hallways, Charles could feel this strange heat emanating from the both of them and it seemed to burn even brighter, deeper. It was odd that no one had noticed it so far. After that moment at the beach, things were definitely never going to be the same between them. Charles was starting to think it was ridiculous that he even suggested they act like nothing happened yet he still kept on fighting against these unwanted feelings he was having for Erik because he knew it will only bring about an unhappy outcome for them both if they continue.

The way Erik looked at him now, with eyes that are kind and full of this dark passion, it made him feel...special and It made him feel a strange nervous excitement just to see him again or to be near him because he knew Erik desired him; Was still smitten with him, he could sense it even if Erik kept his face impassive or acted distant in front of other people. Like in the library, when they would finally be alone together, Erik would find every excuse or opportunity to touch Charles.

"Charles, I'm reading this version of A Tale of Two Cities with some illustrations on it and I think you will like it. Here take a look," Erik held the paperback book out to him.

Charles absently reached for the book because he was busy writing a portion of his essay. He was so intent on looking at what he had written; he did not notice how Erik was giving him the book. Erik had brushed his fingers up against Charles's own fingers causing him to start back at the sudden electric shock he felt. He thought for a moment Erik had something in his hand but it was just his fingers. He looked back at Erik with wide eyes.

"What?" Erik asked, smiling knowingly at him.

"Nothing," Charles said in a dismissive voice and continued to finish what he was writing, then he looked at the book Erik presented to him. They would silently be working together once more, with Erik still giving him his usual sultry looks, that smile still on his face and Charles would pretend he was not noticing it.

"My pen is not working. Do you have a spare?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, I do," Charles went to his large blue backpack and began to rummage in one of the numerous pockets for a ball pen and then he held it out to Erik, looking at both their hands this time but Erik's fingers closed on his own and then he felt it again, that mild little shock and now warmth as Erik's fingers lingered on his own. He was about to say something but Erik said a throaty 'thanks' and released him.

Erik then went back to writing in his own binder and Charles gave him an odd look, wondering why that fleeting touch made him feel flustered all over. His heart was beating a little faster than normal. Quit it, he said to himself, he's trying to get a rise out of me, that's it, he's trying to see if I will react to his touching but I shouldn't encourage him.

Charles let out a breath and put on a serious, business-like air and said nothing. The other did not do anything for a while but then he started again. Charles was studiously bent over the essay he was writing when Erik reached out and placed his fingers over Charles's wrist, one finger softly tracing, feather-like. It caused warm, electric currents to race up Charles's skin and he felt gooseflesh rise at that thrilling touch. He made a startled sound, his eyes going round as he looked up at Erik.

"Charles, I'm having some difficulty with this sentence, can you help me?"Erik said coyly. Charles pulled himself away from that touch and stood up, trying to ignore the effect it gave him but he could see Erik's eyes twinkling mischievously, his expression innocent. Charles went to him and leaned over what he was writing.

"Well, this word here, 'rapport' should have two p's and the word 'affinity' should have two f's. Your sentence looks correct so far except for the spelling-" Charles had this inking feeling Erik did the spelling wrong on purpose to get him to come nearer.

"Thanks," Erik said and continued to finish his essay while Charles returned to his seat.

Charles had made it so that he and Erik had two different takes on the current essay they were writing on Watership Down by Richard Adams, explaining the actions of the antagonists and the protagonists. After they were done, they would combine their work for presenting to Ms Grey and every Friday, everyone discussed their opinions on the essay writing they did for the assigned books, selecting one particular book for that week that they want to make a presentation for. Erik had been attending Book Club without fail, except when Charles had been out for a week after Shaw had beaten him up.

"I can't get past how funny it is that these fictional rabbits have their own language, you know? Like J.R.R Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. Now when I look at a rabbit, I'm going to wonder what the hell goes through its mind-" Erik said as he stood close to Charles's chair while the other reviewed his work.

"Probably food and sex," Charles said offhandedly and then he realized what he had just said. He looked up at Erik and the other was looking at him darkly .Erik pulled up a chair next to Charles and leaned close to him, his arm pressing against Charles's arm.

"Maybe you can elaborate on that...I think I need to understand a little bit more," Erik purred. He was drawing closer to Charles, making him blush again, his cheeks and his ears burning as the memory of them kissing flashed before his mind.

'Ah...um there's nothing to elaborate-"

"Really? For a moment I thought these books have some sort of hidden message I don't know about-" Erik said throatily. Charles was hypnotized by his lips as he spoke. Those lips. Charles almost wanted to lean in close himself and let the other kiss him once more, his entire face burning up, reaching down to his throat and his back, his heartbeat quickening.

Erik was pressing his shoulder closer to Charles's own, his face mere inches away and close enough to kiss, eyes dark and darkening still with his intent. It made Charles want to scream or get mad with him. Charles was so rattled by his nearness he almost wanted to give in, and then he snapped out of the unwanted sensation he was feeling, pushing his chair back clumsily and walking briskly away from Erik. He stood out on the corridor outside of the library; his breathing uneven. Erik followed him and was now looking concerned, all playfulness gone from him.

"Charles are you ok?"

He took his time answering, breathing through his nose and hoping the blush had cleared from his cheeks."Yes, just needed some air,"

They stood there quietly for a moment, with Erik staring at him as he took his glasses off and wiped at them with his handkerchief.

"Erik, try to keep your distance from me from now on. Sometimes you get too close and-"

"And what?"

"Well...you know, because of what happened...and...and I don't want this to get any more difficult for us both. You make me feel so nervous when you are too near-"

"Alright, I'm sorry-" Erik said simply.

But he still kept doing it anyway. Charles felt like he was slowly losing a battle of wills that it was almost impossible not to fall for Erik when the other was still showing how much he desired Charles.

In class, Charles would be listening intently to the teacher and he would suddenly feel this odd sensation, like a small heat wave was radiating his way and he instantly knew it could only be Erik, staring at him from behind. Charles did not dare to look back. At one time, Erik was staring so hard at Charles, his eyes intense and full of his dark, sexual thoughts that even the current homeroom teacher, Ms Emma Frost noticed and chastised Erik on it, she did not understand what that look meant, she was only aware that Erik and Charles had some sort of enmity going on. She was reading a line from their general science book when she did this.

"Symbiosis means the living together in more or less intimate association or close union of two dissimilar organisms. It is a cooperative relationship between two species. An example of this symbiotic relationship would be sea anemones and the clownfish...Mr Lehnsherr! I'm hoping the more you stare at Mr Xavier, you would have actually absorbed the same interest he has in my class-"

Ms Frost had expected some snickering or some laughter from the class but no one reacted. There was only deadpan silence from everyone in the room. Charles was blushing hotly as he shoved his face down at his textbook, trying not to look anywhere. The other students dared not to react. They didn't want Erik going after them too. All the students knew how much Erik hated Charles and constantly bullied and harassed him, so they did not find it strange that he was staring at Charles. Erik looked up at Ms Frost and kept his face carefully blank. Ms Frost cleared her throat, regaining her composure.

"Mr Lehnsherr, can you give an example of a symbiotic relationship?"

Erik took his time answering, giving Ms Frost a snide smile, rudely sprawled upon his chair. He never lost his cool even when she called him out in class.

"Sharks and Dolphins," Erik drawled out, not caring if his answer was right or wrong.

Ms Frost shook her head."No Mr Lehnsherr, both species cannot be considered in symbiosis, because they actually attack each other. One would eat the other if given the opportunity-"

Erik shrugged. He kept looking at her in a bored, insolent way that she finally moved forward with the rest of the class and called someone else. When it came time for their book club, Charles scolded him on the way he had been acting.

"Erik, this isn't going to work if you keep doing what you are doing-"

"What exactly am I doing, Charles?" Erik asked, his expression was one of amusement and feigned innocence.

"You still act like you are attracted to me!" Charles huffed out, his lower lip pouting, glaring at him.

"So what if I am? No one notices it; all they see is that you and I are enemies-"

Charles took his glasses off and pinched at the skin at the bridge of his nose, feeling exasperated over everything.

"Maybe you should quit the book club, Erik-" Charles said softly.

Erik shook his head, still smiling."No can do, Dear heart. I'm on orders from the principal to continue joining the book club. Think of it as a Symbiotic Relationship. If I continue attending book club, Summers won't send me off and we can still at least see each other-"

"I don't want to see you anymore!" Charles hissed out and met Erik's eyes with a hard gaze. Erik still kept looking at him smugly that it annoyed him.

"Charles, I know you don't mean what you just said because I know how you really feel about me,"

"Oh, so you read minds now?" Charles asked his tone sarcastic. Erik suddenly leaned forward on the table and gently touched his face, cupping Charles's cheek in his palm. Charles was too startled to move away, his blue eyes widened, face instantly becoming flushed. Erik was looking at him lovingly and his voice was low and soft when he spoke next.

"I look into your eyes and I know. You want me like I want you even if we can't be together because of a lot of reasons,"

Charles reached up and took the hand gently away from his face and sighed, still holding Erik's hand in his own hand, looking around surreptitiously and making sure no one saw them touching each other.

"What am I going to do with you?" Charles said in a resigned voice.

Erik grinned. "Love me?"

Charles had to chuckle at that and then he pushed Erik away from himself playfully.

"Not a chance, Mister!" Erik pretended to look wounded. Charles did not press the matter any further and they returned to their books. Erik furtively looked up from his book to look at Charles. It was only a matter of time but he knew that somehow, he will get Charles to finally give in to him.

"H-have you ever had someone...fall in love with you at any point in time? You know, like sort of in an obsessed way-"

Charles asked Hank and Sean awkwardly as they waited for their pizza to arrive. They met up at the same local diner where they always eat and usually after eating, they would go back to Hank's house to play some pc games (Hank had the best gaming system Charles had ever used) or read some comic books or go visiting each others houses to watch a movie on blu ray or gloat over their collectibles.

Hank and Sean exchanged looks then they looked back at him."No," was the unanimous reply from both.

And then Hank leaned over the table, giving him a small smile."Why do you ask? Did you have some girl falling for you or something?"

"You have a secret admirer! That's awesome! Is she pretty?" Sean also added excitedly as he grinned at Charles.

A faint blush crept upon Charles's cheeks as he dove for the straw of his soda and sucked on it quickly, his thoughts racing on how he could get this topic to be less awkward than it already is. He couldn't even begin to tell them that the obsessed admirer is actually another boy. He never discussed something like this with them before. Usually guys like them never got a second glance, they are just the typical school nerds, standing together in the hallway, nondescript and secure in their state of unpopularity. Still, Charles did not know if they kept any secret love situations from him so he asked.

"No, of course not! What I mean is, well...what if...what if someone did, what would you guys do?"

"Run like hell?" Hank said slowly as he gave Charles a doubtful look, wondering what brought on such a pointless discussion.

"Get her past third base on the first date and go all the way!"Sean exclaimed, his eyes shining in an innocent and lewd way at the same time.

Hank shoved his shoulder up against Sean's shoulder hard, glaring at him."You know that's really gross. Only a slut would give in that easy. I think a girl like that wouldn't even need to go on a date...she'd probably be making out the moment a guy shows interest in her and then it just goes downhill from there-"

Am I a slut? Charles wondered silently at the comparison he was making in his head.

He slapped a hand to his face, realizing he was asking the wrong set of people. That was it. He had known these guys for the longest time and of course none of them ever discussed love. They did however, discuss the technicalities of sex - what they think they know about it - and shared links for online porn. Maybe he should be asking Raven but she gets too nosy sometimes when he asked her questions out of curiosity. Like when he asked her about why girls shave their legs and he told her he didn't see the point. Raven then started asking questions like 'did he want to know how to shave his legs and would he like a demonstration?'Charles felt his ears were burning at the memory of it. Nope. Not going there.

"Ok, guys! Let's just drop it. I don't even want to know anymore!" Charles rolled his eyes and tried to change the topic.

"Raven asked our dad to have a pool set up at that spare lot at the side of the house and he agreed. It would probably be done by next summer-"

Both boys from across the table nodded appreciatively at this.

"Pool parties-" Hank commented.

"Bikinis and boobs-" Sean added, earning him another shove from Hank.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Well no, that's not all I think about. I also think about what's down below a woman's...ooooff!" Hank shoved him harder in the ribs this time with his elbow.

Sean rubbed at his side, favoring it and giving Hank a hard stare."Quit that!"

"Then stop with the dirty talk, ok? I see our pizza's being brought over and I don't want to lose my appetite-"

"Killjoy!" Sean spat out but he smiled faintly at the other then he leaned closer to Charles and whispered, "He's such a prude-"

Charles giggled at that because he thought the same thing about Hank and he knew for a fact that Hank had a thing for his sister. He had caught Hank on several occasions staring at his sister's face and her legs when she wore her yellow and black cheerleader outfit and paraded herself around the house whenever Hank and Sean visited. The waitress placed their pizza on the middle of the table and everyone started to dig in.

"Hey Charles, is Erik still after you? Lately I don't see him hounding you as badly as before, Ow-" Hank suddenly said while he chewed on his still hot pizza, burning his tongue in the process and causing him to reach for his soda and guzzle it down quickly. Meanwhile, Sean struggled with a long web of melted cheese that hung on his lower teeth and had caught some on his carroty-red hair for some reason. These two are really gluttons for punishment. Charles tried to answer the question carefully.

"He's still on my case. It's just that I've been doing my best to avoid him and I think Principal Summers spoke to him about me already-"

"That's good, the principal is watching out for you. I was sort of worried he might, you know, really hurt you-"

"He wouldn't or else he would be sent to a reform school. You know how bad his reputation has been-" Charles said in a low voice as he left his pizza to cool on his plate first.

"I also noticed he wasn't as mean to me as he was before," Sean also added in after he conquered his melted cheese problem.

"I must not have told you this, guys. But I was at the little boy's room at school one time and I was taking a piss and then Erik came right in looked me over once, totally ignoring me. He just did his business and left, he didn't even say anything to me. Usually he would call me names like carrot cake or bunny muffin or he'd snigger at my-"

Sean gestured down to his own lap. Charles kept his face blank but deep inside, he felt a wave of affection come over him. Erik was doing what he had asked him to do. He thought that was sweet of Erik.

"Well you never know with him. He must be thinking of stuff at that time-" Hank said, recovering from his burnt out tongue but his speech was slightly mushy.

"Yeah," Both Sean and Charles spoke in unison this time.

They left the diner earlier than expected and they were walking down on Hank's side of the street. Hank was intending to introduce them to this new game he had just bought. He was describing it to them at length and the cool soundtrack that came with the package when a group of boys came out of a narrow passage at the side of the street to their left. It was pretty dark in that corner that Hank and the rest did not see their faces. At first, Charles thought it was Erik and his crew but it was actually much worse. It was the Hellfire Gang from their rival school.

"Wachoo Grimrats doing? Off to ballet class or sumptin?" One of them said sarcastically and big moronic gusts of laughter came from his group. Hank was carrying a bag with the Grimalkin School Logo and colors that was why these boys knew they were from there.

Charles and his friends just kept quiet, a numb silence settling over them, their hearts hammering in their chests in fear. Bullies seem to pop up just about everywhere they go, it made Charles wonder if they just happen to have some sort of aura on them that attracted bullies like a magnet would. Hank gestured for them to just move away to the right but the thuggish boys started to surround them. There were five of them all in all and they of course meant to deal some damage to the smaller boys, who were pressing close to each other and looking about them nervously, trying to find a means to escape.

"It was a fluke that your stupid baseball team won last year and I ain't takin no more shit from you. We'll be beating your asses this year and we'll be starting with you three-"

Hank lifted both palms up in surrender, trying to placate the goon."Listen, that has nothing to do with us. We don't even play baseball-"

"Yeah, Baseball totally sucks!" Sean cried out in a shrill, warbling voice. Hank gave Sean a withering look. That was the wrong thing to say to a bunch of goons who are also baseball players, Hank could clearly see that got them even more riled up.

"You little pricks! You dare to talk back!" The one who spoke first, probably their leader, shouted out and lifted a fist up to punch Charles, who was closest to his line of vision. Charles winced and closed his eyes tight, waiting for it. But the fist never met its target.

"Are you such a bunch of sore loser pussies that you pick on the smaller fry?" Erik's deep and throaty voice reached Charles's ears, causing him to open his eyes wide and look up.

The goon's fist met with Erik's palm. He prevented the other boy from landing a blow on Charles by blocking it single-handedly. Charles felt hope flutter in his heart all of the sudden, brightening his face and causing him to smile. Erik saw his expression and gave him a quick wink. Charles realized what he was doing and stopped smiling. He shouldn't let on that he was glad Erik came to his rescue but at the same time, he was concerned for Erik. Can he handle all five boys by himself? It looked like he was alone. How come he was here all of the sudden?

"Lehnsherr, you asshole!" The other boy seemed to know who Erik is. He pulled his fist back from that tight grip and without being told, the other thugs shoved Charles and his friends away and surrounded Erik instead, glowering at him angrily.

"This must be my night! I'll get to beat the crap out of Shaw's man!" The leader of the group said, cracking his knuckles as he sneered at Erik.

Erik laughed softly at that, insolently grinning back and lifted both hands up, ready for them. "We'll see. So what are you waiting for? Come at me-" They attacked Erik all at once.

Charles and his friends watched on in fear and awe, unable to believe what is just happening. Erik was beating all five boys to a pulp. He wasn't exactly superhuman, he got punched out a few times but he was unbelievably quicker than any of them. No wonder the other tough guys at their school were afraid of him. He dodged their fists easily; seeming to sense the punches before they came and he landed quite a lot of blows on the other five. It was getting even more violent as bodies crashed down to the ground, their noisy leader the first to be knocked out. One of them pulled a knife on Erik and he broke the bastard's nose, sending the knife flying off into the alley after he kicked the goon.

"We have to call the police!" Hank suddenly cried out, patting down his pockets for his cell phone. Erik heard him and gave him a baleful glance.

"Do that and I gut you!" Erik bellowed. Erik received a punch in the face because he got distracted.

Hank froze and awkwardly brought his hands down. There were only two goons left standing, the biggest of the five and they were bigger than Erik, who was already tall for his age. All three of them staggered about, raining punches. Erik got slammed against a wall but he head-butted his attacker in the stomach and gave him an uppercut. Blood flew and so did the goon, who fell backwards, unconscious. The other goon rabbit-punched his back and then Erik flung a closed fist into his face and kicked out at his shin, drawing a rusty scream from the other. Erik grabbed a nearby broken piece of wood; perhaps it was from a fence and slammed it to the side of the goon's head, finally knocking him down as well. Erik then collapsed to his knees, gasping and sweaty, his hair hanging over his face. It was all Charles could do to control himself and not go over to Erik to check on his condition. Erik let out a long breath, pushed his hair away from his face and stood up. He went over to Charles and his group, glaring at them ominously.

"Ok, you douche bags! None of you talk about this to anyone. No cops, no teachers, especially not the principal. Got it?"

All three nodded vigorously, too afraid to even speak. But Sean, bless him, managed to get over his fear and say something to Erik. Hank almost wanted to strangle him for doing so.

"You saved us from those goons, Erik. Thanks!"

Erik gave him a hard stare, finally wiping the smile that had formed on Sean's face.

"What made you think I did that for you? I did that for my crew and for myself. Don't any of you think I care to save your sissified little asses!" Erik said tersely as he shoved at Sean's chest, causing the other boy to cry out and fall on his rump. Then he turned his malignant stare over to Charles and reached out to clutch the back of his neck, pulling him close.

"And you. I still have a bone to pick with you! No Hellfire freak touches you. Only I have the right to get you. Understand, Xavier?"

Charles looked up at him and he could see the tenderness there. Underneath the expression of wrath on his face, his eyes told a different story. Charles nodded minutely and Erik released him. Suddenly Erik gave Charles's stomach a shove with his booted foot, sending him down next to Sean. He pretended to laugh scornfully and then he grabbed Hank's glasses and threw it down to the cement, stomping on it, breaking it to pieces. He swaggered off as if nothing else happened, totally ignoring all three boys. The kick did not hurt Charles but merely pushed him to sit down. Hank gestured for Charles and Sean to get up quickly because they needed to run as fast as they could and leave this place before the beat-up thugs woke up.

They ran on and when they got close to Hank's home, they stopped running. Charles was bending over, gasping, his hands pressed to his knees while Sean sat back on the sidewalk, splaying his legs out and panting like a dog.

"I don't know if I like the irony of this. A bully saving us from a bunch of bullies-" Hank said as he stood there with his hands to his hips, grimacing, his sweat making his pale yellow sweater dark in patches under his arms. His mom was going to kill him once he tells her that a bully broke his glasses again.

"I'm just fucking glad I did not get beat up!" Sean replied, still gasping for air.

"Me too!" Charles said, finally straightening up. He had to applaud Erik for his acting skills. It made him smile faintly as he tried to recover himself along with his friends. When they got to Hank's house, the mood had turned somber so they decided to call it quits for the night and play the game some other time.

Later when Charles was back at home and he was lying in bed, he thought about what Erik did for him and his friends. Although Erik had to act like the badass that he was supposed to be, Charles knew it was simply that, an act. This was so he could pretend in front of Charles's friends that he still hated his guts. He heard his message tone bleeping beneath his pillow, coming from his cell phone. He unlocked his phone and saw that the text was from Erik.

[Charles, I hope you're ok. Sorry if I hurt you. I feel terrible I did it.]

Charles felt his heart skip a beat, just reading that message from Erik, glad that Erik was concerned about him. Then his phone began to ring. Charles could see it was Erik's number. It got Charles nervous and happy all at once .He was not sure if he should answer it. He sat up straight, suddenly flustered and gripping at his phone hard as he stared at the screen stupidly. To hell with it! He pressed the call button and brought the phone slowly to his ear, trying to sound calm.

"Erik? Why did you call?"

Erik let out a guttural sigh into the receiver.

"I just...I just want to make sure you are ok. That we're ok and I just want to say I'm sorry,"

"You don't have to apologize. We are just doing what we usually do, remember? We had an agreement-"

"I know but I feel bad about it-"

"I'm actually glad you were there or we might have been beaten up. Why were you there anyway?"

Silence. Then, "I was...watching out for you,"

"Oh," Charles did not know what to say to that. It was a blessing in disguise anyway that he was there, at the same time his obsession over Charles was a bit disturbing. Would it be crazy of him to feel strangely flattered by it? Erik seemed to sense his discomfort over what he had done.

"I shouldn't be doing that, I get it, but I was worried and you had your friends with you so I had to do something-"

Erik sounded unhappy and unsure over the phone. Where was that confident, snide bastard they encountered earlier? This was a completely different side of Erik.

"I'm fine with it. Ok? So stop being a wuss, it doesn't suit you."

Erik had to laugh."Alright, you called me a wuss, I'm going to get you for that!" he said it in a playful and affectionate tone of voice. Charles felt shivers run up his spine just hearing Erik's voice. Erik had no way of seeing it but Charles was blushing and smiling like an idiot in his bed, just by talking to him, his heart doing somersaults inside of his chest. He laughed with Erik and told him he had to tuck in for the night. The other was very reluctant to end the call but Charles had to cut it short before he got carried away again.

"And Erik-"

"What?"

"Thank you," Charles said in a sweet and soft voice.

Charles did not know what effect his voice also had on the other. Erik was almost close to hyperventilating, hearing Charles's voice in his ear, his heart pounding like mad as he sat restlessly on a chair, still nursing his bruised knuckles in ice water on the kitchen table at his house. Even at school, every time that they see each other, it was all Erik could do not to make any reaction whenever he looked at Charles. Just looking at him made Erik want to take him into an empty room and take him. Erik had all these romantic fantasies about him, not even feeling ashamed about them anymore and the wet dreams he'd been having about the other lately...that had been so hot.

"It's nothing," Erik tried to sound gruff, but failed at it, his voice breaking suddenly that he had to clear his throat. It made Charles giggle in his ear, making him smile as well, a warm feeling settling in his stomach.

"Good Night, Erik-" Charles whispered into the phone and lay back in bed.

"'Night," Erik said abruptly and with slightly trembling fingers, he ended the call. He pressed the knuckles of his hand that still held the phone to his lips and sighed again.

Mr Logan made it so that his class was segregated. One set was comprised of the more athletic group; the other had the physically-challenged students. The reason he did this was to part the bullies away from the 'permanent tenderfoots', a term he wanted to call the intellectually inclined students that must also attend his class. He may be a tough teacher and may at times look mean himself but he was against bullying of any sort that was why he got permission from the principal to do this. The other half was supervised by his assistant, Anna Marie. She was the tenderfoot coach, while he handled the bad ass bunch along with the regular students. The tenderfoots included Charles and his friends, Sean and Hank. They were running laps that day, while the other group was indoors doing calisthenics with Mr Logan. Mr Logan had known that Erik had skipped detention a week ago so as punishment, Erik was made to run laps alone on a separate lane from the tenderfoots so that he would not trouble them in any way.

"Man, you look different-" Sean had commented as he eyed Charles's new haircut.

Charles's mother had insisted that he was starting to look unkempt so she had made sure he got a nice and clean cut. Charles ran a hand through his hair and acted annoyed. He rather missed his old hairstyle and then he pushed his glasses up his nose, a habit both he and Hank had developed.

"It will grow out," Charles said and then Miss Anna Marie was calling them in to get to the tracks.

Charles ran the track along with the rest. He was not that much of a weakling and he ran on sure and strong. He wore grey colored sweats like the rest of the group. He was already ahead of everyone, leaving Sean and Hank behind him. Sean was wheezing for breath while Hank did his best to catch up. Charles decided to go and drink some water from one of the dispensers close by and then he began to run again in a light sprint.

"Looking good," Erik said at his side, his voice as always a throaty purr, but he sounded a bit winded that time, perhaps it was because Mr Logan had him running nonstop ahead of everyone at the beginning of the period.

Charles was so startled by Erik's sudden appearance that he tripped on his own feet and fell. Erik bent down to help him up.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" Erik had placed a possessive hand at his lower back and had touched one of his arms, his body so close to Charles. He was wearing a sleeveless dark gray shirt and loose black running shorts that ended at his mid thigh, his exposed arms and legs rippling with muscle, his tanned skin basted with sweat which ran down his neck and soaked a darkened patch at the front of his shirt. He was tall and lean and undeniably too handsome to look at. Charles slowly pulled away from Erik's hands, feeling slightly dizzy at his closeness.

"Erik, you shouldn't be here. If Mr Logan saw you-"

"Lehnsherr! Did I tell you that you could stop?" Mr Logan hollered.

He was standing across the field, watching them. Erik lifted one side of his lip up, almost as if to snarl out a response but he didn't. He gave Charles one last heated look and ran back to the opposite track. Mr Logan walked briskly over to Charles looking concerned.

"Did he hurt you or say anything else to you, Charles?"

Charles shook his head weakly, his face flushed. Mr Logan wondered if Charles was just covering up for Erik who might have said something mean to him. He patted the young man's shoulder and advised him to stick with his group.

After Phys Ed, the students were to take their showers and as was the setup, the bathing was segregated. The athletes finished up first while the second group would take their bath last. Charles meanwhile was the very last one to take his bath because Miss Anna Marie had assigned him the job of clearing the equipment the other students had used during calisthenics. He was to clean the equipment before putting them away.

By the time he finished, everyone else was gone from the shower rooms. Charles had wanted it that way because he preferred taking his bath alone, that was why he didn't mind taking a bath later than everyone else. He was already lathering up and enjoying the cool blast of water on his skin. He suddenly jumped back in shock, almost slipping when a hand touched the back of his neck. The same hand had reached out to steady him to prevent him from falling.

"Are you always this jumpy, Charles?" Erik murmured from behind him.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" Charles countered with a question of his own.

His eyes widened even more because Erik was standing there, naked. And the both of them are in the shower room, all alone. Charles was paralyzed with the thoughts that suddenly rushed to his head. Jesus, what is he up to? He's naked! Erik can't possibly do something to me here. People would see us-

Erik reached up to caress the side of Charles's head, running a hand through the wet locks. Charles felt the heat instantly; his body reacted to the touch.

"You look good with your hair short like this-" Erik said softly, his eyes slightly dreamy, his voice like crushed velvet to Charles's ears. Charles tried to push his hand away, feeling like his own limbs are swimming in quagmire, his movements strangely lethargic. The water was still beating down on him from the shower head.

"Erik, you promised me-" Charles cried out, his voice sounding petulant but he couldn't help it.

"Well you should know better than to trust my word, Charles-"

"You asked me to kiss you one final time back at my house, remember? You said that was supposed to be the last time-"

Erik shrugged, taking the other in his arms and smiling wickedly."I lied,"

Erik pressed him up against the tiled wall, steadying him and then he leaned in to kiss Charles. Charles struggled weakly, but that was all he managed to do. When their lips touched again, Charles felt as if any sense he ever had was drowned out. Erik kissed him slowly this time, sucking at his lower lip and biting down gently. Charles instantly reacted to that kiss. Just with that Erik could see Charles's manhood rising up and stiffening, even though the other was trying to turn his head away from the kiss and pushing at his shoulders.

"Erik, I can't-" Charles moaned out, shutting his eyes tight. The feel of Erik's skin next to his...it was deliciously hot, his skin tingling all over.

Erik lifted his chin up."Look at me," Charles let out a soft gasp and did as he was told. Erik was looking at him gently, his eyes pleading.

"Why do we have to fight what we feel, Charles? I don't want to fight it anymore. I don't know if what we have is love or lust. All I know is I want you. I want you so bad it's like it's hurting me here,"

He lifted a hand up and pressed it to his chest as the water beat down on the both of them from the shower and then he slid his hand lower, down to his lower torso.

"And it hurts down here too. Don't you ever feel that way about me?"

Charles did not answer for a long time. He just kept on looking at Erik's face and the then his eyes roved over Erik's body. Erik was taller than him, more muscular and lean, his waist narrow but his shoulders are broad and strong. Charles's eyes suddenly found Erik's throbbing sex; he bit his lower lip slowly at the sight of it, his mouth watering. He turned his dark gaze back up to meet Erik's eyes, his cheeks burning.

"I feel the same way," he whispered, the sound seeming to echo in the shower stall.

He suddenly flung his arms out and threw it around Erik's neck and drew him close to kiss him roughly. Erik fought back and pressed him against the wall, moaning into his mouth as they frantically kissed each other. Erik traced hot kisses over Charles's chest, playfully licking at his nipples and pressing himself up against the other's erection, making the other gasp out lustily. Erik reached for Charles's behind, forcing him closer and he squeezed down at the yielding softness. Charles giggled against Erik's open mouth, the other sliding his tongue out to lick at Charles's lips. Then Erik pulled back to steady him against the wall, a self-satisfied smile forming on his lips.

"I want to do something-"

"W-what?" Charles asked, his entire body trembling, wondering in anticipation on what Erik was up to. Erik leaned in close and licked at his earlobe and bit at it.

"I'm going to give you a bath," he whispered.

"Oh," Charles was slightly disappointed. He thought Erik was going to do something extremely sexual to him. Erik still kept on smiling at him and then he began to rub the soap on his palms, lathering it and he did begin to wash Charles.

He ran his soapy hands over that soft, pale skin...he did it with aching slowness, tracing down from the shoulders, his chest, thumbs pressing at the nipples, inching downwards to his belly, his hips and then he drew Charles close to him, still holding his dark gaze and he lathered soap down Charles's back while embracing him and then he was soaping Charles's behind as he squeezed down and forced their lower bodies closer, making Charles moan out loud in arousal, his skin tingling and racing with gooseflesh, that electric touch making him so sensitive. Then he kissed Charles again, biting softly at the lower lip and sucking on it, sending tiny, thrilling shockwaves upon Charles's hungering lips, all the while his hands moved all over Charles's body, spreading soap and the heat of his palm over the other's skin. It was the most sensuous bath Charles had ever had. Erik broke free from his lips, his eyes heavy with want and he began to kiss Charles's neck and his ears. Charles was so restless and so turned on by everything Erik was doing to him, eliciting sounds of arousal, trembling sighs and helpless gasps from him.

"Now turn around," Erik coaxed him, pressing his hot mouth against the other's ear as he said this and Charles obeyed. Without warning, Erik reached his arm down and was lathering soap at Charles's cock from behind, doing it slowly, tightening his grip.

"O-ohhh!" Charles cried out.

Erik's hand was moving faster and tighter over the length of his cock, only stopping to lather soap upon his balls and fondling them gently. Charles moaned and writhed restlessly against the tile wall, his hands splayed out against the wet tiles, as if he did not know what to do with his limbs. His behind jutted backwards and he could feel the press of Erik's own manhood against him. So hard. He didn't force himself into Charles. Not just yet. He wanted to please Charles so much, wanted to drive him crazy with want that the other would be the one begging to be taken. Erik was thinking that this strategy was somehow working. Charles sobbed out against the tiles, bringing one arm up to press his eyes against it as Erik continued to give him that slow and deep hand job under the shower. Erik was going faster, up and down, down and up his length and tighter...tighter he goes, squeezing the come out of Charles.

"Oh God! Oh God! Can't stand it anymore!" Charles moaned out loud, his breath was quickening unevenly ,his own hips bucking up, frantic to meet those motions until finally he came, letting out one short, breathless cry, his come spurted up the tiles as he almost collapsed to his knees but Erik used his other arm to support him and press him against his own body. Charles was gasping, his eyelids still fluttering as the throes of pleasure ran up and down his spine and sending a blinding blaze of pure white lust up to his mind, mouth hanging open at the intensity of it. All the while the water from the shower head rained down upon them.

Charles felt his knees wobble, his cheeks still brightly hectic with color, the pleasure still running through him as Erik kept on hugging him under the shower. They finished their bath together and then they went to the locker room after to put their clothes on. Erik watched him as he pulled his pants up and was buttoning his shirt. Erik looked as if he wanted to undress him again, his eyes darkly glittering and strangely possessive. Erik had finished brushing his teeth at the sink as Charles combed at his hair then he put his glasses on, smiling at Erik through his reflection in the mirror. Erik grinned back at him, looking quite self-satisfied after their moment in the shower room. He put aside his bag on a nearby bench. Suddenly, Charles went to Erik and hugged him from behind it startled the other. Erik turned around to look at his face, he was still blushing, and it was so cute. Charles gently lifted both his palms and pressed it to Erik's belly, slowly running his hands over it.

"We can't be seen together, Erik-"he whispered, a desperate look of desire still on his face.

Erik kissed his forehead as he bent down closer to Charles's face. "So what do we do, Charles?"

Charles's face reddened even more and he looked embarrassed but he struggled to say what he wanted to say. "Please come to...come to my house tonight," he mumbled and then looked away, his eyelashes downcast, he was trembling slightly. Erik smiled to himself. Charles had finally given in and wanted him bad enough to invite him into his house. He was extremely excited but he did not dare show it to Charles.

"Ok, tonight-"

Charles could not prevent the huge smile that formed on his lips, his eyes shining as if he was almost about to cry. It made Erik look on at him with affection. Both of them stepped out of the room together. Charles's handkerchief fell from his pocket as he pulled his hand out of it to take a notepad he stuffed in there, in the process his backpack shifted to the side and it toppled off his shoulder and fell to the floor noisily. Erik bent down automatically to pick up both the bag and the handkerchief, handing them back to Charles and smiling down at him gently.

"You're such a klutz, Charles-" Erik said with affection, his hands lingering on Charles fingers.

Then he bent his head close and whispered into Charles's ear, his lips pressing against the skin."But I still like you,"

Charles blushed, smiling shyly back at Erik. Erik helped him shift his back pack up his back. They were walking side by side, so intent on each other that they did not notice Mr Logan coming out of his office and catching sight of them smiling and laughing over something. Thankfully, Mr Logan did not see their moment at the doorway. He furrowed his brow in wonder at them both. Are those two becoming friends?


	3. Chapter 3

What have I done? Charles thought desperately as he pretended to listen to their Math teacher, Ms Ororo Monroe. He had invited Erik to his house without thinking about what he had said. What if he wants to...have sex? Charles wasn't sure if he was ready to do something like that but at the same time, he felt an odd, thrilling curiosity to know what it would be like. Charles could feel Erik staring at him again and this time, he furtively turned his head a bit and saw Erik smiling at him in a lewd, secretive way. Charles turned his head back to the front of the class, blushing furiously once more.

Why do you make me feel like this?

Charles was uneasy and confused for the rest of the period and at the end of the day, it came time for book club again. He rushed to the lavatories and splashed water on his face, trying to cool himself off. He wiped his face dry with a paper towel and paced around in the boy's room restlessly, running his hands over his face and almost wanting to tear his hair out.

"What have I done?" He muttered what he had been saying repeatedly in his mind. He jumped back a little when someone entered the boy's room and then he rushed out of there, still feeling apprehensive over what would happen between him and Erik tonight.

He met up with Sean and Hank briefly, who were both part of the Photography club so they won't be seeing each other until much later. The only reason why Sean and Hank were on that club was that they get to travel a lot for free, with food and fare included, when the teacher supervising the photography club -Mr Warren Worthington III, their Art teacher- has photography trips set up for his club members, which included a lot of girls. The girls were mainly there because they think Mr Worthington was the hottest man on the planet and photography was just an excuse to keep seeing him and swooning over him.

"Wanna come over to the house later? We can finally play that game I was telling you about-" Hank began as they stood before Sean's locker in the hallway.

There were also a lot of other kids still idling about at their lockers, talking and hanging out with their friends. Erik was also still there with his gang and they were close by the large school doorway. Charles kept glancing their way, wanting to see a brief look of Erik's face and profile.

"Yeah, got nowhere to go to later-" Sean said as he finished putting his books aside in his locker.

"What about you, Charles?" Hank asked.

Charles shook his head slowly, trying to keep his expression relaxed.

"I have stuff I need to do-"

"Ok, looks like it's just you and me later, Sean-"

Sean made a face and nudged at Charles. "Are you doing some project or something?"

Charles just nodded and slung his backpack to his back.

"Well, yeah-" Charles struggled to keep his composure. He was going to meet up with Erik now. It sent knots stirring crazily in his stomach. He swallowed thickly. How can he keep his calm when he is about to meet up with the boy that stirred up these odd sexual emotions in him and made his heart skip crazily in his chest? How can he face him without thinking about their delicious time in the shower?

He said his goodbyes to his friends and walked down the corridor to the right of the library and finally reached the room for book club. Erik was already there, along with the other students. Charles sat in his chair and dared not to look in Erik's way. Erik did not say anything to him either, nor did he look at him but they both instantly felt the weight of each other's presence.

Ms Grey arrived last and briefed them on a new project they will be working on together. They will be going on a field trip to a museum which will be sponsored by the school, kind of like what they had been doing at the photography club. Everyone clapped happily at the prospect of going on a trip except for Erik, who was looking ill-tempered.

"I ain't going to that crap, count me out-" Erik said loudly.

Uncomfortable silence from everyone. Ms Grey looked baffled, her gaze going to Charles and then she turned to look back at Erik.

"Mr Lehnsherr, it's not exactly compulsory that you go but the point of why should go is that you will be writing an essay on your experience during this trip-" Ms Grey said quietly.

Erik looked annoyed and was rolling his eyes rudely. "Well let Xavier do it then! I don't care! I ain't going to a stupid museum and ogle at shit and pictures of old farts!"

Some of the students gasped at Erik's rudeness and his use of dirty words to a teacher. Charles himself stared on at everything silently, unsure of what Erik was up to. A soft sigh from Ms Grey and then she looked at Erik sadly, not saying anything for a moment.

"Alright everyone! Just finish with your current books and your essays for now. Mr Lehnsherr and Mr Xavier, please follow me outside, I need to speak with you both-"

Erik and Charles followed her; they stood close by the library, away from the book club so that they won't be overheard. Ms Grey gave Erik a questioning look.

"Mr Lehnsherr, I don't know what you have against going on a trip with the book club but you have been doing well so far and participating in our activities-"

"I'm not hanging around with a bunch of freaks!" Erik suddenly said, his eyes narrowed at her insolently.

Ms Grey nodded, finally understanding why he did not want to go.

"I see. It is because your peers might think less of you if you keep in company with us-"

"Damn right! I was only on orders from the principal to join your stupid club! There ain't no fine print saying I have to go to every little prissy trip you go to-"

"Very well then, I will not force you to go. Instead, I will assign a different project for you and Mr Xavier. You will both not be going to the museum-"

Erik realized that because he refused to go, this will prevent Charles from going to the museum with the rest of the club members. He had this feeling Charles would really want to go with the others, he could see Charles looking disappointed from the corner of his eye. Erik let out a breath.

"Wait, are you going to tell the principal about this?" Erik asked Ms Grey.

"Why yes, Mr Lehnsherr. He asked me to report on your progress in the club-"

"Ok then. I'll make a deal with you. Don't tell the principal I was rude again and I will go to the museum with you guys. I'll go there separately in my car-"

Ms Grey was taken aback by what Erik had said. She had a strange thought then. When she mentioned that Charles would not go as well, Erik suddenly changed his tune and said he would go. It was not like Erik cared what information reaches the principal about him. She wondered if it mainly had something to do with Charles. She knew for a fact that they were not on good terms outside of the book club...but what if something changed? Erik more or less acted civilized towards Charles in the book club. Ms Grey nodded towards Erik.

"Alright, it's a deal then, Mr Lehnsherr."

Ms Grey advised them the trip will be for next week on Friday and that a tour bus will be picking them up in the afternoon. She would be giving Erik directions and a map on how to get to the museum by himself and then she left them both. She continued to think about them when she returned to the book club. Charles was definitely a positive influence on Mr Lehnsherr. She and the principal had discussed about them both and they noticed that there was a marked improvement in Mr Lehnsherr's performance at school. Maybe they are becoming friends...

"You know why I did that, don't you, Charles?" Erik asked as they sat on their usual spot in the library.

"I do know, Erik. You didn't tell your friends about the book club, right?"

"Hell, no! I won't tell them ever!"

Charles made a low laugh. Erik still had to keep up appearances, of course. He had to secure his tough guy reputation and not look weak because that has always been who he is. Erik smiled back at Charles, relieved that he had figured out a way around that trip so that Charles could go and enjoy it. He reached out and held Charles's hand on the table and Charles suddenly stopped laughing. He blushed again and pulled his hand back slowly, casting a worried glance over at Erik.

"What is it?"

"People might see us," Charles said quietly. Erik nodded in understanding and leaned back in his chair. They took out their books and worked on their own essays in silence, all the while Erik kept throwing heated looks in Charles's way. He was looking forward to their meeting tonight. Charles could see it on his face and his cheeks reddened at his own thoughts. Ms Grey looked in on them quietly after; she did not see Erik reach for Charles's hand. All she saw was that they were writing their essays.

"Charles," Erik said softly as he continued to write.

Charles looked up at him waiting for what he was about to say.

"I can't wait for tonight," Erik murmured in a throaty voice, making the other go pale this time, almost wishing he could take back what he had said, his knees trembling beneath the table.

"Erik, I want to know...are you planning on having sex with me tonight?"

Erik leered at him, his gaze intense.

"You should know the answer to that, Charles-"

Charles visibly swallowed. "The thought of it...frightens me-"

Erik's expression changed then. His eyes became tender and his leer softened to a kind smile. He slowly slid his hand closer to Charles's fingers from across the table and just gently rubbed his own finger to his. Charles felt that thrilling, warm touch again and sighed.

"Why are you suddenly attracted to me? What brought this on? We've known each other for years, right?"

Erik's smiled faintly. "To be honest, I have been noticing you for a while now. Why do you think I kept trying to tease you in front of others? I was trying to get your attention, even if it means getting a rise out of you, or to humiliate you-"

Erik leaned closer to the table, still holding his gaze."What really brought this on I guess was that day when we bumped into each other and I had a good look at your eyes. I don't know if you realize this but you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen-"

Charles blushed hotly, eyes wide once more as he stared at Erik. He was speechless.

"And the more I stared at your eyes that night, the more I saw this...kindness in you. I didn't see any hatred. I mean I never looked at other people directly but I see and I feel their hatred towards me, their fear. I was used to that but you...you're different."

Charles still could not find his voice. So that was why Erik behaved the way he did.

"Now that I know that you are attracted to me, the way I am attracted to you...I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you. I want this to stop, whatever stupid shit I have been doing to you. But I know we can't because you and me, we are complete opposites. I'm supposed to be the mean kid in school; I'm supposed to be an ass towards everyone, especially to you-"

"Oh Erik," Charles finally found his voice. He glanced about, making sure no one was around and then he was the one that reached for Erik's hand and caressed it in his own. Erik gasped softly at Charles's touch, wanting it to last longer.

"You know, I was angry at myself for having these feelings towards you. I mean, please understand, I thought it was all very gay and I was starting to question my own sexuality but the more I thought of you, the more I realized I don't even care about what is normal or what is not. All I know is this wanting in me to be with you-"

Charles still kept holding his hand, his face still flushed. He had wanted to say something to Erik for some time now.

"You're my first kiss, Erik-"

Erik chuckled and then he was the one blushing."Some first kiss, right?"

Charles's smile brightened."Yes,"

Erik wanted to kiss him there in the library but he knew he would be crossing some boundary with Charles if he did that so he settled with holding his hand. He murmured these words next,

"I don't want you to be afraid of me Charles but I'm just going with what my mind and my body is telling me; by what my heart is telling me. It's as if my entire being is just screaming and begging to be with you. To...touch you-"

Charles felt as if he was running with a fever just by listening to Erik and just by holding his hand, wondering if the other can feel how hot he was getting. This passion in Erik was startlingly attractive and very flattering. He was almost tempted to match that passion with his own.

"So this thing that's happening between us...the only way for us to be together...is for us to be secret l-lovers?" Charles felt awkward saying the word 'lover' but he didn't know how else he could say it.

"Only if you let me, Charles-"

Charles was not sure how to tell Erik that not only was he afraid of the act they are about to perpetrate, he was also afraid that Erik would see what he really felt inside, how dark his own desire runs and that if they consummate this with sex, he was not sure if he could stop. Erik would see this secret self he had been hiding from everyone else. He sighed and met Erik's eyes again.

"I don't know how things will turn out. We don't know exactly what will happen once we start this but I guess the only way for us to know is if we just do it-"

Erik's smile widened. Charles was fascinated by how toothy and slightly disturbing his smile is but there was something winsome about it at the same time.

"It's settled then. I'll give you time to prepare for me. Wait for me at your window-"

"Ok," Charles said, slightly dazed by what they had been discussing. Then Erik took out a book from his bag that made Charles's jaw drop. The title read 'The Ultimate Anal sex Guide book for men'.

"I've been, you know, reading intensively like you told me to and I got this book that has a lot of pointers on how to have sex with a man. It's very interesting-"

"Oh my God, Erik! Seriously?" Charles gasped out.

Erik quirked an eyebrow at Charles's incredulity.

"Well I want to be able to please you and I wanted to do this right-"

"H-how did you come by such a book? It's not something you would find here in the library-"

"I stole it," Erik said simply.

"What?"

"Listen, this book tells me that honesty and openness with your partner will develop trust that will heighten the intensity of one's sexual experience. So I am being honest with you. I stole it from a book store. It's not exactly a wholesome read and I wouldn't have been caught dead buying this-"

Because of the seriousness of the way Erik explained his actions, Charles couldn't help the sudden laughter that rose from his throat. It started with a snort, then it became a loud cackling, uncontrollable laughter and it was somewhat infectious. Erik began to laugh with him that the librarian had to shush the both of them. They are pounding at each other's backs, their breaths hitching as they tried hard to control themselves .Charles wiped at the tears of happiness from his eyes as he looked on affectionately towards Erik, who was looking at him the same way. At least he did not feel nervous like he was before Erik talked with him.

They parted ways after because Erik had to meet up with his friends. Charles felt the rush of fear come back to him again when he got back home and was all alone in his bedroom. He was running all over, putting aside his used clothes in the laundry hamper and cleaning up. Raven was out on a date and will probably be back late. Charles ate dinner with his parents and then he hurried to get to the bathroom and take a bath for Erik. He scrubbed himself thoroughly and brushed his teeth and then he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Erik had admired his blue eyes. He didn't think they were anything special. He thought Erik's eyes were far more interesting. He couldn't quite tell if they were blue-green or gray-green or just green. He smiled nervously to himself, and then hating how he looked like in the mirror, he let out a sigh, heading for his closet and wondering what he would wear for tonight. All his clothes looked pretty faded and out of fashion because he never had much of a fashion sense to begin with. He thought he should wear his favorite blue cardigan but that would be stupid because he was going to bed. Maybe a t-shirt and shorts? Charles found that worrying over such particulars made him feel foolish so he grabbed his striped, pale blue pajamas. What the hell, Erik was going to take it off of him later anyway-

He felt his cheeks grow hot again at that thought. He paced a bit before his bed, looking at the clock. It was seven fifteen. His lower lip trembled. Erik was coming to him soon.

Relax yourself! Just try to relax-

Charles was trying to calm down even though he was a nervous mess at the thought of him and Erik in bed. Together. He picked up a book and tried to read but he kept reading the same line, over and over and could not get past it because his eyes had glazed over with his dark thoughts. He decided to watch some movie on his laptop, which was on his desk to help wile away the time. Then he heard the soft tap upon the glass of his window. Charles was frozen in place for a moment. He turned off his laptop, took off his glasses and folded it, leaving them on his desk and turned to face the direction of the window.

Erik was standing on the other side, leaning on the sill and watching him. Charles did not move for a while. Slowly and awkwardly he stood up and went to the double door window and pulled it open so Erik can come inside. Charles could feel the cold air from outside, whipping at his and Erik's hair and then he closed the glass pane. Erik gave him a brief, meaningful look and then, as if feeling at home already, Erik went to Charles's bed and sat on it, hands out and propping himself up as he leaned back to continue looking at Charles, a soft smile forming on his lips.

Charles still stood by the window, standing there silently as he gawked back at Erik. Erik was wearing his favorite black leather jacket, with the red piping at the collar and his standard outfit of black shirt and ripped jeans. Erik had bent down and began to take his black boots off along with his socks and then he tapped at the coverlet with one hand. He gestured with his head.

"Come here," he said in that rough, yet silky voice of his.

Charles visibly shuddered and then he let out a shaky breath.

Oh God! Can I do this? I can't believe this is happening-

Charles sat stiffly next to Erik; feeling as if his skin was already on fire just with the press of the other's clothed body. Erik turned in a sideways sitting position, not saying anything else, lifting his hands up and turning Charles around too. He bent his head and slowly began to kiss Charles. Instantly, Charles's eyes became heavy with want. He awkwardly lifted a hand up to touch Erik's chest as they continued to make out. Erik was gentle and not forceful as he kept on kissing Charles. Then Erik was slowly trying to make him lie back in bed, making it so he was now on top of Charles, their lower bodies grinding against each other as they kept on kissing. Without breaking their kiss, Erik was taking off his leather jacket and he let it fall to the floor, moaning into Charles's mouth as he moved. Charles desperately clung to his mouth, wanting the kissing to go on. Erik was unbuttoning the first two buttons of Charles's pajama top, tracing wet kisses around Charles's mouth and chin. He only pulled back a moment to regard Charles, whose red mouth was slightly open, waiting for more kisses. Erik's eyes were dark with his own arousal.

"Did you lock the door, Charles?" Erik gasped out.

"Uh-huh," Charles moaned and was reaching for Erik's face, kissing him passionately, grinding his body up against Erik's and running his hands restlessly over the other's back and neck, plunging his hands into Erik's silken hair and forcing him closer. The kissing was getting hotter, more frantic as they continued. Charles had wrapped his legs around Erik's waist and was moaning into the kisses. Then his eyes fluttered open when he realized he did not lock the door. He pushed Erik roughly away from himself and he rolled clumsily to the side of the bed, landing on his hip with a meaty thud. He let out a soft cry.

"Charles? What happened?" The faint sound of Charles's mother calling for him. She sounded like she was just right outside the door.

Both Erik and Charles froze, staring at each other in shocked silence, wondering if she heard them making out. Erik dove silently for the side of Charles's bed, hiding himself. Charles tried to make himself presentable and called out.

"Nothing, I just fell out of bed-"

Then Charles's mother opened the door and looked in at Charles. The room was dim, only lit by the lamplight at Charles's bedside table; she did not see the fevered blush on his face or his ruined state.

"Aren't you a little old to be diving around in your bed?" She scolded him gently. Charles tried to smile at her, albeit nervously but she did not notice it.

"Sorry, Mom," The less he said, the less oddness she would notice in his actions.

"It's movie night for me and dad in our room. Do you want to join us?"

Charles shook his head and continued to smile at her sweetly.

"Well good night, then-" she finally said and closed the door behind her. He waited a few more moments, making sure she was really gone before he moved.

"Oh fuck it!" Charles hissed out, exasperated with his clumsiness, bringing a hand to his face and slapping it over his eyes. He immediately locked the door and for good measure, he even pulled up a chair and placed it against the door.

"I'm so stupid! Christ!" Charles kept on berating himself as he went back to bed. Erik was already on the rumpled sheets, sitting with his legs crossed, chuffing out laughter as if the whole thing was amusing to him. Charles pouted as he sat next to Erik, eyeing him mistrustfully.

"You think I'm stupid, right?" He glared at the other, challenging him to say something snide.

"Not at all. I thought you were cute-"

"Cute? I don't feel cute right this moment! I feel-"Then Erik shut him up with a deep and lingering kiss, putting a hand to his burning cheek and guiding him back to lie down on top of his body. Erik kept kissing him until the other softened and pulled back, sighing, eyes heavy with arousal once more. He had his hands restlessly moving over Erik's chest, looking into the other's eyes. Erik sat up straight, helping Charles up to a sitting position in front of him and he continued to unbutton Charles's pajama top, letting it slide down. He gently caressed the skin between Charles's chest, one thumb playfully teasing at a nipple. Charles let out a gasp, his face registering pleasure at the touch.

"Do you want to touch me too? You can if you want to-" Erik invited him, speaking in a low, throaty voice. Charles bit his lower lip in anticipation and then he reached for the hem of Erik's shirt and slid his hand underneath, slowly tracing his hands over Erik's well-muscled torso, doing the same thing and teasing at one nipple, making Erik sigh lustily. Charles slowly lifted his shirt off and Erik helped him by lifting both arms up so Charles can undress him. Charles threw the shirt down on the floor next to Erik's leather jacket. Charles then softly moved his hand down to cup at Erik's clothed sex, feeling the hard-on that was already jutting angrily in the other's pants. It made Erik moan and close his eyes. Erik couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Charles and forced him down onto the bed and was kissing him hungrily like how he did it on the beach. His tongue was sliding into Charles's mouth hotly. Charles moaned while being kissed, trying to return that frantic, hungry kiss Erik was giving him. It was so hot, so hot it felt like he was burning with a fever.

Erik suddenly pulled back; gasping, intensely aroused and then he sat up straight and hurriedly unbuckled his belt with trembling fingers. Charles sat up next to him and started to kiss his neck, licking and sucking at the skin, running his hands over Erik's exposed body. Erik pushed his pants down along with his underwear and he shimmied it off of himself. His erection bobbed up as if with a life of its own and Charles bit his lower lip again at the sight of it. Erik stood up from the bed, pushed Charles back and pulled his pajama bottom away, flinging it to the floor along with his own clothes and then he was climbing on top of Charles, whose legs were parted open. Charles's eyes widened with a sudden apprehension, looking on at Erik's darkening desire for him. Erik crushed his chest next to Charles as he engulfed the other in another hungering and roughly possessive kiss.

Erik broke the kiss again and looked down desperately at Charles, both of them gasping in each other's faces.

"We'll go slow, ok Charles? Tell me when you are ready for me-"

"Erik, I'm scared-" Charles said softly, giving Erik a worried gaze.

"Shh, I'll make it go away. I'll make you feel good-" Erik said as he kissed Charles's temple. Charles felt tears well in his eyes as Erik kissed him again on the lips.

Erik kept his promise and made Charles feel so aroused that his fear was slowly ebbing out of him. Erik was giving him another hand job while kissing him, moving on top of him with slow, sensuous motions, his hands sliding up and down Charles's already fully erect cock. Charles was moaning and restlessly moving on top of the sheets, his fingers clutching and unclutching at the fabric, his head turning from side to side as Erik went on. Erik had parted his thighs and worked on his manhood with both hands, quickening and tightly squeezing.

"Ohhhh," Charles moaned quietly, opening his closed eyes and looking at what Erik was doing to please him. Erik was bent over him, giving him a quick, sloppy kiss from time to time as he continued, their tongues meeting and playfully sparring before diving into a full-on kiss.

Then Erik suddenly stopped and was leering down at Charles, giving him a naughty smile.

Charles blinked, gazing up at Erik with a questioning look. "Erik?"

"I want to do something-" He stood up and he gestured for Charles to sit up on the side of the bed.

"Don't move," he said in a sibilant voice and then he went down on his knees before Charles, holding the other in his heated gaze as he lifted one hand up to grip Charles's sex and the other hand went to his hip.

Charles was gasping in anticipation over what Erik was intending to do to him. Erik brought his face closer to Charles's cock and kissed the tip of it softly and then his tongue met with it. The licking was slow and contemplative, as if he was licking an ice cream cone.

"O-oohhh God!" Charles moaned. He was awkwardly sitting there, not sure of what to do with his hands, he had both hands up and was balling them into tight fists.

Then Erik took his entire length deep into his mouth and he began to suck fervently, his head bobbing up and down on Charles's angrily throbbing cock. Erik may not be an expert, but what he lacked in experience, he made up for with his intensity and his enthusiasm to give Charles a blowjob. Just hearing Charles cry out louder, moaning and sobbing as he sat there, made him feel so aroused. He had closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Charles's cock in his mouth, which the other was pushing deep into his throat. Charles was involuntarily canting his hips to meet Erik's hot mouth. He was rolling his head about restlessly, his own eyes shut as he relished this amazing sensation Erik was giving him with that mouth. He faintly realized he was crying out loudly and tried to stop himself, gasping breathlessly instead. He brought a fist up and bit down hard into his knuckles to prevent any further noise to issue from his mouth. Erik was going faster and he himself was thrusting hard into Erik's face so that his pubic hair brushed up against Erik's nose. Erik blindly reached out and guided Charles's leg to rest at his back as he worked to pleasure Charles.

"Erik, Erik! Oh God! I can't stand it anymore-" Charles moaned out as he brought both his hands down to hold onto Erik's head and bucking forward faster, losing his rhythmic thrusting. Then the blissful release came. He felt the throes of orgasm overtake him and his come spilled out of him hotly. Erik's eyes opened wide in surprise, he momentarily gagged but he swallowed Charles's come and he pulled back, wiping at his mouth with his palm. So this is how Charles tasted like. He was still trying to recover, gasping for breath raggedly and looking down at Erik with lust-sated eyes. He thought Erik was done but Erik kept on kneeling before him and held onto both his hips this time. He planted a kiss on Charles's belly and then he held the other's still tender cock in his hand. Charles drew in a sharp intake of breath and then he let it out in a hitching gasp.

"Oh no, I'm still-" Charles did not get to finish what he had to say.

Erik took his member and began to kiss and lick at it gently. Charles shut his eyes tight, the tears coming this time. He sobbed quietly as Erik kept on raining sweet, impossible kisses upon his cock. Charles tried not to cry out again. He was still feeling too sensitive but Erik started to suck at him with abandon, seductively licking at the head and the underside of his cock, drumming his tongue upon it.

"Aaaahhh...Ahhhh..." Charles moaned.

He didn't know if he could take anymore of this. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. His cock went hard again inside of Erik's mouth and the other went faster and faster, sucking so passionately that his cheeks were distended with his efforts to please Charles. Charles trembled, his head turned to the side, his eyes shut tight and his mouth hung open, his tongue slightly lolling out as his body lost all control. Erik's head was pulling back and forth frantically over him now as he kept in time to Charles's hitching sobs and moans. He hoped his parents were watching their movie with the volume up loud because he could not control himself from moaning and crying out the way he did. Erik stopped again and looked appreciatively at Charles's throbbing sex then up to his face, which looked desperate and insane with lust.

"Erik, w-why did you stop?" Charles complained, caressing his face and wanting him to continue.

Erik was giving him a dark and leering grin again and then he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed next to Charles, pushing him back into the pillows.

"I want you to play with yourself while I watch-" He whispered hotly against Charles's cheek and then he sat back, waiting for Charles to obey.

Charles was already flushed red, but it seems his cheeks reddened even more, the sweat darkening his hair and trickling down his still fevered body. His eyes are still heavy with this dark lust that overtook him. Charles let out a trembling breath.

"I'm embarrassed-" He looked away, nibbling at his own lower lip.

Erik kissed his cheek gently. "Pretend I'm not here, close your eyes. Do it like you did before when I saw you from outside your window-"

Charles sighed softly and lay back on the pillows. He closed his eyes and slowly traced his own palm down his belly...going down to his groin and finding his still erect manhood, begging to be relieved .He touched himself more seductively because even if he pretended Erik was not there, he couldn't blot out the other's presence. He wanted Erik to see how aroused he is, even though he felt ashamed. His own hands quickened; tightened and caressed his own manhood. Erik was watching him hungrily, wanting so badly to take Charles then and there. He was actually touching himself as he watched Charles. Charles's pink tongue darted out of his mouth and licked at his own lips slowly, a low moan building in his throat. Erik made a strange grunting noise and then he stopped Charles from finishing, grabbing both of Charles's wrist. Charles opened his eyes and looked at Erik in surprise, and then his face had that tragic look of want as he struggled against Erik's grip.

"Erik I can't stand it anymore, let me finish-" Charles sobbed.

"No," Erik said gruffly and then he forced Charles to turn around, positioning a pillow beneath Charles's belly. Charles could do nothing but let Erik continue, wanting to understand what Erik was up to, even through this mad need to release himself. Erik gently forced him to part his legs and then Erik kissed his shoulder.

"Sorry if I was rough there for a bit. I'm doing this for you, understand?"

Charles continued to sob into the pillows, nodding and then he let out a surprised gasp when Erik began rubbing some lubricant at his behind, gently massaging it at his wrinkled and pink hole. Charles reddened again with embarrassment. He didn't know if he could let this go on. It was getting more indecent and more depraved than what he would have wanted it to be but Erik was gentle and was kissing his back and his behind, telling him to calm down. One of his fingers slipped into Charles's hole and was gently prodding there, as if he was trying to test at the tensing flesh. Charles at first was too ashamed to do anything else but endure Erik. He did not find anything pleasurable in what the other was doing now. Then Charles started in shock, his eyes widening even more and his mouth hung open as Erik pressed at some sort of sensitive gland inside of him. This must be what Erik was trying to look for, that hidden pleasure center within.

"Aaahhhh," Charles moaned tensely, his back arching at the sudden heat and the delicious sensation it gave him.

Erik made a pleased sound, his expression growing excited as he watched how aroused Charles was getting. He pulled back and pried into Charles with two more fingers, then three and was moving around inside of him and pressing repeatedly at that spot that had Charles quaking and moaning. He did this for some time, Charles was wantonly moving his own body to meet Erik's fingers and then he was reaching for his aching sex but Erik stopped him.

"Let me come Erik! Please!" Charles sobbed again as he tried to free himself from Erik's grip. His entire body was dripping with sweat, his eyes rolling in a crazed, unfocused way as the violent need to orgasm went through him.

"Do you want it that badly?"Erik purred into his ear, licking at his earlobe seductively.

"Yes, oh God! Erik, please take me-" Charles crooned out, his entire body trembling. Erik added more lubricant to Charles's hole, and then he slathered some on his own sex and then he slid into Charles's tightness. Erik thought he was going to explode before he even fully entered Charles. So tight. Charles bit down hard on his lower lip and propped himself up on his elbows, a trembling and moaning mess, tears falling from his blue eyes that despaired for this unendurable arousal to end. At the same time, he felt that searing heat, a faint flash of pain as Erik pounded his hips up into him. All these sensations are shattering right into something within Charles, his sanity perhaps or his very soul. His own hand finally reached for his sex and was frantically punishing himself as he neared some explosive climax he had never felt before. The leash finally broke. Both he and Erik were like grunting, sweat-slick animals, mad to fuck each other and reach that white-hot release. And when it came, Charles almost screamed in his ecstasy but he bit down on the pillow instead and made low gasping groans into it. Erik himself made some strangled choked sound when he came. They didn't move for a while as the orgasm rebounded within them. Charles could still feel the blood rushing inside of him, his heart hammering in his chest, reaching up to between his ears, as he lay there gasping and clutching at the pillows. He was still trembling slightly, while Erik was lying on top of his back, breathing harshly as he tried to recover. He kissed the back of Charles's head.

"Charles, how did it feel?" Erik asked him softly.

"It was...something," Charles didn't know how to describe it.

Erik sighed and pulled out of him, and they lay on their sides, facing each other. They stared at each other quietly for some time. Both of them fell asleep but they slept for only a few hours and then Erik woke up with a gasp as he felt Charles touching his sex and playing with it under the sheets. Charles was nuzzling Erik's neck and lifted his face up to show Erik he wants to have sex again, giving the other a sultry look.

"More?"

"Yes, more-" Charles moaned and kissed him desperately and they started again.

It was almost nearing morning but they were still awake, fucking frantically and hungrily kissing each other for hours. Charles was straddled atop Erik's lap, his legs wrapped around Erik's back as they started to slow it down and was grinding and moving against each other more softly. Charles had Erik in a loose embrace, looking down at the other tenderly, the way Erik wanted Charles to always look at him. Charles's legs tightened as he orgasmed again, pressing his face to Erik's neck, his mouth hung open as the throes of another climax went through him. Erik followed after, his own embrace tightening on Charles and then he sighed contentedly at Charles's shoulder.

"Charles, you awake?" It was Raven; she just got back from her date and was softly calling for him at his door.

Erik and Charles stopped to listen, still holding onto each other and not saying a word. Erik suddenly kissed Charles and bit on his lower lip again. Raven didn't say anything more and probably left. Erik rolled Charles onto the bed so that they could continue kissing.

Charles must have fallen asleep because he woke up with a start when he realized he did not hear his alarm clock ring and it was already broad daylight. He sat up quickly and saw that Erik was lying next to him in bed. He was still here. He shook Erik's shoulder.

"Erik! Wake up! We'll be late for school!"Charles looked at his watch again and estimated he won't make it but he had to do something to get to school as quick as possible. Erik blearily opened his eyes and smiled at Charles.

"So what? Let's just stay in and make out-"

"Erik! I can't do that! I have to get to school!" Charles left him there and went to take a quick bath, brush his teeth and then he hurriedly put on his pants and rummaged his closet for a long sleeved pullover sweater. He didn't have time to wear his button down shirts and he won't be able to eat any breakfast. When he got out, Erik was wearing the same clothes he wore from yesterday, his hair standing out crazily on his head.

"You won't be late yet, I'll drive us there. Your bus must have already passed by-"

"Ok, let's go then-"

Erik bent forward and showed Charles his cheek."Kiss first,"

Charles rolled his eyes but he smiled and kissed Erik's cheek."Now let's go!"

Erik had his car parked on the lot across from Charles's house. Erik went out the window while Charles went out the front door and they met at the lot. Erik drove like a lunatic. He ran one red light but they made it to school in time, with Erik dropping Charles off to the back gate so no one would see they were together.

But someone did see them together. Mr Logan had just parked his car in the school parking lot and saw them both still inside of Erik's car. He furrowed his brow again at the sight he is seeing before him. What is up with those two? Mr Logan was suddenly curious to know and he decided he will be giving Erik Lehnsherr a close watch.


	4. Chapter 4

"You must be wondering why I called you here-" Mr Logan began, sitting behind his desk and looking over at Charles, who sat from across him, uncomfortable and curious to know why he was called in. He tried to shift his focus somewhere else because Mr Logan looked intimidating, even though he spoke kindly and did not ever treat him roughly. Charles assessed that Mr Logan's office is a reflection of his personality, an organized chaos. There was a mess of papers and folders piled high on his desk, his bulletin board peppered with push pins, post its, old memos and posters, one edge of the cork board torn off as if it was chewed off and left as it is. There are dusty trophies in the cabinets, a head of a stuffed deer hanging next to a small table where an antiquated coffee pot sat alone, some sporting equipment, damaged and new were scattered everywhere. The desk did not seem to fit Mr Logan because it seemed too small, emphasizing the jutting muscles on his arms as he crossed his fingers in front of himself on the desk.

"Is everything ok with you Charles? Is Lehnsherr still harassing you?"

Charles fidgeted in his chair. It was always difficult for him to lie but he did his best to put up an act for Erik's sake.

"Well he is odd, Mr Logan. When we are in the book club together, he acts ok and sometimes he's nice to me but most times I guess he likes to pick on me in front of his friends to look cool-"

"I see-"Mr Logan nodded, this seemed to confirm to him why Erik acted out of character when it was just him and Charles.

"I think...I think it's because he's full of these bad feelings and he's not really happy-"

"That so?"

"We talk in the book club sometimes. Principal Summers had him attend the club to get him to be a better student and I was asked by Ms Grey to help Erik with his studies. So he tells me stuff-"

Mr Logan grunted, putting his chin to his palm as he continued to regard Charles. He could not put his finger on it but it sounded to him as if Charles was being a bit too understanding towards a punk like Erik Lehnsherr. He thought he should say something that might get him to the bottom of what Charles and Erik Lehnsherr were about.

"I saw you and Lehnsherr together, Charles-"

Charles struggled to keep his composure, his eyes darting about, biting down on his lips and giving Mr Logan a confused look.

Mr Logan kept staring at his face. "You and Erik were sitting inside of his car a few days back-"

Charles kept a straight face. "We were talking about stuff from book club that was all-"

"You were looking pretty chummy-"

Charles blushed; he couldn't hide that from Mr Logan, who cleared his throat because he realized how much he was making Charles uncomfortable.

"I'm only concerned for you, Charles. We both know what a goon Lehnsherr is. I don't want him trying to be friendly with you but in the end he will do something mean to you. I have a clear understanding of characters of his type. I advise you be careful in his company. I'll watch out for him as well, just to help you out-"

"Yes Sir, I will-"

"Good, you can go to your next class-"

"Thank you, Mr Logan!"

Later, Charles met up with Erik in the library for their usual book club session and he told Erik what Mr Logan had said.

"We have to be more careful then. That snooping bastard!" Erik said as his expression grew wrathful at the thought of Mr Logan getting on his case.

"He was only doing that because he was worried for me, Erik-"

"He's still being a motherfucking snoop!"

Charles gently reached for Erik's hand to calm him down.

"Like you said, we'll just need to be more careful. Lock doors, make sure not one of your friends or my friends see us; watch out for Mr Logan. The other members from the book club only know that you are being forced to join so they know why you behave the way you do-"

"We can always meet in secret, maybe at your house or mine if we want to...you know-" Erik was blushing hotly as he said this because he was expecting he and Charles would continue to have sex. This was the first time he acknowledged that he wanted them to get together again after the last few days they have been seeing one another.

"Oh," Charles said softly, and then he himself was blushing as well. There were just brief moments that they would share when alone together, kissing and just holding onto each other when they are at school but Erik did not initiate or mention another tryst. Until now.

Erik looked around furtively, and then he reached out and with his fingers, caressed Charles's cheek.

"So...do you want to?"Erik whispered, giving Charles a sultry stare, smiling at him.

Charles looked down at the table, eyelashes lowered, licking and biting at his lower lip and then he met those smoldering eyes with his own and Erik could see the craving in his eyes, the want.

"When?" Charles whispered back, squeezing his thighs beneath the table, and then he put his leg out to rub it against Erik's leg, smiling lewdly back. Erik started in surprise in his chair but he was still smiling.

"You know I have this barely uncontrollable urge to take you right here and now on the library table, but I don't think that's considered appropriate behavior-" Erik said in a low, husky voice.

Charles giggled silently, trying to cover his mouth with his hand. "No it wouldn't be-" Charles said, pretending to sound serious. Erik tipped his head to the side and grinned back hugely.

"Tell you what; I'm going to call you when it's time, how's that?"

"Oh but I thought you want to ravish me now?" Charles asked playfully back.

"Charles, does anyone still use the word ravish nowadays? Isn't that a bit too old-fashioned?"

"I'm a romantic, so sue me!"

"Hmm, a romantic with a penchant for unbridled, lusty sex...I like that-"

That got Charles laughing quietly and Erik joined him, both of them trying to control their laughter because they are in the library.

"Who uses 'Unbridled' nowadays in a sentence? Ha! Ha! Face it, Erik; you are as much of a romantic as I am! Besides, you started all of this, being the horny bastard that you are!"

Charles continued to laugh but Erik suddenly grew serious, it wasn't a reaction Charles expected.

"Do you regret it, Charles? This...thing that happened to us?"

Now it was Charles's turn to be somber. He took his time answering, sighing."I don't know how to answer that yet-"

Erik nodded in understanding, not saying a word.

"What's happening now, it's really strange to me. Maybe it's because of the fact that we are both boys and it's not normal to be attracted to one another the way we are. There is so much against us that if anyone ever found out about you and me...our friends and our families, no one will accept it. Like I told you before-"

"I know, Charles-"

"And you know the crazy part about this? You're my bully, I'm supposed to hate you or be afraid of you, instead I was attracted to you and we end up having an affair. Isn't that just mental? I must be a masochist-" Charles chuckled softly, looking down at his arms that are on top of the table.

"If I could take back every mean thing that I ever did to you, I would Charles-" Erik said solemnly.

Charles smiled up at Erik, a trace of sadness in his eyes.

"It's ok, Erik. We are in this together and I wanted this too. It's just that I am still trying to understand it so I can't really say if I regret anything-"

"So do we go on then?" Erik asked, an anxious look coming over his expression."I'm asking this because I don't want us to go on if it's going to make you suffer. I can't bear hurting you anymore because I care about you-"

Charles felt his heart beating faster again; just looking at Erik's face and listening to him say those words. He felt his cheeks grow hot as a blossoming flush spread across his face, his eyes wide. His lower lip trembled for a moment and then he reached out and intertwined his fingers to Erik's own.

"Yes, we should go on...and thank you for caring-"

Erik smiled back at him gently he was about to say something when they heard footsteps so they undid their hands and pretended to be reading books, looking at each other with a meaningful and charged stare.

It was a deception Charles was not comfortable with from the beginning, but since he and Erik are into this deep, he had to lie constantly to cover up what relationship they have. Erik had to pretend to treat him like trash in front of everyone and Charles could see how it hurt Erik to do that to him. Like when Erik had to destroy the food Raven had made for Charles one time. Charles was leaving for school one morning and Raven stopped him and handed him a paper bag containing a peach cobbler she made, telling him she was practicing on her baking skills. Charles just absently carried it in his hand when he got on the bus and when he went to school, he did not bother to put it in his bag and that had been his mistake.

Erik and his gang watched him as he walked past them to go to his locker. As he was going by, Shaw gestured with his head to what Charles was carrying, looking straight at Erik and grinning wickedly. Erik knew what Shaw wanted him to do, because even if he did not do it, Shaw would have done it for him anyway. Erik immediately grabbed at Charles's paper bag and was giving the other a mean smile when Charles turned to look at him, startled.

"What's in here? This your barf bag, queer?" Erik said sarcastically as he held it out of Charles's reach, while the other tried unconsciously to get it back. Erik managed to keep his face carefully insolent for everyone else to see but Charles had a good look at his eyes and can see it pained him to do this.

"Please give that back," Charles said quietly as he also pretended to try and retrieve it again.

"Sure," Erik said smoothly and then he was holding the bag for Charles to reach but instead of giving it to him, he let it fall to the floor and then he stomped on it, causing the contents to squish out messily and the paper bag to tear, spreading ruined pieces of peach and pie crust about.

"Sucka!" Erik cried out in a taunting voice and walked away from him smugly, going back to his crew.

Erik's friends howled out rough laughter as Charles stared down at the ruined food, feeling humiliated and then they left. He slowly started to clean it off, gathering everything on a piece of paper and threw it in a nearby trash bin. The other kids snickered, some of them looked on in pity, some of them just ignored him. Sean and Hank could only watch as well, patting his back in understanding and then they walked beside him as they went into their first class of the day.

He sat in his chair, not daring to look at Erik who was staring at him from his own seat, sprawled about rudely as usual. Charles sighed and was sadly flipping through to his notebook when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and it was a text from Erik.

[I'm sorry.] Was all he simply said.

Charles didn't answer back. Mr Kurt Wagner had arrived already.

At 3rd period, Charles was alone in the boy's room and had just finished his business, he was washing his hands over at the sink when in came Erik. He locked the door behind him and went over to Charles.

"Charles," Erik said softly .He looked like he was actually close to tears. Charles looked at Erik through his reflection in the mirror, sighing.

"It's ok. I understand-" Charles murmured back and finished wiping his hands on a paper towel.

"No it's not ok!" Erik cried out and he grabbed Charles from behind and hugged him, pressing his face to the back of Charles's neck, kissing his exposed skin. Erik had started to sob, his breath hitching as he kept holding onto Charles.

"Erik, we have to keep the act up. So it can't be helped-" Charles said soothingly, his eyes downcast as he reached up and caressed Erik's arm which was wrapped around him. Erik turned him around and was passionately kissing his lips, still holding onto him and somehow...it made the meanness of his action melt away from Charles's mind. Charles embraced him back tightly, his eyes closed.

"-Hey! The door's locked!" someone from outside said and this someone was jiggling at the jamb of the door violently, causing Erik and Charles to stop what they were doing. Erik pressed his cheek to Charles's own burning cheek, sighing softly then he pulled back, putting a finger to his lips and gesturing for Charles to go into one of the stalls and hide. Charles nodded, while the person on the other side continued to push and knock at the door. Erik wiped at his eyes quickly with a paper towel while Charles waited quietly in the stall then he heard Erik's truculent voice.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Erik! S-sorry!" the kid from outside cried out in shock and then Charles heard a rustle.

"Get outta my way, dipshit!"

A slight grunt, more rustling and a thumping sound, Erik might have pushed the other boy aside and then Charles heard Erik stomp off. The other boy, Charles could not recognize his voice, stood in the lavatories and was letting out a breath, relieved Erik did not pummel him. The boy did his business at the urinal and then he got out of the boy's room, noisily opening the door and getting out. Charles himself let out a breath through his mouth and then he slowly got out of the stall, opened the door and went to his next class. He was a few minutes late behind Ms Grey's class but she let it slide since he is her favorite student. He went to his seat, a slight smile on his lips and Erik saw it. Erik faintly smiled himself, as he shoved his face into his folded arms to hide the blush that rose to his face. He suddenly had an idea on how he could make it up to Charles.

It was the weekend, Charles would usually spend an entire day with Sean and Hank at Hank's house for pc games and a movie marathon, pigging out on junk food and pizza or they would go to the mall to check on new collectibles or graphic novels, which are more or less, an upgraded version of comic books. Charles was dressed simply, just a t-shirt and jeans; he didn't even brush his hair. He had just put on his sneakers when his cell phone rang. Charles thought it was Hank but it was Erik's number that popped up. Charles looked down at it in wonder and then he answered the call.

"Erik?"

There was a soft, throaty chuckle from the other end, because Erik knew Charles did not expect him to call.

"Come to my house," Erik said simply. Charles and Erik knew each other's houses because they both used to ride the school bus until Erik got his car, which was a black Pontiac firebird. Charles was about to go out and meet up with Hank and Sean and he told Erik so.

"So ditch 'em. Come over here instead," Erik said, his voice a smooth purr.

"I...I don't know, Erik! I mean I always meet up with them and...and well, I never missed a day with them-" Charles stammered, suddenly torn between going to Erik or going to his friends.

"Tell them you're sick-"Erik said, pleading.

"Um-"

"Charles...I need you here with me. I'm all alone. I drove my mom to some relatives in the county. She won't be back until tomorrow. Do you know what that means?" Erik said in that deep, husky tone that sent shivers down Charles back. Charles audibly licked his lips, a whispery gasp escaping him.

"Let me call them first-" Charles said in a small voice and ended the call with Erik. Charles hesitated, scrolled down to Hank's number, staring at it and he thought, it would just be this one time, just one little lie. He dialed Hank's number.

"Hi, Charles!"

"Hank," Charles said hoarsely, pretending to sound sick. "I don't feel so good today, I can't come over-"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I have some flu or something. My head's hurting really bad...I won't be able to play-"

"Aw, man! Sounds bad. You want us to come over?"

Charles gripped the phone tightly, running his hands through his hair in frustration."No! No don't do that...I don't want you to get my virus or whatever I have here-"

"Ok then, rest up!"

"Thanks and I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be, just get well soon-"

"Ok, bye-" Charles said quietly, ending the call.

Charles hurriedly took his clothes off and ran for his bathroom, taking a quick bath and grooming himself as best as he could, looking his face over and making sure he looked neat for Erik. He ran his hand over his face.

Maybe I could put on some moisturizer or something, some cologne- Charles thought anxiously and opened his medicine cabinet to look for something, finding nothing satisfactory, he went into Raven's bedroom to look over her dresser for something he could use.

She was out with her own friends as well, leaving earlier than him and was probably at the mall. He sniffed over some of the creams and lotions she had, making a face because some of them are too flowery. He found a small jar of moisturizer that read sugar vanilla and he liked its smell. It smelled good enough to eat that he tested it on his tongue and found that it did taste sweet.

Erik would probably like that. He put some on his face and even rubbed some on his lips. He continued to look over her bottles of perfume next and found one that went well with the scent of vanilla. The label read white musk, it didn't smell feminine or flowery and it was really subtle. He sprayed some on his still wet hair. He carried the bottle with him and went through his clothes, wondering what to wear. He laughed inwardly, feeling slightly silly because he was like a girl anxious over pleasing a date and getting all dolled up. Oh, Erik! Look what you put me through!

"Nothing!" Charles muttered under his breath as he pushed around the clothes hanging in his closet. It was too late to shop for a new outfit.

He went into his parent's bedroom, opened his dad's closet and found a nice pale blue shirt with a soft, almost silky fabric. It was a little too big but he could just roll the sleeves up. He padded barefoot back to his room and found a clean pair of tan pants to go with the shirt and a gray coat and he put these on. He sprayed some cologne on his clothes and looked himself over again as he combed his hair before a mirror. He decided he won't be wearing his glasses. He felt a nervous excitement over meeting Erik this time because they will be alone together again, with no one to interrupt or distract them.

He was probably over dressed and when he got down the stairs and his mother exclaimed on it too.

"Charles, are you going on a date?" She looked him over appreciatively.

"No, Mom...just meeting up with some friends-"

She put a hand to her hip and smiled at him. He resembled his mother more at that moment, both of them having the same dark brown, shining locks and blue eyes.

"Aren't you a bit overdressed to just meet up with Hank and Sean? Where are you boys going to this time? The Waldorf Astoria or some classy place I don't know of?"

"Mom!" Charles said petulantly, rolling his eyes at her but smiling sheepishly all the same.

"I bet it's a girl. Why do you have to hide these things from me? I'd love to meet her-"

"Mom, please-" Charles said in a serious voice.

"Oh alright! Just tell me when you feel like it! Have fun and stay out as late as you want! You have my blessing!"

Charles chuckled and kissed her softly on the cheek. Her eyes widened."My, you smell nice! It is definitely a girl!"

He barked out a short laugh and started walking out the door when she suddenly called out from behind him when she realized something.

"Is that your father's new shirt you're wearing?"

Charles didn't answer her this time. He hurried down the front steps and pretended that he did not hear her. He hoped that Erik would not tear the shirt off of him and ruin it. His Mom would have a fit if he did not give it back in pristine condition. He took the bus to get to Erik's street.

Standing before Erik's house, Charles suddenly felt his knees go weak, as if he was unsure of what he was doing there. Erik had complete possession of his mind that he hastened over just to give in to the other's whims .He let out a breath and stepped towards the door but Erik opened it before he could even knock. They stared at each other, not moving for some time. Erik was looking him over, head to toe, his eyes seeming to eat the sight of him up. Erik leaned one hand at the frame of the door, tipping his hip and propping his other hand on it. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose dark brown shorts and a plain red sox t-shirt. He smiled as if slightly amused.

"I think I forgot to look over the memo. I'm a bit under-dressed for the prayer meeting-" Erik teased.

Charles let out a huff of breath and pushed past Erik haughtily, entering the house of his own accord.

"Everyone's a critic all of the sudden! What's wrong with dressing up? You think I look like some...some choirboy?"Charles spluttered, pouting his lips out and glowering at Erik. Erik locked the door behind him and kept on smiling at Charles.

"A sinful choir boy actually, out on a downward spiral into indecency-"

"Smart off me one more time and I will leave!" Charles said angrily, his cheeks burning, feeling humiliated and foolish because he took all this effort for Erik and the other was just teasing him. Erik suddenly put his hands on Charles's shoulder, staring at him seriously.

"Don't be like that! I had you come over to make you happy-"

Charles continued to fume."Well I'm so happy right now, I'm bursting with joy!" he said through gritted teeth, his eyes still narrowed up at Erik.

Erik sighed and led Charles to the living room and had him sit on a large chocolate brown sofa, softly pushing down on his shoulders.

"Sit, and wait for me here-"then Erik left him there by himself.

Charles looked around the room. It was very clean but at the same time, very spare. The sofa was up against the wall, which was covered with a dark-reddish brown wallpaper, giving the room a dark and warm tone, the leather sofa Charles sat on matched the rest of the furniture and before it, from across the room stood a large old-fashioned television, one of those boxy square ones that are no longer manufactured. There were pictures of Erik and Erik's parents on one of the side tables and Charles picked these up to look at them and it made him smile, softening his anger further. There were books on the bookshelves, magazines and newspapers on the other matching side table and a curtained window at Charles's back. Then Erik came out from a side doorway making Charles glance up, his mouth growing soft and round in surprise. Erik was wearing a black suit, a coat and tie affair and he looked great wearing it. Damn, he was so handsome it made Charles's ears burn like the rest of his face.

"Now we're a perfect match," Erik announced and then he sat next to Charles, smiling at him affectionately. He leaned in close and kissed Charles's lips softly and then he pulled back, eyes slightly heavy lidded, licking his lips and then he smiled lewdly, taking Charles into his arms.

"You smell so good, Charles-" He whispered against the other's ear, burying his face into Charles's hair, nuzzling it and deeply breathing of Charles's scent, just hearing Erik breathe turned Charles on. Then Erik was licking and kissing Charles's earlobe and his neck, his rough-silk mouth passing over Charles's cheeks over and over, nibbling at his lower lip again, softly kissing the tip of Charles's nose and holding the other's blushing hot cheeks in both palms. Charles felt that burning sensation again all over, as if he was going to burst into flames because of the heat of it. Erik was taking his time kissing him. Erik licked at one cheekbone slowly and in a rasping voice he spoke against Charles's hot skin.

"Sweet,"

It made Charles shiver and gasp softly. Then Erik was unbuttoning his own coat and removing Charles's coat, letting it fall to the carpeted floor. Charles was moaning, already aroused as he held onto Erik, his body writhing restlessly against the other. Erik stopped and they are gasping over each other's faces.

"I want to give you something-" Erik whispered.

"What is it?" Charles said in a quiet voice, he was kissing Erik's neck, returning the kisses Erik was giving him earlier. Erik pulled back from his embrace reluctantly but he reached down and held Charles's hand and led him to the kitchen, which also looked very spare. On the countertop was an entire peach cobbler in a deep dish. Charles stared up at Erik, registering a pleasant look of surprise.

"Erik, what's this?" Charles asked gently but of course he had a pretty clear idea what it was.

"I made this for you, to make up for the one I destroyed-" Erik said, his voice growing solemn.

Charles felt tears come up to his eyes. He tried his best to stop them from flowing down, blinking his eyes repeatedly. Erik got out a white little dish and neatly sliced him a piece and put it on the plate, getting a fork as well and pushing it towards Charles across the counter top.

"I practiced a few times to get it right. I think it tastes pretty good. It's edible, I promise!" Erik murmured softly, acting like he was the one that was so embarrassed but trying to be manly about it, his own cheeks growing crimson.

"That's...that's really...sweet of you," Charles sounded overwhelmed, looking up at Erik happily. Charles picked up the fork, cutting up a small bit of peach cobbler and brought it to his mouth. He chewed slowly, his eyes still fixed on Erik as he kept on eating.

"This is very good, Erik. It's delicious-"

Erik beamed proudly at that, sitting closer and bringing his hand up to cup his own chin. That was when Charles saw the burn marks on Erik's hands and a couple of cuts on his fingers. Charles suddenly reached for his right hand and exclaimed over it.

"Erik! Your hands!"

Erik pulled his hand back slowly, giving him a weak smile.

"I don't really cook, not for myself or anyone. I didn't know those damned fresh peaches would be so juicy and slippery and I don't know how to test the heat of the oven. This stupid cookbook I read made it sound so easy-"

Charles reached for him again and kissed Erik's wounded hands, cupping Erik's cheek in his palm.

"Thank you," Charles said his voice soft with affection for Erik. Erik sighed happily, enjoying Charles's attention.

When Charles had finished his slice of peach cobbler and drank a glass of water, they went back to the sofa to continue fooling around. Erik was getting into that state of hungering desperation as he kept kissing Charles, savoring the taste of the peach cobbler that still lingered on Charles's breath. He had taken off his own shirt and had removed Charles's shirt carefully because the other asked him to. Now they are both only just wearing their pants and are barefoot. Erik made it so Charles was leaning on top of his belly and he kissed the other repeatedly, his tongue and mouth exploring the pale, smooth skin of Charles's neck and shoulders, his hands wandering over the other's body while Charles propped himself up on his arms so that Erik could move around under him. Erik was getting even more aroused and excited, just to see Charles responding to the touches and moaning out loud this time, with no one around to prevent them from voicing out their passion.

Charles's hand had slid down and was touching Erik through his pants, fondling at the hardness of his sex that pressed painfully at the fabric, making Erik groan in pleasure, he was giving Erik a dark look of lust, his eyes heavy with it. Charles himself was so turned on already, full of this wild craving to have sex with Erik again, he was gasping into the kisses, frantically trying to undo Erik's pants but Erik pulled back from their frenzied kissing, breathing sharply with his mouth open.

"Wait," he said in a breathless, guttural voice.

Charles looked up at him curiously, his eyes desperate.

"Let's slow it down-" Erik said in a soft voice and sighing, he lay back on the sofa, with Charles on top of him.

"Erik, this is driving me crazy-" Charles complained as he laid his head on Erik's chest, still trying to catch his own breath.

"Exactly what I want-" Erik said in a leering voice, grinning with his eyes closed.

"You bastard!" Charles said in a gruff voice, pretending to be annoyed. He pinched Erik's nipple and the other jumped a bit in surprise.

"Ow, Charles!"

"That's what you will get if you keep leaving me hanging like this!"Charles started pinching him some more that Erik struggled to get up and pull away from Charles, both of them laughing and pretending to fight off each other. Erik stared at Charles's smiling red lips again, which was shining and slightly puffy from being sucked on and kissed by him. He reached out and caressed Charles's lower lip possessively.

"You're beautiful!" Erik said softly, all playfulness gone as he stared at Charles's face,suddenly overcome by these strange feelings he had for the other. Charles himself was reddening again, unable to hide it when something Erik would say or do moved him. Erik shifted in his seat, releasing Charles and then he stood up. Charles gave him a mystified look but Erik just smiled at him secretly. He went into the kitchen, came back a few seconds later with a medium-sized peach on a plate.

Erik sat back next to Charles and placed the plate with the peach on the floor. Then he picked up the peach and held it in his hand right hand.

"You know, every time I look at a peach, it reminds me of you. When we first kissed on the beach, you tasted of peaches and every time I see you and you are blushing, it reminds me of this fruit-"

Charles giggled at that, leaning back onto him again, smiling shyly. Erik held the peach out close to Charles's face. Charles was about to take it from his hand but Erik drew it away from his reach.

"No,"

"No?" Charles echoed back, his eyebrow quirking up.

Erik pressed the fruit softly to Charles's lips. He spoke huskily again."Eat it while I hold it up for you-"

Charles understood what Erik wanted and gave him a lewd smile. His tongue slid out of his mouth and he was obscenely licking at the skin of the peach, his eyes darkly looking up at Erik, then he bit into the fruit, sucking and licking as the juices trickled slowly from Erik's palm, meeting up against his chin.

"Hmmm," Charles moaned and then his tongue flicked slowly over his own lips as he relished the taste, delving into it seductively. He made more biting, sucking motions as he ate, his tongue lapping up not only the juice that was flowing down Erik's forearm but he also licked indecently at Erik's fingers and his skin. Erik was looking on in arousal, admiring the way Charles moved over him and the way the other was eating the peach in such a sexual way.

"I want you to lick my cock just like that-" Erik purred as continued to stare at Charles, who was almost done eating the peach. Charles stopped to answer him, smacking his lips as he ran his tongue over it.

"Can I bite your cock like this?"

Charles giggled then he brought his face down quickly and bit hard at one side of the fruit, pulling back, laughing, Erik started to laugh with him.

"If you bit it off like that how would I be able to please you?"

Charles was laughing even harder now, lifting a hand up to wipe the side of his mouth. His eyes were sparkling with amusement, his smile sweetly charming that at that moment Erik thought he was falling in love with him. Erik couldn't stand it anymore. He flung the fruit down on the plate and then he grabbed at Charles and forced him back onto the couch, kissing the other roughly, surprising Charles and making him moan in a pleased way. Erik was hurriedly undoing Charles pants and pulled it down his thighs. Charles himself was reaching down to help him push it off and after Erik flung it off somewhere, Charles was helping Erik take off his own pants.

When they were both naked, Erik sat back on his haunches to look over Charles's body, his gaze lingering over the other possessively. Charles had one arm up over the side of his head; the other was down at his side. Erik could see a slight sheen of sweat on Charles's forehead, his blush reaching down to his neck already, his chest heaving slightly. The way he lay there like he was offering himself up, giving Erik that naughty, come-hither look made Erik want to violently fuck him over and over till the other would be begging him to stop. What was it about Charles that made him want to fuck the other so badly each time he looked at him? It's like Charles had some sort of aphrodisiac emanating from him and it seemed to only reach him alone and had some sort of control over him. He bent closer and smiled at Charles, licking at Charles's lower lip seductively and making the other gasp.

"After I'm through with you...you won't be going home tonight, Charles-" Erik rasped out and then he started to suck and kiss Charles roughly on the mouth. Charles was not even able to respond. Erik kissed him on the lips long and hard, pressing down on top of him and pinning him onto the couch. Charles's eyes went wide but he could not push Erik away from him, he was so strong and he had his crazed look of lust in his eyes that suddenly made Charles feel a flutter of fear in his stomach. What else could Erik possibly do to him? His lungs felt like they are burning again as he struggled in Erik's tight grip.

"Hmmphh-" Charles moaned into Erik's mouth, trying to push him away, he succeeded this time and he was gasping for air, his entire body heaving for breath.

"Oh god, Erik! You-" Charles said in a choked voice but wasn't able to continue.

Erik was kneeling back and leaning down, sucking at his cock violently it made Charles cry some incoherent word, his hands flying down to Erik's shoulder, not even sure if he wanted to push or pull away from Erik. He shut his eyes, wincing at the sudden hurt and strange thrill that it gave him. Erik was strongly and eagerly sucking on him again, it made Charles throw his head back in abandon, his mouth slightly parted as he let Erik continue. It was just so good. Oh that hot mouth, that rough tongue that lapped up at the pre-cum at the head of his cock, Charles didn't think he would be craving for it this badly. He leaned back on his arms, shuddering and moaning while Erik worked to please him.

"Coming, oohhh I'm coming-" Charles crooned and then he did release into Erik's mouth.

He clutched at the side of Erik's head and went still as another explosive orgasm took him right to the edge. Erik took his come in long, appreciative swallows, enjoying the heat of it as it slid sown his throat, he could still feel the pulsing of Charles's straining sex in his mouth. He pulled back licking at the tip and was smiling up at Charles, who opened his eyes to stare down at Erik, breathless and looking beautifully agonized. Erik pulled back and sat up straight on the couch. He gestured for Charles to come closer and he complied. Charles could smell his own come from Erik and also the scent of the white musk perfume was rising from his skin, the smells mingling in the air. Erik pressed his lips to Charles's temple kissing him there.

"Do you want to know what you taste like again?" Erik said throatily. Charles was still slightly trembling and flushed all over as Erik held him. Charles leaned in slowly, mouth slightly open and waiting for the kiss. Erik slid his tongue in first and then his lips crushed up against Charles. Charles drew in a sharp breath through his nose. He could definitely taste it and smell it, the chlorine, musky scent...the taste somehow smoky and like some salty spice. Erik pulled back and gave Charles's lower lip another slow lick. He reached up and touched the back of Charles's neck.

"Now...I want you to suck me off too,"

Charles had never done that to Erik yet, mostly it was Erik doing the pleasing and the touching. He blushed furiously, wondering if he could please Erik the way the other had given him so much pleasure. He kneeled at Erik's side but Erik was indicating he go down on his knees before him on the carpet. Charles awkwardly went down before Erik, shuffling on his knees and then he held Erik's already throbbing cock in his hand. Softly he kissed the tip of it, like how Erik did it to him before, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the other and then he slowly took in Erik's cock in his mouth. Erik's sex was bigger than his, he noticed and it looked like he would be having some difficulty taking it all in. Erik was slowly sliding into his mouth, touching his cheek and slowly stroking it. Charles gagged but he managed to take all of Erik in his mouth then he pulled back and did his best to give Erik a decent blowjob.

Erik sighed in pleasure."Suck it and lick it like how you did it with the peach, Charles-" Erik encouraged him.

Charles smiled at Erik, holding onto that cock with one hand and he did as he was told. He sucked and licked and took Erik in with slow, seductive movements it had Erik gasping and shuddering in pleasure, he held onto Charles's head as the other bobbed up and down his cock, going faster, deeper...sucking it tighter and Erik flung his head back onto the couch, his legs shaking and Charles ran his hands up on them to caress his thighs. Charles lifted his eyes to look up at Erik's arousal and it made Charles suck and lick the other even more indecently, enjoying the reaction it was causing. Erik let out a short grunt when he came, Charles was not prepared for the sensation it caused in his mouth. He tried to swallow Erik's come but it over spilled from his lips down to his chin. He pulled back, gasping and breathless once more.

"Sorry," he mumbled, still holding onto Erik's cock and looking away in embarrassment. Erik reached down and gently caressed his cheek, still in recovery from his own orgasm, making it so Charles faced him.

"Don't worry about it. You did well-" he soothed Charles. He pulled Charles towards him and they lay there on the couch, kissing and touching each other then they both fell asleep, with Erik pressed up behind him as he rolled to his side to get into a comfortable position.

He woke up with a strangled gasp a few hours after with Erik fucking him from behind while he slept, lying on his side. Erik must have prepared him while he was sleeping, he didn't feel anything while he was out but the sudden shocking sensation of being opened up down there, it was an exquisite hurt that woke up Charles's nerve endings and sent waves of an odd stinging pleasure deep inside of him. The feeling doubled...tripled as Erik rammed up into that sensitive gland in his behind. Charles was restlessly arching his back up against Erik's violent thrusting, his eyes heavy once more not with sleep but with this aching desire.

"Oh, Erik! Oh yes-" he moaned, his mouth hung open and a small rill of saliva trickled down to his chin. Erik was gasping throatily into his ear, both of them sweating profusely and driven by the mad need to fuck. Erik kept on pounding his hips up at the back of Charles's thighs and Charles was losing that rhythm as his body lost all control. Erik let out a shuddery breath when he came and Charles followed him last this time, a choked yell coming forth from his lips, his come spilling onto the couch, along with Erik's own come that trickled from his behind. He lay there unmoving for some time, feeling Erik gasping and trying to recover behind him, sloppily kissing the back of his head and his ear. He thought Erik was going to pull out of him but what Erik did made him start in shock. Erik was fucking him again, it was unbelievable. He wanted to turn around to look up at Erik but Erik buried his face at the back of his neck, moaning, reaching out to caress and clutch at his chest.

"Erik-" Charles wasn't able to finish what he had to say again. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open as his tongue lolled out, a stuttering moan escaping him. Erik was still stroking him from the inside, pressing deep into the gland once more. He was still so sensitive, he wasn't sure he was ready to go again and then Erik lifted his leg, letting it rest on his own arm and was blindly reaching for his cock, caressing it, causing this inexplicable, pleasurable pain inside of him. Charles's head was spinning, heart pounding crazily in his chest as all these delicious sensations overwhelmed him. His mind was so overheated with this need to orgasm again. Erik was literally fucking him senseless.

"Fuck!" Charles keened out loud in a growling-gasping voice. It was too much. He was losing it. He bit his lower lip, his face scrunching down as if in pain and then he came once more. He felt his come spilling again as Erik throttled down on his cock with one last hard thrust of his hand and from behind he felt Erik's own come erupt inside of him, with Erik letting out a satisfied moan. They both lay there; the only sound was their breathless gasping as they both let the intensity of the climax go through them, both of them a trembling mess, the sweat cooling the heat off their bodies. Erik pulled back finally, turned him around and started to kiss him languidly, holding him in his embrace. Charles returned the kisses, his hands pressed up to Erik's chest.

How many times? Charles didn't know anymore and he didn't really care. The state of going into an orgasm was getting very addictive. There was this part of him that wanted it to go on and on until he goes crazy with it. It was just the most amazing, passionate sex he had ever had and he wanted more. Erik burned away any sense he ever had and it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. He didn't know how both of them ended up on the carpet. He woke up again and Erik was sleeping next to him, one hand possessively holding onto his hip. Erik's thick lashes fluttered, his mouth was closed and he was breathing deeply and quietly in his sleep. Charles sidled up closer to him, barely able to move and pressed his face into the hollow of Erik's shoulder, waking him up.

"Hmmm-" Erik murmured in a fuzzy voice. Charles sighed contentedly and kissed Erik's skin. The smell of their sexual congress was still in the air, faint...but still there. Erik chuckled softly and lifted his head to look up at the wall clock. It was already night time. He pressed his face into Charles's hair.

"You smell like sex,"

"You smell the same, Erik-"

"You were screaming out so loud the neighbors must think I was watching some porn movie in here-"

Charles started to giggle, his lips still pressed to Erik's shoulder."Since when do you care about what your neighbors think of you?"

"Oh, right. I don't-" Both of them started to laugh and then they just quietly lay there, enjoying the nearness of the other.

They fell asleep again, woke up a several hours after to both take a bath. It was already past midnight and like Erik had promised, he would not be going home last night, it was already almost morning. His body was just too tired out from all that wild sex and his body was aching but it was a good ache. He looked at himself in the mirror in Erik's bathroom and he could see the kiss marks around his neck like it was bruises. He will have to button his shirt up to the collar to hide them, maybe for several days.

Erik drove him back to his house through the back gate so that Charles's parents and his sister won't see them together. Erik had him take the entire peach cobbler with him, all covered in saran wrap in Charles's lap as he sat in Erik's car. They kissed again and Charles got out of the car, smiling, carrying the dish in his hands. He felt like his knees had turned to jelly and he was still aching all over but it did not matter. He still felt so happy for some reason, still on some high after that mind-blowing sex with Erik...until Raven started berating him over using her perfume and going over her things without asking for permission once he got inside the house. He also got scolded over by his mother for using his father's shirt. He offered up the peach cobbler as a truce and that somewhat softened the two angry women. Now they were both curious who his date was.

"It wasn't a date!" Charles said, exasperated and blushing hotly.

The next day, both he and Erik were still feeling the after effects of what they had done. Charles had woken up that morning feeling terrible that he had to stay in bed and he took some pain relievers. He was glad it was a Sunday. Erik called him and they talked for some time on his phone as he lay in bed. Erik sounded tired over the phone but he still managed to say a few indecent things to Charles it made him laugh weakly. Erik sounded like wanted to say something more to Charles but something interrupted him and he hurriedly ended the call. Later in the day, Charles met up with Hank and Sean to go to the mall and they saw how pale he was.

"Are you still sick, Charles? You should probably get some more rest-" Hank began as he looked at Charles, concerned over his state.

"I'm fine," He mumbled.

"He'll be ok," Sean piped in; slightly distracted by the game he was playing on his phone.

They still continued over to the mall, looked over some new graphic novels in one of the stores and then they ran into Raven and her cheerleader friends, who invited them to go eat ice cream together. They were all sitting on one of the round tables outside of the shop and then Raven saw something that caused her to frown. It was Erik Lehnsherr, hanging out with two of his friends, Victor and the other was Jan something. Raven flung her spoon into her cup angrily. She heard what Erik had done to her big brother, ruining the pie she had baked for him.

"Son of a bitch!" Raven swore under her breath. Next to her was Angel Salvadore, who had dated Erik before and she was looking on uncomfortably at Raven. She and Angel used to swoon over how handsome Erik was and how lucky Angel was to date him and make out with him, it was sort of a rite of passage to date an older student, but ever since Erik started to treat her brother in such a mean way, she lost all admiration for him. As Erik walked close by, she noticed that Erik looked over at her brother and smiled. She didn't know what that smile means, it looked as if he was giving her brother a mocking grin. She was not able to stop herself. She quickly stood up and went over to Erik and slapped him in the face.

"What the fuck!" Erik cried out in surprise as he looked over at her angrily. The other cheerleaders stood up and were standing close to Raven to support her...or to suppress her if things got ugly. Angel stood up and went over to Erik to stop him if he decided to get violent towards a girl; her hands were pressed to his chest.

"Ok, let's take it easy!" Kitty Pryde said, the head cheerleader and a senior over the other girls. She lifted her hands out to placate both parties. She was in the same class as Victor and Janos. Erik pointed a finger at Raven.

"Why didn't you say that to that stupid skirt before she slapped me out of nowhere?" Erik cried out balefully, barely able to suppress himself from slapping out a girl in public.

Charles and his friends remained seated in the chairs, gaping at what is happening awkwardly. Charles himself did not know what to do. He looked at both Erik and Raven worriedly, his heart clipping fast in his chest.

"Stop being an ass to my brother then! Pick on someone your own size and stop bullying him!" Raven cried out in indignation, her chest heaving as she glared at Erik, unafraid. Erik was glaring right back at her malevolently and then his eyes fell on Charles. His eyes softened. He couldn't do anything to hurt Charles's sister. That would hurt Charles's feelings even further if he did that. He pretended to pull at his jacket insolently, giving Raven a taunting smile.

"Bitch, you don't tell me what to do. You better thank your fucking lucky stars you are in the mall. I ain't slapping you around with all these security guards roving-" Erik gestured for his friends to follow him and they left, throwing deadly stares towards Raven. Raven let out a breath and sat back in her chair and then she looked over at Angel apologetically.

"I'm so sorry; I just had to do that-"

"I know, Raven. It's not like he's my boyfriend so don't apologize. I just used to date him until I realized what a piece of shit he is-"

"Raven, control yourself next time, ok? What if he hurt you, what would you do then? You know how bad he is with the other kids at school-" Kitty scolded her gently.

Raven shook her head haughtily."That bastard deserved it! He ruined the pie I baked for Charles-" Then she looked over at Charles and his friends who remained silent after all this time. Her expression softened.

"If I ever saw him picking on you again. I swear, I will go to the principal and I'm going to tell Mom and Dad-"

"Raven, no! It will only make it worse-" Charles gasped out.

"Well do you want him to keep doing these things to you? You've kept quiet after all this time-" Raven said, her eyes wide.

"The principal already knows. We talked about it. Erik is really keeping his distance from me. About the pie thing, don't worry about it anymore ok?"

"That pie thing is not just some small thing to me, Charles! He still bullied you-" Raven shouted out, getting worked up over how Charles is such a pacifist.

"Raven, please-" Charles said softly. Charles had a way of calming people with the way he looked at them tenderly and Raven was not immune to it. Raven finally sighed and reached for Charles's hand.

"Ok, but if you need help...just tell me-"

Charles nodded and then the mood lightened. Everyone started to talk about what Raven did and was laughing over it. Charles looked around at everyone, silently wondering if Erik got mad enough with his sister enough to also start bullying her at school. Charles received a text message from Erik and he read it.

[I won't hurt your sister, Charles. I promise. I'll pretend to forget about it]

Charles smiled down at the message. It seems Erik could read his mind and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Hey, what got you smiling like you're drugged, Charles?" Sean asked as he tried to peek at the text message but Charles deleted it and sat back, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Nothing,"

"Oh it must be this girl he was dating-" Raven said loudly, smiling at Charles.

Charles's face fell. If she told them that he went out this Saturday and was not really sick, Hank and Sean might get mad with him.

"Raven, that's private!" Charles hissed out, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What date?" Hank suddenly asked, curious.

"I'll tell you about it sometime! Listen, we gotta go, I have something I urgently need to buy right now-" Charles blabbered and was leading Hank and Sean away, making the other girls giggle at his discomfort to discuss his date. Hank kept pestering him to tell all but Charles remained quiet, silently fuming.

Charles led Hank and Sean to the nearest store and bought a random thing out of nowhere.

"So you urgently needed to buy a tic-tac?" Hank teased Charles, both of them knowing he just did not want to discuss 'that date' Raven was talking about. Charles grinned at him sheepishly.

"You know we won't stop bugging you until you tell us about your date. When did you start dating someone? Was it when you asked us about that obsessed admirer thing? Is she someone we know at school?" Hank rapped back continuously, giving Charles a huge grin. Charles slapped a hand to his face.

"Jesus, it was not a date! For the last time!" Charles groaned out.

"Well what is it then?" Sean asked.

Charles blinked at the question. How was he going to tell them he had sex with the so-called 'obsessed admirer' and that it was the most incredible thing in the world to him? How? He could never ever tell them the truth. So he had to keep lying as best as he could.

"It was just some girl I met from the Wyngarde Academy a few weeks back, I met with her this morning and she gave me a peach cobbler pie that was all-"

"A girl from our rival school?" Sean asked incredulous.

"Ah no wonder you didn't want to tell us. What's her name?" Hank asked, finally accepting his answer.

"Um, her name is Maxine. And don't get any ideas, we are not dating! She was just being friendly-"

"Well, will we be seeing her around?" Sean queried.

"No, I don't think so-"

Lies, more lies. Charles did not like to lie but what could he do? Tell the truth and have everyone looking at him differently because of the strangeness of his relationship with Erik? Or keep on lying and continue being Erik's secret lover while everyone was none the wiser? He could not just end it with Erik, not now that he was falling in love with him. He was falling in love with Erik because he was so passionate and sometimes he was tender, behaving like an attentive lover and deep inside he cared about Charles, he had told him so. He wondered if Erik felt the same, if Erik would ever tell him that he loved him...


	5. Chapter 5

"Charles, are you using my perfume again?" Raven asked as Charles went by her while they are both preparing for school. Charles was a very fastidious and punctual student. He was already dressed and ready to go while Raven was still wearing a tank top and shorts, feeling sleepy and eating some fruit and some cereal for breakfast.

"Hmm? No, I ah...bought a bottle of my own. I really liked the smell-"

Raven noticed that Charles had been dressing up much nicer lately. He had bought himself a new set of cardigans and some new button down shirts and vests. He had asked their mother for some money so he can buy new things for himself when he told her it was time for him to get new clothes .He had never asked her before. He was usually forced to buy clothes for himself because he was ok with whatever was given to him or whatever he had at hand. And of all odd purchases he made when Raven snooped over his shopping bags from last week, she saw a dark blue silk robe that went very well with his eyes. He never cared to wear robes before when getting out of bed and she never saw him wear it in the morning. She actually wanted to ask him for that robe or even sneak in to steal it from his closet but he had been locking his room up for some reason. And now the odd purchase of a perfume. A woman's perfume even.

"Charles you do realize that's for girls. You should be buying one made for men-"

Charles shrugged, not even trying to look her way as he started shoving books in his backpack. "I don't care. I like it-"

Raven smiled at her older brother as she watched him move about. He stood before a mirror that was on a wall in the kitchen; he was combing his hair and looking over himself critically. Then he put his glasses on giving a small smile at his reflection and then he picked up his backpack and his coat. He must be seeing a girl that was all she could think of on why he had been so fussy with his looks of the late. He had been leaving secretly during some nights too. She had caught him once when she got home from a date and was eating a cup of yoghurt in the kitchen. She had kept the lights off except for a small dim light and the light coming in from their kitchen window. She heard a noise, the sound of a door rubbing up against its frame. A faint rustle and she peeked over the side of the kitchen door. It was Charles. He had just come in late himself and was putting his coat back in the coat closet. His hair was a mess and he was not wearing his glasses. His face looked flushed and he had a smile plastered to his face, as if he was happy over something. Then he took his shoes off and was quietly getting up the stairs. She wondered sometimes, why all this secrecy? She was somewhat happy that he was seeing someone because he wasn't acting like such a wall flower and a nerd. He was much more friendly at school and some girls at school were noticing how nice Charles looked and how he seemed to have this inner glow.

"Hey Charles, when will you introduce us to this girl you are seeing?" Raven asked offhandedly as she put aside her dishes after she rinsed them in the sink. Charles stopped in his tracks. He already slung his backpack to his shoulder. He was about to leave.

"What girl?" He asked, baffled.

"Charles, stop trying to deny it. Don't you notice how you look like lately? You look like a guy seeing someone-" Raven said, sounding slightly exasperated.

Charles didn't say anything anymore. He gave her a small, secretive smile and was out of the door before she could continue asking.

"What's this about?" Erik asked tersely as he sat before Principal Summers again. He was so familiar with the principal calling him in that the secretary outside did not even look up when he entered.

Principal Summers was looking at Erik, keeping his face carefully blank.

"You know I have been monitoring your progress in the book club and outside of the club, Mr Lehnsherr and it is somewhat pleasing to know that my decision to have Mr Xavier be your partner and help you out with your studies has borne fruit-"

"Yeah, well I gotta get out of your school one way or another-" Erik said insolently. Then he saw Principal Summers frowning, his eyes narrowing at Erik.

"Do you have something you wish to tell me about Mr Xavier, Mr Lehnsherr?"

Erik returned the frown. "What about him? There's nothing to tell-"

"Mr Xavier has been very kind to help you with your academics but I have heard very disturbing things about how you treat that poor boy-"

Erik, as usual sat rudely in his chair, slouched back with his legs sprawled out before him. "Like what?"

"Of late, the incident in the hallway where one of the maintenance staff saw you take an item from Mr Xavier and destroy it and as you recall, that incident in the cafeteria, had Mr Logan not seen the entire incident and reported you here, you would have surely hurt him. Before that, he came to school with some injury. I have been conducting my own investigation on how that might have occurred. Mr Xavier, although he had been loath to admit you had any part in it, did report you on that window incident and I feel that it is related somehow-"

Erik crossed his arms in front of himself and was making a face."Fine. I only admit to the small pranks but I never beat Xavier up!"

"The truth is yet to be revealed, Mr Lehnsherr-" Principal Summers leaned forward on his desk, his face relaxing. Erik just kept on sneering; his expression as always was deliberately impertinent.

"When I both saw you here after the window incident, I thought there might be something more to you, Mr Lehnsherr. Because you don't usually apologize for your actions and when you apologized to Mr Xavier when you insulted him, I thought you would have formed some camaraderie while in the book club. True enough, you treat him well in the club, as reported to me by Ms Grey but outside of the club is another matter,"

The principal continued, sighing. "Maybe it would be in Mr Xavier's best interest if I pull you out of book club and keep you away from him, I should have done that after the cafeteria incident but I wanted to give you a chance to work it out then. Would that resolve this ire you feel for him when he reported on your actions, that night when you defaced school property?"

Erik's face fell, whatever arrogance he was trying to put forth had drained from him. He sat up straight and mumbled an answer.

"Don't do that. I need him...to help with my studies-" Erik was actually looking away, his face going pale and this made the principal raise an eyebrow.

"So you do want to be a better student after all!"

Erik looked up, his expression changed again. He was furious now, his face darkening."That's my own decision! Don't think for a moment it had something to do with you! Xavier and I had an agreement! I had to keep up appearances in front of my friends and everyone else or they would think my ass was whupped if they knew I was in the book club!"

"Really? I find it hard to believe that Mr Xavier would agree to such a treatment. He's a bright young man-"

"Ask him then! He understands why I had to do that!"

"Because you have your reputation to uphold?"

"What the hell do you know? You don't know anything!" Erik's voice was rising as well as the anger he was feeling for the principal, who was looking on at his outburst, unperturbed.

"It's not a matter of what appearances you have to show others. I draw the line in this school, Mr Lehnsherr. If you do want to keep seeing Mr Xavier to help with your school work, then it would be best if you show him the same cordial treatment he has bestowed upon you-"

Erik made a desperate sound, a short intake of breath as he stared on balefully at Principal Summers. He hated the smug bastard more than ever, but deep inside, he was feeling something else. He felt relieved that the principal had brought this up and that he could finally stop hurting or humiliating Charles. He did his best to prevent this odd joy in his heart from showing in his face. He would have to think up some lie to tell his friends.

"Fine," Erik said through gritted teeth.

The principal smiled faintly."So that is it then? We have an agreement. If you renege on our agreement Mr Lehnsherr, you know what will happen next-"

"Yeah, whatever!" Erik stood up, not waiting to be dismissed. He was at the door, about to pull on the knob when principal Summers called out something else.

"I did tell you I am still investigating on how Mr Xavier got his injuries, Mr Lehnsherr. If what you say is true and you did not have anything to do with it...would you happen to have any idea who could have done such a violent act?"

Erik froze for a moment then he turned to give the principal an impassive stare."No,"

"Very well. Carry on then-" the principal nodded his way and it was all Erik could do not to go back in there and punch that pathetic asshole out. If anyone ratted on Shaw that would really be bad. He had to talk to Charles and find out if his friends could be trusted.

He and Charles discovered a place where they could meet and be sure that no one would see them. It was the rooftop of the school theater. It opens up to a roof hatch door that makes a loud screeching noise when moved. If anyone tried to open it, Erik and Charles would know and they could find the time to hide if anyone came up. Erik had left a note at Charles's locker, urging him to meet up at once at their 'secret place'. Charles had come as soon as he could and found Erik pacing around restlessly, smoking and looking down at the school grounds. His gaze was upon the baseball field, where his friends were already practicing. Erik of course heard the noise of the door and looked over. Charles climbed up and went to Erik and saw how his face looked.

"What is it, Erik?" and then Erik told him everything the principal told him.

"Can we trust your friends to keep quiet, Charles?" Erik asked as he crushed the cigarette beneath his boot, smearing it into the cement.

"We already talked about it. I told them that was my business. But if you want, I can talk to them again-" Charles went to Erik and put his arm around his shoulder.

"The only reason I pretended to be after you is so that Shaw doesn't harm you. He's twice as worse than I could ever be, Charles. I don't want him to hurt you-"Erik reached up to hold onto Charles's arm, running his palm over Charles's pale skin. Then he looked around at Charles, his gaze troubled.

"If word comes out that he was the one that beat you up and he gets into trouble for it, I don't know what to do then. Shaw's my friend but-" Erik could not hide the frustration he felt. Charles reached up to caress his cheek.

"I understand, Erik. Don't worry, we can still do something about it-" Charles said soothingly, hugging Erik close and pressing his face to Erik's chest. Erik sighed and hugged him back, they held each other quietly for some time and then Erik pulled back smiling at Charles.

"On the bright side, since Summers gave his ultimatum that I am not to harm you, I don't need to do these stupid things that I do to pretend that I hate you. I can just tell my crew we have to lie low. Hell, I can tell them not to touch you since we are under the principal's sights!"

Erik looked so relieved and so happy that he did not have to keep on bullying Charles. He thought he could probably just throw some mean words here and there to keep showing everyone he still hated Charles but nothing more physical. Charles found his happiness infectious and was smiling right back. Erik's expression softened, his eyes grew tender just seeing him smile and then he bent down and kissed Charles, who instantly closed his eyes and kissed Erik right back, even though he tasted of cigarettes. Erik's hand moved down to Charles's waist pulling him closer, pressing himself against the other then he ran his hands over Charles's body, restless and aroused and wanting to take Charles there on the rooftop. He started to undo the buttons on Charles's shirt but Charles pulled back giggling.

"Control yourself, Erik! We're at school!"

Erik pressed his lips to Charles's ear, kissing it." Just a quick one Charles, please-"

Charles pulled back even further, putting some distance between him and Erik. "God, are you always this horny?"

Erik leaned back on one of the unused equipment from the prop department, a stone pillar that was overturned, made with a tough type of cardboard that almost felt as if it was made of the real thing.

"Only for you, Charles-"

"Well what about those other girls you dated? I heard you dated Angel, my sister's friend in the cheer squad-"

"It was just a few times, nothing happened. Why Charles, are you jealous?" Erik asked in a teasing tone.

"No. But don't you think you are probably just confused about what you want? I mean, maybe you might miss seeing a woman at some point or you might miss having sex with one-"

"I used to be confused, that's true... but now I know what I want and what I want is right before me-"

Charles blushed, his cheeks hectic and beautifully flushed again it made Erik smile. Charles awkwardly stepped back even further, running his palms at the sides of his pants.

"I think we better go, we both need to prepare for Phys Ed or Mr Logan will be on your case again-"

"You know I'm coming over to your house later and I'm going to have to get back at you for leaving me hanging like this-"

Charles chuckled softly at that, giving Erik a naughty smile and he pulled the cover of the hatch door." I'm leaving first. I'll give you three minutes ok?" They never leave at the same time when they meet secretly, they would give each other three to five minutes to leave and then the other would go out some other way so they will not be seen together.

Erik just smiled right back."Ok,"

"That motherfucker said what!" Shaw cried out, his voice clotted with rage when Erik gave Shaw and his friends a modified account of what the principal discussed with him. He had told them the part that the school staff had been reporting his bullying of Charles and was told to stop or he would be sent to reform school and that the beating of Charles Xavier a couple of months back is under investigation. Erik told them he would take care of it by speaking directly to Charles and his friends to keep them from talking. Erik made sure he gave emphasis to the words 'expulsion' and 'being carefully watched' when he told them again how grave it is that they are being investigated.

"Fuck this shit! That Summers is gonna get it from me! I'll trash his car!" Shaw hissed. They are still on the baseball field, preparing for the upcoming ball game and practicing for hours on end so Erik won't be seeing much of his gang. He had given the excuse that he had a job so he couldn't hang around to root for them. Erik put a hand to Shaw's arm.

"Man, don't do that. It's gonna make it worse. We gotta lie low. I'll speak with that homo Xavier and his other queer friends-"

"Yeah, Erik! You know how to talk 'em over-" Victor exclaimed. He was nervous that his name might also get dragged into this. If Charles had ratted on him and the rest, it would kill his parents if he got expelled from school.

"I'll make them a deal. We'll pretend we won't be harassing their asses no more and when the right time comes...I'll finally get Xavier-" Erik said in a low, malicious voice. Shaw still bristled over the fact that he had to kowtow to a bunch of nerds so that he won't get expelled. He was glad that Erik would do all the talking since he was the smooth talker in the group.

"You think they'll agree to that, Erik? I don't know if those losers would hear you out after we've been trashing them around a lot-" Janos asked. Janos was usually quiet because he was always the gloomy one in the group and always thought of the downside of things, so they always told him to just shut up.

"Don't worry. I'll make this work-" Erik said smoothly.

Charles and Erik made an agreement to meet up with Sean and Hank in secret at Hank's house, where no one would think Erik would ever go to. Charles made the pretense that he had invited a 'friend' over for an online game but it was actually Erik he brought along when they met up at Hank's house. Hank nearly fainted when he saw Erik in his room. Erik was looking around curiously at the massive figure collections in the glass cabinets surrounding Hank's room, Superhero posters and the large gaming console that was set up with three monitors, a game server and some intricate keypads with lots of wires bunched up behind the tables. Hank grabbed Charles's arm and dragged him out to his door to speak with him privately, leaving Sean to stare up stupidly at Erik as they both stood in Hank's room.

"Charles! What the hell! Why is he here?" Hank said with wide, infuriated eyes.

"He said he wanted to talk in private. That it was important-" Charles said in a small voice as he looked down at his feet, unable to meet Hank's eyes.

"Oh, fuck Charles! You brought an enemy into my inner sanctum! How could you?"

Charles found it funny that Hank cusses a lot when agitated, when he had been claiming he was above swearing. Hank was pacing around, giving Charles a deadly look. "That bastard! He was so damn mean to you and you dared to bring him here?" Hank hissed as he kept going back and forth nervously in a short circle.

"You know I can hear you-" Erik called out from behind the door. Hank froze and cussed some more under his breath. "Shit! Shit on this, Charles!"

Charles tried his best to calm Hank down."Listen, he came to me with no ill-will. He just wanted to talk. That's all-"

Hank stared at Charles with wide eyes, looking very annoyed."Why the fuck does he need to talk to us too? What gives?"

Charles was getting impatient himself. "I don't know the exact details, ok? Let's just listen to what he has to say. The sooner we are done with this, the sooner he can leave-"

Hank finally relented and they went back into his room, only to find Sean and Erik already playing on the gaming console. It was a role play shoot-out game and Erik and Sean were on a team-up, they both actually seemed to be having fun.

"Grab that canister Erik! It's ammo! Quick! Quick! Yeah! Let's shoot them muthafuckas!" Sean howled. Erik was laughing as he let loose a barrage of gunfire on a bunch of enemy soldiers coming from the left wing. Sean's character threw grenades on the ones coming from behind them. Hank and Charles looked at each other in wonder. It was some time before they finished and then Erik turned to face Hank.

"That is some wicked setup you have there, man. I'm hooked-" Erik said, still smiling.

Hank's jaw hung open stupidly as he stared at Erik for a moment. He still can't believe one of the school's mean kids is in his room, playing on his gaming system, hanging out with his own friends. He gathered himself up and cleared his throat.

"Charles told us you wanted to talk about something. So talk," Hank said, trying to sound tougher because this was his house. Erik can't possibly beat him up in his own home. Erik's face became serious and then he sat up straight, pressing his palms together and rubbing them, as if he was thinking about how to proceed.

"Everyone in this room, I have picked on you from time to time, right? Especially you Charles. We all know I'm the bad guy, I make little kids cry and call out for their mommies, I call you colorful names and pull some pranks. I guess the point is, I'm on the principal's radar so I'm gonna call a truce-"

"What? What do you mean?" Hank asked. He stood before Erik as he sat on one of his gaming chairs while Sean and Charles sat on Hank's bed, listening.

"I will quit harassing you three if you promise not to talk to the principal about me or my crew. You all recall Shaw had beat up Charles two months back? The principal is still investigating on it-" Erik thought that an honest approach might be best if he was to get them to cooperate.

"I also told my crew about you. No one will touch you in school. I promise. No more bullying-"

"It's so convenient for you to just come here and say that! What if we don't want to?" Hank challenged Erik. Erik shook his head sadly and stood up, he patted Hank's cheek, his tone deceptively regretful.

"If you don't do as I say, then you leave me no choice. I won't be able to stop Shaw if he puts Charles in the hospital, suffering from a coma and I am sure since you were witnesses to the beating Charles got before, he will be coming for you guys as well. You three will be spending your graduation days in a wheelchair or a body cast, how's that?"

Silence from all three. Erik finally got their undivided attention. "Now, here's the deal. Summers will try and talk to you three. I think he has a pretty clear idea it was Shaw that did Charles in but he has no proof yet. So you will all tell them it was some Wyngarde bastard that did it. No names, no faces. Just make something up together, get your story straight-"

All three still remained silent, both Sean and Hank are somehow afraid of the possibility that that they are being suckered into a situation that they will not win at. Only Charles knew that Erik was really on their side, that he did not want to be a bully anymore and that he wanted no harm to come to Charles. It was all an act, whatever he was doing now.

"So, what's the answer?" Erik asked looking at all three of them.

Hank hesitated then he went over to Charles and Sean, discussing the situation over with them. Hank, being the one that represents the group stood up from his crouching position before them and he faced Erik.

"We want something else out of this deal before we agree to it-"

"What is it?" Erik smiled; he was going to get his way after all.

"We want protection on the outside too. Those Wyngarde boys we encountered are still probably on the prowl for us, we can't go back to our favorite diner because of them-"

Erik pretended to think it over. He actually wanted to watch out for Charles at all times to make sure no one harasses him outside of school. This was an additional opportunity to be with him.

"Alright, only if all three of you are together. I can't promise to be around holding your ass up for you, twenty-four-seven-"

Hank finally managed to smile at this. "Ok then. We won't talk,"

There was the familiar soft knock at his window and Charles didn't really need to get up. He had left the window open for Erik. He was lying in bed as always, sometimes he would already be naked or sometimes he would be wearing that beautiful dark blue silk robe Erik had liked to see him in. Charles lay on his side languidly, waiting for Erik to enter; his one leg was already exposed as the soft fabric parted to reveal his bare skin. Erik entered the window smiling at the sight of Charles almost naked and waiting for him, the other inviting him over with his bedroom eyes and lewd smile. Charles was running a hand slowly over the coverlet next to himself.

"That went well, didn't it?" Erik said as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on a table nearby.

"Yes," Charles said in a throaty voice, biting his lower lip seductively while Erik watched.

He went towards the bed, pulling his shirt off of himself while Charles got up on his knees on the bed and shifted closer to Erik to help remove his pants. Charles was unbuckling his belt first, still giving Erik that sultry look as he undid the loop while Erik threw his shirt down to the floor, his chest slightly heaving as he watched Charles unzip his fly. He could already see that Charles was aroused; his sex was already bobbing up against the blue silk robe that covered him. Erik caressed Charles's cheek as he moved to push the pants down to Erik's mid thigh and Erik helped him further as he kicked off his own shoes and shuffled to remove his pants. Charles ran his hot palms over Erik's belly, going to that area below his navel and then he clutched hard at Erik's cock, causing Erik to make a short, breathy grunt as Charles gave him a hand job.

"How do you want it this time, Charles? Do you want it rough like last night?" Erik asked in that husky voice of his as he watched Charles's hand moving in slow strokes this time, caressing gently and cupping at his balls, causing some electric shock to race up his spine, making his manhood throb angrily with each tug and tight clutching.

Charles kept on giving him that heated look, his lips already so deliciously red and inviting. God, he wanted to keep kissing those lips over and over. And the sight of him wearing this robe gets Erik each time because it was so erotic when he touches Charles through that silk and he could feel the heat rising instantly from his skin going through to the fabric. Charles pulled at Erik's arms so that he would be on top of him this time, guiding Erik onto his body .Charles was already making these small, breathless sounds of arousal as he pulled Erik closer to kiss him hungrily, he broke the kiss off and he bit seductively at Erik's earlobe, sending a thrill through him.

"Slow...and deep," Charles moaned into his ear. Erik pulled away from Charles's embrace to look down at him in admiration. He ran his hands slowly over Charles's body touching his nipples in slow circling movements and Erik could see his nipples rise up pertly against the fabric, just by being touched. Then his hands explored down to Charles's belly, to his hip and then he touched Charles's sex slowly through the silk. Charles turned his head away, a soft gasp of pleasure escaping him and he bit down on his lower lip again ,as if he couldn't stand it. Erik started to undo the silk belt and parted the fabric, exposing that pale and rosy body, already feeling fevered beneath his exploring palms. Charles turned to look back at him with those darkening blue yes, sparkling tears were already spilling from them.

"Erik I want you in me-"Charles sobbed.

"Shh, Yes Charles. Yes. For you, only for you-" Erik whispered. Erik prepared Charles first, using some of that odd scented lubricant Charles bought and then he was sliding into that amazingly tight depth, feeling as if he was going to come sooner that he wanted to but he controlled the muscles in his torso and sighing, he relaxed for a moment, breathing raggedly over Charles's face. He felt Charles's legs tighten behind him, all sobs and moans as he held onto Erik and enjoyed that thrilling penetration. He turned away again, gasping lightly, a sheen of sweat misting his neck and forehead. Erik kissed his neck, licking at the sweat and then he lifted his mouth to cover Charles's own trembling mouth, drowning in all of Charles, his skin, his scent, his tight little hole that belonged only to him.

His hips began that slow and rhythmic grinding into Charles and Charles was already shuddering at the sensation, also grinding up to meet him, his mouth slightly opened, moaning wantonly, eyes shut tight as he savored each thrust, each mind-shattering stroking at that sensitive gland in him. Erik gently nibbled at his lower lip as Charles restlessly held onto him, his head lolling about helplessly as Erik continued to take him.

Raven could not believe what she was hearing at first. Charles must have thought she left to go on one of her dates but she actually stayed home this time because she didn't feel well. She must be coming down with the flu or something. She was going to go down and grab a glass of orange juice, passing by Charles's door quietly and then she heard it. Charles was...moaning and it sounded like he had someone in there with him. Raven's curiosity got the better of her. She tested the door to see if it would open but it snagged with a slight click and she realized it was locked. She pressed her ear to the door and her eyes widened when she heard Charles moan out in arousal.

"Yes, oh! yes, like that-" Charles moaned against Erik's neck as Erik went in faster, deeper. His hands were restlessly running up into Erik's hair, caressing the back of his neck and chest, his entire body heaving upwards to meet Erik's fuck into him. His toes were curling up with the intesity of his arousal as his thighs clasped around Erik's waist. Erik was trying to control his own moans as he let out quiet, short grunts, pounding faster and faster into Charles. He felt like he was going to go insane if he kept it dammed up even more. He was ramming up and helplessly moaning himself as he was overtaken by this mad need to come into Charles when Charles suddenly shocked him with an odd exclamation. "I love you," Charles cried out. That stopped Erik's furious pounding. His already overheated eyes met Charles's own and he saw that Charles meant what he said too. Erik could see this overwhelming love in Charles's gaze as he gently caressed Erik's cheek. There was also a look of hopefulness in his eyes, hoping that Erik would say that he loved him back. Erik's heart was already thudding painfully in his chest as the blood rush possessed him but he felt it slow down for a moment and then he tenderly kissed Charles's red mouth. He pulled back sighing and was returning the intense gaze Charles was giving him.

"I love you," Erik whispered hoarsely. There. He finally said it, what he had wanted to say to Charles each time they had sex but he didn't have the guts to do it then. Charles was far braver enough to say it first. Erik's hips began to move again, back to that deep and rhythmic thrusting that had Charles twisting wantonly upon the sheets, his legs are loose at Erik's side earlier and now he lifted them up to wrap around Erik's behind to force him forward, licking and biting at his lips in the intensity of his arousal, his head turning from side to side.

Raven could not stand it anymore, she heard Charles say 'I love you' to someone and then she rushed back to her bedroom, found her nail file with the notch at the end and then she quietly made it back to Charles's door. She started to pick at the lock. She had done this before with their front door when she left her keys and she was pushing around and slightly shaking the metal bits inside and then she heard that familiar sound of a heavy snap. She had successfully unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly and quietly. What she saw made her regret she ever picked the lock to snoop into Charles's room.

Charles's eyes were closed because he was already in a state of climax, moaning loudly while a man (A MAN!) was on top of him. The man's face was turned to the side so she did not see his face yet. She only saw his muscular back and his arms as his hips thrusted into Charles and Charles was wearing that blue robe which was parted open and was falling off of his shoulders. His legs were wrapped around the man's waist, his feet covering the man's behind or somewhat covering it as they rocked against each other, just about finished with their fucking. Charles had his arms loose around the man's shoulders and then Charles, with lowered lashes, smiled at the man, who finally turned his head a little that Raven had a good view of his profile. Raven's own heart was pounding inside of her chest, because she was strangely hypnotized by the need to see the man's face to confirm what she saw. She went into the room and softly closed the door behind her, she felt oddly drawn yet distanced from this strange, unbelievable sight before her. The lovers still did not notice her as they kissed and touched each other. Charles looked like he was so happy to be with...Erik?

Charles probably had his best orgasm at that moment because it had something to do with the fact that Erik had told him he loved him. He felt warm and happy and relieved that Erik loved him back. He kissed the side of Erik's face and then he lifted his head and saw something that made his jaw drop and his eyes widen so much he thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"Jesus Christ! Raven, get out of here!" Charles cried out. He was just so glad his parents were out for the night or they would have heard him screaming at Raven and they would rush up and end up seeing him with Erik like this.

Raven was looking extremely disgusted at the sight of them in bed."Ewww! Charles! Ewww!" She was awkwardly trying to open the door but she failed. While the two lovers scrambled to cover themselves up, she was still trying to undo the door. Charles pulled tightly at his robe to cover himself up while Erik slid to the side of the bed to put on his pants. Raven could not open the door because in her confusion, she kept pushing the lock down instead of up and it prevented her from opening it. Erik finally stomped over to her and undid the lock. His eyes looked her over furiously as she stood there, frozen.

"Can't even give your own brother his privacy, can you?" Erik scolded her. Raven was already crying as she stood at the door, trembling and still disgusted over what she had seen. She can't believe that her own brother and Erik are...together.

"It was you?" she gasped out as tears fell from her eyes. She mustered the strength and went over to Charles who sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He could not look at her or speak to her because of the sudden shame that overcame him. Raven grabbed at Charles's shoulders forcing him to look at her.

"Charles! Charles look at me! How could you do this? He was your bully! He tormented you and you are sleeping with him?"

Charles couldn't speak at first; he was too embarrassed to say anything."You don't know anything, Raven-"

"God I am so needing professional help right now! What I saw may have just about damaged me for life! Explain it to me then how you ended up sleeping with a bastard like him-" Raven demanded.

Erik was still standing at the door, his fly barely buttoned up and looking on at this exchange quietly. Charles lifted his head to look over at Erik and then back to Raven. He was slowly getting over the humiliation he felt.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, Raven. But if you want the details, I will tell you everything tomorrow, when we are all over the...the shock. All you have to know for now is I love Erik and I stand by my decision to be with him. If you can't accept him then that means you don't accept me as well-"

"Charles, that's not fair!" Raven cried out angrily.

Charles stood up and went over to Erik and looked him straight in the eye."Nothing has changed between us even if this happened, Erik. You know that, don't you?" Charles was looking at Erik, pleading with him and hoping to be understood. Erik reached for the back of Charles's neck and kissed his cheek.

"No, nothing has changed, Charles-"

Charles did not turn to face Raven, his gaze was still on Erik but he spoke to her." Go back to your room, Raven-"

"Charles?"

Charles finally turned to face her, giving her a tender look."We'll talk tomorrow, I promise. I'm sorry you had to see that but that's between me and him,"

Raven nodded, finally chastised and she gave Erik a brief glare and left. Erik closed the door and locked it again, talking Charles in his arms.

"Are you ok, Charles?"

Charles sighed as he continued holding onto Erik." I was embarrassed, of course. She's my little sister. It's not easy to have her see me like this, with another man-"

"It was her fault," Erik soothed him and kissed his cheek."Let's just get back to bed and make out ok? That might help soothe your nerves-"

Charles smiled at him playfully .He did not want that awful situation to ruin his and Erik's moment together, just when the other had confessed he loved him back."Well I don't want my nerves to be soothed-"

Erik smiled back at him lewdly and then he led Charles to the bed and pushed him down, undoing his pants again.

"Alright, I'm going to hit all the right nerves that will get you riled up then!"

Charles started giggling and took Erik into his embrace, wrapping his legs around the other's waist once more.

Of all the places that Charles wanted to have a heart-to-heart talk with Raven, it was the supermarket. It was a Saturday morning and there are barely any people about. Charles was pushing the cart along the brightly lit aisles of various canned goods and boxes, while Raven walked next to him. Erik was following them from behind, wearing tinted aviator glasses and coming over to the cart to throw some item in that he wanted. Erik said he would be paying for their purchases and he was the one that drove them over so Raven could not complain as to why he should be present while they talked.

"Charles...I'm not sure I will ever be comfortable that you two are together. Especially after I saw you-" Raven could not finish. She was the one blushing now. Charles shook his head weakly as he picked up a box of Grape-nuts, inspecting it. He did not look up as he answered her.

"It was your fault. You picked on the lock of my door. I didn't know you would be home. I didn't intend for you to see that-"

"B-but if I didn't do that I wouldn't have known about you two!"

"So that justifies you invading my privacy?" Charles said in a calm, chiding tone.

"You wouldn't tell us what you've been hiding and I got curious!" Charles didn't answer her. He stopped the cart and tried to look at the various cans of spaghetti sauce, wondering if it would make a decent breakfast. He called out to Erik.

"What do you want for breakfast, Erik?"

"Eggs would be nice...and some bacon-"

Charles grabbed the cart handle and began to move towards the dairy section. "Eggs and Bacon it is. What about you, Raven?"

"I'll just have some fruit. Charles, I'm sorry I did that but would you have told us otherwise?"

"I would have told you...in time. This relationship between me and Erik, it's not easy to accept. I know that. I want a time to come when I won't have to care what people would think and people will accept us-" Erik came over and put a loaf of Wonder bread in the cart, stopping to casually kiss the side of Charles's head. Raven made a face.

"Ugh, PDA!" Raven muttered and Erik stopped to smile at her knowingly."Like you don't do it too, with your dates and whoever you make out with outside your house in some boy's car-"

Raven's eyes widened. Erik must have seen her do this and she blushed again.

"What fruit do you want, Raven?" Charles asked when they passed by the fruit section.

"Just a grapefruit, Charles,"

Charles got three large ones and put them in the cart."Will you tell anyone what you saw, Raven? Will you tell mom and dad?" Charles looked up at her pointedly, waiting for her to answer.

Raven took her time answering as she continued to look at Charles."No. I guess...you have to tell them, right?" Then Raven realized how hard it would be for Charles to even tell their parents. They would never accept Erik and they would probably throw Charles out of their house. Raven suddenly understood how much Charles had against him, being with Erik. They live in this part of the state where people frown upon such things and if any teacher at school found out that they are in a relationship, the two would be parted .Charles continued to hold her gaze and then while at the fruit section, Charles told her everything...how he and Erik ended up together.

"At first, I thought it was just about the sex. But of the last two months I've been with Erik, I have grown fond of him and now I guess, I'm in love with him. It's like I can't let a day pass by without a moment with Erik. I have to talk with him on the phone, just to hear his voice. I have to meet him in school or even in my room, just to be near him. I know it's sort of crazy because it was so sudden...but Erik was so passionate and he made me feel wanted, special. Being with him, it makes me happy-"

"And I see that Charles," Raven said softly.

"I don't know how to tell mom or dad yet. I don't think I have the strength to do that...ever," Charles said tightly. He took his glasses off and wiped at them with a handkerchief. His face was so sad; it was all Raven could do not to reach out to hug him.

"And you yourself...you told me how uncomfortable you are with this. It's hard enough that Erik and I had to pretend to hate each other because of that incident with the window and the plants for everyone else to see. It's even harder each day that I want to be with him to love him freely but we have to make this relationship a secret because it's just not right in the eyes of other people-"

"Charles, why him of all people. Why?"

"I guess...I guess it's because fate brought us together and only time will tell when fate will break us apart, when it wants to-"

Erik came over with two boxes of tea lifting them up for Charles. "Earl Grey or Black tea?"

Charles put his glasses back on and smiled at Erik."Earl Grey, Erik. How did you know I prefer tea?"

"I just do," Erik winked and walked off to look for other purchases.

They were at the counter and Erik was paying for everything else with a credit card when Raven turned to hug Charles and whisper in his ear. "I'll try and accept it Charles, for your sake. Because I love you. It's not just Erik that loves you, ok? And maybe someday...mom and dad will understand it too-"

Charles nearly burst out crying at the counter, his face crumpled as he struggled to control his emotions so he shoved past Erik and ran out to the parking lot, crying out there by himself. He was still wracked with sobs when he felt Erik touch his shoulder and Raven was reaching for his hand .Charles turned to hug Raven back, still sobbing while Erik looked on in silence.

"Thank you, Raven. Thank you!"

When Charles had recovered, they brought their groceries to Erik's car and took it back to the Xavier residence. They all helped prepare their breakfast together in the kitchen and then Charles's mother came out of the bedroom, already dressed smartly. She was looking at Erik, pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, we have a guest? I didn't know you had someone over-"

She looked over at Raven first, her eyebrow quirking up but Raven gestured to Charles, indicating Erik was Charles's guest.

Charles smiled at her and came over to kiss her cheek. "Morning, Mom! This is Erik, my friend from school. He came over to...study. How was the gala party you and dad attended last night?" Charles began brightly. Raven followed suit and kissed her cheek as well.

"Oh it was fun! We finished up so late-" She turned her eyes back to Erik again. He was a very handsome young man but he looked like he would fit well with wearing a leather jacket and a bike. He looked like the rebellious type from her son's school. He had that arrogant aura about him but then the image broke when Erik smiled at her and greeted her politely.

"Good Morning, Ma'am. I'm Erik Lehnsherr. Pleased to meet you-" He held his hand out and gave her hand a warm shake.

"If you don't mind my saying, Ma'am, you bear a striking resemblance to Charles, although I think you are the fair one-"

She laughed at that putting an arm around Charles who stood there quietly, suddenly blushing."My, your friend is quite the charmer, Charles-"

She left them to prepare their breakfast after she got some coffee that Raven had already prepared for her in the coffee pot. Erik nudged Charles and whispered into his ear. "But you are my fairest one, Charles. Don't ever forget that," he planted a kiss on Charles's cheek when he looked around and made sure no one was looking. Charles smiled softly at that.

"Yeah, he's a charmer, Mom. He's charmed me so bad-" Charles whispered when Erik left to set the table with Raven.


	6. Chapter 6

This was going to be their first official date and Charles could not understand why it still made him so fluttery in the stomach every time he would be all alone with Erik. Sitting next to him in the car, Charles had been wondering what Erik had planned for them because he had set up everything and he would not divulge any details. Erik only told him to dress warmly and that they would be driving outside of the city.

Back then, when Erik presented him with the idea of a date, Charles was not able to grasp the concept because he had never dated before and Erik had misunderstood and he assumed Charles was finding the idea absurd.

"I'm sorry, Erik. Did I hear you right? You want to go on a...date?"

Erik was blushing furiously as he stared over at Charles. They are sitting in Erik's bedroom, just reading books and doing their homework. Erik was on the bed, sitting cross-legged, his math assignment lay before him while Charles was sitting on the floor at the side of the bed, his back pressed to the mattress as he read The Sea Wolf by Jack London. Erik was shifting about uncomfortably and then he shuffled forward on the bed and sat next to Charles on the floor, his expression serious.

"I know. It's ridiculous. We've been fucking each other like crazy for the last two months and it's sort of out-of-place to suddenly ask you. But...but I don't want you think that's all I care about doing with you. Shit! I feel stupid!" Erik cried out as he turned his head away, angry with himself.

Charles put his book down and gazed at Erik intently, realizing that Erik might have been thinking about this for some time now and he had not been saying anything. It wasn't exactly all about sex these past few weeks. Sometimes he and Erik would just meet up and to finish their school work and Erik would be laughing it off saying he was starting to feel like such a nerd. Or sometimes Erik would come over to his house and they would watch a movie on his laptop while sitting next to each other in bed or even just to read books quietly while the other was close by...small, mundane things that gave them a chance to just be near to each other. They had never ventured to do anything together outside. Charles touched Erik's arm and smiled up at him.

"I don't think it's ridiculous or stupid. I think that's sweet of you-"

"You know you are the only person in this world that ever thinks I'm sweet. My own mother thinks I'm a rotten apple-" Erik chuckled bitterly.

Erik had told him before that he was not really in a loving relationship with his mom ever since his dad had left. Erik had been so angry over that and had been unable to even tell Charles the details because he thought it was just pathetic and that it had been one of the reasons why he left the track team early on. He had loved running and joining competitions back then but because his dad did not come to the competitions anymore, he felt it was pointless. Charles pressed his head to Erik's arm and folded his own arms over his raised knees.

"I'm sure your mom does not think that about you. It's not all about the bad things. There's some good in you too, Erik.I felt it-" Charles said gently. "Your mom probably thinks the same way I do-"

Erik sighed again and placed his head against Charles's own, his voice full of this warm affection for him. "That's the thing about you, Charles. You're too kind. You see the good in everything... I guess that's what drew me to you-" He sat up straight and touched Charles's cheek, he was blushing again.

"So will you... go on a date with me?" Erik asked hesitantly.

Charles laughed softly, his limpid blue eyes brightening. "Of course I would!"

Erik's face broke out into a goofy grin, he makes these faces sometimes that had Charles laughing when he felt down and he was making it now to get Charles to laugh some more. Erik's cell phone suddenly made a beeping tone and he picked it up, reading the message on it. Erik's face fell and he looked up at Charles.

"It's Shaw. They want me to come over to drink some beer with the crew-"

Charles withered slightly at that. He didn't really want Erik to hang out with his friends because they only drew out the worst in Erik and they only encourage him to be rebellious but this was who Erik had always been, before he even got together with Charles. Charles felt he had no right to impose or tell Erik what he needed to do. It was his right to make his own decisions. Charles slowly got up and gathered his things.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go then," Erik also stood up and was watching Charles as he stuffed his books in his bag. Charles was putting on his coat when Erik tried to stop him, his expression anxious.

"Tell me not to go to them and I won't, Charles. Just say it-" Erik said, his voice slightly hoarse.

Charles turned to face Erik and smiled at him, giving him that tender gaze that he reserved only for the other. "You should go to them, Erik. This is how things are supposed to be right now. You haven't been hanging out with them much lately...they might start to wonder why-"

All Erik could do was slump his shoulders in surrender, Charles was right as usual. Charles picked up his backpack and Erik helped him shift it to his shoulders because it was full of books again." You'll break your back carrying all this shit-" Erik said gruffly, his eyes suddenly felt like they are stinging and he didn't know why. Charles chuckled at what he said. Erik led him out to the front door. He offered to take Charles back to his house but Charles said he would take the bus instead. Charles gently reached for his hand, gave it one squeeze and then he went out onto the front porch by himself.

A few days after found Charles out on a road trip with Erik on their date, the side windows are drawn down and the wind from outside whipped their hair as they got past the interstate. Erik was wearing his favorite black leather jacket while Charles wore a thick brown wool sweater underneath a dark green coat. Erik was singing along to some song playing on his car's sound system. It was Joey Scarbury's 'Believe it or Not' and he was actually good, he had a rich, singing voice that would pass him off as singer in a band if he wanted to. Charles was smiling and laughing while Erik bopped his head around in a silly way while he sang.

"I can't believe you know the entire lyrics to this song!" Charles said loudly so Erik could hear him.

"It's a great song! Come on, sing with me!" Erik invited.

"I can't sing. You don't want to hear me sing! I'm awful!" Erik laughed at that and patted his knee in understanding.

"I guess you just can't have it all like I do-" Erik said in a smug, goading tone and it had Charles laughing uncontrollably. He had asked Erik where they are going again but Erik said it was a secret so Charles didn't force him to say what location. He would have to see for himself. Being in the car with Erik would have been a good time to ask him about the things he wanted to know, like more details on his relationship with his mom and what he plans to do after graduating, but he thought such things were not best to bring up right now. He wanted Erik to enjoy this day and talk only about the things he wanted to talk about.

"It must be serious-" Erik suddenly said.

"What?"

"What you were thinking about. You went quiet on me all of a sudden-"

Charles gave him a weak smile. "I was just thinking of...stuff-"

"Care to tell me?" Erik queried as he held onto the steering wheel and smoothly turned his car to the right.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you, that's all-"

Erik smiled even though his attention was on the road. "I'm flattered but there isn't much to know. I'm just a small town rebel itching to get out of this place and live the way I want-"

Erik gave Charles a sideways glance. "I'm more interested to know everything about you. You know even to this day, I still can't believe I'm with you. This has got to be the longest relationship I had ever had with someone-"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It's like everyday I spend with you, there is just something more I want to know, to see...to feel. I know it's corny but it's like I feel so alive when I'm with you and no girl or boy ever made me feel like that-"

Charles felt the heat creep up to his cheeks again and he knew he was blushing. It seems Erik just knew the right things to say...or maybe its because Charles himself was just so easily moved by Erik. Whatever it was, when they are together, they have a certain chemistry that made their combination strange but somehow fitting, intensely erotic yet ardently warm. Charles leaned forward in his seat and softly kissed Erik's cheek all of the sudden, making Erik feel the warmth rise up from his neck right up to his face.

"Whoa, don't make me lose my concentration now-" Erik warned, but there was a pleased expression on his face after Charles had kissed him and he had that huge shark-like grin on.

"Let's agree not to talk about those things today-" Charles said brightly.

"Ok then-" Erik said, still smiling.

They finally arrived at their destination. It was an expanse of sprawling grassland as far as the eye could see. There are trees in the distance but this place looked more like some sort of hiker's trail because the land slightly curved downward to a much used trail at the bottom; down below was some sort of Open space preserve with more trees and over everything, a great blue sky that announced a beautiful day ahead. Charles stepped out of the car, a huge smile spreading over his face, suddenly letting loose a bark of laughter. Erik got out on his side of the door after he popped the trunk and he took out two, much used hiking boots. He gave one to Charles.

"This belonged to a cousin of mine who left it; I think this will fit you well. Your sneakers will be trashed if you used that while we hike down-"

Charles put the hiking boots on and they did fit him perfectly. He tapped his toes on the paving of the parking lot, testing it. Erik went over to the parking attendant and took a parking card and then he went back to the back of the trunk and took out a picnic basket. Charles looked over furtively around him. There are just three cars that are parked in the lot. Erik did not seem overly concerned that they would be seen together and then Erik gestured that they should go down the trail. They walked for five minutes or so in silence and then they got to the spot that Erik chose for the both of them. It was an area close to a tree that would serve as a shade for them if the sun gets into their line of sight. Erik laid out a red plaid picnic blanket and he took out the food they would be eating.

"I never thought of a day that would come that I would go on a picnic date-" Charles said as he sat on the blanket and helped Erik take out the contents of their picnic.

Erik grinned back at him. "Just you wait...I have more surprises for you-"

Charles giggled and assisted Erik by laying their plates and utensils around and then they sat back enjoying their meal. Erik had prepared them some wildflower salad, lemon chicken, monte cristo sandwiches and cherry pie, proudly telling Charles that he was trying to learn how to cook by reading over some cookbooks.

"This is all really wonderful, Erik!" Charles had exclaimed and he wasn't just saying that. Erik really knew his stuff. While they ate they shared cooking tips and the best places they ate at and talked about everything commonplace. When they had finished eating, Charles lay on his back contentedly on the blanket and stared up at the blue skies and the rolling white clouds, feeling so content and happy just to be with Erik in this place.

"Charles," Erik said quietly. He was lying on his stomach next to Charles as he watched the other's face. Charles turned to face him, smiling lazily. "Hmm?"

"Do you remember when we were outside of the school after the window incident and you said you wanted to get out of that place...was it because of the bullying?"

Charles lifted his head in surprise, startled that Erik was asking about that now, his brow furrowed at it.

"Yes Erik. That was one of the main reasons and because I was on scholarship, I had a chance of graduating faster than my peers. That had been my intention and it would look good on my qualifications-"

Erik turned his gaze to the distance and then he faced Charles again. "But if you leave sooner than the rest, that means you would be going off to a university, right?"

Charles suddenly understood why Erik was asking and he sat up straight, holding Erik's eyes to his. "That doesn't mean I won't be seeing you anymore, Erik. I still have to enter my senior year of high school for a brief period. I have to get my GPA to a level that is acceptable before I could enter a university -"

Charles did not want Erik to be sad at that moment because they were supposed to have a good time together. Charles sidled closer to him and kissed his shoulder.

"What brought this on? I thought we weren't supposed to talk about these things yet-"

Erik sighed and put his face down to his arms. "I know it's selfish of me but I don't want you to go-"

Charles didn't know what to say to him then. He had everything planned out already for his future. What was he supposed to say to Erik to soothe his feelings?

"Erik...please. Let's not talk about that right now. It would ruin this perfect day-"

Erik's expression was growing more intense, dark.

"I know I won't amount to anything myself. People keep telling me that and I guess I started to believe it. Now it's too late to make my grades better so I can at least go to the same university as you. I'd just probably end up at some junior college on minor courses and I won't even make it into some big time white collar job like you would-" Erik said, his tone filled with the gloomy bitterness he felt about his own situation. Charles sat up straight, tugged at his arm.

"Get up from there and look at me," Charles urged him. Erik got up and Charles could see he was almost close to tears over his predicament. Charles touched his chin with soft fingers, making Erik look at him directly in the eye.

"I believe in you, Erik. I'm sure you will make something of yourself someday. I'm betting it will be something big. Don't put yourself down too much because we both know you're not stupid. You're intelligent and you can be driven if you really want to. So don't give up just because everyone else had already pegged you into a corner-"

"I don't want to be parted from you, Charles-" Erik said thickly, his voice trembling with feeling, the tears were already shining from his eyes, threatening to spill onto his cheeks. Charles gently caressed his cheek, making it so his voice conveyed the depth of his feeling.

"Erik, always remember this. Even if we are parted, even when things get so bad that it almost feels like there is no rising from it...I will be the one waiting for you. This," He touched the area where his heart is. "-belongs to no one but you."

"Charles," Erik finally broke down. He bent his head and pressed it to Charles's shoulder, his own shoulders shaking and hitching with his sobs. Charles took Erik into his arms and just held him. They did not say a word to each other at this point. Just that calming embrace was enough. When Erik had recovered himself he suddenly grabbed at Charles's shirt causing the other to be startled. Erik was looking at him darkly and spoke in a deadly tone, the tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Promise me you'll wait for me if that ever happens, Xavier! You better keep it or I'll hunt you down and beat your brains in if you don't!"

"E-Erik?" Charles looked at him with wide eyes.

Erik grabbed him into a rough embrace, holding the back of his head. Erik as always, seemed to swing towards an extreme expression of his feelings when it comes to Charles. Charles was not sure if he would consider it endearing or appalling. He made a small smile, and held Erik back gently, patting his back.

"Alright Erik, alright-"

"Good," Erik said, finally relieved and kept on holding Charles.

They had gone back to the top where the parking lot is, putting away the picnic basket in the car and then they used the lavatories that were set up close to the parking area to wash the picnic dishes and do their business. Instead of going back down to the preserve, Erik lead Charles to a more elevated area of the park.

"How did you know about this place, Erik?" Charles asked as they made their trek up a steep incline of a grassy trail.

"When we used to have our family reunions when I was younger, we go to this place. I still remembered how to get here and from time to time I go back here by myself-" Erik answered him, holding onto the same picnic blanket they used earlier and he had an oversized brown bag slung to his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you took me here, it's just beautiful. The place is very well maintained-"

Erik smiled secretly and slapped his bottom while walking behind him, surprising Charles.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet-"

"What are you up to, Erik?" Charles giggled as he climbed on; he was beginning to think it was something indecent again.

"I'm up to a lot of things. That is a fine ass you have there, by the way. Whatever do you do to get it like that?" Erik said in a naughty tone of voice as they continued. Charles continued to giggle as Erik teased him and tried to grope for his behind.

When they got to the top, it was nearing twilight and it was throwing a pinkish cast over the sky, dipping into a golden hue where the sun is setting. Erik laid out the blanket again and then he took some items out of the bag. Erik took out a sketch pad and a box of coloring pencils and pens. He gestured for Charles to sit.

"I want to draw you in this light, Charles-"

Charles was slightly amused that Erik, who had abhorred such things before, had decided to finally show his talent to him.

"Ok, how would you have me pose here?" Charles began as he took his glasses off.

Erik grinned back wickedly."Honestly, I'd rather have you posing naked but you might catch a cold-"

That had Charles laughing again and then he leaned back on his arms and tried to find a comfortable sitting position while he looked on at Erik, his chin slightly down, his eyes seductively staring on at the other, his smile turning naughty.

"Charles, stop giving me that 'rape me' face. I need you to look normal-" Erik said seriously but his eyes were also playful at the same time.

Charles feigned an annoyed huff of breath, breaking out into giggles and then he just gave Erik a small smile, his eyes clear and blue and seeming to catch the light. His expression grew relaxed and tender.

"Perfection!" Erik said in a throaty voice and he began to sketch with a pencil first, his movements quick and haphazard. Time seemed to pass without them noticing as they looked at each other, Erik was trying to concentrate on immortalizing Charles onto a piece of paper while the other stared on at him, admiring how handsome he is and what a mystery he still was. He was also wondering what more was in store for him as he spent more time with Erik. Then Erik gestured that he should come over so he could look at his drawing. He sat by Erik's side and looked down at what he did. It was an achingly beautiful work that was how Charles thought as he gazed at it. Erik got every detail; it almost looked like Erik took a photo of him. The way the tone of his skin was colored warmly with the stroke of the colored pens, the way his eyes were so bright and alive and so blue, full of a tenderness Charles never realized he was conveying. Erik got the way his eyelids are hooded and deep set, with his expressive eyebrows arching over them and his lips that are generous and red, giving that faintly amused close-mouthed smile. Erik even got his small quirks like the light spray of freckles over his nose, his round chin, the faint lines and dimples at the sides of his mouth, his eye bags from all the late night studying and the small lines on his wide forehead. His hair in this drawing had a reddish tinge, as if burnished by the light of the sun.

Erik leaned down and kissed the side of his head. "That is how you look at me each time, Charles and that is what made me fall in love you-"

Charles felt himself blushing once more, his eyes twinkling. "Erik, You're such a goddamned romantic-"

Erik gave a small laugh at that then he signed his work and handed over the entire sketchpad to Charles, who hugged it to his chest when he closed it. Then he put it aside and sidled closer to Erik, making it so he had his back pressed to Erik's chest, leaning against him as Erik wrapped his arms around him affectionately. They sat there, enjoying the quiet and the slowly fading light of the day as dusk settled in.

"Erik, it's getting dark. I think we should go-"

Erik murmured a reply at the back of his head. "No, Charles. I have to tell you a story first. Close your eyes and sleep if you want while I tell it to you-"

"But what if I want to hear the entire story?"

"Go ahead then. Listen. It is sort of boring so it might really put you to sleep-"

"Does it start with once upon a time?" Charles joked.

Erik laughed at that and nuzzled his face into Charles's hair. Then he began, his voice husky and soft, almost as if he did not want anyone to hear it.

"There was this young man...he's just your typical teenager, he's a slacker at his school. He didn't care if he failed or if he was average. He's crude and cruel. He liked destroying things. He liked to play cruel pranks on people because he thought it was funny and it made him cool. He likes to party every night and drink beer with his friends, who were aggressive and mean like him. He did a lot of bad things that are almost seriously criminal; he stole things, he goes to rave parties to get high and get drunk. He just felt...like this could go on forever-"

Charles put his hands up and held onto Erik's arms that are around him. He almost turned to look over at him but Erik stopped him.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to open your eyes yet!" Erik scolded him gently and pulled him back so he would lie back onto Erik's chest. Charles sighed softly.

"This young man, his life was really spinning out of control. He had no direction. He only lived for the moment. He didn't care if his friends are ahead of him as long as he was considered part of that group. He did a lot of stupid things with them and just laughed it all off. So he lived this way, this typical teenage slacker until a situation brought him close to this very special young man-"

Charles kept his eyes closed, comforted by the warmth of Erik's body but troubled by what Erik was trying to say. Even beneath his closed lids, he could sense the light was waning faster. Night time was almost descending.

"It was a quirk of fate that brought them together and at first, the young man refused to understand what he felt for the other. And when he finally let it take control of him, he found someone that drew him away from all the bad things in his life, he found something new to focus on...this other young man was like...some type of drug, but it was a good one...it made him feel better, healed the broken pieces inside of him and this other young man loves him, maybe more than he loves himself-"

"Erik!" Charles said in a choked voice, his grip tightening on Erik. He wanted to open his eyes but he squeezed them tighter instead. Erik bent down and kissed the side of his face.

"And you know what? This special young man before me makes me want to become a good person because I love him back-"

Charles was starting to cry but Erik shushed him. "Shh, no tears. We're supposed to be happy today-"

Charles's eyelids trembled; a slow trickle of tears fell from them anyway, making his lashes dewy. He was unable to stop them from coming. Erik gently wiped them off with his fingers as the other lay against him. They were quiet again for some time. It was getting colder so it was a good thing they were both dressed warmly. The wind made the grass and the trees ripple, it made their hair flutter about as it passed by, seeming to sigh over them. Charles felt his cheeks grow slightly cold but his back and his chest felt very warm.

"Open your eyes, Charles-" Erik whispered in his ear.

Charles opened them and he saw the beautiful nighttime sky, as if they are now surrounded by a sea of stars. The pinprick of lights seeming to explode all over the indigo blue and shone down on them, the moon illuminating everything else, throwing down it's milky light.

"Amazing!" Charles cried out in admiration over this beautiful sight before him. Down at their city, he never saw stars as clearly as he could see these ones, perhaps because they are on a high, elevated terrain and the skies are clearer and free of the city smog. Charles turned to finally look at Erik, sitting up straight and smiling up at him happily. This was just so romantic of Erik to do. Charles was at a loss for words, his heart felt like it would hurt with so much overwhelming emotions. He just sat there next to Erik and they gazed up at the stars quietly.

They started to make their way down after some time, Erik had a flashlight with him and was lighting their passage when he noticed something flickering over some tall grass nearby. He turned off the flashlight and Charles let out a soft gasp. There were a lot of fireflies around them, with their ghostly-green light faintly lighting their surroundings. Erik suddenly went towards some grass and shook them, more fireflies flew about them and they both started to play around the grass like little children, dropping whatever they were carrying and chasing each other amongst the fireflies, disturbing the bushes and the tall grass, stirring up more of the phosphorescent insects, both of them laughing and just having the best time together. And then Charles pushed Erik down onto the grass as he lay on top of him, sending the fireflies to scatter away. The moonlight was still there to at least give Charles a view of Erik's face, who was looking up at him lovingly, some laughter still trapped in his throat.

"I don't know much about dating but this has got to be the best first date I will ever have-"

"I've never taken any girl here-" Erik confessed.

Charles chuckled softly against his neck as he lay his face closer to Erik's skin. "Why not?"

Erik murmured against his head, caressing the back of his neck as he held Charles in a loose embrace with one arm. "None of them are as amazing as you-"

Charles wondered if Erik could feel his heart racing as his chest was pressed against the other, his cheeks had grown hot again and he was full of this warm, fluttery feeling for Erik. He lifted his head and kissed him softly on the lips and the other kissed him the same way. It was all very gentle and soft and unlike how boys would probably kiss but somehow, it works for the both of them. They just lay there facing each other, embracing. Charles thought he was going to doze off there but Erik shook him and told them it was time to go.

When he got back home late, Charles felt as if his head was still high up in the clouds, he found himself singing the song Erik was singing in the car earlier under his breath because he didn't want to wake anyone up with his off key singing. He had a dizzy smile on his face as he put aside his things. When he got out of Erik's car earlier, Erik had pulled him back in and kissed him passionately once more, holding onto one cheek and then he let Charles go. He was breathless and trembling with desire again after that kiss but Erik told him this wasn't a night for them to have sex, that would be for some other time. Charles was about to enter his room but Raven opened her door and peeked over at him.

"Charles? H-how was your date?" Raven asked hesitantly. She was wearing a pale blue nightie and she had her hair in a loose braid to the side of her shoulder. Charles smiled at her sweetly and he sighed happily. It made Raven smile back at him.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Charles said in a low voice. Raven opened her door wide and gestured for him to enter her room. Charles went in and sat on her bed. Raven's room was the opposite of Charles's room. Charles had his room painted a dark blue with white molding and he had a dark gray carpet laid out while her room was a very pale yellow pearlescent color with an off-white carpet. Charles rolled over and lay on his stomach on her bed while he told her what happened and Raven sat before him with one leg folded, the other leg dangled to the side of the bed. Raven could see how in love Charles was with Erik, just by the way he spoke about him and his eyes were so vibrant and happy as he told her about their romantic date. Raven felt a pang of jealousy come over her.

"Who knew that bastard could be like this with you-" Raven suddenly muttered and Charles widened his eyes at her, still smiling.

"Raven! Don't call him like that!"

"Well he is still an ass. I guess it will take some time getting used to seeing you two together or even thinking that you two are together-"

"But that's the thing. We won't be seen together by anyone here at all. We still have to keep it a secret until time will tell if we are going to be really together-"

"Honestly, I'm jealous. Secret lovers like Romeo and Juliet, a sort of forbidden love... I didn't ever imagine that my own brother would be in this position-"

"Let's just hope Erik and I don't end up in a tragic ending like Romeo and Juliet," Charles said dryly. He reached for her leg, squeezing it. "And don't be jealous! You'll find the one for you someday-"

"Yeah well not anytime soon, I think. Look, I've been dating all types of guys at school. Mostly the jocks, the popular guys. I dated a few artistic ones and a loner. None of them really held my interest for long-"

"Maybe you want to try dating a geek-" Charles suggested.

Raven made a face at that."No! No way! I won't ever be seen with a geek or a nerd, whatever you call it. That would make me unpopular! No offense to you, ok Charles but I want to take over Kitty Pryde's seat when she finally graduates-"

"None taken. Ah, it's still all about the cliques in school, huh? I really don't understand that. I mean...it's like a pack behavior. Why can't we all just get along?"

"Because the sheep can't mix in with the wolves, same as jocks can't be friends with the goths. Think of it that way, Charles-" Raven stopped. "But I guess you and Erik are an exception to the rule-"

"Hmm, true-"

Raven sidled up to Charles, putting an arm around him. "Since I see you are happy with him, I'll back you up. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always come over-"

Charles pressed his face to her shoulder, sighing. "Thank you, Raven. That means a lot to me. I'm sort of glad you found out about us...now at least I have someone to talk to about it-"

"Well as long as I don't see you two having sex again! It's really awkward seeing a family member having sex. Like when I saw mom and dad at it when I was young...ewww, gross-"

Charles laughed at that. "Raven, more than anything it's your fault each time because you are so damned curious!"

Raven stuck her tongue out at him and then they both just laughed over it.

"Erik!" Shaw snapped his fingers before Erik's eyes and was chuckling at him when he looked like he was suddenly startled from a deep thought.

"You here with us, man?" The others started to laugh as Erik smiled at his circle of friends. They are at some popular kid's party and they are hanging close to where the beer was being served. Loud music blared out and pumped in time to a vein in Erik's temple and it was pounding in his ears, giving him a slight headache.

"That must be some high you on. What you takin?" Victor Creed asked as he downed his beer and let out a loud belch.

There was some girl sitting at Victor's lap and she tittered when he did that. Erik just kept on smiling as he drank his own beer.

"It was only one barb, all gone-" Erik lied.

In truth, he was not taking any drug at all. He only took drugs offered to him at any party he goes to but he never had any that he brought by himself. He hated losing control of himself. He had such a bad high once and ended up waking at some girls house, not knowing what day it was or where he was and he felt so horrible he puked all over her carpet. That was one girl he never met again after. The house they are at has a throng of half-dressed girls and a lot of jocks and preps. All the cheerleaders were probably here as well. Erik could hear uproarious laughter coming from one circle and at another a group of girls gabbing on loudly. A few girls were giving him appreciative looks and they were trying to get his attention by eyeing him openly but he ignored them. One of the popular kids, Cain Marko, a lackluster pitcher on the baseball team came into the room with Raven at his side. He was all muscles but he was no match for Shaw and the others. He was only on the team as an accessory, nothing more. Cain released Raven from his clutches and went over to Shaw's table, giving Shaw and the rest a nod of greeting, acting cool.

"S'up guys?"

Shaw stood up and gave him a smug smile, bumping fists with him. "All is cool, bro. This is some happenin' party your friend threw-"

Cain laughed and patted Shaw's back. "Sure is! There's gonna be more beer coming in. They got them metal barrels ordered up already-"

"Nice," Shaw nodded appreciatively at this. Cain said his goodbyes to the group and went back to Raven, who stood partly at the back and did not join Cain at the table. She had been holding Erik's eye and he was looking back at her, a frown on his face. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a skimpy white tank top and a thin cardigan that did little to cover up her chest. Erik did not approve of her coming here dressed the way she is but he could not tell her anything, not in front of his group. What would Charles think if he saw his sister dressed like some easy lay? Erik's thoughts returned to Charles. He was probably in his bed sleeping by now, or he could be reading a book like he always does. Erik kept thinking of how Charles looks like when he sleeps, lying on his side or his back, he always had a hand under his pillow for some reason, a quirk that Erik found cute. Erik had slept many nights next to Charles and he liked to listen to Charles breathing quietly as he slept, his mouth pursed out like a little child, his deep-set eyes gently fluttering beneath lowered lashes. The thought of Charles made Erik smile inwardly.

"Say Erik, wasn't that the bitch who slapped you at the mall?" Victor asked as he blew out his smoke and gestured with his head towards Raven, who was walking off with Cain away from them. Erik shrugged.

"Yeah, I got her back through her homo brother-" Erik said smugly. Victor smiled at that and then he nuzzled the girl he had at his lap, making her screech and giggle. She was getting on Erik's nerves. The discussion went to the success of their last two games and their anticipated face off with Wyngarde Academy. Erik had told them about his fight before with some Wyngarde goons who were bad-mouthing Grimalkin High's baseball team. Shaw knew exactly who they were and he was laughing at the fact that Erik single-handedly beat them all up.

"Fucking Pussies! They can't think of beating us after my man Erik here bashed them right up to the stone ages!" The circle laughed at that.

The party was getting into full swing as more people arrived and more loud laughter floated up from somewhere. There were kids hanging out at the pool and some of them were already dancing to the loud music set up from a sound system outside. Shaw punched lightly at Erik's shoulder as he sat next to him.

"Say, you got something planned up for us? On how to get back at Summers? That fucking pisser really ruined it for me-"

Erik leaned back and thought quietly, his circle of friends was expecting him to say something. Everyone always seemed to think his ideas and opinions were the most wicked when it comes to thinking up schemes. Of the group, he was the one with the looks and the brains, even though he was a year behind because he got into trouble for not attending summer school and he was delayed because of that. Erik showed them all his cruel smile with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Alex Summers,"

"Who?" Shaw asked, baffled.

Erik played around with his can of beer as he looked around at everyone. "He's the principal's little brother. He attends a different school. He's a junior like me. I hear he's an average kind of guy, not on good terms with his big bro-"

"So what about him?" Janos asked as he crushed his can of beer and reached for a new one, popping the tab as he continued to stare at Erik.

"We get him into our circle. Get him feeling right and welcome. And when he is all chummy with us-"

Shaw smiled a mean smile at that, nodding in understanding. "We could get him to be just like us-"

Erik still had his own score to settle with Summers. This was the perfect plan. To turn Principal Summers's little brother into such a rotten apple like him, it will alienate the kid brother further with Summers and will ruin their reputations. He had been toying with this idea for some time now but he was hesitant to bring it up for a reason. He wondered what Charles would think if he did something this cruel and mean. He was not sure Charles would understand why his hatred of Summers was well founded and just. Erik thought Summers was a lying piece of trash who took advantage of people. Maybe someday Erik would finally be able to tell Charles the details.

"We'll get him to do some crazy shit that will stir up the Summers's nest and we can even order him to trash Summers's car. I like that," Shaw said, grinning wickedly at the brilliance of Erik's idea. Deep inside of himself, there was a nagging voice that told him this was a really bad idea. Charles might even get angry with him. No matter. This was something he had to do. Charles would eventually forgive him.

It was easy to get Alex Summer's to join their group. He was a loner in his own school and he had heard of Erik's legendary status in their town, arousing the hero-worshipping he had felt for the other. Alex had found a big brother in Erik as he confided in him on how he hated his own brother for pressuring him all the time and putting him down. Erik had plied him to tell all with beer and Shaw had introduced Alex to some uppers to get him to 'loosen up' some more. Erik did not think the drugs were necessary since it seems like Alex was theirs. Erik knew what buttons to push for Alex like he does with Shaw. They were in Shaw's van, drinking beer in the back and smoking one night and then Erik encouraged Alex to go on a night of anarchy with the group and Alex had readily agreed. They started by breaking a glass window over at a convenience store they had passed by, using Shaw's black van; the plates are hidden so it would be harder to trace their vehicle. They then used their bats and began destroying the mailboxes and fences at another side of the neighborhood close to where the Summers's resided. As the night drew on, the group stopped by at another convenience store where they stole beer as Erik flirted with the middle-aged female cashier, drawing her attention away from the surveillance monitors. The final touch to their night of wild fun was to trash Principal Summers's car, with Alex being the one to do the damage, throwing a trash can right at the front windshield and wrecking it completely. Near morning found them at a rave party tent set up close to one of the local parks, gorging themselves on more alcohol and more partying.

News of what they had done spread like wildfire at Grimalkin High the day after but since it was only gossip, there has yet to be proof of their actions or involvement in felony and destruction of private property. Alex got into trouble at his school because he had grown more hostile and aggressive towards his teachers, he was nearly expelled. Principal Summers called Erik back into his office once more. The principal's face was wrathful. He did not even beat around the bush.

"Sit down," He said abruptly. He had remained standing next to his table.

Erik was unafraid of him and he sat languidly in one of the chairs, his insolent smile spread across his face, it was almost as if he relished the fact that he got a rise out of the principal.

"My younger brother and I might not have been on good terms, Mr Lehnsherr but he told me a few details of why my car was totalled and why there has been a great amount of destruction at our neighborhood recently. It seems your name came up during our heated discussion-"

"So? I ain't taking blame for what your brother had done. He did what he must have done because he wanted to. I'm not involved in any of that. If you heard people talking, it's just talk-"

"That is true, Mr Lehnsherr-"

"Besides, what I do outside of school is none of your goddamned business-" Erik said slowly, his expression arrogant.

Principal Summers let out a long sigh. He took his glasses off and regarded Erik, almost with a strange sadness in his eyes. Principal Summers did not look anything like his brother, whereas Alex was blond haired, the Principal's hair was a dark auburn. They both have the same blue eyes and the fine cheekbones but other than that, they are complete opposites.

"Erik," Principal Summers began quietly and Erik reacted at being called so familiarly by the other. He bristled and stared hard at Principal Summers, letting out a sharp hissing sound of annoyance.

"Do you want to understand why you are so angry with me?"

"Don't you dare do any psycho-babble crap with me! I ain't falling for that shit!" Erik said angrily.

Erik was quickly getting out of his chair but the principal pushed him down hard to sit again, startling Erik and making him frown at Principal Summers in confusion.

"Sit down, Mr Lehnsherr! I think we should have had this talk years back. I have let this go on for too long!" Principal Summers said vehemently. He was glaring down at Erik angrily as well. Erik had wanted to see the principal angry and he was finally seeing the man lose control of himself like he had always wanted.

"This is about your mother, isn't it?"

Erik froze in his seat, blinking repeatedly at him. For once he did not say anything. The principal sighed again and pressed his behind to his table, still standing before Erik.

"I didn't say anything, because your mother asked me to keep quiet about it, that it was important I keep you out of it. I should have used my better judgment and advised that you both attended family counseling-"

"Don't talk about my mother, you asshole!" Erik suddenly cried out and was about to lash out at the principal but the other grabbed his arm and forced him back down with some sort of self-defense move, pressing him down on the floor.

"Erik, listen to me! I did not sleep with your mother!" Principal Summers said tightly and then he released Erik. The secretary had opened the door because of the screaming. She looked quite appalled by seeing them this way but the principal gestured to her that it was ok. She closed the door again and the principal helped Erik back to his chair.

"What do you mean?" Erik was not falling for the principal's lies but he wanted to hear something from him that he had always wanted to find out. He will have to confirm it with his mother later. He still glared at the principal angrily.

"Erik you saw me, three years ago coming out from your house, remember? That was what you thought when you saw me back then. Don't pretend you didn't see me or you would not be acting the way you do if you didn't. I know a week before that, your dad left you and your mom-"

Erik did not say anything more. He wanted Summers to continue. He needed to hear this.

"You probably didn't even know this but U.S. Child Protective Services would have taken you away from your mother. They visited your house. Your mother was not able to secure a job because she was ill at that time. Your mother also did not have the right qualifications to get any job then. She didn't get to finish high school. She was hoping to enter cleaning services but illness prevented her from getting even that. You were about to lose your home at that time too, because she couldn't pay the rent. I hate to be the one to tell you this but your dad left you and your mother to be with another woman-"

Erik was too stunned to speak. He recalled that time...he had been staying out of their house a lot, always fighting with his mother because he thought she was to blame for his father leaving, when it was the complete opposite. His father had abandoned them, and he didn't even know the real story. Erik had been acting out and had been so reckless at that time; he almost got expelled out of school. He thought Principal Summers was being lenient because he was sleeping with his mother before.

"Your mother was so desperate; she even called your dad. She lied to Child Services and told them he was also sick, because that would mean he would come back to town and you would know about your father's affair. She didn't want you to know because she knew how much you idolized your father. And your pathetic excuse of a father would not even give her child support. He knew about your delinquency when he asked your mother about you and she told him everything. He said he would not give her a dime if you got dropped out of school and if she can't get you under control-"

Erik suddenly felt cold, deep in the pit of his stomach. He felt hollow, as if he was not really there.

"So she came to me, begging me to help keep you in school. You do recall, Erik that I tried to help you back then, having the teachers force you to read books, having you paired off with other students for study groups. You rejected every form of help I could offer. Yet she refused for you to know that she asked for help, because she knew deep inside you are too proud to ask help from anyone. That day when you saw me at your house, I wrote a check to pay your rent. I told her she didn't have to pay me back but she payed back every single cent, slowly. I also lied for her and told Child Services she works at school, as my second secretary. She did work for me, part time because she was not well but she was finally getting to her feet. This got Child Services off her back and your father did send some money to tide both of you through after I made sure you stay in school. She was just glad she got to keep you, that is how much your mother loves you-"

"No. No you lie. It's all lies-" Erik said in a faraway voice, his entire frame feeling heavy, like he did not have the strength to suddenly move.

"It's the truth. Erik, I think it's about time you have a talk with your mom. The things you have been doing, they have grown seriously out of control and you have involved my brother in your self-destructive ways as well-" Principal Summers actually sounded like he pitied him.

"Your mother worked hard by herself to get you through and provide for you. I'm not sure if you asked her but she works at a baked goods factory, does she not? It was not exactly a high paying job but she made sure you got the best of everything, even if she did not have any for herself. Did you not ask her how she got you your car? How she got you all the things you have now? You are squandering her hopes and dreams for you by doing the things you have done and I don't know if I have the tolerance to still keep you here, Mr Lehnsherr-"

Erik's eyes seemed to tremble, looking over bright and threatening to let loose a torrent of tears, Erik was breathing harshly as he listened on.

"I would have to apologize to your mother for breaking my silence but enough is enough, Erik-" Principal Summers said softly. He straightened his tie and went round to his desk and sat in his chair, still looking over at Erik. Erik finally lifted his head, his eyes still dark and angry but Principal Summers could see he finally pierced through Erik's veneer of arrogance. Erik looked very vulnerable and lost. He stood up slowly.

"Let me leave. I need to... I need to think-" Erik murmured, his eyes looking hazy, one tear slid slowly down but he wiped it roughly away.

"Very well. You may go. We will continue this later, Mr Lehnsherr-"

Erik nodded and on leadened feet he stomped off outside, only to stop in the lavatories and finally he sat in one of the toilets and wept quietly by himself. He heard kids coming and going but he was too numb to move and go to his next class. He heard a familiar voice when he heard Sean Cassidy singing to himself as he took a piss. Erik flung open his cubicle door grabbing at his shoulder, surprising Sean who hurriedly tried to zip his fly when Erik glared at him, his eyes ringed red for some reason.

"Get Xavier in here now!" Erik said in a guttural voice. Sean nodded in fear and hurriedly left. Moments later, Charles was knocking on his cubicle door softly.

"Erik?" Charles called for his name worriedly.

Erik at first could not move from the closed seat of the toilet. He felt like everything was falling apart and he needed to find some semblance of calm, something that will hold him together. Sean was at the main door of the boy's room looking in at Charles. Charles turned to face Sean.

"I think you should leave, Sean. And did you get that out-of-service sign like I told you? Good. Now let me talk with him and go back to class-" Charles left to momentarily lock the main door and then he went back to Erik's door again.

"Erik, open this door and talk to me. Tell me what happened-"

Charles sighed. Sean had been curious to know why Erik the bully was calling for him and that he looked like he had been crying. When Sean told him that, Charles immediately left the classroom telling Ms Frost he had an emergency and willingly left with Sean. Sean had started asking questions but Charles told him he will answer those later. Erik would not have done this if it was not something very serious. Charles leaned his head at the door.

"Erik, you know I'm here for you. I'll wait until you are ready to talk-"

Erik finally opened the door and Charles could see he had been crying. Charles walked over to him and in the narrowness of the cubicle, Charles hugged Erik tight and pressed his face to Erik's head as the other started to sob uncontrollably again, his shoulders hitching as he hugged Charles's waist. When Erik had finished with his bout of sobbing, he told Charles everything that had happened. He had not told Charles what he had planned out with Alex Summers and this was the only time he had told him what he had done.

"Oh Erik!" Charles said in a pained voice but his eyes were not accusing. Charles was crying too, his eyes brimmed with tears and Erik could see the forgiveness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Erik whispered.

"Erik, listen to me. We are in school right now. We have to attend our classes. I'm going to give you time to get yourself together. After school...we'll go to your mom. Principal Summers is right. You have to talk to her-"

"Charles, I don't think I can do this. I don't know if I have the strength.-"

"You can and you will. I'll help you-"

Charles bent down and kissed his lips, tasting his tears in that kiss again and holding his cheeks in his palms as he kissed the other, who kept on hugging his waist. Charles comforted him the only way he knew how. Gently, Charles caressed his face and pulled back, guiding Erik to the sink so he can wash his face.

"I'll leave first. I'll give you five minutes-" Charles said softly. He kissed Erik's cheek after he had helped him dry up with a paper towel and then he stepped out, removing the sign and putting it away. Erik sighed, stared at himself in the mirror for some time and drawing in a steadying breath, he stepped out of the door after the five minute time frame.

Erik did not even talk with his crew that day. He avoided them best as he could and after school, he met up with Charles at his car. Erik leaned on his car and was about to start crying again but Charles steadied him and gave him a brief hug, helping him into the car. Mr Logan saw them once more as he was getting into his own car himself. Those two again. How odd it is that Erik looked like a zombie around school all day and he was strangely quiet, looking as if the fight had been taken out of him. And now this. Charles was a sweet young man and to see him associating with Erik was beyond Mr Logan. Everyone in school knows of the new mischief Erik and his group had been up to, even the teachers. For a moment, Mr Logan almost thought they have some sort of relationship but that was just too preposterous. Charles would be out of his mind if he did something that would affect his educational pursuits and Erik was a homophobic young man, he had frequently teased Charles about his supposed 'homosexuality'. It was just too bizarre. Mr Logan shook his head and finally got his car started. He wondered if he should follow them then.

Charles held Erik's hand as they walked up to Erik's front porch and Erik opened the door. Today was his mother's day off. She would be in the house. It was a perfectly good time to talk to her. Charles told him he will wait in the kitchen. It seems Mrs Lehnsherr was lying out on the sofa, sleeping. Erik quietly came towards her and kneeled at the side of the sofa, looking at her face. Even in sleep, her face had looked worn down with worry, there are deep lines on her forehead and her eyes had deep eye bags from working late shifts. Her hair was prematurely graying. She lay on her back, her mouth closed, her head turned towards the back of the sofa, one arm over the other. Her eyes were like Charles's eyes, deep-set, large and expressive and they are closed right now, seeming to nervously roll behind her lids. Erik's chin trembled; he was on the verge of crying again just looking at her. He had done her so much wrong, he wondered if he could still make it up to her. Principal Summers had no reason to lie.

"Mom," Erik finally called out to her. He called her repeatedly, gently shaking her shoulder until she finally woke up. She blinked twice, she was at first unsure of what she was seeing. Erik was sitting close by and he looked like he had been crying, he was holding one of her hands, like he used to do when he was a little boy. He had stopped holding her hand after his dad had left. The expression on her son's face was one of overwhelming grief and he looked so full of regret.

He must have known the truth then.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Mom. I know. I know everything-" Erik sobbed and then he placed his face to her chest and held onto her, his shoulders shaking with his sobs.

Mrs Lehnsherr held him gently, relief finally washing over her. She should have listened to Mr Summers and talked to Erik, because now she knew that he understood why she did what she had to do. She patted his back, stroking down at the leather jacket that covered it.

"Erik, I'm the one that should apologize. I should have told you-"

"Mom, I know why you couldn't tell me. You shouldn't have to apologize-" He lifted his head to look at her, his tears still streaming down his face.

"I thought dad left because he thought we were both worthless but now I know he's the worthless one, Mom! He doesn't deserve you!"

Erik was overwhelmed by his emotions and started sobbing again, making her start to cry to as they held each other. It had been so long since she was able to hold Erik this way. It was a miracle to her that her son could finally love her again and that he accepted the truth about his father. Charles, the young friend that frequently came to their house was peeking over the edge of the kitchen door, also crying at the sight of them. She thought he was a good boy because she saw them frequently talking and studying in Erik's room. He was a better company to her son than the mean boys he had been hanging out with for the longest time.

"Oh, your friend is here," Mrs Lehnsherr said as she kept holding onto Erik. Erik pulled back from her and regarded her face silently for a moment. Erik called Charles over and when Charles drew near, Erik reached for his hand and held it. Charles tried to pull back, his expression nervous and shy but Erik kept on holding him, right in front of his mother.

"I'm through with the lies. I'm through with all the hating. Mom. You have to know...he and I-"

Mrs Lehnsherr immediately understood. She reached out and gently smoothed Erik's hair away from his face. She spoke softly.

"Erik, as long as Charles makes you happy... I accept him with open arms. If he was the one that had been helping you become a better person, then he is part of our family-"

Erik's face crumpled with tears again and then Erik drew Charles near and all three held onto each other. Charles felt slightly shy and awkward but he was glad that Mrs Lehnsherr was a very understanding woman. All three were later sitting together, eating dinner and enjoying each others company. For the first time in his life, Erik was finally free of that darkness that had been hanging over him for so long. He had two of the people he loved in all the world right in front of him and he could never have felt any happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik sat next to Charles at Charles's window sill, back at the Xavier Residence. They are both staring straight ahead, looking at nothing but a sea of roofs interspersed by trees and foliage. The night was balmy and so peaceful that Erik felt like he would doze off anytime soon. They were just hanging out and enjoying the day.

"I've been such a crybaby these past few days it makes me want to puke-" Erik said as he grinned to himself, somewhat embarrassed and then he gave Charles a sideways glance. Charles looked over at him too, smiling.

"Yeah, you're such a goddamned wuss-"

"Hey! You were supposed to say 'No you're not, Erik!' or 'Erik don't worry about it, it's just manly tears,'" Erik said in a mock falsetto and Charles reached out and swatted his shoulder, laughing.

"I do not talk like that, you...you fucking pussy!"

Erik's eyes widened in feigned shock, reaching for both of Charles's wrist and the other began to try and fight him off, still chuckling and letting out a small breathy laughter.

"Such language coming from the school genius! Tsk! How the quality of your intellectual level has fallen! I think you need to go into reform school rather than me-"

"Knock it off, Erik! No one is going to reform school!" Charles said and then Erik drew him close, hugging him and kissing his shoulder out in the open that Charles had to push him back and scold him for doing it. He didn't want anyone else to see. His face was set worriedly as he looked about.

"Erik, we have to be careful no one sees-"

"I don't care anymore, Charles. Let them see-" Erik was reaching for him again but Charles placed a palm against Erik's chest.

"Erik...you know how our town is about this kind of relationship. If anyone saw us, they might send you away because people will think you corrupted me or something-"

Charles continued." Not to mention your friends that are rabidly homophobic. I don't really consider us gay or anything but you know them more than I do. They will turn against you if they knew about you and me-"

Erik's good mood suddenly soured, his voice grew flat. "Well what are you suggesting then? That I keep on being your bully? That I keep on being mean towards you? I can't stand it anymore, Charles. It's killing me each time I have to pretend to hurt you physically or emotionally and make it look real for their eyes-"

Charles sighed and looked down at his hands that are now in his lap. "We have no choice for now. I think things will change someday but not right this moment. It's a good thing the principal told you off so you and your friends won't bully me anymore but you have to still keep pretending to hate me, that way your friends won't suspect anything-" He looked up at Erik, eyes narrowed.

"You know Sean will start asking me questions even if I asked him to keep it from Hank. He saw something strange about the two of us. We have to control this and prevent anyone else from finding out. I don't mind Raven knowing and I don't mind your mom knowing, because she's a really wonderful and understanding person but I don't want anyone else to know-"

Erik was not convinced. "Maybe you're just saying that because you're more concerned about keeping your damn scholarship, just so it would look good on paper-" Erik's voice dripped with bitterness.

Charles eyes widened at him as he felt a slow thud in his heart at Erik's words. He sounded bitter again and Charles could not understand why. His own expression softened, his eyes looked sad.

"Are we having our first argument as a couple, Erik?"

Erik was silent for a while, glaring at Charles. "Maybe-"

Charles stood up and went inside, leaving Erik at the Window sill, looking in on him. Charles looked regretful as he met Erik's eyes.

"You know it's not true that the scholarship is all I care about. I care about you. I care about how people see you because they won't accept us the way we are now-"

"Why do we have to care what other people think or what other people see about us? As long as we are happy that's all that matters-" Erik said stubbornly.

Charles ran a hand through his head. Erik was being such a blockhead at the moment, there was no use talking to him. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Erik, I want you to leave. I don't want us to argue over this. Come back when you've finished with being a stubborn asshole!"

With that, Charles shut his own window down slowly so as not to hurt Erik who was still at the edge and then he locked the latch and turned away from Erik, leaving him out there staring open-mouthed after him. He remained there for a moment and then Erik made an exaggerated movement of pulling at his collar and he went down from the roof nimbly, he glared up at Charles's window, still angry at him and then he stomped off towards his car and drove off, occasionally pounding at the steering wheel in his frustration.

It was late at night when Erik came back to Charles's home, climbed up the tree to get to the edge of the roof and he saw that the lights were off from Charles's window. He touched the glass pane gently and then he noticed that the window was not locked. Erik pushed at the window and then he crept in silently. Charles was lying down on his belly, the left side of his face pressed to the pillow and Erik smiled when he saw Charles's other hand under his pillow, that little quirk that he found so cute. Charles was breathing evenly and quietly, his eyes shut tight. He really was asleep. Erik went over to the side of the bed, softly sitting down so as not to disturb the other yet. He turned on the lamplight at the bedside table.

"My beauty," Erik whispered, looking down at Charles, who was wearing nothing but that dark blue silk robe. Erik smiled to himself because Charles in his own way had forgiven him and had expected him to come back. He would not have left the window open or wore that robe if he didn't. Erik bent his head down slowly and kissed Charles's shoulder. The other slumbered on. Erik's smile widened and then he gently turned Charles around so he was now lying on his back. He was still out of it. Charles looked adorable even in his sleep, the way his red lips are closed yet slightly pouting out, his closed eyes gently moving behind his deep-set eyelids and that spray of light freckles above his nose, Erik wanted to kiss it over and over. His smile grew wicked as he slid his hand down Charles's smooth neck, going underneath the silk and touching the other's chest. Charles finally stirred and looked up at him.

"Erik-" Charles said in a low voice. Erik thought Charles would look happy but the other just stared at him with that sad and anxious look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Ok? You were right-" Erik smiled at him faintly, admitting defeat.

Charles sighed and reached for Erik's hand and he held it. "It's not about who is right or wrong. It's about what is safe-"

Erik smirked at that and then he lifted his head to look at Charles's door. Erik himself had installed the two padlocks that Charles had asked him to set up a week ago so that if anyone picked the lock outside, the door won't be opened unless someone crashes through it. Erik had laughed at it because he thought it was an overreaction on Charles's part. He leaned in close to Charles and kissed the side of his neck, making Charles laugh quietly. Then he pulled back and leered down at Charles's almost half naked body, the silk robe did little to cover the precious skin which already felt feverish under his palm.

Erik didn't need to tell Charles what he wanted to do. Erik's hand moved downwards, tugging at the silk sash and it revealed the prize beneath. Charles was already hard and his nipples were already taut, his skin slightly flushed, his heart beating a little too quickly that in the quiet of the room, Erik could actually hear it. He was still staring at Charles's hard-on for some time, it made Charles blush even deeply, he bit his lower lip and looked away, trying to close his legs together so that Erik wouldn't stare at him so. But Erik stopped his legs from closing as he reached up to hold Charles's knees apart. It turned him on when Charles still acted awkward or shy sometimes. Like when he tried to place Charles in an odd sexual position, or when he did something that was too depraved for the other to handle. Charles was still so embarrassed when Erik introduced him to 'rimming'. He couldn't look at Erik after and he led Erik to his bathroom immediately so that Erik would rinse his mouth. Perhaps one other endearing thing is when Erik stared at him with his deep and penetrating gaze, not saying anything and the other would suddenly blush and look away. Charles was just so easy to read...and so easy to please.

"Don't act coy, Charles. You invited this onto yourself; wearing that robe when you know I'm going to come up here and see you like this-"

"Well I'm embarrassed, ok? I'm not too confident about my body sometimes. I'm too skinny and too pale! And my...uh...my thing is just average, not like yours-"

Erik caressed his face, trying to soothe him. "Charles, I've told you many times already. You're beautiful! I love everything about you. I love you just as you are. And-" Erik leaned over Charles and planted a kiss on those sensuous red lips that are trembling beneath his own lips. He pulled back, grinning down at the other as he straddled him.

"-I want to fuck you so bad my balls are aching,"

Charles giggled nervously. "I thought you were going to say something romantic-"

"That was a romantic line. I made that up all by myself-" Erik said, his face dead-serious that it sent Charles cackling with glee, he covered his mouth to control the laughter that bubbled up his throat then he met Erik's eyes, removing the hand from his mouth, still looking amused and sniggering. Erik cut off his laughter when he started kissing Charles deeply, his kisses as always hungrily insistent.

Erik kissed him and touched him all over in such a way that it reduced him into a useless, puddle of lust as he lay back upon the pillows, moaning and trembling and wanting more. His chest was heaving, head thrown back, his hands grasping at the pillow beneath him, then he looked down at Erik who was working on his manhood, squeezing at him, knowing when to tighten and throttle his grip, it drove Charles insane with want. Erik had already removed the robe from Charles, who was all blushing skin and sweat and vulnerable to everything Erik wanted to do to him. Charles pushed his head back into the pillow again, the tears starting from his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore. Erik watched as Charles's toes curled down into the sheets, eyes shut tight and biting down at his lips as he lifted his own hips up to meet Erik's indecent fingers. Charles was making these small breathy gasps again while Erik remained silent, watching him. Charles's nipples ached with an electric sensation, his hips automatically thrusting into Erik's palm. Charles let out one trembling cry when Erik tightened his grip even harder, it almost made Charles come, his mouth half open in surrender, his closed lids trembling, brow furrowed as he concentrated on his arousal. Erik had always liked to tease Charles, making him beg for it, making him go rabid with the insane need to fuck. Erik stopped his movements and watched the sweet ruin of the other. Charles opened his eyes quickly, still gasping.

"Erik, please-" Charles sobbed out, reaching for Erik's hand so that the other may continue the pleasuring. Erik drew away and sat back on his haunches, smiling playfully at him. Charles made some petulant sound, he sat up and was reaching for Erik's shoulders, kissing his lips sloppily, licking at the lower lip and biting at it.

"Erik, now! Please I need you!" Charles groaned against his ear, licking at it lewdly and trailing more sloppy kisses on Erik's cheek and his chin, his palms pressed up to the sides of Erik's neck. Erik pushed him back onto the pillows and he lifted one of Charles's leg, bringing it right up to his shoulder. Charles licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes already glazed over with his lust and he reached down to touch his own cock, tugging at it frantically. Erik grabbed for his hands, stopping him.

"Not yet," Erik said huskily and his smile widened even more when Charles's face crumpled up with his sexual frustration, the tears flowing down the sides of his eyes. With effort, he controlled himself and then Charles tried to lift his upper body up, his entire frame already trembling, he reached his table for the lubricant, pressing it against Erik's belly. He didn't say anything, but he put as much injured feeling into his eyes and his expression so Erik could see how much he wants to fuck and be released from this need to finish. Erik took the lubricant, slathered himself with it and, preliminaries aside, Erik guided his cock slowly to Charles's pink and trembling hole. He gently teased the head of his cock against Charles, who let out a quiet gasp, reaching up to place the back of his hand against his mouth to stop himself from crying out. He turned his head away, gasping, shutting his eyes tight again.

"Look at me! I want to see your face when you come-" Erik said in a throaty voice and then Charles turned to look back at him, his lower lip trembling, mouth half open, the sweat and tears mixing, making his face shine wetly. The deceptive tragedy of his expression, as if he were suffering some deep hurt, made Erik smile. He enjoyed looking at him like this. Slowly Erik entered him, staring intently at Charles's face. Charles grimaced and bit down on his lower lip, hard, holding his breath as if to brace himself for the penetration.

"Haahhh...Haahh..." Charles moaned out and then he made a hissing noise when Erik's cock got all the way into him. His entire body was heaving, trembling, the sweat pouring from him as he focused on that exquisite, skewering sensation. His eyes were shut tight again but then he opened them to look back at Erik's face. Erik looked like he was the one that was about to come, his mouth hung open and he was gasping harshly as he tried to control himself. That strangling sensation from Charles's hole took him right to the brink. His eyes were full of this delicious hurt as he struggled to restrain himself. Erik found his calm, his own trembling passing from him. He still had Charles's leg slung up on his shoulder. He gently held at the leg and then his hips began to buck up into Charles in earnest, the strokes slow and deep. There was that odd look of both bliss and hurt on Charles's face as Erik made love to him. He bit his lower lip again and he did not close his eyes this time. He looked up at Erik pounding into him, his eyes half-open, heavy with arousal.

The quickening motions from Erik caused Charles's body to be jounced deep into the sheets, desperately gasping and clinging at the pillows as if for dear life. He held Erik's darkly aroused gaze because the other had asked this of him. Oh, those honeyed hips, circling and ramming in deep, faster. Faster! Charles could not stand it anymore; he broke eye contact as his hips surged up to meet Erik's turgid sex, his body losing that rhythmic bucking with Erik. He turned his head to the side, mouth hanging loose and wetly pressing against one fisted hand as Erik continued to take him. He called Erik's name over and over under his trembling breath, nearly screaming it out and then he felt it…that earth-rending orgasm that drove all his senses to a blank whiteness. He stiffened, made one last senseless moan against his knuckles and then his shoulders relaxed back into bed, letting the tide of the climax roll inside of him. His come spilled onto his belly, smeared hotly against his skin as Erik moved over him. Erik, it seems, was still not in resolution himself. Erik licked at his own lips quickly, a guttural moan was issuing from his mouth as he shut his own eyes, his hips still pounding up frantically into Charles.

"O-Ohhhh God!" Charles cried out, his head rolling restlessly back because his body was still wracked with sensations that he was still trying to recover from. Erik kept on taking him. Erik had released his leg and it slid to the side of Erik's waist loosely. He now straddled him, arms out to Charles's sides; his sweat fell upon Charles in glistening drops as he was violently thrusting into the other. Both he and Charles are shuddering, either with the intensity of the act or the exhaustion brought forth by their sexual frenzy. Erik finally let out one breathless groan and he went still as his come flowed inside of Charles. He collapsed on top of him, kissing the side of his face, moving slowly as if drugged and then they just lay there, the room filling with the sounds of their panting and gasping. Erik could feel his heart still beating crazily in his chest and he could feel Charles's own heart beating against his own, the veins at his temples pounding in time to his heartbeat. They didn't move for a while. Erik slowly crawled backwards and pulled himself out of Charles. Charles's stomach shone with the wet sheen of his come and his sweat, Erik ran his palm over it, as if to rub it into the skin even more. Charles laughed weakly, got to a sitting position and reached for the back of Erik's neck, giving him another sloppy kiss, his tongue diving in first. Raven, thankfully was playing her music with just the right amount of loudness to keep them from being heard or perhaps to keep herself from hearing them.

Charles was rolling back to lie down on his side, still feeling sated over that delirious sex with Erik. It seems Erik had other plans. He was bent over the side of the bed, feeling for the silk robe that he threw down there when he undressed Charles and he found the silk sash that was used to tie the robe in place. He brought it up and was looking down at it, pulling at both ends to test and stretch it. Then he moved over to Charles, whose eyes were already closed and he pushed Charles to lie on his back.

"Erik?" Charles asked in a bleary voice. Just hearing him sound like that got Erik hard again.

Erik drew the silk sash straight out with both hands, a faint snapping sound came from it when he did that and grinning wickedly, he used it to tie a noose around the shaft of Charles's cock, right below the glans. Charles's eyes widened in surprise, he was coming around again, looking at Erik in confusion and then Erik pulled at the ends of the sash that are wrapped around his hands. He tugged both ends apart hard, making it so he was strangling Charles's cock. Charles made some sort of silent scream, eyes going wide; his mouth became unhinged as his legs kicked back at the sudden movement. He collapsed back onto the pillows, breathing harshly, his shoulders lifting up. He was still too sensitive.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Erik crooned as he pulled tighter.

"Ngghnnn!" Charles cried out incoherently. Erik tugged and pulled repeatedly at the sash, watching Charles twitching and writhing back on the bed, aroused once again. Charles was practically kicking at him for punishing his sex like this and then Charles's hard-on rose up angrily. His head was thrown back so far into the pillows that his Adam's apple bobbed up, the sweat trickling down from it. His head started to turn restlessly around, eyes shut tight, the blush high up on his cheeks again as his chest heaved with effort. Then Charles opened his eyes slowly, narrowed them down and looked at Erik darkly. He licked his red lips slowly and gave Erik a sultry smile. He was ready again. Erik couldn't stand looking at him like this anymore. He was going to come just watching the expression on Charles's face. He let out some growl from his throat and he turned Charles roughly around onto the bed, straddling him from behind this time. Charles held onto the pillow again, moaning, his grip tightened and he bit down on his lower lip, waiting for the inevitable. Erik slipped into him more easily this time and instantly found that right spot in him that drove him mad with intense pleasure. Those gasping moments came upon them both once more, Erik gripping hard at his waist and grinding up against him with those deliciously frantic hips. Charles had his hot face pressed to the pillow, sobbing, eyes shutting tight to savor each sensation and thrust.

"Hot, so hot!" Erik moaned at his shoulder, his hands coming up to caress Charles's chest and his nipples. Charles's own body was meeting Erik's thrusting, he had spread his legs apart to accommodate the other, and the expression on his face was one of blank lust as he let Erik take him again. Erik felt as if he was going to explode with all these sensations roiling up inside of him. Charles's depth was so tight and so hot he was losing all control. He lifted Charles's hips a bit and reached for his cock, caressing it as he rammed up into the other. Coming again, coming! Oh God! Charles thought wildly as he neared another body-ravaging climax. He wanted to scream out how good it was, wanted so badly to let the world know how much he loved Erik. All he could do for now was to tell the other how he felt, just the two of them quietly sharing their love and desire for each other.

"I love you, Erik!" Charles moaned softly, his voice was trembling because Erik still kept rocking up against him. Erik sighed at his shoulder and then he kissed Charles's skin gently as they went on with the act.

"Charles," Erik groaned against his burning skin, his voice full of feeling. He felt Charles arch up against him as the other finally orgasmed again, his body stuttering up and then he pressed his chest down onto the wet sheets, letting out a breathless moan of release, the white bliss come over him once more. Erik followed after, losing himself to his own desperate passion and then he lay on Charles's back as their stormy lust passed them, sweat and heat cooling from their bodies, the gasps coming to a slow trickle and the blood rush running within them silently, their heart's easing to a quiet beating as they relaxed.

They both took a quick shower and Charles changed the sheets, both of them climbing up the bed to rest. Erik lay on his back, naked while Charles wore his blue pajamas and lay on his side next to Erik, his head resting on the other's broad chest. Charles had pulled the blankets up to cover up the both of them as they snuggled close to each other. Charles sighed happily, his fingers softly playing at Erik's right nipple, making Erik reach for his fingers, laughing and stopping him from arousing him further.

"Charles, don't tempt me-" Erik warned, looking down at Charles affectionately. Charles giggled and looked up at him gently. Charles's face glowed with some inner light, his eyes translucent and full of his tender feelings for him. Erik touched his cheek, softly caressing. No one moved him in such a way as Charles does. The feeling in his heart so intense his chest seemed to ache with it.

"Can I tell you something, Erik?" Charles queried. His fingers are still in Erik's own warm fingers.

"Anything,"

"Well don't think I'm being foolish but I think you should talk with Alex Summers. Tell him he doesn't have to hate Principal Summers. You should apologize for leading him to mischief-"

Erik was silent for a moment, still stroking Charles's fingers.

"You think so?"

"Just so you can clear things up between them. It's the right thing to do-"

Erik nodded to himself. He did feel sorry for Alex and he did owe the principal for telling him the truth about his father and his mother. He hugged Charles to himself.

"Alright. I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning. But I want you to be there with me-"

Charles lifted his head up, looking unsure. "Erik-" he began, but Erik stopped him with a kiss on the lips. Erik pulled back and smiled at him languidly.

"You can just be close by, I don't have to introduce you two. I just need you there for moral support-"

Charles smiled back at him warmly. "Ok," Erik drew him closer again to embrace him.

Erik had left a change of clothes at Charles's house. It was almost as if they are living together. Charles lovingly held Erik's used clothes that he put aside in the hamper, the smell of Erik still on them. He did his own laundry so his mother did not see that he had washed a lot of blankets or that there are unfamiliar clothes along with his washing. Erik also left some of his books, his own things in Charles's room. It seems his room was full of all these memories and thoughts of Erik.

When he went to his own bathroom, he smiled wistfully at the sight of Erik's toothbrush that stood on a glass next to his own toothbrush; just these small things made Charles feel that fluttery feeling again.

Erik had put on a dark gray shirt that he had left there before, Charles had already washed it and it was clean. Erik was standing at his dresser, combing his hair and then he reached for his jacket and put it on. They are about to leave to meet up with Alex. Erik had texted him that he will come over.

"I'll wait for you in the car," Erik said quietly and then he was going out the window and was climbing down. Charles finished fixing himself up as well and went downstairs to go out the front door. Charles looked around furtively and climbed up into Erik's car and they drove off for the Summers's residence.

Alex was already waiting out for Erik at the back door. He walked over to Erik who stood there on the sidewalk and some distance away close to Erik's car, he noticed a fair-looking boy with pale skin and dark brown hair, wearing nerdy looking clothes and glasses. He looked like a goody two-shoes to Alex. It made him wonder if he was actually with Erik.

Alex lifted a hand and closed it over Erik's hand in a brotherly grip and then he released it. "Erik, what's up? Haven't seen you in a while-"

Erik ran a hand at the back of his head, smiling faintly and looking back at the boy at his car. "I've been...busy. Your big bro already left?"

"Yeah, he did. I heard his car leave our driveway-"

"Good, good. Listen Alex... I didn't mean to get you into trouble, actually I did but I didn't know it would be that bad-"

Alex slapped a hand over at Erik's shoulder, chuckling, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. Erik had wondered why his blue eyes were so different from the way Charles's eyes looked. He thought it had something to do with the feeling in them, the expression and that was what made Charles's eyes stand out. It caused him to turn and look back at Charles once more. Charles stood back there with his hands in his pockets, smiling in encouragement.

"It's nothing. Hell, I enjoyed it anyway! Who's that boy back there? Do you know him?"

"He's...a good friend-"

"Well I haven't seen him with the rest before-"

"He's different from everyone else. You know how it goes; he won't meld with our type of crowd-"

"Why is he here with you then?" Alex asked, curious.

"I...he...we sort of bumped into each other before I came here and I took him with me-"

"Oh, ok. Didn't know you have a geek for a friend-" Erik looked up at his face and instead of seeing doubt or sarcasm, he saw admiration in Alex's eyes. Alex seemed to appreciate the fact that he was open to hang out with all types of people.

"Yeah, he's...something-" Erik said softly.

"Hey, we're not keeping him waiting, are we? You kept looking over at him like you wanna go over there or something-" Alex voiced out his observation. Erik blushed faintly at that.

"Er...well. He doesn't mind waiting. Really, he doesn't! Alex, I just wanted to tell you, whatever shit we did, I didn't want to get you into that. It's bad for you, man-"

Alex's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Alex, I meant to get you in trouble so I can get back at your brother. I'm sorry but I used you. I shouldn't have done that. I liked hanging with you, for real. You're cool-"

Alex frowned for a moment, staring hard at Erik. His fists were clenching and unclenching, as if he was about to get mad. Then his expression softened and he looked down.

"I guess it's what the others had planned too, right?"

"Yeah-" Erik said in a subdued voice, he couldn't look at Alex all of the sudden.

"I'm glad you came here to apologize then. It takes guts to do what you did-" Erik looked up and saw that Alex was once more smiling at him, hands in his back pockets, head tilted to the side. Erik smiled back at him.

"I'm also sorry you got into a fight with your brother because of me. He's always on everyone's case, just 'cause he's such a tightwad. But he cares-"

"Yeah, I know. We talked about it. Heh, he must always be on your case too, huh?"

Erik laughed, grinning hugely and nodding. They clapped each other's backs, sharing their amusement over it. Erik then parted ways with him and got into the car with the other boy, who looked pretty enough to be almost a girl. Erik was talking with that other boy animatedly as he drove off and Alex watched them go. Scott Summers suddenly opened the back door and called out to Alex.

"Alex? Who was that?"

Alex looked over his shoulder, startled. He thought Scott had already left. He ran a hand over his blond head and grinned.

"It was Erik. He came over to apologize to me and he had his friend with him-"

Scott smiled at the thought that Erik came over to speak to his brother and even apologized. Erik must really be turning over a new leaf after he had that talk with him at his office. "He had a friend?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, but Erik didn't introduce us. He looked kinda nerdy. Pale kid with brown hair and glasses. Must be someone from your school-"

Scott's smile turned to a wondering frown. _Could it be Charles Xavier_?

Erik took Charles straight to school, where Erik parked his car in the back. They only had a few minutes to get to their first class. Before Charles got out of the passenger side door, Erik stopped him and held his hand, gently caressing it.

"Thanks, for being there-" Erik said softly, holding Charles's gaze to his. Charles suddenly blushed but he was smiling, Erik's hand enfolded in his own and then Erik bent close and kissed his lips. Charles wasn't able to tell him to stop or pull back because it was so sudden. He did not fight off Erik this time; he kissed Erik back gently, overcome with his feelings for the other. Charles had his eyes closed but then his eyes flew open when Erik pulled back quickly. Correction. Something pulled him back. A large man had flung open the door on Erik's side of the car and was hauling Erik out by his collar. Erik let out a surprised cry and then he was pushed down onto the pavement. He was looking up at the furious eyes of Mr Logan.

"You! What have you done to Charles?" Mr Logan cried out angrily. His eyes were wide and full of vehemence. His suspicions had been confirmed after he followed them and he saw the both of them driving back to the Lehnsherr Residence the night before. When they got out of the house Erik was kissing Charles at the doorway and then drove him back to the Xavier Residence. Later, while still in his car, he saw them together at Charles's house. Erik had climbed the roof to get to Charles's window and he pushed it open and entered. Charles came over to Erik, but they were gone from his line of sight as they moved away from the window. Erik had been there for hours and then he was going out the same way he came in and Charles was bare-chested when he came back into view. Mr Logan felt his stomach turn as he watched them kissing passionately at the window and then Erik was going back down the roof, Erik looked smugly happy as he got into his car and drove back home. He decided to confront the both of them at school and bided his time the moment they came into the school parking lot when Monday morning came around. Mr Logan pointed a finger in Charles's way, his eyes still on Erik, voice shaking with wrath.

"He's a good kid! I don't know what brainwashing you've done to him but I saw you two together and by God I, thought I've seen it all! You filthy scum! You disgust me!"

"Fucker! You don't know what's on between us!" Erik cried out thickly. He was looking up at Mr Logan arrogantly, his eyes challenging.

Charles hurriedly got out of the car and was looking at both Erik and Mr Logan nervously. Erik looked mad enough that he would probably even attack Mr Logan and Charles thought he had to stop this before it got worse. Erik would be sent off to reform school if he fought a teacher. Mr Logan was coming over at Erik, his fist up and ready to punch Erik out. Charles's heart was hammering frantically in his chest, afraid for Erik and then before Mr Logan can harm him, Charles threw his arms around Erik's neck, embracing him and stopping Mr Logan from going further. He looked up at Mr Logan, tears streaming down his pleading eyes.

"Please, Sir. Don't."

Erik was so shocked by what Charles had done. He thought Charles had always been so concerned about them being seen together because he did not want anything to happen to their reputation. He had always been the careful one so that nobody would see them together and now, here out in the open, Charles was... showing his affection for him. He was trying to protect him from Mr Logan. Mr Logan was too stunned to move, he blinked down at Charles who clung to Erik's neck, crying.

"Mr Logan. He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want. He and I...we're together and I love him. So please... please Sir, don't hurt him-" Charles sobbed and all Erik could do was sit there, feeling the tears tremble and well in his eyes because Charles would do this for him, risk to be seen by everybody else and risk everything... his very future by openly admitting their relationship.

"Charles-" Erik whispered against his hair, holding his back gently. "Charles...stop. Don't do this-"

Charles was sobbing uncontrollably, still holding him. Mr Logan let out a sigh, his anger draining from him. He brought his fist down and looked away from them.

"Charles, get off of him. You both better get to class. I will have to report this to Principal Summers. You both know we do not condone that type of behavior here-"

Charles slowly pulled away from Erik, his hands shaking, face flushed. He wiped at his eyes with his fists. Erik also began to stand up and both of them are looking at Mr Logan apprehensively. Their secret would finally be known by the principal, the one person they had wanted to keep in the dark. Charles knew that no amount of begging would make Mr Logan stop from reporting on them. He felt as if his heart had sunk down low to his stomach and he felt numb. Still, Charles wanted Mr Logan to know what he felt about him and Erik together.

"Mr Logan, what's so wrong about us being together? What is so wrong about this? I don't understand why we can't just be ourselves-" Charles grasped the situation quite well but what he could not accept or understand was why does conformity matter so much?

"First off Charles, he was a bully to you. He was mean. I don't know what crazy shit got into your head and you allowed yourself to be with scum like him! Second, our school does not support sexual deviance of any kind, including homosexuality-"

"It's not like that!" Charles's voice rose in frustration.

Mr Logan turned his blazing gaze over at Charles, he still looked angry but Charles met his stare. "Oh, really? What is it then? Please enlighten me-"

"I...I love him, but I don't think I'm gay. I'm a man like him-"

"Anyway you look at it Charles, a man seeing another man is a homosexual relationship-"

"I mean its not about what we are! Why can't we just love each other and be together?"

"Charles, you are both too young to be dabbling into that type of behavior. The principal has to know this and it is my duty make sure we go by the rules of this school. You both head to class now and we will continue this discussion later with the principal-"

Charles wanted to say more but Mr Logan turned away from the both of them. Erik was strangely quiet and calm throughout the entire conversation. Erik was looking at him gently.

"What happens now, Charles?" Erik asked softly as they stood side by side.

"I don't know, Erik-" Charles said, sounding lost and broken. Erik reached for his hand and he held on tightly.

Just when Principal Summers thought the day would turn out well, it was simply quashed out by these new turn of events that put him into the position he had been avoiding for these past few years. What was he to do with Erik Lehnsherr? Erik Lehnsherr was a familiar fixture in his office due to the number of delinquent actions on the other's part. He had been lenient for a reason but now this situation the young man had put himself in, it was beyond him. He thought at first it must be some kind of joke from Logan but seeing Erik and Charles sitting next to each other quietly before him, heads turned down in gloomy acceptance, finally confirmed the truth for him. Principal Summers stared at all of them silently, his eyes narrowed down. The first person he spoke to was Charles.

"Mr Xavier...why?" It was the first question that arose from him, his expression now turning into disbelief.

Charles kept his eyes down, biting gently at his lips and looking mortified to be sitting before the principal, to whom he had to explain himself. He murmured his response, his voice almost inaudible.

"Sir, please don't make me explain why I love Erik. I just do and it just happened-"

Erik quietly reached out and held Charles's hand automatically, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them to do. Both the principal and Mr Logan looked at them in a state of mild shock. Mr Logan still can't get over this, over how two completely opposite people would become unnaturally attracted to one another.

Principal Summers closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a heavy weight down his midsection and making his shoulders slump. He put a hand to his face and sighed. The best student in his school ended up with one of the worst bullies ever to set foot in Grimalkin High. How was this possible? He steeled himself and gazed at the two boys hard.

"I have always tried to put a student's well-being before anything else and I have strived to help each and everyone who has come to my attention with academic, emotional or behavioral issues, but this is a serious situation that may affect the school itself and I cannot let this happen. You know very well the pillars of our current society are against unnatural behavior or sexual deviance, like Mr Logan has told you. Charles, it's not about what you feel for Mr Lehnsherr but it is matter of the school's reputation that is at stake. Should it come to a point that the school becomes sensationalized if word came out about your relationship...the school might end up being closed due to public backlash-"

Charles tightened his grip on Erik's hand, looking up at the principal with wide eyes. He felt his heart thudding painfully in his chest as he gaped on. He had known deep inside of himself that something like this might happen and when it did, he realized he still just wasn't prepared for it. He took his glasses off slowly and put them in his shirt pocket.

"W-we have kept it well for so long-" Charles amended, as if this will explain that they could hide their relationship well. The principal shook his head weakly.

"Charles, Mr Logan discovered you both. If not him...it would have been someone else, someone not at school and that would have made things more complicated-"

Erik finally found his voice and spoke up. "So are you saying we should just drop this and forget all about it?" He asked them angrily, his eyes demanding.

Principal Scott let out an exhausted breath. "No Mr Lehnsherr. I intend to part you from Mr Xavier by doing what I should have done years back. I am sending you to the Brotherhood Reform School-"

Charles stood up quickly, causing his chair to push back violently and he was weeping openly before them. "Please Principal Summers! Don't do that to Erik!"

"Charles!" Principal Summers looked at Charles in bafflement. Charles kept on crying before them, the tears streaming down his eyes. He pressed a hand to his chest.

"Send me instead! Erik... Erik's doing so well in school. Please give him a chance! I'm b-begging you!" Charles's breath was hitching from his crying. Erik looked pained, just watching Charles doing this for him. He didn't deserve this. It was too much. All of them are silent except for Charles, who kept on crying, sniffling and wiping at his face with his handkerchief. The principal stared at Charles gently. He was a good young man, brilliant and truly one of those kind-hearted souls of his generation. He hated to do what he was about to do but it was his responsibility to protect the school's name.

"Perhaps I was a bit too harsh but this is necessary, Charles. It would be in the best interest of Grimalkin High and for the both of you if we do this. You and Erik may just be confused about your sexuality. Separating you might make you think things through more clearly-

'What are you talking about? We both know ourselves! We don't need anyone deciding that for us!" Erik yelled out in a rage. Mr Logan almost stood up from his chair to restrain Erik if he got too violent but Charles put a calming hand to Erik's chest and they all sat back quietly.

"Mr Lehnsherr, hear me out for a moment. I have decided to send you to the school where my brother goes to, Excalibur High. It's a very good school. If Mr Xavier feels that your academics will fail should I send you to the Brotherhood School, this would suffice as an alternative solution for us all but you must promise never to see each other again-"

Erik sat back in the chair, the life seeming to have been drained from him. His face grew pale and then he looked over at Charles whose eyes were tearfully regarding him. Erik felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest at the thought of being parted from Charles but they are both powerless to stop what has been decided. The Brotherhood Reform School was too far out of town. Excalibur High was at least within their town. Erik could still see Charles in secret if he wanted to but he would have to be careful no one sees them again. It still pained him that he would not see Charles more frequently than he would have wanted to, now that they are discovered.

"You know I can't promise that-" Erik said thinly, his eyes still on Charles alone. Charles himself looked as if he had been dealt a blow, his face still crumpled up with his crying. Erik wanted to reach out and hug Charles and tell him that it would be ok.

"Mr Lehnsherr, I am doing this for you both. You cannot be together, not when the people of this town will judge you. I will be honest with you, I totally accept the fact that you have feelings for Mr Xavier and I respect that. I have nothing against what sexual orientation you may have but as it stands...our town will drag you both to the ground if your relationship is exposed. I only care that you will both still remain as respected young citizens and not be tabloid fodder for the town gossips-"

Erik smashed his hand down on the armrest of his chair that it broke off but Principal Summers just stared silently at his outburst, seeming to ignore that Erik was violently reacting to his decision. Erik's face was set in an frustrated grimace. He almost wanted to burst into tears himself but he did not dare cry before these stupid adults who did not understand what he felt for Charles. What they were asking of him was impossible. He was so furious his throat felt like it closed up, making it difficult for him to vent out some more.

"W-will you tell our parents?" Charles suddenly asked in a small voice. Everything the principal said made sense but he was against it himself. The thought of not seeing Erik was just unbearable.

Principal Summers looked at him kindly. "Would you like me to?"

Charles shook his head minutely, feeling a raw hurt he could not express. He was still too shell-shocked by the fact that he could not see Erik again.

"Then this will remain between us all. However, we do need to discuss the matter with your mother, Mr Lehnsherr, since paperwork will require her to sign your transfer documents-"

Erik just nodded numbly, but deep inside he was simmering with so much rage and bad feelings that it showed in his eyes. He looked positively livid.

The principal nodded his head towards Mr Logan. "No need to file a report on this, Mr Logan. I would prefer no paper trail that would divulge any details of our discussion here-"

"Understood," Mr Logan grunted.

The principal finally dismissed both Charles and Erik to attend their next class. They were both crossing the school grounds to head for science class, skipping math already because they were at the principal's office when Charles suddenly stopped in his tracks. His heart seemed to have seized up at a thought that came to him. The other kids at their school would wonder why Erik would be sent off to Excalibur High; they would know about that and gossip about it. A plan formed in his mind. He had to make it so he and Erik looked like they had a fight. The other kids would not question the sudden move... there would be a reason behind it.

"Erik," Charles stopped walking.

"What is it, Charles?" Erik turned to look at him, a questioning look on his face.

"Hit me,"

Erik was nonplussed by the words that came from Charles's mouth. He stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?"

"Hit me now,"

"What the hell for?" Erik asked tersely, but a worried look crossed his face.

"We need a reason for your move to Excalibur-"

Erik looked at Charles incredulously, he sounded exasperated when he spoke next. "Charles, I don't even care about my reputation anymore! I don't need a reason for being sent off-"

Charles held his gaze and even smiled. "You do. Because there should be a reason why Principal Summers would send you off. I don't think the principal realized this but he called for us both after our first class, History with Mr Wagner. People will wonder why. Lately, your group has not harassed or bullied me because we had an agreement. There has to be a big enough reason for you being sent to Excalibur-"

Erik shook his head. "No! Charles listen to me, I don't care ok?"

"It would have been useless to be parted from you then. It would have been all for nothing because people will start to form their own ideas about us. Gossip will still run, questions will be asked. Even if you leave, you still have to show them that you hate me. So why not do this? Give them one final show...let them see that the bullying was the cause of your move to a different school-"

Erik's chest suddenly felt very tight again. He was looking at Charles with such pain in his eyes, to the point that a tear escaped him and flowed down one cheek. He dashed it off with one fist as he kept on glaring at the other.

"This is a stupid idea! I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

"Erik I'm not asking you to do this just for yourself! Do this for me as well-" Charles said quietly. Some students were already coming out of the classrooms to move to their next class, he saw them from the corner of his eye. Charles suddenly reached out and hit Erik's arm, hard, it made Erik move back in surprise.

"Come on, hit me!" Charles roared up at him, his face suddenly looking wrathful. Erik had never seen that expression on Charles's face before.

"Charles... I can't-" Erik said thickly, almost on the verge of tears.

"Do it! Do it, Damn you!" Charles's voice rose that some students turned to look over at them. Erik flung a desperate look their way, suddenly unsure of what to do. Charles had put him into a position he could not back away from. He was right. What reason do they have for being sent to the principal's office together this morning? It would look odd and once he was sent off, what would happen to Charles? Charles would have to face all of them and explain himself. If people found out about them being together, Charles would be bullied even more, or worse, some people from town might torment him. Both the principal and Mr Logan were not going to talk about this and that brought Erik a measure of comfort. Erik lifted a fist and punched Charles in the face, causing the other to let out a cry and crumple backwards. His glasses flew off down to the pavement and one lens broke off. Erik felt his heart hammering painfully beneath his ribs as he glared down at Charles, pretending to put as much hatred in his expression as he can.

Charles remained prone on the cement, looking up at him and nodding in understanding. His gaze was tender again and full of forgiveness. Erik almost wanted to cry looking at Charles like this. There was blood trickling from the side of his mouth and a bruise was forming where he had been punched. Sorry, I'm so sorry Charles. Erik kept repeating these words over and over in his head.

"Erik...go on-" Charles said softly and he could see Erik's eyes were shining with unshed tears, trying to control himself from showing any emotion other than anger and rage. Some kids were coming closer to see the one-sided fight that was breaking out between Erik and Charles. Erik kneeled over Charles, he lifted his fist again and punched Charles in the face once more and then he kept punching Charles's gut as he straddled the other, as if to prevent him from crawling off or escaping. Charles groaned and cried out, the tears falling from his own eyes at the pain. Erik went on beating him as the other students screamed encouragement; some of them were calling out for help from the teachers or from any adult close by.

"My man!" Erik heard Shaw's voice...he sounded far away and Erik felt as if he was not really there, that he was removed from this situation and it was not really happening. He felt as if his vision had clouded over, blurred, like he was underwater and everything seemed to be happening slowly. Then he felt rough hands grab at his shoulder and he was being pulled away from Charles. It was Mr Kurt Wagner and Ms Ororo Munroe. Erik felt the tears slide from his cheeks anyway; he was not able to control them anymore. The teachers were shouting words at him but he did not hear them. Charles was being assisted by Ms Jean Grey and Ms Emma Frost. Charles spat out blood and was coughing weakly, his eyes looked unfocused and his knees were trembling as the two teachers led him to the infirmary, he did not give Erik another look. Erik was roughly being pulled by Mr Wagner towards the principal's office.

"Mr Lehnsherr, you've gone too far-" Mr Wagner said, giving Erik a disappointed look and then he opened the door to the principal's office, nearly shoving Erik in.

Principal Summers was going over some paperwork and then he looked up, seeing Erik's sweaty brow and his bruised knuckles. His eyes widened. Mr Wagner explained what had happened. The principal sighed and pushed his papers away from himself over to one side of the desk.

"Mr Wagner, you may go. I would like to speak with Mr Erik Lehnsherr alone," Mr Wagner nodded and then he left.

"Did you miss my office so much that you had to go and do something as stupid as that, Mr Lehnsherr? Perhaps you really are better off going to reform school-"

Erik sat up straight. He felt no pain in his hands. They felt numb. The pain was mostly happening inside of his head and his heart, like he was being crushed by an invisible vise. Words could not express the pain he felt for hurting Charles the way he did.

"Charles asked me to do that," Erik said dully and then he explained Charles's reason and the principal was shaking his head, quietly disapproving.

"There was no need to do that. I would have thought of better reasons for calling you both in-"

Erik put his hand over his eyes, leaning forward on the chair." You don't know what its like for us out there. You don't know how cruel and mean all the other kids can be to Charles. They will gossip, they will talk. I'm saved from all of that because my skin is thicker. What about him? They would harass him if they knew. That's why we did this. I didn't want to hurt him the way I did and I'm sorry I ever bullied him in the first place...but what's done is done,"

The principal drew a silent intake of breath. Erik was right. They could not undo what had been done. Erik spoke softly.

"I owe you for what you did for us back then. For me and my mom. I guess you are just one of those good ones that really do care about bastards like me-"

"Erik-"

Erik looked up and his eyes looked hurt, silently imploring. "I have a favor to ask of you then, once I'm gone from school. You are parting me from the man I love; you might as well give me this much-"

The day passed like a blur for Charles and now he was back home, alone in his room. His mother and Raven saw what he looked like and his mother ended up screaming obscenities and wanting to know who did this to him and that she would speak to the principal about this but Charles gently told her off. When he had sufficiently calmed her, he went up to his room. He had left his lights off and was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, crying softly to himself. Slowly, he started to undress and then he took a warm shower. Looking at his face in the mirror after, he winced at what he saw. His left cheek was swollen, there was a cut on his lower lip and there was a small scratch on his chin. His stomach had large reddish patches, bruises caused by being punched there by Erik. He bit his lip at the thought that he will never see Erik again that he drew blood, splitting the healing scab upon his mouth. He cried quietly looking down at the bruises on his stomach again and when he looked up he was startled at what he saw reflected on the mirror; it was Erik, standing at the bathroom doorway, looking in at him. Erik slowly walked over to him. He did not say anything, there was only this indescribable sadness in his eyes and then he picked up the washcloth at Charles's sink and he began to wipe the blood away gently. The white cloth was stained red. Erik ran the cloth under some water from the faucet, putting it neatly away, then he started to wipe Charles's lip again with a tissue until the bleeding stopped. Erik opened Charles's near-empty medicine cabinet, found some salve for the cuts and bruises and he softly rubbed it to Charles's bruised cheek and his stomach. They did not say anything to each other. Charles looked on as Erik tended his wounds, his lower lip trembling. He could not stop crying. Fresh tears stung his eyes as he sniffled again.

"Shhh, its ok-" Erik whispered and finally embraced him and Charles held onto him tightly, as if he did not want to let go.

Then Erik bent his head down to kiss him gently so as not to hurt his injured lips but Charles was the one that deepened the kiss this time. He was pushing Erik back into his bedroom, his naked body still wet from the shower; his arms are around Erik's neck, hands restlessly running into Erik's hair. He tasted the blood from his split lip again but he just didn't care. He forced Erik to sit on his bed and then he didn't wait to remove Erik's shirt and jacket. He was unbuckling Erik's belt but he did not push Erik's pants down, he just took Erik's manhood out of his pants and underwear and Charles could see he was already hard. Charles sat on Erik's lap and pressed his own sex against Erik's own, feeling the heat of him through his clothes with his exploring hands. Erik groaned in pleasure at that deliciously electric touch of their sexes.

"Let me," Erik rasped out and was reaching for their lubricant so he could help Charles prepare for him. Charles kept on kissing his face and neck, caressing him through his clothes while Erik slathered the lube on his fingers and his own sex. Erik then pressed two of his fingers to Charles's backside and slowly slid them in.

Charles bit his lower lip in his lust, not caring for the wound. He leaned back, propping his hands on Erik's knees, he lifted his feet up and planted them onto the bed, his lower back was pressed upon Erik's long thighs, legs wide open to receive him. It was always back to the lust. Charles thought that he would go out of his mind if he did not get to fuck Erik. He moaned in pleasure as Erik worked to please him. He threw his head back when Erik quickened the movements of his fingers, touching that gland inside of him over and over. Erik bent down to lick at the line of his neck and his Adam's apple. Charles couldn't stand it anymore. He sat up straight, planting one foot down to the carpet and then gasping desperately, he was guiding Erik into himself and he was inching his own body down onto Erik's hardness. Charles had his face pressed up to Erik's neck; sobbing at how good it felt, this delicious hurt that he longed for each night that only Erik could give him. Charles's own hips were grinding frantically down to meet Erik's deep thrusting; his expression looked drugged, as if he was stoned with so much arousal. His mouth hung open and Erik gently kissed and licked at his lower lip. All the while, he was pounding up into the other and fucking him senseless.

Charles clung to Erik, eyes shutting tight as it drew on...deepened and lost all volition as they were now in a frenzy to reach that unendurable climax. Charles was gasping, feeling as if he was going to burn up or explode with all of these peaking sensations. Erik had reached down and was tugging at his cock and making him let out a strangled gasp. Charles had his hands restlessly moving to touch Erik and hold him close. Charles had pressed his face to Erik's shoulder and sounded as if he was humming a low moan of pleasure. Then he pulled back and their eyes met, it ignited that spark of passion and heat. He held Erik's gaze as the other continued to ram up into him and Charles reached up and touched his cheek, the intensity of their impending orgasm about to crash through him.

"Charles, are you ok? Do you need anything?"

It was Charles's mother. He almost didn't want to answer her. The door was double locked so she would not be able to force her way in. Erik stopped fucking him for a moment to kiss his neck and his shoulder. Kissing gently at the small wound at his chin. Charles turned his face towards the door, momentarily moving away from the blissful heat of Erik's desire for him, trying to control his breathing and his speech.

"I'm ok, Mom. Just let me rest-"

"Alright," she sounded unsure and then the muted sounds of her retreating footsteps reached Charles's ears as he strained to listen for it. Erik bucked his hips up hard again, making Charles cry out and he was looking at Erik seductively.

"You're so bad-" Charles said in a low voice, chuckling and then he was frantically kissing Erik back as they continued fucking.

Charles almost let out a wailing scream when he did orgasm with Erik at the same time, it was just so intense and so hot, Charles thought something deep inside of him was broken open and let out, something caged and primal and sexually depraved. Their bodies suddenly stuttered and then stopped all movement as the proof of their arousal spilled out from them. Erik smeared down the come on Charles's stomach, rubbing it into his pale skin. Erik lifted it to his nose to smell it and then he licked it off of his fingers. Charles was still in resolution, with heavy-lidded eyes he watched Erik do this and he did not think it was obscene at all. He could still feel the heat of Erik's own juices as it flowed inside of him.

Their fucking grew even more intense as the night drew on. Charles himself was the one that can't seem to get enough of Erik and was the one driving Erik to delve in for more. He nearly tore at Erik's clothes as they kept on having sex. He was reduced to a slavering, sexually starved beast, hell-bent on releasing the heat inside of himself. He cried out loudly several times, Erik had to silence him with his kisses. Charles didn't care for the pain he felt. He was desperate for Erik, frantic and crazed for him that Erik had to stop him.

"Charles, slow down! We have time-" Erik said softly against Charles's temple as he hugged him close. Erik had straddled Charles, his sex still inside of the other.

"Please, Erik! Please, I need you! I need you so bad it hurts-" Charles sobbed as he kissed and licked at Erik's neck. The heat just won't seem to die in him.

"I'm here, I won't leave you-" Erik said lovingly as he held Charles tight and Charles was crying against him, tears flowing from his eyes again, even though his eyes hurt from so much crying.

"I love you, Charles-" Erik whispered in his ear and just held him close until he calmed down.

Erik woke up and sensed that Charles wasn't next to him in bed. He slowly opened his eyes and in the dimness of the room, he saw Charles staring out the window, his back was to Erik. He was wearing his old striped blue pajamas. Erik sighed and then he stood up and walked naked over to Charles. Charles turned to look at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Its sort of sad. That we can't see a lot of stars in the city-" Charles said and then he turned away from Erik and was looking out the window again, watching the dark skies that are nearly devoid of any twinkling stars.

"It feels as if...the stars are hiding from us and denying us any chance to see the light-" Charles said wistfully and then he felt Erik hug him from behind, feeling that familiar warm press of Erik's body.

"No Charles. I don't think they are trying to hide from us. It's the city smog...it blocks their light from coming through. If we really want to see them, we have to try hard and find a high place to reach them-"

Charles let out a sigh, still looking sad. "I can't accept that this happened to us. If I had the chance to change things...I would-" Charles lifted his head and looked up hopefully at Erik, his blue eyes lighting up. "Run away with me, Erik! Let's just leave this all behind! We can both survive on our own! I have some money put away-"

Erik shook his head weakly. "No, Charles. I don't want you to ruin your life just because of me. You were supposed to go to a good university, right? You still need to stay here and finish what you have started. This is for your future-"

Charles's shoulders slumped and he looked away from Erik again. Erik reached out and lifted his chin. "Hey, stop being a wuss!" Erik joked but Charles still looked depressed and hurt. Erik let out a breath and held onto him again, nuzzling his face against Charles's head.

"Charles...I don't want you ever losing hope for the both of us. That's the only thing in this world that keeps me strong when I feel like giving up. So keep smiling for me, ok?" Charles wanted to cry again, pressing his face to Erik's chest. Erik ran his hand over Charles's back soothingly. "You always see the good in things, Charles. So don't ever lose that. One day...you and I...we will have a chance to be together-"

"Erik," Charles cried softly and just held him right back, his heart swelling, hurting with the depth of his emotions. Erik loved him enough to know that he should keep on going to school to get into a good college; he didn't want Charles to have a wasted life. He wanted Charles to have his goals and his dreams come true. He may be full of this reckless passion for Charles but this time he was the voice of reason for the both of them.

"One day-" Charles whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

It was never easy to pretend; never really easy to lie...and it was even harder to face everyone pretending that nothing is wrong, that Erik's leaving did not affect him in any way. Going to school everyday almost feels like a chore. He used to be excited to do his school work or go to book club but he felt like...he was just going through the motions. His heart and his mind was somewhere else. Everything just seems to remind him of Erik...even his very room had Erik all over it.

People were starting to notice how forlorn he looked, how devoid of life. Raven was the first to notice how quiet and withdrawn he had become... that he was just faking a smile sometimes and trying to act happy but deep inside, he wasn't. Raven could hear him crying sometimes, deep into the night when everything else was silent. It was really terrible to see him this way. Raven had tried to talk with him but he just kept telling her he will make it through this. That he will get over it himself. The last night that he was with Erik was the night they had sex after Erik had beat him up. While they were lying in bed together, Erik had apologized over and over for hurting him and he kept telling him that he was forgiven and that he asked for it anyway, even though he knew it was rather drastic for him to have Erik do that. It did get the correct response from people at school. All everyone talked about a week after that was how Erik had gone too far when he beat up Charles on school grounds, aside from the bullying...that it was a good enough reason to send him off to another school.

Later at the crack of dawn, Erik was going down the window again and promising to see Charles later but someone else was waiting down there for Erik. It was Mr Logan, and he did not look too happy with the fact that Erik was still at it just when he was told never to see Charles again. Charles saw them talking. He quickly but silently went down the stairs to go over to Erik and Mr Logan.

"I knew you were a hard-headed brat but I didn't know you would be this hard. You've been told, Lehnsherr and yet looky here, you're breaking your agreement with Summers the first chance you get-"

"I didn't promise anything," Erik said insolently under his breath, keeping his voice down.

Mr Logan suddenly grabbed at Erik's shoulder and gripped him hard."Listen, you little turd! I don't know why Summers even gives a shit, being so lenient with you! He's a goddamned softie and I can't do anything about that but that doesn't mean I'm soft. Summers and I visited your mother today and guess who's going to be your new roommate?"

Erik didn't ask who, he just glared right back at Mr Logan, waiting for him to say it.

Mr Logan pressed his thumb to his wide and muscular chest, smiling smugly down at Erik. Erik's face fell, his eyes going wide with his dismay.

"That's right. In order to keep you in check; I will be your mother's new tenant. I'll be paying rent and everything and that way, I will be able to watch over you-"

"No-" Erik said, his voice sounding hollow. Charles stood there quietly listening to the exchange, his own shoulders slumping in defeat. It seems there really was no chance for them to be together. Mr Logan held his hand out.

"Give me your phone, Erik. You won't be needing that-"

Erik did not make a move, he just gave Mr Logan a hard stare, his body slightly shaking, fighting to control his rage. Charles stepped closer to Erik and gently reached for his hand. He looked up at Erik, giving him a sad and tender smile. Looking at Charles's face like this broke Erik's heart.

"Give it to him, Erik-" Charles said softly.

Erik's face crumpled, looking as if he was about to cry but he struggled to compose himself and then he took his phone out and handed it to Mr Logan, who put the phone into his own pocket.

"Good. Now, you will cut off any communication between the both of you! That way, there will be no more means for you to continue with this ridiculous affection for each other! You will not try and contact each other online or send each other letters. Until you get it through your thick head Lehnsherr, I won't give you your phone back. You will be closely supervised at Excalibur. As for you Charles, I know you will do the right thing and you won't encourage Lehnsherr by entertaining his advances towards you. You're far too responsible for that-"

Erik kept on balefully looking at Mr Logan, wanting to punch him out badly but he couldn't. He understood it will just make things worse.

"Mr Logan, may I at least have a final word with Erik? I would like to give him a proper goodbye-" Charles asked solemnly. Mr Logan looked at Charles impassively but he grunted his assent and walked a few feet away from them, turning to look somewhere else.

Charles embraced Erik and looked up at him. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and looking puffy from all the crying he did but his eyes were still so beautiful to Erik nonetheless.

"I have some final requests from , Erik? I want you to continue what we started. I want you to keep reading your books and I want you to continue with keeping your grades up. We've had great progress recently and I don't want you to lag behind-"

Erik managed to smile at that, even through the bitterness and anger he was feeling over how unfair it was to separate him and Charles, Charles was still a nerd at heart. Erik simply nodded, looking mildly amused.

"And when you go to your new school, don't be a bully anymore. Be nice-"

Erik barked laughter at those words and looked down at Charles affectionately. "Alright, any other requests?" Erik asked playfully, a trace of sadness in his eyes.

Charles closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them; his eyes were welling with tears. He was smiling at Erik and the other just stared at his face for the longest time, as if trying to remember all of Charles's particulars. Charles suddenly pouted, pretending to look annoyed.

"Just kiss me already!" Charles hissed.

Erik grabbed his chin and drew him close into that passionate and hungry kiss that he gave to no one else but Charles. He drew the other's waist forward and kept on kissing him so intensely that when he pulled back, he could see Charles trembling slightly and looking dazed when he opened his eyes, his red lips shining wetly as he licked his tongue slowly over them, savoring that one final kiss. Erik bent down and softly kissed his forehead. "Bye, Charles-"

"Goodbye," Charles said almost in a whisper, reaching up to touch his mouth. He didn't turn to look at Erik anymore as Mr Logan led Erik away, both of them off to drive back to the Lehnsherr residence in separate cars. Charles slowly went back into the house, lay back on his bed and drew the pillow Erik used close to his face so he could smell Erik's scent and feel the last traces of Erik's warmth. He was too tired to cry and this time it felt as if there were no more tears left.

Raven did not insult Charles by trying to coddle him in front of people. She quietly supported him and when it was just the two of them, she tried to get him to talk. She did not force him too much but he understood that she was just worried for his well-being.

"Charles, you know you can talk to me. You can tell me anything-" Raven gently told him. Raven had invited Charles into her room so they could have a quiet moment to talk over things but Charles just shook his head weakly and gave her that sad smile.

"I'll be fine. I just need time-"

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, looking worriedly over at him. Charles was lying on her bed, pretending to read a book he brought along but he really did not understand what he was reading.

"Yes, and thank you for the concern-"Charles reached for Raven's fingers and held them softly.

At school, even Sean seemed to have a good idea over what was going on between Erik and Charles. He was after all, privy to what happened when Erik was crying in the lavatories. Even though Sean acted like a fool sometimes and he had a perpetually dazed and drugged look on his face, he was not stupid. Charles did not patronize Sean because he understood Sean was smarter than how he acted or looked; perhaps he was even smarter than Hank, especially when it comes to people. He and Sean had a chance to be alone and talk together at school. They were both hanging out at the library while waiting for Hank to finish with some other duty he had to do at school.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Sean asked steadily as he stared at Charles, who was pretending to pore over a book but his mind was back to thoughts of Erik.

"Hmm?" Charles tried to feign concentration as he read on.

"About you and Erik-"

Charles looked up then and he saw how intently Sean was looking at him. Charles let out a sigh."What do you want to know, Sean?"

"You and him...are you...seeing each other?"

Charles held his gaze and he did not flinch away when he answered him. "We were seeing each other-" Charles finally admitted to him. He was watching for any change in Sean's reaction but the other just seemed to think something over deeply, brow furrowed.

"How did that happen? He was one of our bullies. Of us three, he treated you the worst-"

"A situation brought us together...and then the more I knew him, the deeper it became-"

Charles ran a hand through his head and narrowed his eyes at Sean."Ok, I guess whatever we are...it sort of disgusts you, right? I don't mind if you start hating me or refusing anything to do with me. I won't take it against you. I just hope you don't share this with anyone else-"

Sean suddenly looked exasperated."Charles, I don't drop you as a friend just 'cause you have some weird 'love thing' going with Erik. I'm still your friend-"

Charles seemed to brighten at that and he gave Swan a genuine smile. "Thank you,"

Sean tugged at the mass of curly hair on his head, a curious look still on his face."I don't get why Erik had to beat you up, though-"

"I told him to do that,"

"Why?" Sean said, looking baffled and then Charles told him about the true reason why Erik was sent to Excalibur High.

Sean shook his head slowly. "That just blows! It was so unfair of them to do that-"

Charles beamed at him, glad that Sean was sympathetic to his plight and still completely accepting him as a friend. Sean lifted his head up and placed his hands on the table, looking at Charles kindly. "You must miss him a lot then, that's why you were so sad these past few weeks-"

"I guess, I really can't hide it that well, huh?"

"Well I had the idea of what might be making you sad. Hank is completely in the dark over this although he's just as concerned about you as I am-"

"I don't think Hank would approve of me and Erik-" Charles said softly as he closed his book. It was futile to keep on even reading it.

"That's why I didn't tell him anything-"

They grinned at each other, both in agreement over what a stuck-up and self-righteous ass Hank can be sometimes. They heard someone sneeze in the passageway of the library and in came Hank, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Hi guys! Sorry I kept you waiting-" Hank sat right next to Charles and drew out his handkerchief to wipe at his nose again.

"Someone must be thinking of me or I must be coming down with something-" Hank said in a muffled voice, making Sean and Charles look at each other and share furtive smiles.

With Erik gone, everyone had thought that the bullying on Charles would cease. Apparently, that was not the case. There were the occasional jibes and name calling from Shaw and his gang but they did not dare touch him, especially not on school grounds after what happened to Erik. There was also the fact that Mr Rasputin was watching out for Charles whenever he can and Charles himself made it so that he was out of their sight once he is outside of school so that they won't attempt to hurt him. Obviously, they are blaming him for Erik's removal from Grimalkin and being sent off to another school. He sometimes worried that they might catch him off guard and beat him up outside of school again. He realized that even back then, before he and Erik got together, it had been Erik that had kept his crew in check and prevented them from doing anything too rash. With Erik gone, who knows what Shaw could possibly do?

Shaw did catch up with him again outside of school, almost close to the parking lot at the back. Shaw and his friends grabbed Charles and dragged him out to a narrow alleyway to beat him up as much as they wanted and no one would be able to interfere. Charles was restrained by Victor and Janos, both of them holding his arms at his back. Shaw carefully removed Charles's glasses and put them down on one of the trashcans. Charles looked up around the circle of bullies, a feeling of cold dread settling over his stomach. He understood that no one will save him now. He cringed and waited for the punches.

"I'm not gonna hit your girly face, you fucking fag. I'm gonna punch and kick you in places where no one can see my work. I'll start by kicking your little prick, how's that?" Shaw said malevolently and he raised his foot, ready to inflict pain while Janos and Victor chortled. Charles braced himself for the hurt, trembling slightly, sweat already misting his forehead as he looked up at Shaw helplessly. He then closed his eyes, waiting for Shaw's foot to collide with his groin but he heard Shaw exclaim something instead.

"What the fuck?" Shaw said in a bewildered voice.

Charles opened his eyes and for a moment, he thought it was Erik that had come to save him but it was not Erik. It was the blond kid from Excalibur, Alex Summers. He was holding onto Shaw's ankle and he pushed Shaw away roughly, causing the other to topple and fall to the cement. Quick as a wink, Alex pulled Charles to himself, releasing him from the other two who were too startled to protest. Alex was regarding them all balefully as he shielded Charles by guiding the other to stand at his back.

"Alex?" Janos said, staring at the Alex incredulously."What's up, man? Why are you spoiling our fun?"

"You dare to ask me that? My brother told me all about you guys! You just used me to get back at him! If you think I'm one of you assholes, think again!"In truth, Scott could not confirm Shaw and his gang's involvement in trying to get Alex in trouble. It was Erik who had told him the truth and he was merely bluffing, using his brother's name.

Shaw quickly got up, letting out a cry of rage and he almost launched a fist at Alex but the other deftly caught his hand, holding it back, both their hands violently shaking as they struggled against each other. Alex was no pushover. He was built lean and strong and he had been in a lot of fights that it toughened him.

"Try and hit me, Shaw. I'm sure my brother would like to know who hit me and who tried to hit another student close to the school grounds-"

That stopped Shaw, he licked his lips nervously and looked up at Janos and Victor, who were already looking apprehensive and were backing away.

Shaw made a gesture to his friends and they started to stomp off away from Alex and Charles but Shaw flung a final look at Alex and sneered at him.

"You think you're all that? You'll get what's coming to you, Summers. One way or another you will,"

"Yeah, tell that to someone who actually gives a fuck, Shaw-"

Shaw made a grimace at that, spat onto the ground and stalked off angrily.

Charles looked up at Alex Summers gratefully, relieved that the other defended him from his bullies. At first he was speechless, unable to move or even say anything. Alex was giving him a lopsided smile and then he slapped Charles's back amiably.

"Whew! Glad I got here in time. Good thing I saw them dragging you off-"

Charles looked on at him shyly, tentatively smiling back."Thank you, I owe you for this-"

Alex lifted both palms up in denial and he was grinning."No, if you want to thank someone, I think it should be Erik. He knew they were going to go after you. He kinda asked me to look after you now that my brother had me moved to Grimalkin-"

"Erik?" Charles could not prevent the trembling in his voice, his eyes suddenly brimming with tears. He put a hand to his mouth and turned away from Alex, the scalding tears falling from his eyes as he sobbed quietly. Erik was still thinking about him, wanting to make sure he was ok.

"Hey? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

Charles lifted a hand up and let out a shaky breath."No! I'm sorry. It's just that...I...I-"

Alex's face softened."You miss him too, huh?" Charles wiped at his tear-streaked face and was looking at Alex with his wide blue eyes, his expression curious.

Alex grinned at him. "I know everything, Charles. Erik told me...about you and him. Now, don't go worrying about what he said to me. I'm ok with it-"

"Oh it's not that, Alex. Can you tell me please...how is Erik? Is he doing well at school? Does he look ok?"

"Yeah, he misses you really bad. You were all he ever talked about. And he told me to tell you he is studying hard. Hell, he's doing even better than I ever did-" Alex chuckled.

Charles brightened at this and his smile became sweetly winsome. At the back of Alex's mind, he realized why Erik was so taken with him. Charles looked like a tender-hearted nerd, kind of effeminate and up close, Alex could see he was a pretty boy, not that he would go for that sort of thing but he did admire Charles's looks. Charles quietly picked up his glasses from the trashcan lid and put it on again after wiping it clean with his handkerchief and wiping the sweat from his own forehead.

"Can you tell me more, please? If it's ok with you, I can treat you to some coffee or something, for what you did for me. I'd like to know more about how Erik is doing-"

So they went to some local fast food chain and had some sodas and a slice of pizza each while they talked about Erik. Charles also clarified with Alex what he meant by his move to Grimalkin High.

"It was an agreement my brother had with Erik. He told my brother someone had to watch out for you and make sure you are going to be ok. He didn't want you to get bullied again. My brother had an idea he meant Shaw. So he asked that I be transferred to Grimalkin. My papers only pushed through today so you will probably see me in your class tomorrow-"

"Erik did that?" Charles asked softly, his smile turning wistful at the thought of Erik. He felt his heart skipping because Erik never stopped caring and worrying over him.

"Yeah, I'm flattered myself that Erik trusted me to do this for him and when my brother brought it up with me, he was sort of surprised I said yes-" Alex chuckled.

He could not hide the fact that he admired Erik himself. He still looked up to the other as a brother and as a friend.

Charles wanted to cry again but he controlled himself since they were in public but his eyes were misty with unshed tears. He wiped at them furtively and sniffled, smiling at Alex as the other recounted how gloomy Erik was at first at Excalibur and that his only friend was Alex. Erik had a reputation that preceded him and all the kids there knew he was vile but he surprised them all when he acted quiet and he was nice to everyone. He never said one mean word or did anything violent.

"Still, the kids at school are scared of him...even the gangs in there. They pretty much leave him alone-"

Alex chewed on his pizza and gave Charles a small smile after he swallowed it.

"Hey, He told me one more thing that I should tell you-"

"What is it?"

"He said he wants you to keep smiling for him, even when he is not around. Because he knew you were going to be moping and he wanted you to stop being a wuss-"

Charles smiled at that. That was exactly what Erik would say. He felt overcome with his emotions again. One day he and Erik would be together...perhaps they will be together once he is in college so he had to keep on doing what he had always done and finish much more sooner than his peers.

"Thanks Alex. I really needed to hear that-"

"Sure thing! Erik's a good friend, even though I only knew him a short time. He's way better than his crew here in Grimalkin and don't you worry. I'll watch out for you. They won't lay a finger on you anymore, not while I'm around-"

Charles was speechless once more. He couldn't thank Alex enough.

Alex now acted like Charles's own personally bodyguard, making sure at the same time that Shaw kept himself scarce. Grimalkin became a little bit quieter now that Erik was not there to stir things up and Shaw was still under the principal's radar. A month back, Principal Summers had spoken to Charles and his friends to find out who had injured him after the window incident and Charles and his friends had given the principal an outright lie. The matter was dropped but the principal was not a man so easy to deceive. He intended to call the hospitals in town and some clinics to find out if Charles was admitted anywhere. Someone out there might be able to shed some light into this situation. He thought Charles and his friends would not admit the truth out of fear or that they were threatened not to tell the truth. He had a strong feeling that it was Shaw.

Shaw can sense that the principal was onto him too, after Alex told him in the alley way that the principal knew of his involvement in trying to get Alex into trouble. That was why he and his friends tried to keep it low like what Erik had advised him to do before. He was relieved that Alex and Charles did not report the alley way incident to Principal Summers but at the same time, he was annoyed that Alex was using this as leverage to prevent him from doing what he wanted to do with Charles. He hated that four-eyed freak and wanted to bash his brains in for starting all this trouble. It all began with the window incident when Erik was caught and it seems it will always go back to that. Now Alex was joining in on the fun too. It made Shaw seethe with anger that people were getting one over him and he didn't like that. He'll get his revenge on them. He just needed to bide his time.

_Where was Alex_? Charles thought worriedly as he ran down the halls of Grimalkin. It was the day of the school activity fair and there aren't any students in any of the classrooms, nor are there any teachers because they are all out there on the grounds, enjoying the festivities. Shaw and his crew were after Charles and he was running as quick as he can to try and avoid them. Alex usually made sure he was safe but for some reason, Alex was nowhere to be found. Earlier, he was hanging out with some students at the arts and crafts stand, selling their artwork to some visitors and other students. They especially liked his different versions of starry sky paintings and he had sold several pieces. Hank was with him and they were enjoying the attention their stall was getting, they made a lot of money already. The fair had been set up to raise money for prom; a lot of students had set up the stalls and they had put up a mini stage where some students could perform and entertain guests. There were a lot of snack stands and activity stands where each club or group were either selling food or items related to their interests. Charles was handling two stalls with the other students, one would be the art stand and the other was the book club stand, where the club had made it so their stall was set up like a gaming show, it was getting quite a crowd too. Charles was having fun for once, not acting gloomy because Erik wanted him to be happy. He was smiling wistfully as he thought of Erik then he heard a camera click and he blinked in wonder. It was Mr Worthington; he took a picture of Charles while he was standing next to the art stand, lost in thoughts of Erik.

"I didn't need to tell you to smile, you were smiling already-" Mr Worthington said, grinning at him. Charles giggled and smoothed down his hair.

"Oh Sir, I wasn't prepared-"

"You looked great in your shot! I don't know what you were thinking about but it's good to see you smiling again. You have been looking kind of down before-"

Charles blushed and stared down at his feet."I guess I'm over it-"

Mr Worthington went over to Charles and lifted his chin, looking his face over critically. "You know Charles; you make a very interesting subject for a photo shoot. Your face...it's very intriguing. I'd like to take photos of you in black and white or perhaps a profile shot-"

Charles blushed even more and pulled away, smiling shyly. He pushed his glasses up his face."That's kind of you to say, Sir but I'm kind of camera shy. I'm afraid to have my picture taken-"

"Well, when you feel comfortable then. It's not a problem. I took several photos of Sean. He was a very good subject too. I'm not sure if he had shown you-"

"He did Sir. They were very good-"

Mr Worthington beamed down at him, his movie star looks drawing attention yet again from the girls within the vicinity and they were clamoring for his attention, finally allowing Charles to escape. He was going back to the book club stand but Hank stopped him. Hank looked very anxious and he sounded winded, as if he had been running.

"Charles!" Hank wheezed out.

"What is it?"

Hank put a hand around his shoulders and was leading him away."Hurry, you have to hide! I heard Shaw and his friends are looking for you and they are planning something nasty for you here in the fair-"

Charles didn't say anything more, he began to run and then he saw Shaw some distance away with his gang. No words needed to be said, it's as if they shared a mental conversation and it all comes down to Charles getting humiliated in front of people, if not beaten up. Shaw gave him an insolent glare, smiling snidely. Charles made a dash for it and hurried off towards the school itself, thinking he could find Mr Rasputin but he wasn't anywhere. He was hoping Alex would find him but Alex was still nowhere near as well. Heart pumping madly in his chest, Charles ran on. Shaw and his goons gave chase and they were pretty fast .Charles had a head start that it allowed him to keep some distance between them and himself. He wiped absently at the sweat on his brow and managed to give Shaw and his horrible crew the slip as he turned a corner to evade them. He quietly ran close to the gymnasium, intending to hide out in the equipment room.

"Charles! Come here!" It was Sean. He was standing at the door of the gymnasium gesturing for Charles to come to him.

Charles was panting, bent over and then he stood up straight and looked about him. "Shaw and his asshole friends are after me-" he said breathlessly, looking up at Sean in fear.

Sean was grabbing at his cardigan, startling him. "Give me your cardigan, quick!"

"What-"

"Just give it!" Sean helped him out of his blue cardigan and Sean wore it over his green t-shirt. Sean was pushing him into the equipment room.

"I'll pretend I'm you. I'll lead them off, ok?"

Charles wasn't able to protest further. Sean had run away from him. He made a small, frustrated sound. He didn't want Sean to get hurt too. He hurried into the equipment room and closed the door anyway because it was too late. He stood in the dimness of the room, his ear pressed to the door and he was gasping silently. He heard the noisy arrival of Shaw and his friends, stomping close to the gymnasium door; he was frozen in fear because he thought he had been seen.

"I see him! There he is!" Janos cried out and he heard them running off away from the vicinity of the gymnasium. Charles let out a sigh of relief. It seems the ruse worked but what about Sean? He had to contact someone to report this. Everyone was too busy earlier and there were no teachers close by when the chase happened. He didn't want to make a scene in front of the visitors so he ran. He was grabbing his cell phone from his pocket to try and contact Alex or perhaps the principal but in the dim illumination of the room, lit only by the dingy light falling through the overhead slit windows, someone grabbed his wrist, frightening him and making him cry out.

"Finally got you alone!" was angrily whispered in his ear and then he was turned around quickly so that he could face his captor.

"Erik?" Charles asked, his eyes wide and startled. In the dim room, he could somehow see a faint image of the face before him. He thought for a moment it was actually Shaw and that he was hiding in the equipment room waiting for Charles to fall into his trap. His eyes were growing more accustomed to the darkness and he could see Erik glaring down at him, looking mad for some reason. Charles gently pulled away from the grip and placed his hands on Erik's chest, his smile hesitant.

"What are you doing here? I thought-" Charles began in a quiet voice but Erik grabbed for the back of his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Why did you let him touch you? No one touches you! You belong only to me-" Erik said roughly as he kept on holding Charles.

"I don't...what-" Charles began, a questioning look on his face.

"That Worthington asshole was touching you!" Erik said tersely, his voice curdling with rage when he mentioned the man's name.

"Erik, don't be angry! He was only suggesting I make a good subject for one of his photography sessions-" So that was it. Erik was jealous of Mr Worthington.

"He didn't have to touch you!" Erik spat out, his voice still shaking.

Charles pulled away from him, narrowing his eyes at Erik. "Wait, you were at the fair? You were watching me?"

"From a distance. I escaped from Excalibur, they probably haven't figured out that I left-"

Charles found Erik's persistence incredulous. He escaped just so he could see Charles when he knew he would get in trouble for even going truant. Charles touched Erik's cheeks.

"You have to go back; I don't want you to get into trouble-"

"Fuck that! I can't stand it anymore, Charles! I had to see you again-" Erik was calming down, his voice going soft."Didn't you miss me at all?"

Charles could not even begin to tell Erik how many nights he had cried into his pillow, thinking of him...feeling a wretched hunger for him. He had wanted so badly to kiss his lips and to touch his body...to see his face looming over his own when they have sex. He missed Erik's heat and touch, missed his smile and even his tears when he was feeling sad or down. He missed talking and laughing and just being near him. He missed everything about Erik. He had to stop himself many times when he tried to send Erik emails or even attempt to call Erik's house. It would not be the same because they would just end up feeling frustrated that they couldn't see each other.

His voice came out sounding hoarse when he spoke next, his eyes brimming with tears."How can you ask me that? Of course I missed you! I missed you so much it hurts-"

Erik suddenly grabbed at his cheek and pulled him into a rough and frantic kiss, preventing the other from saying what he wanted to say, his other hand still at the back of Charles's neck and he was pressing up against Charles possessively. Charles felt the tears flow from his closed eyes as he let Erik kiss him passionately again. He felt everything else washing away from him and it was just him and Erik and this moment. Erik released him and he smiled down at him. Charles's eyes were closed and the glasses he wore had some condensation form on the lens. The kissing was that intense and that hot, it got Charles so feverish he had caused his own glasses to get steam droplets forming on its surface. Erik took Charles's glasses off and showed him what happened, making Charles giggle then Erik put aside the glasses and he kissed Charles hungrily again. A loud noise from outside snapped him out of that moment. Charles pulled away from Erik and was going back to the door, worried over Sean. He was pulling out his cell phone again but Erik stopped him once more, making him look up at Erik anxiously.

"Sean's in trouble! Shaw was after me but he led them off-"

Erik smiled down at him seductively and licked Charles's lower lip causing him to blush and blink repeatedly, his red mouth parted open, seeming to beg for more kisses.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be ok-"

Erik was playfully holding onto his waist, herding Charles towards a nearby gymnastics box that was set up low for sitting. He turned Charles around and he was the one that sat on the box, guiding the other to sit on his lap, Charles's back pressed to his chest. Charles was struggling from his grip.

"Erik, not here-" Charles moaned. He knew he couldn't control himself if he let this go on. They wouldn't be able to stop. His body was already running hot with Erik's nearness, his heart clipping in his chest with a nervous, sexual excitement he could no longer fight off. Erik seemed to know exactly what Charles really wanted. He reached down and he caressed Charles's sex through his pants, making Charles jump up in shock on his lap. It made him even more aroused.

"You want this. You want me. I can feel it-" Erik whispered into his ear as he tightened his grip on Charles's manhood. Charles let out a breathy moan, turning his head to the side and biting at his lower lip at that delicious touch. _Oh no, we shouldn't...not at school. People might see us or hear us_-

Erik was unzipping his pants, his hand loose on top of Erik's hand as he let the other go on anyway, his eyes heavy-lidded with his own aching desire. Erik took out his sex and began to give him a slow hand job, his grip suddenly tightening over the shaft that it made Charles whimper breathlessly, his head turning from side to side, trying to deny how good it felt. He shut his eyes tight, gasping. Erik's other hand was moving over his belly, caressing his chest through his button-down shirt. He pressed his face to Charles's hair and he could smell the white musk scent he liked on Charles, that clean yet somehow sensual smell that reminded him of two things: Sex and Charles.

"Oh God, Erik!" Charles moaned as Erik went faster, gripping him tightly. His other hand was working through the buttons and deftly undoing them, exposing Charles's chest to his exploring fingers. Charles already felt so hot next to him, as if he had a fever. He saw Charles's pink nipples were already erect. He reached for one of them and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, making Charles let out a hitching gasp of surprise, his cheeks burning up like the rest of him. His mouth hung slightly open as he kept on making sounds of arousal at Erik's touching. Erik's fist was working up faster over Charles's cock and making the other squirm and moan helplessly against him. Charles came all of the sudden, it startled Erik. That was quicker than how they did it before. Charles was shuddering in pleasure against him, eyes shutting tight as he delved into the throes of it. Then he leaned to the side to look at Erik. He looked slightly ashamed, his cheeks still flushed beautifully.

"Sorry. I got so aroused I lost it. It's been a while and I couldn't stop myself anymore-" He said apologetically. He was trying to get to a comfortable position so he could kiss Erik but the other squeezed down on him again, throttled his sensitive cock that it made him jump violently on the other's lap. Erik restrained him to keep him from escaping.

"Nggnnnh, E-Erik-"Charles stuttered, eyes shutting tight. Erik went on touching him, making him aroused once more. Erik suddenly stopped and then he started to stand up, guiding Charles to stand up with him. Charles wobbled slightly, he still felt so weak, his knees trembling with effort. Erik started to undress him. He pushed Erik's hands away.

"Erik, we shouldn't do that here. I...I won't be able to control myself-" Charles admitted, looking away from Erik in embarrassment. Erik knew that Charles only allowed himself to let loose his own sexual frenzy when it was just the two of them in his bedroom or in Erik's house. They are at school and Charles never entertained Erik's entreaties for sex here. Erik was kissing the side of his head and he dove in for more frantic kisses on Charles's yielding luscious mouth.

He pulled back and spoke in a hoarse whisper against Charles's cheek, his breath so hot, it made the other tremble."I want you to lose control-"

Erik continued to undress him and then he began to undress himself, his eyes still on Charles. He decided to surrender himself to this moment. Erik was wearing an all black uniform, with a white collar; his usual wavy hair that fell on his forehead had been cut neatly and parted to the side. Excalibur's standard uniform really looked good on Erik; it turned Charles on just looking at him. His cock was still hard as he waited for Erik to finish undressing and then Erik was guiding him down to lie on his back on the gymnastics mat, reaching for his cock to keep on pleasuring it. Charles lay back in abandon, letting Erik go on. His nipples felt that familiar electric shock as Erik kept on throttling his sex. His body raced with heat and goose bumps, lost in his own desire. Using Charles's own juices, Erik parted his thighs and he started to enter Charles's backside with his fingers. Charles's back arched up; he pressed the side of his hand to his mouth to stop himself from crying out.

_It always feels so good_- Charles thought desperately as he let Erik continue with the pleasuring. The room was filling with Charles's moans and the rough-silky sound of skin on skin, along with that wet sound of Erik flogging Charles's sex.

"Ahhhh!" Charles moaned, shivering in giddy delight as another orgasm took control of his senses. He relaxed onto the mat, breathless.

"So soon?" Erik asked playfully, lifting one eyebrow and smiling down at him. Charles made a face, feeling mortified.

"I can't help it, ok?" Charles said indignantly. He had no more control over his body.

Erik bent down to give him a reassuring kiss and he smeared Charles's come down his belly, over that still sensitive cock and then his fingers travelled down back to Charles's hole, using Charles's come as his lubricant to ease his entry into the other. Erik pressed his cheek against Charles's own cheek, sighing.

"So wet...so hot-" Erik moaned against his skin, making Charles shiver. He kept on plowing Charles's backside with his fingers, smearing more come as he worked. Charles was so helplessly vulnerable, trembling and moaning while Erik kept on doing these indecent things to him. He missed it so badly, missed Erik so much that he thought his heart would just give up and stop beating. Tears fell down from his closed eyes, mouth trembling, forming incoherent words of lust. His body had craved for this; yearned for this. Erik was all heat and passion himself, unable to control himself any longer. He turned Charles around roughly. He positioned Charles so his chest was pressed into the mat, his behind thrusted up so far his stomach was arched down deep. He guided Charles's legs so they are parted wide, knees bent that the muscle in his legs rippled. He took one of Charles's arms, folded it over his back and pressed down on it as if restraining it and then he guided his cock into Charles's depth, sliding in deep. Charles let out short breathy cries as Erik slid into him. Erik then grabbed the back of his head, clutching possessively at his hair and he started to ram up into Charles hard.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" Charles grunted out wantonly with each repeated hard thrust from Erik, his eyes going blank with lust, a look of urgent arousal on his expression. His mouth hung open, tongue darting out indecently.

Erik moaned and shivered as well looking down at Charles's back, watching his own cock as it drove in deep into Charles. When he first slid into him, he thought he was going to end up like Charles and orgasm before he had a chance to enjoy more of the sensations. It seems he had more self-control. Charles surrendered himself completely to the act, just letting the orgasms come, one after another, his sensitive and pulsing cock just dripping with come. He could barely even cry out his arousal. He made these short breathless moans after another climax but Erik was still pounding into him that while he was still lost in resolution, the thrusting caused his nerves to fire up again. It was like a sexual Armageddon inside of him, all these sensations fighting one over each.

"I-I'm...I'm coming-" Charles sobbed onto the mat and he did come again, his body juddering violently, his one arm that he used to prop himself up with was trembling. The sweat was slick and hot on his skin, basting it and making the hair over his forehead cling as well. He was reduced to breathless gasps as he closed his eyes. Erik himself followed him and let out one trembling moan, gasping over at Charles's back. He had come only once but he wanted to know how many times Charles came as the other lay there, almost half-unconscious, barely able to move. He pulled out of Charles and lay next to him. Just looking at Charles's face made him want to go another round but Charles must be even more exhausted than he was.

"Charles,"

Charles did not respond at first. Then he sighed and slowly opened his eyes, his lashes downcast, giving Erik a small smile."What?"

"How many times did you-"

"Four. Not counting the two times you made me come with just your hands-"

Erik was incredulous as he stared at Charles, his eyes going wide. "Six times?"

Charles's cheeks reddened again."I don't know what's wrong with me. I must have been craving for you so bad that just the slightest touching and just looking at your face makes me want to come-"

Erik estimated they were in the equipment room for a little under two hours. They still have a some more time to kiss and touch and then he had to go. Erik pulled Charles to himself and began to kiss and caress him. Charles went to him happily; he was just so relieved that he was able to be with Erik like this again. He had been aching so bad for the other and now that ache made them reckless, making them come together like this within school grounds. Erik hugged Charles to himself, almost not wanting to let him go. He suddenly looked perplexed as he felt Charles's cock stirring against his leg. He smiled to himself lewdly. _You still want it_-

Charles's skin was creeping over with heat, his face so hot as he had it pressed against Erik's chest. Without warning, he slid his tongue out of his mouth and licked at Erik's nipple, eliciting a gasp from Erik and then Charles started nibbling at the other nipple, making Erik's frame shake with desire. With his palm he could feel Erik's heart beating fast again. Erik drew his face close and was kissing him hungrily. Charles broke the kiss, going into a sitting position on Erik's lap and pulling the other close to wrap his arms around Erik's neck. Erik's come still trickled down his backside. Charles licked his lips seductively, giving Erik a small smile and he was guiding Erik back into himself as Erik looked on. Erik made a small grunting sound, biting down on his own lips as he slipped back into that moist tightness of Charles's hole. He felt so hot even down there.

"I thought you didn't want to keep doing it-" Erik teased as Charles rode his cock.

Charles was still blushing hotly. He didn't answer Erik immediately. He bent his head, pressing his face to Erik's shoulder. He was savoring that penetration, driving his own behind down so that he could feel Erik's length thrusting in deep into him. He was holding on to Erik's neck, so turned on and so lost in the lust he felt as if he was losing his mind. He lifted his head again and held Erik's own heated gaze.

"No, I want it! Don't stop...more! Yes more! Feels so good-" Charles crooned out wantonly as he clutched on at Erik's neck; the insane need to fuck Erik made him finally lose it. He was grinding up against Erik and giving him hungry, sloppy kisses. His blue eyes glassy and looking lost, his face still giving Erik that hungering, lusty expression.

_Mine_, Erik thought as he stared at Charles and held him possessively.

It was like an eruption, that next orgasm, like it tore something deep inside of him again. Charles screamed when he finally came, not caring if he was heard. He was trembling against Erik's body, legs tightening around Erik, arms holding on as if for dear life. Erik came along with him, letting out a groan of pleasure at Charles's shoulder then he bit Charles there. Charles enjoyed that bite because it added more to these sensations that was running through him. His eyes are closed as he smiled and licked at his red lips.

Both of them looked like they have been through some cataclysm. Still sweaty as they stepped out of the equipment room. Their clothes and their hair are in disarray, their expressions like those of people who had experienced shell-shock. Charles nearly fell down to his wobbling knees twice had Erik not caught him and helped him up. Charles was still trembling slightly, wincing as he moved about.

"We have to get to the top. It might help us spot Shaw and his friends-" Charles said as he tried to get himself together, remembering Sean and thinking they had already beaten the crap out of him. Charles felt like he was a terrible friend because he couldn't help it when it comes to Erik. Whenever Erik wanted to take him, he easily gave in. Erik had his arm around Charles, aiding the other because he was still weak from all that sex.

"He should be ok,"

"You sound so sure! Your friends are goddamned baseball players! They run fast! I think Sean might already be hurt-" Charles was a bit annoyed by Erik's smug cheeriness. Why does he look so assured that Sean was not hurt?

"Call him then-"

Charles gave him a meaningful look and he pulled up Sean's number and called him. Sean instantly replied.

"Charles! You ok, man? You met up with Erik, right?"

"How did you know?" Charles asked, looking up at Erik, baffled.

"I met with him earlier. He asked me to try and get you into the equipment room. It was kinda convenient Shaw led you to us before I could fetch you-"

Charles was silent for a moment then he pulled away from Erik and slapped his shoulder, grinning at the other.

"You really did plan to have sex with me back there!" Charles scolded him but he was still smiling. He covered the receiver so Sean wouldn't hear what he had said. Erik was still laughing as he held Charles. They had crossed the school, going to the back lot to get to the school theater. Luckily, no one was around. Everyone was still back at the fair. They were climbing the stairs to get to the top access to find Shaw.

"Sean where are you by the way?"

"Erik mentioned the rooftop of the theater to me earlier. In case I wasn't able to get you to Erik in the equipment room that was supposed to be plan B. I'm up at the rooftop right now. Shaw and his ugly cavalry don't even know about this place. It's awesome up here!"

Charles giggled at that. No wonder Erik was confident. He had immediately determined Sean would use the rooftop access to hide from Shaw and his goons. Charles hugged Erik and was still laughing.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Sean and thank you!" Charles then ended the call, placing the phone back in his pocket and reaching for Erik's neck and kissing him again. They stopped at the stairway leading up to the rooftop to kiss each other softly. Erik had Charles sitting on his lap again as they kissed while Erik sat on one of the steps, holding Charles to himself. Erik suddenly reached for his covered up sex and squeezed at it playfully once more, making Charles giggle and try to pull back.

"You're so crazy, Erik-" Charles whispered into his ear, still hugging him affectionately.

They had a few minutes to talk as Erik told him what an awful tenant Mr Logan was because he was always nosing over what Erik was doing. He also ate like a pig but he made up for it by buying most of the groceries. He also seemed to have one eye open when he sleeps because Erik made several attempts to escape and Mr Logan always caught him.

"I can't have a moment alone to myself with that asshole always hanging over my shoulder. He sleeps in my room on a foldable bed, right next to the door and he must have some sort of sixth sense 'cause he seems to know when I plan on escaping-"

Charles chuckled at that but then his expression softened.

"How is your mom, Erik? I miss talking to her-"

"She's ok. I'm glad we cleared up whatever trouble we had before, it got us spending more time with each other-"

"I'm happy for you then," Charles reached for his hand, holding it. "What about your studies?"

"Hey, I told Alex to tell you I am studying. I'm doing my best-" Erik lifted one eyebrow, giving Charles a low laugh.

"He did tell me. If you are doing your best, that's good enough for me-"

Erik nodded at that, growing silent and then he turned to look at Charles, worry creasing his brow.

"The reason I came over...was not just because I missed you and wanted to make love to you, I...I wanted to know if I will still find you here. I had a bad dream that you left for college without letting me know and that I won't find you here again-"

"Erik, I'll wait for you, ok? Like what we talked about before on our date. I'll let you know which college I will be going to. We can meet up. I'll be free from this place and we can be more open about our relationship. Once I'm in college I'll be living by myself so we can have more freedom-"

Erik smiled gently and held his hand."Yeah, I'd like that. We'll finally be together-" He was leaning in close to kiss Charles again but there was a loud screeching noise at the rooftop door, interrupting their kiss, as metal ground against metal and Sean was peeking over the edge.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but I really gotta pee like right now-"

Both Erik and Charles laughed off Sean's bad timing and they waited for him to get down.

"I wonder where Alex is. I've been trying to ring his phone but he's not picking up-"

They were heading back into the hallway where the lockers are, looking about and watching out for Shaw and his crew. Sean said he didn't see them again, even right up at the rooftop. They waited for him as he went into the boy's room to relieve himself and then they were going back out. Erik and Charles decided to leave school in Erik's car and Erik will drop Charles off at his home. They were going to the parking lot when they heard slamming noises in one of the cleaning closets close to the custodian's office. Erik opened the door and out came Alex. His head was covered over with a cloth, his hands tied behind him. They removed the cloth and saw who he was and that he was ok, he just had duct tape over his mouth. Charles removed the duct tape and restraints. Alex told them how he came to be in the closet.

"I used the washroom. I just got out and then a bag was thrown over my head and some assholes tied me up, don't know how many of them, I think four or five. They put duct tape over my mouth and shoved me in here. I couldn't get out. I had a strong feeling it was Shaw, even though I didn't see them. I was worried they might have hurt you or something-"

"Well as you can see, I am quite fine-" Charles said looking up at Erik and giving him a knowing look and the other was returning it, grinning broadly.

"Erik! You came to visit us!" Sean held out his hand and they bumped fists by way of greeting each other.

"I'm just glad they didn't hurt you, Alex-" Charles said, relieved. Sean clapped Alex's back, smiling up at him. Sean and Alex became close friends because of Charles. Charles had invited Alex over frequently to play online and pc games at Hank's house. Hank was still not sure he could accept Alex, knowing he was Erik's friend so he had kept his distance.

"Yeah, me too!" Sean piped in and they discussed what Erik and Charles were intending to do to keep Charles safe. Sean and Alex will meet up with Hank to inform him. Alex will act normal and not let on he was locked up earlier in a closet and watch out for Shaw. The plan was if they saw Shaw and his pals, Alex or Sean would text Charles of their whereabouts. So far, they never saw the goons and Charles got of the school safely and quietly.

Erik then drove Charles back to the Xavier Residence. He turned off the car and they sat in silence for some time. He had wanted to spend more time with Charles but they knew they had to part again. Charles finally turned to look over at him, smiling at him tenderly. Erik wanted to kiss his lips again, to hold him close. He was reaching out, ready to touch Charles's hair but he stopped himself.

"Charles, if I can find time to escape or even get past Mr Logan, I will meet up with you-"

"So I should always leave my window open, right?"

"Just in case-" Charles nodded at that.

"I've missed you so much, Erik. I know you shouldn't have skipped classes but I'm glad you did-" Charles was the one that reached out and gently caressed Erik's hair and then he gave him one soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back, sighing contentedly and then he smiled at Erik again.

"Come back to me, ok?" Charles whispered softly.

Erik wanted to cry because it felt as if he was torn inside, not being able to see Charles freely like he used to was more than he could bear. His heart was breaking at the thought of not seeing him again for some time. Erik nodded gruffly, unable to say anything more. His throat felt so tight and dry. Charles understood him, like no one else could that he did not wait for Erik to try and say anything. He didn't need to. Charles could clearly see the pain in his eyes; he could see how much the other loved him. He softly patted Erik's thigh and he slid out of the car and shut the passenger door behind him. He gave Erik one final tender gaze and he went into the side door and he was gone from Erik's sight.


	9. Chapter 9

He had begun to take his advancement courses under the tutelage of Ms Grey. Charles had gone up a level over Sean and Hank, taking only a couple of regular subjects with them. He spent most of his time alone in the library, studying and taking the exams Ms Grey had been giving him. He was working so hard for two reasons. The first reason was that he wanted to graduate in advance so he can get into a college of his choice, which means he would be living on a campus by then. The second reason was that this will give him the opportunity to see Erik on his own terms. Erik was the one person that motivated him to keep on going, even though there are times that he felt frustrated with the overflowing schoolwork he had to do. It made him a bit crankier on a few occasions with Hank because all he ever talked about was college too. He needed a breather.

He finally confided in Raven about the recent events that occurred and she had told him it was a good thing that Erik was not caught. Raven enlightened Charles on why Shaw and his goons had cleared out of the fair. She told him that the teachers all went to the baseball field and that Shaw and his friends were enlisted to help out the teachers and to teach them baseball basics. Raven and her cheerleader friends were there to cheer the teachers on. That day the teachers wanted to have their own down time and went to the field to do something for fun.

"No wonder Shaw looked pissed back then! Mr Rasputin had to drag them to the field to participate. The principal was playing too-"

Charles started to laugh at that. Had any of the teachers entered the equipment room to get more equipment, they would have been in for a shock; it was a miracle no one did go in. Charles and the others had been worried over getting caught or encountering Shaw and his friends when the very people they had been trying to avoid were too busy to have noticed them.

He was in Raven's room, it was late at night and they were talking about the upcoming junior-senior prom. It seems like time was passing by far too quickly for Charles. He was on the committee assigned to decorate the prom area which would be held at the school theater, since it was the biggest area and there was already a stage. It was just a matter of moving the chairs to a different room and redecorating the area with the prom theme. Raven's eyes suddenly went wide as she stared out her window. Her curtains were drawn and from out there she saw Erik peering in on them. She was not even sure if he had been staring at them for some time. Charles's back was to the window so he didn't see Erik at first.

"Your boyfriend is such a stalker, Charles!" Raven cried out, making a face.

Erik was smiling and leaning on the sill and Charles burst out laughing because Erik was making one of those faces again when Charles turned to look at him. Charles sprang up from the bed and went to the window, opening it for Erik.

"Erik!" Charles said in a delighted voice.

"Charles! Don't let him in my room! He'll track mud all over my carpet!"

Erik eyed her indignantly and began taking off his shoes before getting in. Charles was still laughing and he was reaching for Erik's neck and drawing him close to kiss his lips.

"I missed you!" Charles cried out, raining his face with kisses. Erik started laughing along with him, holding onto his waist with one arm, the other hand still held his shoes away. It had been two weeks since they last saw each other and Charles could not contain the excitement he felt over seeing Erik again.

"Ugh! Both of you get out! Seeing you make out makes me cringe! "Raven said, rolling her eyes indignantly and pointing to her door.

Charles just kept on giving her that ecstatic grin, holding Erik's hand and leading him into his own bedroom. "Nice seeing you. And great jammies by the way-" Erik teased as he and Charles went out. Raven scowled at him, lifting up her hands to clutch at the front of her pajama top. She was wearing her old, ratty Barbie doll pajamas that night. Erik kept on smirking and then he was gone from her sight.

Raven closed her door and let out a sigh, smiling to herself. Deep inside she was glad to see Charles like this, looking so carefree and happy to be with Erik. It was so sweet to see them both together again. She wondered if she should turn her music up for them. Their parents' bedroom was to her left and far from where Charles's room is located, down on the first floor. She shook her head, laughing inwardly. It seems she was always covering up for them whenever they had sex (which was a lot) over these past few months before Erik got moved to a different school. She wondered if they would have time to do that. Mr Logan was making it so hard for Erik to have some time with Charles that the moment he realizes Erik was gone, the first place he would go to would be their house.

_I hope those two will have more time_- Raven thought as she sat back on her bed to read a magazine.

Erik and Charles were sitting at the foot of Charles's bed, just kissing and holding onto each other. Erik pulled back, breathless and smiling gently at Charles. Charles's eyes are half-closed again, as if he was drugged, his lips sweetly red and reddening still as Erik kissed him over and over. The look on Charles's face made him want to have sex with him but he stopped himself. He softly held the back of Charles's neck, just gazing into those tender blue eyes, drowning in them.

"Charles, we only have a little time left-" Erik said softly, his eyes growing solemn.

Charles still had his arms around Erik's neck and then he pulled back, sitting up straight. "Yes. We have to make this night worthwhile. How did you get away from Mr Logan?"

"I put some barbs in his food but that fucker's pretty hard to put down. Took a while for him to fall asleep-"

"What? You drugged Mr Logan?" Charles cried out, dumbfounded and shocked that Erik would do such a thing.

"It was the only way I could get away from him. That asshole does not have a life outside of school, do you know that? He spends his time poring over his stupid lesson plans for Phys Ed and getting on my nerves-"

"B-but Erik! You drugged him! He'll come around and he might get mad at you-"

"Nah, he won't figure it out. Besides, I ain't scared of him-" Erik said, brushing it off.

Charles did not know if he should laugh or feel anxious for Erik. "Where did you get the...barb?"

"A friend I met at some rave party gave me some yesterday-"

"Are you still taking drugs?" Charles asked carefully but Erik was watching his face as he asked this question.

"No, Charles. When you and I started seeing each other, I stopped taking them-"

"Why?"

"Because when you take drugs, you lose all inhibitions, you lose yourself and I don't want to lose control in front of Shaw and my friends or in front of other people. I might let slip some things that I want to keep to myself-"

"I see, you didn't want them to know about you and me back then-"

Erik kept regarding his face steadily. "Charles I'm proud of us being together. Don't get me wrong. But like you told me before and what everyone else is saying, people in our town tend to judge what they don't understand-"

"Yes, that's true-"

"There are places out there that are more liberal and open minded but since we are stuck here for now, we have to be careful of our movements. Mr Logan would not have caught us if I had been a bit more careful-"

"Erik, don't blame yourself over that. It was bound to happen-"

Erik shook his head weakly, still holding onto Charles. He wished more than anything that he could run away with Charles so they could do whatever they want but Charles's future as well as his own would be ruined if they do something so thoughtless. Erik brought up his watch to look at the time.

"I think he'll be out for three more hours, give or take-" Erik was talking about Mr Logan.

Charles sighed as he pressed himself up against Erik, enjoying his nearness and his warmth. This has always been the basis of their relationship; the lust and the need to be together, the need to touch that sometimes no words were necessary. Charles just wanted to keep on being with Erik for as long as he can but there were times that Charles had wondered if this was all just some fleeting love affair, that a time would come when Erik's passion would wane and then the bitterness would come and all would crumble to dust. He had a strange presentiment that Erik's feelings for him would someday change. He wanted to voice out his fears to Erik but he knew Erik would just try to say things he would like to hear, and he thought that would only make things worse. He had always dreaded such a situation in the back of his mind. He hated having such thoughts, trying to push them away because the now was more important. He could have his heartbreak later.

"By the way, Mom says hi-" Erik suddenly said and that made Charles lift his head up to look at him. Charles smiled up at him tentatively.

"I'm glad she thought of me. Please say hi for me too-"

"I will-" Erik smiled back at him affectionately and then he reached up to cup Charles's cheek in his hand. " I wanted to take you back to that place where we had our first date but I guess we don't have enough time to do that-"

Charles's face suddenly lit up." Wait!" He hurriedly got up from the bed and rummaged through his desk for something. Erik was looking at it curiously when Charles settled the item he got from the desk on the middle of the floor. It was a tall cylinder; sitting on a metal rotating base. It was covered by some perforated dots. Charles turned of the lights leaving only one bedside lamplight on. He plugged in the device and then the room was flooded with a pinprick of white lights, streaming out of those holes that are slightly shaped like stars. The 'stars' danced about the room as the star lamp rotated very slowly. It went well with Charles's dark blue wall color, almost giving the illusion that they are surrounded by stars upon a night sky. Charles sidled next to Erik again, reaching an arm out to hug him close as they watched the stars dance.

"That'll do I guess," Erik teased, pretending to sound unimpressed and Charles pinched him for that, making Erik laugh out loud. He reached for Charles's wrist to stop him and then he drew Charles into one of those hungry, passionate kisses that just made Charles melt helplessly in his arms. They kissed for some time and then Charles pulled back, sighing contentedly and pressing his face to Erik's neck. Erik had his face pressed into Charles's hair, breathing in deep.

"I wish I could stop time from moving...and make this moment with you last longer-" Erik whispered softly. Charles felt the tears suddenly sting his eyes, making him squeeze them shut. He tried to stifle the sob that almost rose to his throat and what came out was a breathy gasp. Maybe... just maybe he could hope that Erik was not fickle, that whatever he was feeling for Charles now was something much more lasting. Like in the fairy tales, he wanted his own happily ever after. Was it such a selfish thing to dream about?

"Erik, I'm scared sometimes-"

Erik drew him closer and hugged him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Lots of things. I'm scared to death of going to college all by myself. I'll be meeting a lot of new people and everything will be so different. And...and I don't know. What if I fail? What if I encounter more mean people? What if-"

Erik interrupted him. "Charles, all this worrying will just wear you down. Listen to me; you're a genius, right? You can figure it all out when you are there. Besides, I always thought that if you survived high school you can probably survive college. And I don't think you will ever fail. Not you-"

Charles did not have the heart to tell him that his biggest fear was that Erik will one day tire of him and end this affair. He had been preparing himself for the heart break when they first ventured deep into their desire for each other but he was just not sure if he could handle it when it does happen. Charles held on tightly to Erik, almost as if he was trying to suffocate the other with the intensity of his embrace.

"Ow, I think you've cracked a rib or two there-" Erik winced but he was playfully smiling down at Charles and then he frowned.

"Charles? Are you ok? Why are you so sad? We're supposed to be happy right now, right?"

Charles relaxed his grip and sighed." Yes, we're happy now-" Charles said in a dull voice.

"You don't sound too convinced yourself," Erik said, his gaze on Charles curious. He stared quietly at Charles, not saying anything for a while. Charles was looking away, his eyes downcast, as if he could not bear looking at him but Erik lifted his chin.

"Hey, stop being a wuss! I'm not going to allow you to ruin this night for us-"

Charles gave him an inquisitive look, wondering what Erik was up to. Erik was grabbing his arms and pulling him close. He made it so Charles was lying on top of him and he was cradling the back of Charles's head, his other arm was wrapped around him tightly.

"You promised to wait for me right? I'm supposed to be the one racing to catch up with you. I don't know if I could get into the same college as you but I'll do what I can so that when we are together, it's going to be worth it-"

Charles pressed his palms against Erik's chest, the tears flowing from him again, nuzzling his face to Erik's neck. "Erik,"

He still felt all this doubt and sadness in him over what the future will bring for him and Erik. He had always thought that with the situation they are in, it was going to be hard to keep on going the way they are. He suddenly started in shock when Erik spoke next.

"You're worried that I would tire of this thing between us. Am I right? Is that the reason for the long face?"

Charles remained silent, his throat felt tight. Erik was looking down at him, his gaze growing intense. "That was it, wasn't it?"

He couldn't help it when he suddenly sobbed, bursting into tears against Erik. Erik was gently running his hand over Charles's back.

"Charles, why would you think that? I'm not giving up on us, ok? What we have...it's something much deeper than what you think it is. I never felt like this about anyone before, I think I told you that already. Fuck, I haven't been in any relationship at all that mattered. So whatever doubt or fear you are feeling, just quit it. I'm here...I'm here-"

Charles kept on sobbing, his shoulders hitching with his exertions and then Erik touched his face and made it so he would look up at him.

"Maybe I'm not being clear about how much I love you Charles. What do you need me to do to make you really feel it?"

Charles's blue eyes sparkled with tears that streaked down his face, his lower lip trembling. "Just kiss me, Erik-"

Erik chuckled. "Well how do you want me to kiss you so you can feel I'm sincere?"

Charles awkwardly tried to lean in to kiss him but hesitated. "I've never been kissed by anyone else but you, Erik. You always kiss me the way I want to be kissed. Let me be the one to show you how I feel-"

Charles gently placed his lips on top of Erik's own lips. It was soft at first, then Charles's kiss deepened as he pushed his tongue against his lips to pry them open and then he poured all his feeling into that kiss, holding both of Erik's cheeks in his palms as he lay on top of him. His eyes still shone with tears as he held onto Erik. It was not a frenzied kiss like what they have been doing for the most part when they make out. It was passionate and tender at the same time. Erik closed his eyes and savored that kiss, holding Charles's waist. He could definitely feel the intensity of Charles's feelings in this kiss. It was full of his aching desire and warmth, his sadness, his joy, all rolled into one. When Charles pulled away, his blue gaze tender once again, Erik thought his heart would be crushed with the weight of these feelings he felt for him.

"That was some kiss, Charles-" Erik said, slightly out of breath. It made him want to stay with Charles and just lie in bed and hold him. But he couldn't stay and it was killing him that he couldn't. Charles finally smiled, pressing his cheek against Erik's chest. They didn't have sex that night, just simply talked and held each other and Charles thought it was wonderful because Erik had known how he really felt and that the other said he will never give up on Charles. Perhaps for now…that was enough. Some time later, Erik had said goodbye and drove back home. He crept into his room quietly and saw that Mr Logan was still asleep in bed, his face turned to the wall. Erik took off his clothes, wearing nothing but his pants and climbed into his bed and went to sleep. He did not know that Mr Logan was wide awake and was waiting for him to lie down. Mr Logan smiled to himself. He knew the brat attempted to drug him but Erik gave him such a small dose it wasn't even enough to put a dog to sleep. _I'll let this slide, brat_- Mr Logan said to himself.

"I want us to have a party here!" Raven had announced when she sauntered into the kitchen and Charles was eating cereal at the counter. Their parents had left them to their devices because their father had to go on a business trip and he took their mother along. It was a trip to Paris and they knew how much their mother wanted to go. Raven was ecstatic that they have the house all to themselves.

"No Raven, we won't. Mom and Dad left me in charge-"

Raven withered at that, making a face and pouting at him. "Charles, please! I want to have some fun!"

Charles started to ignore her, reading one of his study guides for advanced math courses. Raven pulled the book from his hand, making him look up at her, looking annoyed.

"Raven! Give that back! I don't want you to have a party here because it will most certainly trash the place and Mom will have a fit if anything got damaged-"

"Charles, please, pretty please! I promise I will clean up everything-"Raven said in a wheedling tone.

"No,"

"Ok, what if I invite just a few people? You can invite your friends too. We'll keep it small. Just let me have something Charles, anything!"

Charles was staring at her hard, seeming to think it over. He did need some break from all the studying he was doing. He was starting to have a headache from all the information he had to process from all the books he had to read. This was the much needed breather he had wanted to have. It was too bad the pool wasn't set up yet.

"You promise we will keep it small? I don't want you inviting the entire school to this house Raven-"

Raven's face lit up as she reached out to hug Charles. "Yes! I promise! I want to invite my friends from the cheering squad-"

"Raven, I said to keep it small. Who are you going to invite?"

"Kitty Pryde, of course! Angel, Alison Blaire, Jubilation Lee, Bobby Drake, John Allerdyce-"

"Wait you're inviting John Allerdyce? He's a stuck up snob. He might just look down on our middle-class home-"

"Well I think he's cute. I haven't dated him yet-"

Charles let out a huff of breath and rolled his eyes at that. The good thing about Raven is she dated a lot of guys but she did not put out for them, which was a relief to him. She had told him once that if she ever got around to doing the deed, he would be the first to know and he believed her. Erik had commented once on her skimpy clothing and Charles had waved it off as nothing.

"Can they bring some friends along?" Raven asked, eyeing him hopefully.

"Raven! The only people you are going to bring over are those that you have mentioned and no one else is crashing this party you want. I'm going to turn them away from the house if you disobey me-"

"Charles, come on!" Raven moaned petulantly.

"You know what? I will ask Erik to come over and he will make sure you follow my rules-"

"Oh my God, Seriously? You are going to invite that jerk? You're joking, right?" Raven cried out.

"Actually I'm going to bring in Sean, Hank and Alex-"Charles said sheepishly. There was no way he and Erik should ever be seen together, especially not by the popular kids at school that Raven would be inviting.

Raven frowned. "Does Hank know about Erik already?"

Charles stopped and shoved his head onto his folded arms over the table. "No, he doesn't know about me and Erik yet. I don't think he could handle seeing me and Erik together. But I want him to know since he's one of my best friends-"

Raven grew solemn and she sat on a chair next to Charles. "I don't think you should tell him about you and Erik-"Raven had known Hank as well since they all grew up together. It would be a bad idea. Hank was sort of an uptight kind of person, and he was an even bigger nerd than her own brother.

"I think I should tell him, Raven. I can't keep this from him forever. He should either accept me and Erik as we are or he can forget we are ever friends-"

Raven sighed. "It's your call, Charles. But I don't think he's the type who could keep an open mind-"

"I know," Charles said in a resigned voice. Charles then took his book back from her hands and continued to read, his expression growing subdued.

The night of the party, things did not go about as Raven had planned it. She had thought there would be more people. Unfortunately, there was a mild storm in their area that night that only Kitty Pryde, Angel Salvadore and Bobby Drake came. The rest had called off because of the bad weather. But all of Charles's friends came, wearing their nerdy galoshes and raincoats when they arrived. The first to arrive actually were Hank McCoy and Sean Cassidy. Alex arrived separately wearing a leather jacket instead, his blond hair wet as well as his blocky boots. Raven had thought he was cooler that the other two Charles had associated with. She had even considered the possibility that she could date him.

"Some party," Raven said under her breath as she stared out at their friends sitting silently and awkwardly in their living room. Raven almost wanted to cry because this was a humiliation to her that the party she held would be devoid of people. What would Kitty be thinking about her now? Kitty was sitting next to Angel, wearing a very short white skirt and a pink tank top and she wore white trainers. She looked immaculate because her boyfriend drove her over and dropped her off, making sure did not get wet. Angel was with her when she arrived, wearing dark purple top and black shorts. Sitting beside Angel was Bobby Drake, the senior president of Kitty's class and one of the most popular kids as school. He was well liked by everyone and befriended everybody. He wore the school's varsity jacket, black with yellow stripes and the x at the left breast. He wore a t-shirt and loose jeans. His light brown hair was slightly wet from the rain and he was wiping his head with his handkerchief, managing to smile at everyone.

"Hi," Bobby greeted Hank when he sat down. Hank was wearing a gray plaid button down shirt and brown slacks, his typical wardrobe and he brought his glasses down and was wiping it absently with his own monogrammed handkerchief. Hank was giving Bobby an odd look, not bothering to smile back. Sean was sitting next to Hank and was also smiling at everyone and he was the one that returned Bobby's greeting. Charles was in the kitchen preparing food that their guest would be eating and Raven stood in the hall feeling terrible she had thought up of this party at all. Both Kitty and Angel's expression are blank, not looking bored but nor did they look happy. Alex was nowhere around the living room, he was with Charles in the kitchen, talking with him. The rain still poured on, with the occasional lightning.

"Raven? Aren't you going to go out there and entertain our guests?" Charles asked as he carried a bowl of chips and popcorn in each hand, giving her an inquisitive look while they stood in the hallway. Raven looked like she was crying, her eyes rolling towards him wetly.

"Charles this is so embarrassing! My party is a flop! People will talk about this at school!" Raven moaned, putting her hands to her face.

Charles gave her a tender smile. She was no different from Hank or from Erik. Reputation or popularity was important to her. She had wanted her friends to think she was cool and that she was not some loser.

"Raven, the night's not over yet. Besides your friends are still here, aren't they?"

Raven nodded glumly.

'Well then, go on. Turn up some music! Talk with them! Have some fun-"

Raven sighed, wiped at her eyes and braced herself as she strode into the living room and tried to put on a fake smile, greeting her friends and talking with them animatedly. She then started up their sound system and played some modern music with just the right amount of volume so they could still all talk. Angel and Kitty were both smiling and laughing when she began talking with them and Bobby joined in. Both Hank and Sean remained quiet as they watched the other four talking. Charles came in and greeted them, putting snack bowls before them that Sean immediately dove for them and began to devour and sample from both bowls. Alex came in with the beer bottles and he handed a bottle to each guest. Charles left them and went to the kitchen to get more food but he was startled to find Erik was already in there, and he was leaning against the counter. Alex had informed Erik of the party and he had escaped from Mr Logan again to visit.

"Erik! You escaped again?"

Erik shrugged. "He wasn't around for some reason. It gave me the chance to get out here to see you,"

Charles went over to him and kissed his lips but then he was giving Erik an uneasy smile. "We have guests at the moment. I'm sorry if I can't invite you to join in-"

Erik smiled at Charles, tilting his head. "I'll be in your bedroom. I'll wait for you. I brought something over for your guests by the way-"

Erik brought up a plastic container containing some cake. Charles opened it and looked down at them curiously; he looked back at Erik, smiling. "Oh you made brownies! They look delicious!" Charles was going to pick up one but Erik stopped him by grabbing him close and kissing him. Erik pulled back after, breathless. Charles stood there slightly trembling, eyes closed as he savored Erik's kisses again.

"That's even more delicious, wasn't it?" Erik said in a throaty voice and then he kissed the side of Charles's neck. Charles shivered; almost dropping the container but he awkwardly shoved it onto the counter and held onto Erik, enjoying his nearness. He grabbed for Erik and kept on kissing him. Charles's knees felt weak after he made out with Erik in the kitchen and he absently brought the cakes over and placed them on the living room table on a plate. Raven saw the brownies and began sharing them to her friends and then Sean and Hank also took some. Alex saw the brownies as well and he ate a couple. In the meantime, Charles and Erik went up to Charles's room and continued to make out. Erik had already removed both of their shirts and they are making out bare-chested. They were in the room for some time enjoying the kissing and the touching when the music downstairs was suddenly turned up at such a high volume it made Charles pull back and sit up straight.

"What in the world?" Charles queried and was about to get out of bed but Erik flung him back down on the pillows, grinning down at him.

"Charles, this is the perfect opportunity for us to have sex. You can scream all you want and no one will hear-" Erik purred out and bent down to bite his neck.

"Oh God!" Charles said in a small voice, his cheeks growing red and hot and Erik suddenly had his hands on Charles's pants and undid them. They had loud, undisrupted wild sex that had Charles screaming out at the pleasure he felt and after several hours, Charles and Erik showered and Charles decided they should investigate what was happening downstairs. He found it odd that Hank and Sean did not even go up to look for him. Erik remained at the top of the stairs while Charles went down to go to the living room and he was stunned by what he had seen. Everyone in that room was acting strange. Angel and Sean were dancing, along with Kitty and Bobby and Raven was sitting at the sofa with Hank and was making out with him. Alex was standing on top of his parents' digital sound system console and was playing an air guitar and hollering at the top of his lungs. The room was in a state of disarray.

"What is wrong with you people?" Charles tried to scream out loud so that he could be heard. No one paid him any attention. Charles rolled his eyes and went over to the sound system and shut it down. He was concerned that one of the neighbors might complain at the noise. If the police came rolling around he and Raven would get an earful from their parents. The others blinked at the sudden loss of their music, seeming to come awake all of the sudden but not completely, it seems. They all looked like they were drunk or high on something. A lot of beer bottles and cans were scattered all over along with the food but the brownies were all gone.

"Have you all gone nuts?" Charles said indignantly.

"Charles, don't be such a killjoy!" Raven protested in a slurred voice, her eyes looking out of focus.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up Charles!" Hank seconded her, holding onto her waist and looking high as a kite himself.

Charles frowned at her. "Are you on drugs or are you drunk Raven? Jesus!"

Everyone began to giggle and laugh at that. It was quite obvious they were all high. Charles scolded all of them and told them not to turn the music up anymore.

"If the police knocks on our door and they see you all drugged out your minds I am going to get into trouble!"

"No you won't-" Erik suddenly said from behind him and he turned around startled.

"Erik? What are you doing down here? They were not supposed to see you!" Charles moaned, his eyes going wide in worry.

Erik put his arm around him and brought him up close. He then kissed the side of Charles's head in front of the others, shocking Charles. He darted a look at everyone in the room but they all look like they did not care or they were just ignoring the fact that Erik was there. Charles then realized what might have happened here and gave Erik a hard look.

"Brownies?" He said dryly and he crossed his arms before him and glared at Erik, waiting for him to confirm this.

Erik chuckled. " Space cakes. It won't do them any harm, don't worry. And besides, they are so fucking high they wouldn't remember half of the shit that happened-"

Charles had to smile in spite of himself. Both he and Erik joined the others and they enjoyed the fact that everyone around them were acting like fools and doing something stupid. Bobby suddenly sat before them and was smiling at them. Everyone else started dancing again when Charles turned the music up at a low volume using a remote.

"Charles, this is some party!"

"Yeah," Charles smiled at him while Erik sat next to him, holding onto his knee as he crossed his legs and Erik was nuzzling his ear.

"So...you and Erik are together,huh? Who would have thought!"

Charles giggled and put his hand over Erik's hand. "Yes, yes we are-"

"Just wanted to let you know I'm not on drugs because I knew Raven was giving everyone space cakes and no one even had a clue. I did not eat any of that cake-" Bobby said but he kept on smiling.

Charles's face fell. "Oh,"

Bobby patted his arm. "Hey, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I'm not a gossip and I keep an open mind. It's amazing really-"

Charles gave him an unsure smile. Erik did not look like he was worried in any way and kept on holding onto Charles possessively.

"May I ask you something, Bobby?" Charles began.

"Shoot,"

"Can we have a sort of open prom? Can we include a rule that we can invite someone from a different school?"

"Yeah sure! I'll bring that up on the next school council. Are you intending to bring Erik?"

"No. Raven and I talked about this. She will be inviting Erik so that Erik can enjoy our school prom and he will be my secret date. I'll be pretending to go stag-"

"I see. That's cool that Raven will do that for you-"

"She actually offered to do it-"

"Yes, it's nice of Raven to do that, Charles-" Erik added and he reached up to hold Charles's hand in his.

He looked quite happy to show his affection openly to everyone and Charles felt his heart swelling with joy that Erik wanted to do that. Hank was too preoccupied with Raven to even notice them.

"At least we will be able to have time together at the prom. Maybe...maybe we could have our secret dance-" Charles said hopefully.

"I'd like that very much," Erik said softly but then he pulled Charles in his arms.

"You haven't asked me formally out, though-"

Charles's eyes widened for a moment and then he giggled. "I thought that's a given already. Okay, since you are a demanding date...Erik, will you go out with me to our school prom?"

"I suppose I should say yes-" Erik said pretending to sound doubtful but his eyes were dancing with merriment as he teased Charles.

Charles pinched his chest and Erik tried to avoid it but he couldn't and they ended up wrestling against each other and laughing crazily. Charles regained his composure and sat back while Erik held him again.

Bobby reached for a can of beer and offered it to Erik and Charles, who both shook their heads. Bobby shrugged and popped the lid to drink it himself but Sean snatched it from him and was whooping like a fool and running off with it. He suddenly collided with a chair and fell forward. Bobby, along with Charles and Erik started laughing at him and Sean lay there on the carpet laughing like a loon with them. Alex went over to him and they both staggered about drunkenly while he helped him up and then Alex went over to Charles and Erik, grinning hugely. The others just kept on dancing, while Raven and Hank stood up to dance with Angel and Kitty.

"Charles, have I ever told you that you're pretty?" Alex said in a slurred voice.

Charles giggled when Erik suddenly frowned at Alex and hugged Charles to himself.

"No, Alex and Charles is not interested to know!" Erik glared at him and Alex pressed his lips together and stuck his tongue out at Erik.

"Fuck you, Erik! I think Charles is pretty and I don't give a fuck about what you think!" Then Alex stalked off but he collapsed onto a sofa and was starting to snore.

Charles put a hand to his mouth and was laughing at Erik who was acting like a jealous boyfriend again.

"He's not himself, so don't take what he's saying seriously-"

Erik silently fumed but Charles kissed him and assured him it was ok.

Everyone ended up sleeping over, except for Erik, who had to leave and go back home. He left past midnight and everyone was still partying late into the night. When morning came, everyone helped Raven clean up the mess and they had a late breakfast. It was a good thing it was the weekend so they did not have to worry about school. Raven was happy to know that everyone enjoyed the party she threw and then Charles informed her what Erik had done. Raven laughed at that.

"Well thanks to him my party got crazier that it did not end up such a flop!"

Charles smiled at her and was glad she enjoyed her own party. "I asked Bobby about the prom and he said we can invite people from a different school-"

"Awesome! I didn't have to bribe him after all-"

Charles chuckled and eyed her, wondering if he should ask her if she remembered kissing Hank last night but thought better of it. Hank and Raven were awkward with each other that morning, barely speaking to each other and he wondered if Raven did remember what happened.

Prom found Charles standing alone in his bedroom, crying silently and looking up at the bleak skies through his window and wondering why things ended up the way they did. Things just did not go as planned. He was relieved that Raven was at least able to go to prom, thanks to Hank who took her there. He did not want his sister to wallow in misery like he was. Raven was reluctant to leave him in his time of need but he practically pushed her out the door so she would go. Charles stood there wearing his prom suit and thinking of Erik, who was probably feeling as sad as he was that they could not be together.

It began at the Grimalkin baseball field. It was the last game of the season and they were up against Wyngarde, their old school rival. The stadium was packed with people. Grimalkin was leading and there was some tension on the field as the bases were filled up with Grimalkin baserunners. Shaw, being the star baseball player for Grimalkin was the last one out on the pitcher's mound, drawing the crowd on with his confident stance. Raven was out close to the bleachers with the cheering squad doing their number and cheering their team on. Even though Charles was not part of the photography club, a girl on the club had asked for his help to take pictures for her because she claimed she had hurt her wrist. Both Hank and Sean were already taking photos for the school yearbook and the school paper. The girl was actually Victor's girlfriend who had annoyed Erik with her screamy, tittering laughter and she was in league with Shaw and his friends to try and get their revenge on Charles. Sean was having problems with his camera because the lens kept getting stuck. He hid at the side of the dugout to try and fix it and he overheard Victor and Janos laughing as they watched Charles take pictures close to the proximity of the field. He heard them say that Shaw was intending to throw the game and make it so the ball smashes into Charles's face. There was no time to warn Charles because he was far across the field. Sean grew pale at this and hurriedly began to look for Erik because he was closer to the proximity of the seats and Erik might be able to do something. He knew Erik was up on the bleachers watching the game.

"Erik!" Sean screamed over the noise of the crowd as Shaw threw his first pitch out. Erik was able to hear him and he went over quickly, a worried look on his face.

"What is it?"

Sean grabbed Erik's arm and dragged him close. "Charles is out on the field taking pictures. Don't ask me why, I don't know why he is out there! Shaw is going to do something to him out on the field-" He hurriedly gasped out. Erik nodded grimly at this. He knew they could not make a commotion out there and he knew Sean called for him because he was a fast runner. He could probably take Charles away from the field into safety, without drawing too much attention to themselves. Erik hurried down the bleachers with Sean and before they could go into the area of the field, Mr Logan sprang out from the dugout to confront Erik.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Mr Logan asked as he crossed his arms before him and glared at Erik.

Erik did not have time to argue with him. " Shaw's going to throw the game and hurt Charles! Let me go and warn him!"

Mr Logan stared at Erik for a few seconds but then he nodded and stepped out of the way. Erik gave him one nod of thanks and raced towards the field._ I shouldn't be the bad guy here. If those two want to be together I should just let 'em-_ Mr Logan thought smirking after Erik as he ran on.

Erik was running like he had never ran before at the side of the field and even though he was not trying to draw attention to himself, some people from the crowd and some students noticed him. Shaw was about to take his second pitch and he was smiling smugly to himself because he was going to smash the ball into Charles's face, probably it would break his nose and his glasses and that would ruin his pretty little face. He could innocently tell everyone it was an accident and he would not be accused of any ill will towards Charles. He would be finally getting his revenge and was arrogantly assured he will get away with it. Charles, oblivious to his plans kept on taking pictures. Shaw was going to time it so when Charles brought the camera down, he would pitch the ball his way and hit him with the ball as hard as he could.

Erik's heart was racing frantically in his chest as he ran for Charles, his vision narrowing only to him. His legs were pistoning up like a machine, his bent arms automatically rowing up and down, positioned in the running stance he used to make when he used to run track for the school. A loud crack resounded and Shaw made his next pitch and it was hurtling towards Charles. Charles was still unaware of what is happening. He brought the camera down to adjust the lens and his head was bent down. He did not see Shaw's ball was racing towards him. Charles lifted his head too late and his eyes widened momentarily as he saw the ball heading for his face but miraculously enough, someone caught the ball and threw it down on the ground, flinging it away with one hand. This someone was Erik and he shielded Charles from harm with his body. Charles stood there in shocked silence like everyone else when Erik did that. Charles looked up at Erik in wonder.

"Erik! How did you..?"

Erik hugged Charles to himself, not caring if everyone else out on the field or the entire crowd saw them.

"Sean told me Shaw was going to hurt you. I'm glad I got here in time to save you-"

Charles was blushing furiously as Erik kept on holding him and the crowd was cheering and hooting after them. He tried to free himself from Erik's grip.

"E-Erik, people can see us-" Charles said anxiously but Erik ignored his words and kept hugging him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Shaw was running towards them, his face set wrathfully. Shaw hollered after them.

"What the hell are you doing, Erik?" Shaw was looking on at them disgustedly. Erik turned to face him, his own expression blazing out angrily.

"I'm done with this. I won't let you hurt Charles anymore. I'm going to tell Principal Summer's the truth-"

Shaw's eyes bugged out in disbelief. What happened to Erik? Why was he protecting this fag? Shaw was shaking in anger as he brought his bat up to try and hit Erik on the head with it, unable to stop the rage he felt at Erik's betrayal. They were friends and he was one of his crew. People called Erik 'Shaw's man'. What the hell happened to all of that?

"You motherfucker!" Shaw cried out in a curdled voice and then before he brought the bat down Mr Logan stopped him quickly, catching the bat in his grip. Shaw looked up at him with a dismayed look on his face.

"I think you have some explaining to do, young man. Mr Cassidy told me something quite interesting about what you intended to do out here in the field. I think we better meet up with the principal as well-"

There was some disorder in the field and the game was almost called off but Mr Logan had told Ms Anna Marie to take over and continue the game anyway while he talked with Principal Summers and Sebastian Shaw. Strangely enough, the one that won the game for Grimalkin that day was Cain Marko and the crown cheered him on as the game came to it's conclusion. Cain was a poor pitcher and everyone knew it but he became the hero for Grimalkin. Charles and Erik were advised to wait outside the principal's office because he had told them he wanted to speak to the both of them. Erik's mother was there with them as well and she was holding Charles's hand.

"I'm glad Erik prevented that ball from hurting you, Charles-"

Charles felt his eyes well with tears because he felt so happy that Erik was there for him and so was Erik's mother. Before he could say anything further, the door to the principal's office was thrown open and Shaw was giving all of them a lethal glare.

"I'm getting you for this Erik! Even if it's the last fucking thing I do! We were a crew! I trusted you!" Shaw was prevented from doing any further harm because Mr Logan was at his shoulder, restraining him.

Erik shook his head slowly. "I can't let you continue the way you are, Shaw. It's better this way-"

"They are sending me to the fucking reform school, you asshole!" Shaw called out as he was led off to a teacher's room to wait for his parents. More curses, more threats came from his mouth, causing Erik's mother to be agitated. Erik reached out and touched her arm.

"It's ok, Mom. He's all bark and no bite. He can't do anything to us-"

Erik's mother stared at him for some time and then she nodded weakly. She reached for Charles's hand again and squeezed his hand gently. Principal Summers was at the door, waiting for them.

"Mr Lehnsherr? Mr Xavier? Please come in-"

Erik finally told Principal Summers the truth of what happened during the window incident. He also told Principal Summers who had really beat up Charles after and he was relieved to finally give the true account of all the events that happened after. Erik finished it off by telling him how he came to be on the baseball field to save Charles from getting hurt. Principal Summers commended Erik for what he had done and he allowed both Charles and Erik to leave. Charles and Erik were walking towards Erik's car. His mother was already waiting for him there. Charles was relieved his parents did not attend the baseball game or they would have seen him and Erik together and he was not sure he could explain that to them yet. The entire school knew about them being together and the gossip was already spreading. Charles did not know if he should care or not. He had some good news he wanted to share with Erik. He tenderly reached for Erik's hand, their fingers intertwining.

"Erik, In a few weeks, I will be going to this college I told you about. They sent me a letter of admission today! I wanted you to be the first person to know!"

Erik smiled at that and lifted both their hands up so he could kiss Charles's hand.

"I'm happy for you, Charles. I could probably drive over and visit you, right?"

Charles laughed and pressed his face to Erik's arm. "Yes! We can finally see each other and we don't have to give a damn what anyone else thinks!"

Erik drew Charles close and hugged him, out in the parking lot. He didn't care if people were looking at them. He was just so happy that things were finally going their way. He reached up and touched Charles's face and gave him a kiss. Erik pulled back and looked down at Charles's face as he kept his eyes closed.

"I think I have to remove your glasses, they are steaming up again-" Erik chuckled and Charles blushed at that.

"You should thank Sean for what he did for you back there. If he hadn't overheard Victor and Janos, things would have turned out differently-"

"Yeah, I think I better give him some of your space cakes. He kept asking me for them everyday-"

Both of them started to laugh at that and Erik put his arm around Charles as they drew nearer to his car.

"Well are you ready for prom? I have my suit ready-" Charles said coyly, reaching out to tug at Erik's leather jacket.

"I wasn't able to buy a suit so I was intending to wear that suit I wore for you before when I invited you over to my house-"

Charles felt heat creep up at the back of his neck as he recalled that steamy moment they had when Erik invited him to his house the first time. "You looked really good in that suit, Erik-" He said slowly as he fantasized about having sex with Erik again while he wore that suit.

Erik chuckled. "Are you thinking about what I think you are thinking?"

Charles bent his head down, his cheeks flushed. "I'm that obvious?"

"Yes you are, but you are adorable so don't worry about that. You'll be taking your clothes off for me later anyway-"

Charles giggled and playfully punched Erik's arm. He was on cloud nine at that moment. Just being with Erik made him so happy, filling him up with that fluttery excitement each time they are together.

"Well when I'm in college, you could probably sleep over in my dorm room if you like. I will sneak you in-"

"Ah, thinking of breaking the rules already? Tsk, you are becoming such a rebel-"

They kept on laughing and sharing whatever fantasies they had of being together. Charles finally said his goodbye to both Erik and his mother and Erik drove off, a smile still plastered to his face. He was some distance away from Grimalkin High when his mother told him to stop.

"Can we talk, Erik?" She began softly and Erik turned to look at her.

Charles had just finished his bath and he had placed his suit on the bed, blissfully moving about as he thought of finally having his moment with Erik at the prom when his cell phone began to ring. It showed up a number he was not familiar with and then he answered the call.

"Hello?"

He heard a sad sigh over the other end and he realized who it was. "Erik?" His brow creased with worry.

"Charles, I'm so sorry I can't go to the prom with you-"

Charles felt his heart thud painfully in his chest and he froze for a moment, unable to speak or move. He finally found his voice but he sounded strained.

"Why? What happened?"

Erik did not answer for a long time. He sounded like he was crying. "Charles, Mom and I are leaving today. We are going to another city. She won't tell me where. She said I could say goodbye to you but that I should stop seeing you-"

Charles felt a sob rise to his throat, making it difficult to speak. "W-Why?" He croaked out, the tears flowing from his eyes before he even knew he was crying.

"She said it was okay for us to be together, she had no problem about that but she said I had to think about my own future first. She told me I was getting too obsessed with you that it was not good for me anymore. She said to tell you she was sorry she had to do this but it's for the best-"

Charles felt numb and sick to his stomach. He felt his heart breaking to pieces inside of him. He thought things were going to get better between the both of them and now this happened.

"Will I ever see you again, Erik?" Charles whispered softly into the phone. Erik did not answer him for the longest time.

"I don't know, Charles-" Erik said in a lifeless voice. He was about to say goodbye but Charles refused to let it end just like that.

"I will wait for you, Erik! Whatever it takes! After college, I will go back here and I will wait for you so you will know where to find me-"

"Charles-" Erik said in a choked voice. He was sobbing over the other end of the line.

"I won't give up on us! I'll keep my promise-"

Erik was just reduced to sobbing into his ear from the receiver. Charles was crying himself, his face wet with tears. He waited for Erik to speak.

"Wait for me, Charles. I'll find you-" Erik whispered softly into the phone and then he ended the call. Charles was not even able to say he loved him.

Raven knocked on his door. She was going to ask him if he was ready and when she entered, the look on his face said it all but he still told her what had happened. Raven went to him and hugged him tight.

"Charles, I'm so sorry-" Raven said sadly and he wept on her shoulder for a while and this was how the night found him, standing alone in his room. He wore the suit anyway. He did not know why he did that. He kept on crying as he looked up at the dark blue skies, almost no stars showed itself through the cloud cover and the smog. It's as if from the beginning, a malign star had been hanging over his and Erik's head, making them circle towards each other only to draw them away and causing all this hurt and pain that broke his heart as he stared up at the skies. His gaze was imploring, begging for a chance to see beyond, to see more than this emptiness.


	10. Chapter 10

"Charles?" Moira knocked at the side of Charles's door as he sat in his office.

Charles looked up and turned his gaze to her. His eyes looked hazy; he was lost in thought again that he did not notice she was standing there for some time looking in at him. Moira rolled her eyes at him affectionately and gestured with her head towards his desk.

"Line one for you. We were wondering why you didn't answer. You've been daydreaming again-" Moira said with a testy smile on her lips, an auburn eyebrow arched up. Moira Mactaggert was one of his colleagues that teach Advanced Physics at school. She was a lissome yet stern woman with small features, large expressive brown eyes and red hair that always seemed in place, wearing severe formal wear most of the time whenever Charles saw her. Most people said they are a perfect match but Charles always begged to differ.

Charles ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her diffidently. Moira had grown to have feelings for Charles but he was closed off for some reason, not returning any of the tender gestures she had tried to show him and then when she met his sister Raven and they talked, she found out why Charles was the way he is. His heart already belonged to someone else and this someone was actually making Charles wait. What was disheartening about it was that he was still waiting for that person, even though this promise had been made back when they were teenagers. It was sort of sad and sweet at the same time, but Moira had thought that at some point, Charles would grow tired of waiting and he would drop this romantic notion that his first love would come back to him.

"Thank you, Moira-" Charles said and nodded her way. He picked up the phone, giving her another soft smile and then she left. Of course he knew she had feelings for him but he did not know if he could ever return it. He could only see her as his close friend. After all these years, Erik still holds his heart. He sighed and pressed the call button to receive the call.

"Hello, Charles Xavier speaking-"

"Good day, Professor! My name is Azazel-" The man across the line said in a deep, somewhat throaty voice.

Charles chuckled but not unkindly."Would that be your first name or last name?"

"Both. I am simply called Azazel. I would like to extend my compliments to the current status of your school-"

Charles knew what he meant. Grimalkin University is the top school of the state and holds that title for almost five years now. He was proud of the accomplishment their school had obtained for this duration. Recently, their school had received top awards from the College Affiliates Association.

"I'm flattered on behalf of the university board then. But I believe you should be speaking to the head of the board of trustees, Mr Warren Worthington III or perhaps our principal, Scott Summers-"

"No, you are the man responsible for these radical changes that helped shaped your school. And please, do not deny this. I have knowledge of the fact that you have a direct influence in these improvements-"

Although the man could not see him, Charles frowned and lifted an eyebrow at what the man said. He did have some part in these 'improvements' but they would not have come to fruition if not for the willing participation of all the people concerned in the school's development.

"I assure you, whatever role I may have had, it was minimal compared to what our trustees have done to ensure the quality of education here at the university-"

"Ah, I was informed that you would be the type to shy away from the limelight-"

Charles smiled, his amusement carrying into his voice. "Who would have told you such a thing? Would that be someone I know?"

"I have my...sources. Professor, let me cut to the chase. I have a proposition for you. I would like to have you on board as a consultant for the school I am developing in a different state. It's a fairly large scale project and I need someone with your expertise to help in my own school's development. I understand it might be hard to part with Grimalkin; I am merely trying to achieve the same status as what your school has...if you are willing I would like to hire you for a brief period. But, if you would like to stay and be part of this new school I am building, you would be more than welcome to do so-"

"I'm not sure the board here at Grimalkin would agree to that-"

"I have already spoken with Mr Worthington and Mr Summers. They said I should ask you directly. If you want, you may consult with them on this first-"

That silenced Charles. So he had already spoken with them. But why did they say nothing to him about this matter? That was rather...odd. What was even odder is that the board seems to have given him the free will to decide whether he should go or not. It made him fascinated with the man and his school.

"So what is your answer?" Azazel asked.

"I really should say no, but I am curious about this school you are developing-" Charles said truthfully.

"Would it help you in making a decision if I give you a grand tour of the school first? I would very much like to show it to you. It's a private boarding school actually, but I believe it needs a more special touch before I open it out to the public-"

Charles thought about it, reaching out to touch a finger to his lips and smiling. Why not? He not only wanted to see the school, he wanted to meet Mr Azazel in person. His voice sort of reminded him of Erik for some reason.

"Alright, we can set up a meeting. But would it be alright if I bring some of my colleagues with me? I would prefer to have someone in my company from Grimalkin University, should I make any decision at all to join your school-"

"Who do you intend to bring?" Azazel queried.

"My close friends, Ms Moira Mactaggert and Mr Armando Munoz-"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone, making Charles wonder if Azazel had ended the call but he heard a slight rustle over the other end and he heard that throaty voice across the line.

"Of course. If you need someone to consult with when you make a decision once you see my school, you may go ahead and do so-"

"Very good! We could set up a meeting during the weekends; I would have a lot of free time then-"

"May I ask something, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I have heard that before Grimalkin became a university, it was a high school...and that you attended the very same school. Pardon me for bringing this up but I heard that you did not exactly have an ideal environment during that period. I heard you were bullied back then. Would that be the reason why you came back to Grimalkin to help change the system of your school?"

That stunned Charles, making his eyes go wide. This Azazel person did a lot of research on him. Now more than ever, he wanted to meet the man. He took the phone away from his ear and stared down at the handset, frowning. Then he brought the phone back to his ear.

"No," Charles said softly. "The reason I came back to Grimalkin...is that it holds a lot of memories for me, whether they were good or bad-"

The man's voice also grew soft on the other end. "I see-"

Both of them are suddenly silent for a moment, listening to each other, for the slightest sound...the soft breathing. Then Azazel spoke again.

"It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Professor. I will email you the rest of the details of our meeting. Do not worry about your transportation. I will send someone to pick you up-"

"Thank you! Until then...goodbye-" Charles said, his voice still soft. Then Azazel said his own soft goodbye and the line grew silent. His heart was suddenly beating a little faster than he wanted it to be. He had a strange feeling that the man he was speaking to on the other end...was Erik. Charles brought the phone back to its base and then he stared out of the window, reminiscing what brought him back to this place.

He attended college and he was one of the youngest to be accepted there but it seems in college, life was a little bit easier. The environment was completely different from what he thought it would be. He met new friends and he had his moments of ups and downs but he never stopped thinking of Erik, of that brief time they had together. He was still so in love with Erik back then. He held on to the things that reminded him of Erik; he held on to their memories together and those lusty moments they shared on his bed. He thought that, even though it was only fleeting, as fleeting as a shooting star that passes through the dark blue skies, it was brighter and hotter than anything he would ever encounter. So he immersed himself in his studies and he graduated ahead of his peers again, with honors and achievements above those of what his predecessors had done. He would have gone to the big city and would have gone to bigger and better things. But no. He decided to go back to his small town and he had taken up a teaching position in Grimalkin, joining the ranks of his previous teachers who were still teaching there. When he returned, some changes had taken place, some things stayed the same.

Principal Summers and Ms Jean Grey had married, in fact, Charles had returned briefly to attend their wedding. Mr Logan had purchased Erik's house and now resides there but he still attends Grimalkin as the Phys Ed teacher, even to this day. Ms Emma Frost, Ororo Munroe, Mr Kurt Wagner and Ms Anna Marie are still teaching in Grimalkin as well but Mr Warren Worthington III had taken up the position as the head of the board of Trustees of their school. It would be several years after but Sean Cassidy joined the staff at school and became the art teacher, replacing Mr Worthington who, even though he was a board member, continued teaching art and still holds his photography club meetings with students. Both Hank and Raven continued to date exclusively and then they became engaged, but Hank went off to study in medical school while Raven attended another university. They are still together and are intending to marry when Hank graduates. It seems Raven did end up with a nerd after all. Hank and Charles had a brief falling out before when he found out about Erik and Charles being together but he was quick to forgive since he was dating Raven back then. It would have been awkward if they continued with any enmity and Hank admitted he wasn't one to hold a grudge over something Charles had reason to keep a secret for. He understood Charles's situation and Hank told him he valued their friendship.

It made Charles ashamed he thought so little of Hank. He was more understanding than he had let on. As for their bullies, Shaw was sent off to the Brotherhood Reform school for a short period of time, but because his parents are rich and they could afford it, Shaw was moved to a more prestigious school in the city...he ended up becoming addicted to drugs and was sent off to rehab, that was the last they had heard of him. Victor Creed and Janos Quested were able to finish high school but they had entered into some shady business and were frequently in and out of jail. Both had moved off into the city. Alex Summers was also still residing in their town. He manages his own local car business. Angel Salvadore also runs her own clothing store while Cain Marko went off to become a professional baseball player. Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde ended up marrying as well and both still reside in town, with Bobby Drake taking up the family business. Years were passing by and Charles waited for Erik...but he never came back.

It truly did feel as if a distance was being placed between them, as Charles struggled to find a way to be with Erik again. He was the one who sought out Erik. When he heard Erik was in Germany, he headed out there only to find out Erik had left and had returned to the U.S. but he did not know where. Charles had this horrible thought that Erik was actually avoiding him and all that he had been doing to get back with him was just in vain. Charles did his best to go through the motions but thoughts of Erik were never far from him. He waited for anything. A phone call, a letter...a sign. Charles sometimes felt like giving up, but he found himself still feeling this tiny tug of hope in his heart that he and Erik would one day meet. Yet, there were things that caused him to doubt. What if Erik found someone else? Maybe that would be the reason why Erik did not come back to him. Or Erik might have been too caught up in his own life he forgot about Charles. Or maybe Erik had ended up failing in his dreams that he could not face him. It would have been so sad if all those memories he cherished between the both of them would have been all for nothing. It hurt to feel and think this way but he would be a fool if he kept on waiting like this. So he decided to finally move on but he could not find another man like Erik. He was too afraid to fall for anyone again so he just went on with his life, enjoying the company of his beloved students and friends, not caring if life passed him by, that there was no one to share any affection with.

He did date other people for a short time. Surprisingly, he dated women but he did not feel that same thing he felt when it was him and Erik. There was just something missing. So he began to date men, but there was still that same feeling that something was lacking. He stopped afterwards and Raven was teasing him that he must be trying to be celibate or something. He did not know how to explain to her that it was hard to move on because of what he and Erik had. It had taken his entire being deeply that he could not move on just like that. And now this phone call came. This phone call that seemed to shake something deep inside of him...this was the very same feeling he had between him and Erik; this nervous, fluttery excitement that only the other could make him feel. The day found him venturing back to the old teacher's lounge. His underwater painting with fishes and dolphins was still there. It was slightly fading so experts were brought in to seal it with some sort of material to help preserve it. He stared at that painting for a long time until night time found him still there, sitting on one of the chairs before that painting, his eyes glazed over with memories of him and Erik. It all started here, when he was painting this mural. He felt a tear slowly trace its way down his cheek and he was startled that he was crying. He had not cried in the longest time.

"What are you doing here, Charles?" It was Mr Rasputin. He was still head of the maintenance but his position was much higher than it used to be, he was now relegated to the maintenance paper work. His work was more on inventory, billing and house holding. He was wearing a suit and he looked much older but he was still bigger than Charles. Charles felt like he was that young man back in high school again, self-absorbed and naive. Charles quickly wiped at his eyes, sniffing quietly and smiled at Mr Rasputin.

"Oh Mr Rasputin, I did not notice you there-"

He stood up and Mr Rasputin came closer to him and they are both looking up at his mural painting. "I see you've been walking down memory lane-"

Mr Rasputin smiled at him gently. "It's good to look back into the past sometimes. It's there for us to learn from, to remember the things we have done, be they good or bad; to learn from our mistakes that it makes us look forward to the future to do better-"

Charles nodded in agreement, not hiding the fact that he was wiping his eyes again.

"Something about the past haunts you, Charles?"

"Yes, Mr Rasputin-"

Of course, everyone in school and all the people back then knew about him and Erik, but he was off to college before the gossip could touch base and grow worse and spread out to their community. Erik had also left the night of the prom so there was nothing to stoke the fire. It died before it could burn up anything. The years had gone by and the ways people think about such type of relationships have changed. It was sad that it took years before people learned to be more accepting and open-minded.

"Well if it's come out to haunt you...I suppose you have to face it and prepare for what it has brought with it-" Mr Rasputin said as he stared at Charles's face kindly.

"Yes, I know, Mr Rasputin. It's just that...it scares the hell out of me-"

Mr Rasputin reached out and placed an arm around him in a fatherly way. Charles seemed to return to being the boy back then that he had to protect from the bullies.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes-"

Charles nodded quietly. He was glad that he had Mr Rasputin's support, even though Mr Rasputin did not know what he and Erik had between them.

Later in the night, Charles was back in his own house. He lived separately from his parents, even though they begged him to go back now that Raven was away finishing a double major in college. Charles had declined because he wanted to have his privacy and he felt that the past might make them act awkwardly with each other again. He had told his parents that he and Erik were together before and although they did not react with anger, he was saddened by the disappointment in their eyes.

He admitted this to them back when he was in college and he visited during a holiday. That had been a terrible Christmas day. The only reason he brought it up then was because his mother discovered Erik's belongings still in his bedroom, along with his 'secret' album and that she put it all in a box and her curiosity brought up the question as to why they would be there. So he told them the truth. Charles took Erik's belongings with him when he left the Xavier residence for good and he was looking at them now when he drew the box out of its hiding place.

It was Erik's leather jacket, the black one with the red piping in the collar. Although it was worn down by age and disuse, causing the leather to stiffen, it was still wearable. This jacket had a tear on its arm, causing Erik to buy another leather jacket and Charles kept the old one. Charles sometimes put the jacket on or hugged it to himself, remembering Erik as he shut his eyes tight. He rummaged through the box, finding Erik's old shirts and pants, the books he left with his name written on them, his notebooks, the notes they passed on to each other in class.

The most important thing in that box was the album he had put away that has only two pictures on it. He opened the album to the first page and there was the artwork Erik had done for him, protected by a film sheet and next to that colored drawing of himself, was the sketch he made of Erik's face. He drew Erik's face from memory while he was in his first year of college and he had their pictures placed side by side in that album. His mother found it in Charles's room when he left it there for safe keeping. That was why she asked then why they would be there and the way her face looked back then when she said it made him tell her the truth.

"Is it you?" Charles asked softly as he stared at their pictures together. They had no photographs of them being together back when they were young. This was the only picture he had of them both. Charles closed the album and hugged it to himself and he was crying again. He felt confused and afraid of the feelings running through him. He was hoping it was Erik but at the same time...he was almost wishing it wasn't because he did not know what he would do when they met again.

Moira and Armando were both standing before Charles as they waited for the arrival of their transportation that will take them to the new school that Azazel had proposed for Charles to see. They were asked to bring their overnight baggage. They are before the gates of Grimalkin University on a Saturday morning and there are barely any people about, except for those students attending their weekend classes.

"It's rather exciting, isn't it? Mr Azazel had been rather secretive in his description of the school but it makes me want to see it even more-" Charles said as he slung his backpack to his shoulder and he grinned at both of his friends. Moira tipped her head to the side, smiling at him. Charles as usual looked gorgeous, wearing a pale blue button-down shirt and over this he wore a dark blue cardigan. He had on dark gray pants and a light tan, double buttoned jacket. His dark brown hair was cut neatly and parted to the side, blue eyes bright and shining. His excitement was infectious.

"And it was gracious of you to invite me and Moira, it almost feels like a holiday to me," Armando said in his accented, yet clear voice. He wore a contrasting printed, gray-green jacket over a warm orange vest; it complemented his dark skin well.

Moira shrugged and then she heard the arrival of a car and looked around. It was a black limousine. At first she did not think it was their transportation, that it just parked there by chance but the driver came out, wearing the standard driver's uniform and had asked for Professor Charles Xavier and company. Moira's eyes widened and she looked up at Charles.

"That is quite a vehicle! I haven't ridden in one of these before!" Armando said appreciatively as he looked at the car they will be using. Charles introduced himself and his group and the driver began to gather their belongings and opened the car door so that they might get in. The interior was dark and richly plush, smelling of a new car smell. The driver advised them to help themselves to the amenities at the back and to enjoy the ride. Moira immediately tinkered with the mini fridge and the drinks section and she took out a cherry cola, while Armando helped himself to the food section and heaped a small plate with the hors d'oeuvres and various finger foods prepared for them.

"Oh my goodness! This Azazel fellow must be loaded!" Moira exclaimed as she ate a French macaron and made a small squeal of delight at how delicious it was. She drank some of the cherry cola to wash it off. Charles did not partake of any of the food but he continued to smile at them. The drive was long but it was comfortable. The limousine had Wi-Fi and a large flat screen where they were able to watch movies as they ate and Charles began to use one of the Ipads that was left for their use if they wanted to go online. They had a conversation over who Azazel could be and they discussed of things about Grimalkin. The drive ended when the limousine went through a long, grassy driveway. They entered a wrought iron gate and when they got out, they stood before an amazingly large, sprawling estate.

"This is the school?" Moira asked out loud as she looked up at the place, admiring the old-fashioned setting. There was an attendant at the door waiting for them while other attendants were taking their belongings out of the car and into the estate. When they entered, it was even more luxuriant on the inside. The ceilings were high, the halls wide and the interior was colored in pale shades of brown and there was a lot of ornamental wood inlay. The furniture was of the antique kind. They were led up to the individual rooms they will be staying in at. Charles was led to his own room and he thanked the attendant who left his belongings close by the bed. This felt more like a luxurious trip than a short tour of a school. Moira knocked on his door and she entered his room, smiling at him.

"I am so glad you invited me here, Charles! This place is just wonderful! I hate to hear myself say this but you should definitely accept a position here. If you don't, I would love to offer my services if this Azazel fellow would be willing-" Moira said excitedly and then she sat on the edge of his bed. Charles did not need to do any unpacking since they will be just staying overnight but he sat back on the bed with her and put an arm around her.

"Well that would depend on how our meeting with Mr Azazel would go. I must admit, this place is rather enticing and he was right when he told me the planning to be done for this would be of a grand scale-"

"What do you think about it so far?"

"I see a lot of possibilities already. I actually find myself thinking of floor plans and what teaching system I could devise. Mr Azazel said he intended for this place to be a private boarding school-"

Moira sighed and placed her head on Charles's shoulders. There was a knock on the door and Armando came in.

"Charles, the attendant told me we are to meet Mr Azazel downstairs in the main room. He is waiting for us-"

Charles's shoulders stiffened suddenly. He was finally going to meet with Mr Azazel, finding out who he really is. His voice had touched a nerve in Charles. He wanted to confirm that the voice belonged to Erik and that Azazel really is Erik. They all began to go downstairs and they entered the main room. A man stood there with his back towards them. The man wore all black and his hair was longish and black. When he turned to look at them, Charles's shoulders slumped. It was not Erik. It was someone else.

"Professor! We finally meet-" Azazel began and he held his hand out to shake Charles's hand in a firm grip, then he shook Moira and Armando's hands as well. He gestured to the sofa.

"Please, let us all sit-"

Charles and his friends followed suit and Charles introduced Moira and Armando to Azazel.

"How do you find your stay here so far, Professor Xavier? I take it you found a lot of potential with this place-"

"Indeed, I did find it interesting. This estate is just captivating-"

"Isn't it? I should all give you that tour later. There are a lot of rooms here. One part of this place could be set up with a dormitory, the other half will be for the classrooms and I wanted this place to have all kinds of school amenities with a more relaxed setting-"

"Exactly what I was thinking-" Charles agreed and they continued to discuss the other plans that could be set up for the school. Mr Azazel then asked them to walk with him as they toured around some of the rooms. Charles hated to admit it but he was falling in love with the place as they continued. It aroused his interest in such a way that it made him want to be part of this school's development as well. They walked around the outer grounds and Azazel was saying he wanted a basketball and a baseball field set up in this part of the area when Charles suddenly thought of something. Mr Azazel's voice. He realized the man sounded different when he spoke on the phone. Charles found it odd but perhaps, he was one of those people whose speaking voice is different when on the phone than when in person. Mr Azazel then advised them that dinner will be served shortly and that they should get back to the estate.

The meal was sumptuous and it was quite a large course, enough to serve at a party of twelve than just four people. Charles was not able to eat much but Moira and Armando helped themselves to the fine meal served before them. Charles was sitting close to Azazel and he was staring at the man's face.

"May I say something, Mr Azazel?" Charles began as he leaned close on the table.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You sound so different over the phone when we spoke-" Charles said as he watched Azazel's face intently.

Azazel smiled and reached for his glass of wine."I always have that effect on people-"

"I see. May I ask again how you found out about my past?"

"I hired investigators, of course. And since your school has such prestige, I wanted to know all about the people involved and how to achieve that same status for my own school-"

"So you know I had a relationship with another student. And it was with a boy-"

Azazel suddenly stopped as he was bringing a forkful of meat to his lips. He put the fork down and his face was slightly creased with worry.

"Professor, I do know of that but that is a personal matter I hope will not cause any friction between us. I do not care for your sexual orientation. I only want to know that you have the expertise and the mindset to help build my school-"

Charles smiled at him kindly. "If you don't have a problem with it, then all is well between us-"

Azazel's smile returned. "Am I to take it that means you are up for the position I am offering you?"

Charles gave a low laugh at that and nodded. He reached for his glass of wine and held it out to Azazel. They toasted in their agreement.

"I would love to help in your school's development. A position as consultant is not at all too bad-"

"If you find it is to your liking, would I be able to entice you into a better position at my school? Say as a principal?"

"Oh, you are really tempting me to stay for good, Mr Azazel!" Charles chuckled.

"Yes, I do want you to stay-" Azazel said smiling back at him again.

"Give me time to think on that part then-"

"Alright, but I hope to get an answer from you soon-"

They all went out to the porch to enjoy the cool night air and they discuss various academic topics and the other top schools in and outside of the country, mainly the topic was of the different systems that worked for each school. After which, the group all went into their own bedrooms to retire for the night, Charles took a late night bath in the bathroom within his own room and then he wore a white shirt and a button down cardigan sweater. He recalled seeing a library downstairs but that the group had skipped going into it earlier, as Azazel lead them only to the rooms he had thought of note.

Charles had been itching to go to that library to see the books because he had always been drawn to read voraciously. He quietly closed his door, carrying his shoes in one hand and then he tiptoed down the stairs and sought out the library after he put on his shoes. He wanted to be able to read in private. The room was dark and slightly chilly. He turned on the light, his eyes brightening at the sight of all the numerous books on the shelves and he saw the fireplace. He went immediately to the fireplace to start up a fire. All the implements needed are there and there are fresh coals upon the hearth already.

Once he got the fire started, he wiped his hands with his handkerchief and stood up to go to the book shelves when he got the shock of his life, nearly collapsing to his knees at what he saw. There was a man sitting in one of the high-backed chairs. He found it disturbing that the man was sitting in the dark earlier, making no sound whatsoever that Charles was not able to see him when he had entered. But of course, he knew Charles would be coming here in the library so he waited for him in the dark. This man was wearing a black turtleneck, dark gray pants and leather shoes. He was also wearing a dark brown leather jacket and he was looking at Charles with wonder, his chin resting in one palm, while his other arm was placed on the arm rest of the chair. His face. There was no mistaking that face. Although the years have passed, he still looked handsome. His coppery light brown hair was neatly cut and parted to the side, his blue-green gaze still deep and penetrating. It was Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles brought up a trembling hand to run through his hair. He was still in shock. His throat felt dry but he was able to ask him a question.

"You were the one I spoke to on the phone. Am I right, Erik?"

"Yes," Erik said. His face was strangely devoid of expression except for the wonder that was still in his eyes, like he himself could not believe that Charles was here before him. Charles straightened up and even though the other did not ask him, he sat on the chair across from Erik still narrowing his eyes up at the other. He was in turmoil. He felt excitement, anger, fear and sorrow all at once inside of himself. He had no way to describe how he was feeling. The anger was the strongest feeling above all else and so he responded in this manner first.

"Fourteen fucking years, Erik. Can you explain why it took you this long before you cared to face me at all?" Charles said unsteadily, trying to control himself not to scream out loud in his vehemence.

Erik did not say anything for the longest time. He just kept on looking at Charles quietly. He let out a slow breath and when he spoke, his voice was a low murmur.

"There is no excuse for what I have done. I wanted to see you so that I may personally tell you, I'm sorry-"

Charles could not contain himself any longer. He got up from the chair and went over to Erik, who warily stood up and was waiting for Charles to cut the gap of distance between them. Charles lifted his fists up and began to hit Erik's chest repeatedly, his face twisted up in anger, tears flooding from his eyes as he cried. Erik did not stop him and let him continue. He also started to cry silently as he looked at Charles with regret, his face crumpled in pain, not because of what Charles was doing but because of the pain he saw on Charles's expression. It was unbearable to look at but he faced it and bore Charles's rage.

"You asshole! I waited for you! I waited and waited! I was losing hope that I would ever see you again! Do you know what you've done to me? Do you?" Charles shouted up at him. He felt like a teenager again, acting rashly in his anger and was screaming out immature words. He stopped hitting Erik and he lifted his hands up to cover his face. He sobbed uncontrollably. Erik gently reached out and put his arms around Charles but the other was too angry to care for Erik's tender approach. He pushed away Erik's arms from himself and he glared up at Erik through his tears.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Charles cried out and he nearly fell backwards when he pushed out against Erik again but Erik reached for him and drew him close, holding onto him. Charles struggled from his grip but the son of a bitch was strong. He held Charles in a tight embrace and tried to soothe him once more.

"Can I appeal to the professor in you to listen to me for a moment? Just give me some time to explain myself-"

"Let me go, please-" Charles said in a muffled voice against Erik's chest. Erik gently released him and Charles ran his hands through his hair again and calmed himself. He let out a breath and then he went to the chair from across Erik and sat back quietly.

"Well go on then. Tell me what happened to you-" Charles said derisively as he raised an angry eyebrow at Erik, crossing his arms in front of himself and crossing his legs as well.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Charles. But I just want you to know...through all these years, I never stopped thinking about you and I don't think I will ever meet anyone like you-" Erik said quietly as he looked on at Charles. Charles could not believe that Erik felt the exact same sentiment he felt. Charles chose not to respond. He kept to his silence as he listened for Erik to explain himself.

"The last you know of my whereabouts, Mom and I moved to a different state. She got me into a good school and I studied hard, like you wanted me to. You know, every time I look at a book, or even when I am studying by myself, I think of no one else but you. You were my inspiration for everything I had ever done...up to this very moment. I got into a good college and I struggled to get a good job. I thought at first, I'd crawl bleeding on my knees begging for a job because no one would seem to want to hire me. I did get into menial jobs, then I saved up some money and I was able to go to Germany and I earned enough money there because I got a better offer-"

"I followed you there," Charles said softly as he kept his eyes down then he looked up and he saw the tears trembling in Erik's eyes, his face agonized.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes, but I was too late. You were already gone when I arrived-"

"How did you know I was there?"

"Let's just say I have my own sources-" Charles said with a mild contempt in his voice. Erik smiled ironically at that but he continued with what he was saying.

"I was able to start up a small capital as I worked here and everywhere, trying to learn the ropes of the business I was trying to venture into. You know about Magneto Communications, Charles?"

"Yes, I do-" It was one of the top companies known for satellite technology and mobile communications.

"I own that company-"

Charles's eyes grew wide at that. Magneto Communications was listed as number one in the Fortune 500. He did not know the specifics but he knew another name was listed as the owner of that company. Erik lifted a hand up, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Max Eisenhardt shadows for me. He is actually my CEO. I did that so no one would find out about me yet. I was trying to build myself, making it so I would be worthy of you-"

_Worthy of me? _ Charles could not believe what he was hearing.

"Charles, at first I thought there was no chance of us getting back together after I had achieved my goal. I know it's been too long and I thought you must have moved on by then. I had an investigator track you and follow you around throughout these last few years. I knew you dated other people. I felt like I had lost hope then when the investigator told me. If you must know, I started to date other people myself but it was just not the same. Something was missing-"

Charles felt a tug inside of his heart because again, Erik was feeling the very same emotions he had encountered.

"When I found out that you stopped seeing other people, I felt hope rise inside of me again. I thought it must be impossible that you would still be waiting after all this time, but you've just confirmed it when you told me you waited. You waited for me-" The gravity of what Charles had done through the years came crashing through to him and he began to cry, putting a hand to his face and when he brought it down, he continued to wipe the tears in his eyes.

"I know I sound ridiculous and foolish for even wanting to get back with you, but I do. Like I told you before, whatever we had, it's deeper than any feeling I had ever felt...even if we knew each other for just a short time. I felt so empty all these years without you, Charles. I want you, I want you by my side-" Erik said in a throaty voice, shaking with emotion, his face looking up at Charles hopefully.

Charles looked away, his lashes downcast. He could not bear looking at Erik just yet. He felt like if he looked into Erik's eyes again, his own emotions would fly out all over the place.

"So this school was all a ruse to get me here-" Charles began.

Erik's eyes widened. "No, Charles! This school is my gift for you. This school belongs to you, to do as you want with it-"

Charles finally lifted his head up, looking at Erik indignantly. "Oh, so you think you can bribe me just like that!"

"This isn't a bribe. It's a gift. Listen; do you remember what you told me before, up at the hiking trail? That you believed in what I could do and that I will make it big someday and all this time... I believed in myself because of what you said to me back then...that you believed in me and that you will wait for me. And I did this, so you can be a part of what I have achieved-"

"You remembered that?"

"Of course I do! Jesus, we're not eight year old children back then, Charles! I wanted to keep that promise we made to each other no matter what because I love you. I still love you and I never stopped feeling this way for you even now-"

"Erik!" Charles said tightly. He felt like he was going to lose it, he was going to lose whatever self-control he still had. Tears were brimming in his eyes and he could not look at Erik anymore. When he spoke his own voice was shaking.

"Erik, I didn't need for you to make it big before you faced me again. All I ever wanted was to have you back with me. I don't care if you were working at some menial job as long as we were together-"

Erik went to Charles then, he himself was weeping at the words Charles had said and then he kneeled before Charles and pressed his face against Charles's knees. Charles gently reached out and held the back of his head. Erik was still crying and Charles just ran his hands through his hair, soothing him.

"Look at the both of us, crying like idiots!" Charles said as he wiped furiously at his own eyes. Erik finally lifted his head and gave him a weak smile.

"We had so much against us back then and now the thing that kept us apart was my own ambition to be better, to be the best there is that no one would ever put me down-"

Charles kept on holding the back of Erik's head, caressing it. "So what happens next, Erik?"

Erik kept on looking up at Charles; he was silent for a moment. "Well, it's all up to you, Charles. Do you still want to be with me? We don't have anything that could stop us now. There are no more people who will gossip and look down on our relationship; no other people who will get between us; no more pretending; no more ambition or aspirations to get in the way. There's just you and me now-"

Erik was slowly running his hand at the side of Charles's leg, making heat race up between his legs and goose bumps form on his skin. Charles shivered slightly at the touch, a blush playing about his cheeks.

"Erik, things are still...different. I'm not the young man you used to know-" Charles said quietly but he was getting turned on. Erik could still move him to arousal like this, only he could do that to him.

Erik was starting to kneel up straight, his face inches from Charles's own. He gently nuzzled his face to his hair as Charles bent his head down, trying to avoid being kissed by Erik.

"I could always relearn your body, Charles. We have all the time in the world to learn about each other again-" Erik whispered softly and then he was reaching out to touch Charles between the legs. He instantly felt Charles's hard on as the other gasped out at the sudden touch. Charles pushed his hand away with trembling fingers. He turned his body to the side, trying to avoid Erik's advances. He felt embarrassed that he did not look his best. He wasn't prepared for this moment. Erik was caressing his shoulders; kissing the side of his neck and making him start in his seat at the sudden burning touch of Erik's lips upon his skin.

"Erik, I can't-" Charles moaned softly as he turned his face away when Erik attempted to kiss his lips. Erik was nuzzling his face to Charles's skin, his breathing even and hot against Charles. Charles could feel his own body growing hotter, just with Erik's nearness. Erik was taking his leather jacket off and he let it fall to the carpeted floor. He was reaching for Charles, caressing him through his clothes.

"I missed you, Charles. I've been aching so badly for you-" Erik moaned next to Charles's cheek when he attempted to kiss him again. Charles was restlessly struggling against Erik but he was losing it. Erik was starting to drive him insane with this wretched wanting, this need to make love whenever it was just the two of them alone together. Charles hesitantly lifted his face, licking slowly at his red lips and biting down on it, his eyes heavy-lidded as he gazed at Erik's lips. Erik reached for his chin so he would not turn away and he placed a soft peck on those red lips that had always captivated him, then he was nibbling at Charles's lower lip, testing its fullness and making Charles moan and open his mouth wider, waiting for his tongue to slide in. Erik licked his lower lip first as if he was tasting Charles, then Erik finally kissed him, his tongue slid into Charles's hot mouth. Charles could not help himself as he pulled Erik closer; he embraced Erik and ran his hands through Erik's silky hair. He missed Erik so much; he had been hungering to touch him like this once more. Erik broke their kiss a moment to pull Charles's cardigan off and after he threw it away somewhere, Charles moaned, frantically reaching for him to kiss him with that same hungry passion that he used to have. Erik moaned into his mouth as well and pulled back suddenly, smiling at him.

"See? You remember how it feels like-" Erik rasped out.

Charles's eyes trembled as he held Erik's gaze, his face crimson. Erik slowly started to unbutton his shirt, letting it slide down to the back of the chair. He was blushing and feeling embarrassed but he desperately wanted to make love to Erik. He'd been denied for so long. He looked away again, biting his lower lip once more and lifting both arms up to cross them over his chest. Erik reached up to stop him.

"Don't feel ashamed, Charles. I want your body the way it is-"

The tears just kept on falling from Charles's eyes, like he had no control over them, lifting his gaze up to meet Erik's eyes that are full of longing. Erik kissed his cheeks, as if trying to kiss the tears away and then Erik was lifting Charles off of the chair, startling him but he allowed himself to be carried. Erik brought him over to the couch and then he took off his own turtleneck shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Erik was still undeniably so handsome. Charles could not stop himself from gaping up at Erik's face and his body. Erik gave him a huge grin.

"I think my other dream is about to come true-"

"What is it?" Charles asked smiling back up at him hesitantly.

"To have sex with you in a library-" Erik said seriously,then he started laughing that Charles could not help but laugh along with him. That broke the awkwardness he felt. He reached for Erik's shoulders, pulling him close.

"But Mr Lehnsherr, I'm a stiff old fellow now. I don't know if I can give you the same pleasure I gave you before-" Charles said with a naughty smile.

"Oh but I think you are still soft...beautiful...and I know one part of you that's stiff in the right way-" Erik said in a throaty voice and he was touching Charles's erection again, making Charles moan and shiver in his arousal. Charles drew Erik closer, blushing hotly and whispering in his ear.

"Do we have something to-"

Before he could finish, Erik was pulling a tube of lubricant from one of the tables, waving it in the air and smiling indecently. Charles could not help but giggle.

"So you planned ahead, eh? How could you be so sure the night was going to end with us doing this?" Charles joked.

Erik's smile faltered. "I didn't. If you had not forgiven me, I don't know how this night would have gone-"

Charles grew solemn at that. Erik looked away, his dark lashes brushing softly at his cheeks when he closed his eyes. Charles sighed and reached for Erik's face, telling him to open his eyes.

"Erik, I would not have been able to prevent myself from forgiving you, either way. I can't bear being parted from you again...now that I found you-"

Erik could no longer control what he felt at that moment. He reached for Charles's shoulders again and embraced him tightly and then he was kissing him, his eyes shutting tight and his expression growing intense with his feelings. Charles seemed to smile into the kiss as they continued. He reached for Erik's neck and he ran his hand right up to Erik's hair and his other arm was around Erik's shoulder. Erik broke off the kiss again and he was breathing raggedly as he hurried to take off Charles's pants. Charles helped him and then he lifted himself up so Erik could slide his pants off of him. Charles was also moaning as if he could not stand it anymore. He was also reaching for Erik's pants while Erik struggled to take his shoes off. He took off Charles's shoes for him and once they were both naked Erik was pushing him down into the couch, moving on top of him. Charles felt that same nervous, giddy excitement as he looked up at Erik. Nothing had felt more right than having Erik be the one to make love to him like this. Erik delved down and kissed him hungrily, like he was kissing him again for the first time, discovering his lips and finding what would drive him to arousal. Charles clung to him, feeling Erik's hot skin against his and making his own skin grow fevered, just with this. Charles was restless again as he pressed his body right up against Erik as they kept on kissing. Erik's hands were moving over his body, feeling for the skin between his chest, fingers brushing hotly over his nipples and making him moan and buck up into Erik, his legs tightening at the sides of Erik's thighs. Charles broke the kiss to let out a soft cry, turning his head to the side, eyes heavy with want. Erik started kissing his throat, his shoulders.

"Oh God!" Charles cried out with a trembling moan when Erik reached for his cock and started to run his palm over it. Charles sobbed out as Erik kept on touching him and kissing him. The hunger was running deep within him, drawing up something so intense, awakening his nerve endings and his senses. It was like he was coming alive again. How could one man move him in such a way? He could not stop weeping as Erik kept on doing these delicious things to him. Erik was pulling back and was bending down, kissing his belly, his inner thighs, his face coming close to Charles's throbbing sex. Erik stopped to look up at him, worried.

"What's wrong, Charles?"

Charles shook his head softly, trying to smile through his tears. "It just feels so good to have you touching me like this again-"

Erik looked at him gently, caressing his hip. "And I will keep making you feel good, every time you want me to from now on-" Erik then smiled up at him wickedly, licking his lips and then he bore down quickly and he started to suck Charles's cock, making Charles cry out in a delighted shock. He reached for Erik's head with one hand, restlessly running his hand through it, his other hand he had brought up to his face, pressing the back of his hand to his trembling lips. Erik still knew exactly how to please him. Erik's sucking grew faster and harder as Charles's moans grew frantic. Charles was quickening, his hips moving on their own and pushing up for more. He shuddered violently when he came, crying out loud and not caring if he was heard by anyone. He was still recovering from that pleasuring when Erik suddenly started to turn him on his side and then Erik was preparing to enter him, disregarding any preliminaries. He slathered the lubrication on himself and he slid slowly into Charles. Charles bit his lower lip and he was raggedly moaning, eyes shut tight as he let Erik in.

"Charles, I need you now-" Erik groaned as he thrusted all of himself into Charles's hole. Charles let out a surprised cry at the suddenness of it, feeling a searing heat rush beneath. Through his gritted teeth, he started to breathe out quickly, eyes squinting down and causing tears to flow from his eyes. The sweat stood out on his skin, making it gleam in the bare light that shone down on them. Erik was panting against his shoulder and then he bit down on it, hard. Charles grunted in shock but he let Erik continue. Erik was desperate to have him, almost driven insane with the need to take him. He was ramming up in such a mad, frenzied way up into Charles, it almost felt like a violation but it wasn't. Charles's own hunger for Erik made the act feel undeniably good, intensely arousing. Charles was moaning out wantonly as he undulated against Erik. He turn his face towards Erik and Erik bent down to kiss his lips fiercely. The couch was shaking crazily as they went on fucking. Charles orgasmed again, unable to hold himself back any longer. He already came but Erik kept on with his frantic pounding. Charles sobbed and felt like he was losing all control, lost in the intensity of Erik's lust. Erik was reaching for his cock again and was aggressively thrusting his fist up and down on it. Charles let out a stuttery moan, reaching down for Erik's hand and then pulling his hand back and placing it on Erik's hip,as if he did not know what to do anymore. All these maddening sensations was breaking away at his was too much but he just couldn't stop like Erik couldn't stop. His mouth opened slightly and he let out a sighing cry as he climaxed again. Erik roughly pulled away and pushed him down onto the couch. Charles kept on sobbing as Erik lifted both his legs, folding it against his chest and then he guided himself back into Charles, his eyes glazed over with his crazed lust and he slid right up into Charles's depth again.

"Charles!" Erik moaned out, his eyes looked agonized, as if he was the one hurting.

"Yes, go on!" Charles groaned and he threw his arms around Erik, drawing him close. Erik pressed his face up to Charles's own and he gave him a sloppy and frantic kiss. At the same time, Erik's hips continued to circle up against Charles's behind frenetically, furious in his need to release and nearly losing the rhythm. Erik's own nearing orgasm was building up, pushing him right up to the edge of an intense sensation he'd been desperate to feel once more. He let out a strangled cry when he did come; it gushed hotly into Charles and he felt his entire body quake as he poured it all into him and then he collapsed on top of Charles, releasing his legs and lying on top of the other, the heat and sweat between them mingling. Erik could feel Charles's heart pounding against his chest, meeting the wild beating of his own heart. Charles gently kept wrapping his arms around Erik, crying softly.

"I love you, I love you so much, Erik-" Charles said with feeling.

Erik felt his own tears sliding down his eyes. He propped himself up on top of Charles and their eyes met, gazing upon each other tenderly. He kissed Charles softly this time and then they sat back and held onto each other. They let the calm come over them as they gently touched and kissed.

"I think I would like to do this to you, all night long-" Erik said as he nuzzled his face to Charles's shoulder, making Charles giggle again. Erik gazed at Charles's face. He was still beautiful, as he would always remember him to be. His face seemed to have changed; his skin appeared to glow and light up with some inner light, making the blue of his eyes and the red of his lips stand out even more. Erik reached out and caressed his cheek.

"But I think it would be more proper if I take you on a bed. I had Azazel prepare a bedroom for us. Just in case-"

"Who is this Azazel?"

"Oh, he's my Personal assistant. He went along with my plans so that I could set up a meeting between you and me-"

"Why didn't you just come to me, Erik?" Charles asked curiously.

"Well, I wasn't sure of your state of mind. I wasn't sure if you would really even still want to meet me after all these years. I wanted to catch you unaware so that you won't be able to say no to me or avoid me-"

"I see-"

"Now come on, I want us to continue making love or my balls will be aching again-" Erik said solemnly, causing Charles to chuckle. Erik had put on his pants but Charles was still searching for his underwear when Erik suddenly wrapped him up in a comforter and carried him in his arms, making Charles giggle nervously and look up at Erik, startled.

"E-Erik! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry you over to the bedroom like a blushing bride. And no need for clothes, you won't be needing them anyway-"

Charles laughed delightedly at that. Erik carried him out of the room, wrapped up in that comforter and he climbed up the stairs, barefoot, all the while Charles was trying to giggle silently as he held on to Erik.

"Did you have Azazel sprinkle roses and light up candles for our first night together again?" Charles asked sweetly, teasing Erik.

Erik snorted at that. "I just told him to set up a bedroom for us. No need for that over-the-top stuff. I just want a moment between you and me-"

Charles sighed happily and rubbed his face against Erik's ear, breathing in his smell. When they got to the bedroom, it was surrounded by hundreds of vases filled with red roses and the bed was set up with silk and lace and some soft lighting was turned on to illuminate the room. Thankfully, there were no roses strewn over the bed. And no candles either. Charles rolled his eyes at Erik, making a face.

"You were saying?"

Erik put him down and ran a hand over his face. "Azazel!" He muttered in his annoyance. Charles just laughed and then, giving Erik a coy smile, he let the comforter fall off from his body and he began to climb up the bed. He lay there in a suggestive position and he turned to give Erik a sultry gaze.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come over here and take me! We've wasted too much time as it is-"

Erik grinned at him hugely and he was shoving his pants down and jumping on the bed hurriedly, making Charles whoop out with joy and giggle as Erik attacked him with kisses and they continued with their intense lovemaking.

Everyone could see how happy Charles was, now that he and Erik are back together. To celebrate their reunion, Erik and Charles invited all their family and friends back up to the hiking trail and a small party was set up. Charles looked around the long table contentedly as he watched Raven and Hank sitting close together, holding hands. Raven had been showing her engagement ring to her other friends when they met earlier. Next to Raven was Angel, who sat next to Kitty and Bobby, they were expecting their first child and Kitty had told Charles she wanted her child to attend Charles's new school when he or she grows up. Charles assured her a place would be reserved for them then. Sean was also there taking photos of everyone. On the other end of the table, Principal Summers and Jean were tending to their toddler, Rachel who was trying to run off down the hiking trail and Anna Marie was trying to help them. Mr Worthington sat next to Ms Frost, who seemed to be in deep discussion over something. Ms Ororo Monroe and Mr Kurt Wagner were already eating and laughing over a private joke they have between them. Mr Logan was also there, sitting next to Erik's Mother and they were recalling the time when Mr Logan was their tenant and remembering the trouble Erik had been up to. Mr Rasputin was sitting next to Alex Summers and they were talking with Armando and Moira. Azazel was also there, tending to the barbecue. Surprisingly, Charles's mother and his father also agreed to come, just when Charles thought they would probably decline. There was still some awkwardness between them but like Raven said, they are taking baby steps before completely accepting Charles's relationship with Erik.

"Hey, I'm going to take a picture of you two! Smile!" Sean cried out as he lifted a polaroid camera, preparing to take their picture.

Charles was starting to smile but Erik drew him closer first, startling him momentarily. He put his arms around Charles and then Sean took their picture. Charles gestured to Sean.

"Sean, may I have that photo please? I would like to keep it-" Charles said and Sean handed it over, smiling. Charles looked at their first photograph together, smiling down at it wistfully. He almost felt like crying. He looked up at Sean gratefully.

"Thank you! You can take another photograph of us if you like-"

Sean chuckled and he did take another photo of them. He was going to compile all the pictures into one of his collections. Charles and Erik had a chance to talk with everyone else, catching up on things and he was glad that everyone was accepting their relationship openly. Moira was smiling at Charles softly from a distance, knowing that it was good that he finally found the man he had been waiting for. She could only hope that she would find something as special as this. When the night drew on, Charles and Erik decided to leave the others to go back to their spot together where Erik showed Charles the sea of stars. They sat down for some time, not saying anything to each other. They just stared up at the starry skies looked over at Erik, giving him a sweet smile and then he took out something from the bag he was carrying. It was his secret album.

"Erik, I want to show you something-"

"Is it something indecent?" Erik asked hopefully and Charles elbowed him. Erik feigned getting hurt by it and began to laugh.

"No, you horny bastard! We have time for that later. I want you to look at this album-" Charles could not help but smile and roll his eyes at Erik's silly ways.

Erik took the album. It was of a dark blue leather and it looked slightly aged. He opened it to the first page and he saw their drawings together, where Charles had put it side by side. Erik stared at his own drawing in stunned silence. When he looked up at Charles, there were tears welling in his eyes.

"W-When did you make this?" He was pointing to the drawing of himself.

Charles looked down shyly, a soft blush playing about his cheeks. " I was in college and I was remembering how you looked like and I thought I would like to draw you, so I put our drawings together after-"

Erik drew in a shaky breath and tried to turn the other pages but he noticed they were empty.

"I was supposed to fill them with our memories together, back when I was in college. But I never got around to that because...because you had to go away-" Charles said softly as he gazed at Erik's face. Erik was crying now as he looked down at the near empty album, his tears fell on the leather wrapping. Charles gently took the album from Erik and then he brought out the new photograph that Sean had taken of him and Erik. He opened the album to the second page and he put their photograph on it, putting the protective plastic over it.

"You know...it's never too late to still fill it up with our memories together. Now that you and I are together...we can put as many photos as we can-" Charles could feel a tear sliding down his cheek and he wiped it away. Erik dabbed a handkerchief at his own eyes but then he saw that Charles was also crying so he used his own handkerchief on Charles's face. Charles smiled at Erik as he did this.

"I promise it will be happy memories then, Charles-" Erik said softly and then Charles reached out and held Erik's hand and they looked up at the star-strewn skies once more. Charles let out a breathy sigh.

"I thought at first, fate was against us ever getting back together but I guess...the stars are in our favor after all-" Charles murmured as he continued to stare up at the skies. Erik looked over at him, unable to control the feelings running through him. He felt his heart aching with so much emotion over what he and Charles had to endure to get to this moment that he reached out, brought Charles's chin slowly towards himself and kissed him.

**-FIN-**


End file.
